Her Ideal Man
by no73
Summary: What if Amy had in fact met Sheldon before and neither of them realised? What if the man of her dreams and fantasies was in fact the man in front of her all along?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What if Amy had in fact met Sheldon before and neither of them realised. What if the man of her dreams and fantasies was in fact the man in front of her all along. This is my take on Amy's dreams, via her thoughts and diary. Let me know what you think. Ax**

Her hair clipped back and checked blouse buttoned nearly to the top, Amy added her stripped purple cardigan and viewed herself in the mirror. She was ready. She sighed. She knew this was a waste of time but she had an agreement and she was nothing if not honest and she had made a promise. Amy looked at the book next to her bed and sat down pulling it towards her. She opened the diary and logged the date and time then made her entry:

_Saturday 15.00: I have a date later. A scientist this time. I know he will not meet up to my 'Ideal Man' but I promised mother. AFF._

Amy closed the book then opening the drawer to put it away she saw the very first diary she had started all those years ago. The diary that she wrote about him in. Her Ideal Man. Glancing at the clock she smiled and pulled the old book out. It was fading and the corners were bent now having been shoved in the bottom of the drawer for so long; it had been a while since she had read it. It wouldn't hurt just once more...

_I met someone today! Well not met exactly, saw would be a better description. Mother didn't see him luckily, he was sat behind her in the university canteen. He was on his own and he didn't care! Can you believe that? I wish I could be more like that. He was not like everyone else. He had his own sense of style, the strangest woolly hat with knitted ear flaps, and didn't seem bothered by the cool kids or feel the need to be surrounded by others. He was reading a book on physics. I know physics isn't as cool as biology but at least he isn't a literature major. Seeing him has been the highlight of the day, the highlight of the whole trip in fact! Mother has dragged me all over the town, round every department in this university, and she even made the biology students take me with them to a lecture, it was so embarrassing they clearly didn't want to take me. It was hardly a challenge either; and they didn't like it when I answered questions especially as I did it in German. _

_I bet HE can speak German. He was American though. I know because when someone stopped to talk to him I heard his sexy voice. They called him 'professor', he was so young though I had assumed he was a student. Then I saw his eyes! They were so so blue...we left before him so I don't know if he was tall or short but I really don't care._

_I don't want to go home tomorrow now but mother wasn't impressed when I asked if we could go see a physics lecture; she told me I needed to do something worth while with my brain. I guess I will just have to make do with the dream._

Amy closed the book. She had been so young, it had been so long ago. But she could remember it as if it was yesterday. His eyes, his aloofness, those long slim fingers grasping his book as if it were the most precious thing in the world, and that brief glance he had given her as she had brushed passed when leaving. Oh well she had better go fulfil this obligation to her mother otherwise she would never hear the end of it.

As Amy walked to the coffee shop she pondered on the excuse she could use so she could leave quickly. Deciding to order tepid water and making sure whoever showed up knew she was not interested in any kind of physical relationship she was pretty sure, going on past experience, she could be in and out within half an hour. Then she would go home, inform her mother she had upheld her end of the bargain and collect the George Foreman grilling machine before retuning home to her apartment to grill some chicken to go with her salad tonight and watch the documentary on monkeys she had recorded. A perfect Saturday evening...

She looked at her watch, 4 o'clock. She was half an hour early. She found a seat so she could keep a check on new arrivals then sat down to think about her ideal man.

Every time she thought of him, even all these years later, she wondered if he had suffered like she had. Had he struggled to form friendships? Had his intelligence set him apart too? Amy knew when she had written that very first diary entry she had been much more emotional than she was today, she blamed it on the romance books she read. Now she knew she could quite happily rely on herself to satisfy any needs she may have and unless she met a man who was able to out do Gerrard then she really didn't see the point.

Seeing 3 men enter the shop Amy frowned. One of them could be him. She just hoped it was the tall one, at least he looked as unimpressed as she felt! The 2 shorter men looked to be intimidated by the taller man and she seriously could not entertain spending time with someone who was not likely to stick up for himself. All three were dressed against what would be considered fashion; but at least the tall man in his plaid pants and colourful t shirt did not seem to be trying to make a statement unlike the shorter man with some sort of fancy belt and alien head pin on his neck.

She sat for a while longer thinking back to when the thought of going on a date meant more than anything, to have someone want to be with her, how many nights had she watched the other girls at her school talk about clothes and boys; she had watched them get picked up from school in cars by boys and heard them comparing notes the next day. As she listened she consoled herself with him, the boy whose name she didn't know. He wouldn't have bowed down to those social conventions, she just knew he was his own man. In her dreams Amy knew her ideal man would be like that, a man with a goal a man with purpose someone who didn't care how others thought he should behave.

Pulling out her phone to recheck her email from the dating agency Amy glanced again at the men now stood talking in the middle of the shop. Yes, it must be the tall one. Standing Amy made her way over and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, I'm Amy Farrah Fowler, you're Sheldon Cooper,..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Saturday 19.00: I am home and it was not as bad as I had expected. His name was Sheldon. Well Dr Sheldon Cooper to be accurate. He could actually string a sentence together too! I went round to see mother after our meeting as planned, I was able to inform her of my date and show a little enthusiasm for a change. Once she had finished pointing out one date did not make a relationship and how she would one day like grandchildren she reluctantly handed over the grill and I was able to come home and finish my research data; so the day has been a success really. _

_I can not comprehend why mother feels my inability to date is more significant than my addiction study. She just doesn't understand. Mind you being able to go into detail about a date means I have bought myself a whole year before I have to go through a similar performance! At least this time the conversation was pleasant. AFF_

Amy put down her diary and sat on the end of her bed thinking. This is what she needed, peace and quiet. She thought back to her teenage years and how hard she had found the nights in alone, then she hadn't appreciated her own company. She had thought it was important to be out having fun getting drunk and dating boys. Now though she realised science could fill that emptiness. In fact the best thing she had done was follow her science dream. She had been pleasantly surprised tonight when Sheldon had seemed to totally understand her reluctance to drink caffeine, he also seemed unconcerned at the sniggering and pointing of his friends, he seemed to understand her. Science was obviously all he needed as well.

Amy was actually a little jealous of how he had not only followed his dream but cultivated such close friendships too. Evidently it had been his friends who had entered his data on the website. They obviously cared about him greatly. He was lucky.

Shaking herself mentally before she began feeling sorry for herself Amy returned her tea cup to the sink and having washed and put it away she began locking up her apartment. Amy put her dirty clothes into her laundry basket and stepped into the shower. She quickly washed her hair then her body before stepping out and briskly drying herself. Putting on clean pyjamas Amy climbed into bed. She lay staring at the ceiling, then, as she did every night, she wondered what _he_ was doing tonight. Was he still in Germany, or had he come back to the states? Was he still a lecturer or had he moved on to bigger and better things? He could have won prizes, a Nobel even. She really was quite happy here on her own, her and her ideal man. As long as she had her science she would be fine.

Waking with a start the in the early hours of the morning Amy frowned. Usually her ideal man was the main feature of any dream, but she realised the face of the man in her dreams last night had been Sheldon. Shaking herself Amy decided she had been seduced by his ability to string a sentence together! Curling onto her side with a smile Amy closed her eyes it had been a most pleasant evening.

73

In the following weeks Amy was surprised that she heard from Sheldon again. She had emailed him the day after they had met just to thank him for the drink, it was good manners after all, and he had replied sending her his cell number. He then text her most days asking if her research was going well and sharing news on his own work. Without even realising it almost she had formed a bond with this man that was beginning to mean something to her.

_Monday 17.00: Work went well today. I have been given permission to work specifically with Ricky. It has taken months to get this approval; I cant wait to get started. Sheldon sent me another text today. I didn't tell him too much about Ricky as he is not so keen on monkeys, but it is nice to be able to talk to someone outside of work about what I do. He is clever! I hadn't realised just how clever until I looked up some of his research. I guess it confirms the results of the experiments. If it wasn't for my ideal man I think I could be attracted to Sheldon. AFF._

As Amy finished her diary entry she thought about what she had written. After she had initially made the deal with her mother to date once a year her mother had tried setting her up. Each new man her mother introduced her too was less appealing than the one before. She didn't want a shop manager or a teacher. She had no interest in a lawyer or have anything to talk about to an actor. In the end her mother had given up.

It was then that Amy had volunteered for a scientific experiment in which orgasm was achieved by electronically stimulating the pleasure centres of the brain. She had realised she had another side to her she had kept well hidden. She had assumed science was enough, that her needs were fulfilled by scientific discovery, but maybe she had been wrong. The purchase of 'Gerard' on completion of the experiment now enabled her to dream about her ideal man and keep that side of herself, the emotional side, under control.

Her growing friendship with sheldon had meant she actually used Gerard less than before. Maybe the intellectual stimulation he provided was enough.

_He _would have been enough Amy thought dreamily, her ideal man. Listening to him talk, looking into his eyes... as she thought about him again Amy wished she had found out his name. Moving to prepare her dinner Amy was saddened by the thought she may never see him again all she had were her dreams.

73

It was about 4 weeks after they had first met that Amy and Sheldon were skyping one evening and the topic of children came up. Now, looking back, Amy wasn't sure how it had come up in conversation. Certainly neither of them had expressed a desire for parenthood, it was more a realisation that with their combined intelligence and genetic superiority could produce an offspring far superior to others. Sheldon had told her an amusing anecdote about his room-mate and his desire to have 'smart and beautiful' children with their neighbour. These shared 'in jokes' made Amy feel Sheldon was her friend. It was a new feeling and one she was beginning to treasure. When she text or Skyped with sheldon she didn't feel quite so alone.

_Friday 20.00: Something strange happened tonight. Sheldon sent me a text asking if I would like to go out to diner with him tomorrow! A Date! A real one not just one to satisfy my mother! I am surprised as I thought my relationship with Sheldon was one of mutual scientific admiration. He is my friend not my 'boyfriend' after all. Now I have a dilemma. What do I wear? This surely shouldn't be a problem but if Sheldon's feelings have changed I want to make a good impression. I may wear my red shirt and brown cardigan. I will need to wash my hair too. I am glad it is the weekend. All this unnecessary pampering will mess up my normal routine. I am glad my ideal man does not need this kind of attention!_

_AFF_

_73_

_On Saturday evening Amy was dressed and stood on the pavement outside her apartment building. She had not told her mother about this meeting. She smiled nervously as she saw the car carrying sheldon pull up at the curb..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh diary I had such a good time tonight. Sheldon got his neighbour to drive us to a restaurant she stayed for dinner. Her name is Penny and she was not at all the sort of person id have thought Sheldon would associate with. However in talking to her I found out quite a bit about Sheldon. He seems to have a similar relationship with his mother as I do with mine; and he, unlike his neighbour, has not had lots of relationships. It was his first date too. He was considerate, funny and polite the whole evening and thankfully didn't feel the need for inane chit chat, discouraging Penny when she tried to encourage it. He did text me as soon as he got home to say he did not want to progress with the baby experiment, but I am OK with that. I realised tonight I like Sheldon as a friend not just a science partner._

_I also realised how blue his eyes were. The reminded me of those eyes so long ago!_

Amy hoped her admitting to 'the pleasure experiment' to Sheldon would not lead him to judge her. She hoped not, he was friends with Penny after all! He seemed open minded. Grinning as she thought about how excited Sheldon had got doing the maths when talking about Pennys past Amy realised she really did have a lot in common with Sheldon, did he realise it too?

Amy had decided not to tell her mother about the date, she would only judge, or worse want to meet Sheldon she had sounded as if she didn't quite believe he existed before. Amy wanted to keep this to herself. Seeing Sheldon with Penny tonight Amy realised she really was missing out. She didn't have anyone outside of the science world and her work other than her mother. Sheldon on the other hand appeared to not only have a successful career but friends and acquaintances who were not only scientists but waitress/ actors, engineers, shop owners. Amy envied his popularity and the ease with which he could switch from talking physics one minute to social anthropology the next. Having Sheldon in her life made Amy reassess her goals. She too would like a circle of friends outside of work, people to share a meal with or hobbies. She would like to know that if she had a bad day at work she had someone other than a monkey or a diary she could share her troubles with. Maybe filling her life dreaming about her ideal man had actually stopped her finding the friends she now craved.

73

_We had a fight. Everything is OK now but it was the first fight I have had with anyone really and I didn't like it. I need to remember Sheldon is proud and may find it hard to admit I could be right on occasion. I did get to meet his mother though. She doesn't like me I think. It is strange how her judging me didn't bother me though, all I care about is Sheldon's opinion. When did this happen? I know we have been getting closer, not just texting but having dinner and socialising at his. Something else happened which is bothering me. When his mother expressed her concern about our relationship Sheldon said I was more like him than anyone else he had ever met! I had no idea he felt like that! Then when he showed me the cats, Zazzles was so cute!, well it was strange. Leonard and Mrs cooper were nudging and winking at each other when we returned; and I am sure the message on Leonard's phone said something like 'Sheldon let her in his room!' Why is that so strange? I am his friend and he was showing me his cats. Anyway we are friends again and that's the main thing. It made me realise how much I missed him. All of them really, even Leonard and his annoying little ways. I know they find it hard to see Sheldon with me, I guess I am a threat to their carefully constructed group but I am sure Sheldon being happy is important to them and his standing up to his mother for me surely proves something. Doesn't it?_

Amy knew she would not find the answers to her questions in the pages of her journal but she was not sure she was ready to ask Sheldon either. They had been getting on well lately and tonight she was going to the movies with him and the other guys. She wasn't really fussed about the film but she was thrilled Sheldon had thought to invite her. The other thing that she had noticed lately was at work she had things to talk about other than work. She was actually able to join in conversations. Smiling as she prepared to leave for the cheesecake factor Amy wondered if it were possible, maybe one day in the future, that Penny or even Bernadette would let her join in their gatherings too.

73

_So much has happened. I asked Sheldon if he would meet my mother. She had started pestering me when I slipped up and mentioned him on the phone last week. Sheldon panicked when I asked and thought I wanted him to actually be my boyfriend. Once I had assured him that was not the case, romantic love is after all a cultural construct that adds no value to human relationships, we had great fun skyping mother and telling her we were doing all sorts of sexual acts together. Her face was a picture. I know Sheldon had fun too, he does enjoy a joke. _

_It was strange as when he thought I was trying to trick him into some sort of relationship he was leaving his building in a disguise and the hat he had on, ear flaps and all, reminded me so so much of the hat my ideal man wore. With Sheldon's blue eyes too it made my heart flutter. I must be needing to dust off Gerard, its been a while._

73

_I have a bff! I never thought this day would happen. Penny invited me to a sleepover with her and Bernadette. We prank called the guys, we had pillow fights and we played truth or dare. It was such fun! I think Penny tried to play down how big a part of their lives I am becoming to spare Bernadette feelings as she doest join in as much; but I know having girlfriends will be even more fun than just hanging with Sheldon. I realised today though that since my social calendar has began to get more busy the amount of time I spend thinking about my ideal man has lessened. Not that I would ever forget him. How could I, but lately it is thoughts of playing counter-factuals with Sheldon or whether or not Penny would enjoy coming to visit me at work like I do her, that have filled my thoughts. _

_I did dream about my ideal man last night. It is getting harder to hear his voice but his eyes I will never forget, or his long slim fingers. And it is strange as when I close my eyes and think back to that German canteen and him reading so studiously I am sure the book he was reading is one I actually saw on Sheldon's shelf when I was in his room playing with Zazzles. Maybe I will ask Sheldon about it._

73

_I spent more time with my bff today. Sheldon had told me he was going paint-balling with Leonard so I called round on the off chance Penny wasn't working. She didn't seem terribly impressed to be woken at 9am but when I made her her second cup of coffee she mellowed a little. She is very astute when it comes to people I have noticed. I can learn a lot from her. She told me that my letting Sheldon win at counter-factuals was a smart move; but she also said I should not let him win all the time. Evidently Leonard gives into him too quickly but Penny says he needs to be challenged. I asked her if Sheldon had ever shown interest in other women. When she stopped laughing she assured me I had no concerns there. I find it very hard to believe that Sheldon hadn't got a queue of women waiting to ask him out and Penny told me about someone called Ramona Nowitski. I guess it is easy to fall in love with your tutor, someone wiser, look at my ideal man. I hinted to Penny I had someone in my past, someone I had met years ago in Germany but she was in the shower at this point and I think a little uncomfortable by me being sat on the side of the bath; so I left to let her get dressed. I will maybe mention it again and see if she has ever had such an experience._

Knowing she had Penny to talk too somehow made her time with Sheldon more special, he had always seemed a little uncomfortable if she had 'women's issues' she felt the need to discuss and now she could share those with Penny so her time with Sheldon was spent usually discussing science or, if both of them were free, exploring the zoo or local museum. Amy was happy. A bff and a boy/friend who really did seem to understand her and want to spend time with her.

If she had known all those years ago she would be capable of having such relationships and had not believed her mothers propaganda that she would end up alone Amy may have been brave enough to have said hello all those years ago to the young man in that German canteen. Asked him if he missed home and his family, asked if he wanted a friend.

Amy was baffled as to why the others thought Sheldon was odd. Surely they had routines/habits they liked to keep, look at Penny and her nightly bottle of wine; or Howard on his insistence that he understood science. Yet they mocked Sheldon when he objected to them entering his room. Amy had seen his room and it was spotless; she would not have wanted them in there either if she were Sheldon. She totally understood his need for sanctuary, she after all had her whole apartment to retreat too when the need arose. The fact she had been spending less time there recently was a coincidence. Sheldon wasn't unreasonable either. He let her in his room. She had been in when she had seen his cats and on occasion she had been in if he had a new comic book he had wanted to show her. They just made sure the others were not around when this happened as it usually led to Leonard moaning or Penny teasing. They seemed to find it hard to understand the concept of a boy/friend/girl/friend concept. Everything had to come down to sex. When Penny had listed the things she and Leonard did together and the things Sheldon and Amy did together Amy had to admit apart from a physical relationship there was not much difference.

But Amy had her ideal man and Gerard to satisfy her there. She didn't need anything more.

Tonight for example she was going out with Penny and Bernadette for dinner. She didn't meed Sheldon for that, she was more than happy if he spent time playing halo or whatever game it was tonight. They would meet for lunch tomorrow, her lab this time as she had been to his office last week. Notes would be compared on their respective work, their social group and maybe plans made to visit the science museum this weekend. Then when she got home Amy would, if she felt the need, spend an extra half hour in the shower with Gerard after which she would dream about her ideal man. The fact his eyes seemed more like Sheldon's now than ever before was just a coincidence.

73

_Something strange happened last night. I told Sheldon today and he thought it cold have been an alien parasite but I think we both know it wasn't really. When I was out with Penny and Bernie I met Zack. Wow! He was tall and built and quite frankly unlike any man I have seen before. Penny told me he was not very bright but as my eyes seemed focused on his gluteus maximus for the entire time he was stood at the bar I don't think it was his brain that attracted me! _

_Sheldon seemed as stunned as I was when I told him. This has never happened to me before, not even in Germany. Then I was just amazed someone so beautiful could be there reading a science book and so totally unconcerned with the world around him. _

_With Zack it was... well quite frankly it was his body. I had to recharge Gerard this morning. I didn't tell Sheldon that bit! I told Penny and she sniggered. Evidently Sheldon had mentioned it to Penny too and she mistakenly thought Sheldon was going to make some kind of sexual advance towards me. I soon put her straight. No, tonight Sheldon has arranged for me to meet Zack. He is just proving that he is an even better friend than Penny, he didn't laugh or judge he is trying to help. I am so lucky to have him in my life._

73

_Well that was a disaster. Penny was right! Zack certainly was lacking in the brain department. So much so it reaffirmed my desire for all thing cerebral. I held Sheldon's hand walking home. It did not cause the electric sparks that Zack or indeed Gerard causes, but it was comforting, warm and safe; unlike everyone else he was there for me. The others say he has a touch aversion, he even says it himself, but he didn't pull away when I held his hand he just looked at me with those big blue eyes. He is a good friend. Sometimes he seems so vulnerable. When he left me to go see Zack he had a look in his eyes I hadn't seen before. A note in his voice. Penny had told me he had a vulnerable side, I think she used the term in connection to his being ill once and needing her to care for him, but as his childhood was, to use his term, 'hell' then I guess feeling vulnerable when you are ill is not unexpected. _

_Last night I had a dream. It was different than the others. It was definitely Sheldon this time. He was sat in his spot but he was wearing the hat he wore when trying to avoid me and reading the book I saw in his room. I really must ask him about that. I wonder if he had ever been to Germany. I am sure he would like it. Mind you the only place I have ever heard him express a wish to go is Switzerland so maybe I am just living in a fantasy world again and I know he wouldn't thank me for that. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh so much has happened since I last wrote journal. I find that I am being swept up in Sheldon's social circle more and more. We went away together! All of us not just me and Sheldon sadly, but still... my BFF came, she changed her arrangements especially, and we shared a room, well for some of the night at least. _

_Penny is actually having a bit of a hard time at the moment as Raj's sister is here and her and Leonard have 'hooked up'; I think that is the correct phrase. My poor bestie, it must be so hard for her to see. I am trying to be supportive; offer advise and generally be there for her. Bernadette and I have arranged girls nights and I even recommended Penny buy her own electric toothbrush, after all I don't know where I'd be without Gerard. _

_It is not just Penny who is finding Priya's arrival hard. My poor Sheldon has lost his little playmate, and as a result Howard and Raj all seem to have followed Leonard which Sheldon is finding difficult to deal with. I assured him he was the most fun person I know but still, he is taking it hard._

_On the plus side I am seeing a lot more of Sheldon. We went to a wedding, but that was not exactly a success, as he acted like a child the whole time! Went to a book reading which was great fun and we conducted a little social experiment together. Sheldon is able to have fun when he want s, I don't care what the others say! _

_But my big news is also both my most embarrassing and most thrilling event. In fact as I write this I am blushing. Priya has, as I mentioned, been spending more time at Los Robles and Sheldon needed to get out; so we invited him on a girls night. He was reluctant at first but he came and we were having so much fun. He didn't join in the drinking but he told us a funny story about kissing a nun! Then we discovered Sheldon, when younger, had taken dancing lessons so we took him dancing. _

_Oh boy! To have him hold me and dance with me! I don't mind admitting it was not my ideal man I was dreaming of then. I had been partaking of some alcohol, I do that now, and because the dancing meant we were out longer than normal I therefore drank more than I would normally. Sheldon being the perfect gentleman offered to see I got home safely. He came in for yoohoo and met Ricky, agreeing with me he is an ass. And then I did something I have been wanting to do for weeks now. _

_I kissed him!_

_Unfortunately the alcohol then caught up with me and I was taken ill. Sheldon has been so good about it. He took care of me and called me the next day and agreed never to mention it again. _

_But I want to mention it. I want to ask him what he thought of the kiss. I want to ask him why he said 'fascinating' as I pulled back. I want to ask what he would have done next if I hadn't left the room. _

_But I cant. _

_I cant because we agreed to reset the relationship. He didn't mock, he didn't say 'I told you so', he was just there. The perfect gentleman!. _

_I am beginning to realise how closely my 'ideal man' and Sheldon and his being a perfect gentleman actually overlap. But I can not let him know that either! _

_73_

_Since I last wrote I have been to another wedding; this time I wisely left Sheldon behind. He sadly seemed delighted not to be included; he was far more interested in playing with his dumb trains. Leonard came though and we had fun dancing, I taught him the dance to 'the birdie song!'and I will admit getting to know each other better was nice, if maybe a little heartbreaking for Leonard as he knows my heart belongs now quite firmly to Sheldon. You see I told Leonard I considered Sheldon my 'sort of' boyfriend. I know he would maybe not agree but I know I consider him in a romantic way now and I am not sure he would approve. Penny said she doesn't agree as evidently when Leonard made a comment about our wedding date Sheldon hit him! Wow! Again I am too scared to ask but if that is true maybe, one day, he would consider making our boy/friend/ girl/friend arrangement more formal._

_I know he doesn't like to think so but he really does get affected by relationships the same as everyone else. I made the mistake of pointing this out to him when his mother visited recently and he was less than impressed. I don't know why he sees it is as a weakness almost when in relation to me, but on the other hand is happy to have his mother run round after him like he is a small child! He can certainly sulk like one I have discovered! In fact I stayed out of the way when Mrs Cooper was here. Penny saw lots of her, even took her out for the day, and Leonard said she asked after me so I guess that's good. _

_It is strange, recently, due to his mothers visit and an unexpected blue jay invading his apartment, I have seen yet another side again to Sheldon. With his mother he acts like a small boy needing constant attention but seeing his fear at the bird, the genius in him vanished along with his logic and all reasoning! I mean, how he expected us to' 'flush' a bird is just beyond belief but he really did! But once he had overcome that fear he was so sweet. I found myself jealous of a blue jay! Oh the way he looked at it, cared for it, spoke to it, his eyes and voice so soft. I wonder if he will ever look at me like that, speak to me like that?_

_I have another confession, last night it wasn't my ideal man I thought of in the shower, it was Sheldon._

_73_

_Now just when I think I have gotten used to my relationship, if you can call it that, with Sheldon something happens. I have just got in from Pennys and another wonderful girls night. While I was there I received a text. It was from Stuart. Sheldon had taken me to the comic book store and I think was a bit unhappy that I wasn't as enthusiastic as him when it came to comics, or comic book as he told me I must refer to them. I think my sarcasm annoyed him! But I chatted with Stuart for a while then thought no more of it. Tonight though he sent me a text. He wants to take me to the cinema! Penny says I should go. I am not sure though and I think I am in shock! She seems to think Sheldon may not change in his need for a relationship. I so want that not to be true but I have been friends with him for a while now and I guess if I am honest I would have hoped he would have given me some sign. I thought about this a lot driving home and part of me thinks there have been signs. He did after all defend me to his mother, talk proudly to her about my work and if Leonard is to be believed warn him, Leonard, off. But with me, too me, he is just the same. _

_I have spent so long craving more maybe I need to go find more somewhere else. Would Sheldon care? Would he even notice?_

_I guess there is only one way to find out... and Stuart seemed nice... and I do like the cinema!_

_73_

_I have a boyfriend!_

_Oh I still cant quite believe it. And it was so romantic! Sheldon fought for me. Not literally of course, but he knew I was on a date and he came along to the movie theatre and asked if I would be his girlfriend! I suppose, looking back, it was a bit unfair to Stuart but I didn't just leave him there I stayed for the rest of the date. And to add to what I thought had been an already perfect night Sheldon was waiting for me when I got in. AND, yes the list goes on, he had already drafted a relationship agreement. He called me his girlfriend in it and him my boyfriend. I can tell you I had to show great restrain then not to pin him to the sofa and kiss him. I cant wait to tell the others, Penny will be so excited for me. We can go on double dates and exchange dating tips! It adds a whole new dimension to our best friend relationship too._

_I am so so happy. Dr Sheldon Cooper is my boyfriend!_

_~73~_

**A/N: OK, I have done this chapter just as diary entries, is this better or worse? Please let me know what you think. A big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Ax**


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and Sheldon soon settled down into the new routine Sheldon established for them. Amy loved having a night devoted just to them, as opposed to another group activity. Date night was her favourite night of the month and tonight she was especially excited as her day at work had meant exciting news and she couldn't wait to share it with him. She had called Penny to ensure their table at the cheesecake factory would be ready, she dressed with care and sat excitedly watching the minutes tick past before she had to leave. She had an hour yet. Sighing she stood and moved to her bedroom. Instead of grabbing her latest journal she pulled out the pile of journals going back to her teenage years, the ones she had logged her dreams, hopes and ambitions. With a great show of restraint she ignored the journal she new contained the entries of her meeting her ideal man; and pulled out the book where over the years Amy had diligently listed the things she hoped to achieve in her chosen field of biology. There, about half way down her list, after achieving her doctorate, getting a job in research and being acknowledged as a leading expert in her field was the entry 'be published on the front cover of a good science journal'

She hadn't specified the journal but Amy grinned as she grabbed her red pen and drew a big big tick next to the entry. Her most recent paper on how a cooperative long-term potentiation can map memory sequences in dendritic branches made the cover of Neuron. Another dream fulfilled!

The list alongside the one on the other page with her personal goals were once nothing more than pipe dreams as she sat on her own eating her lunch, and watching other kids live the life she thought she wanted. Now though she was about to go on a date with her boyfriend who was at the top of his own chosen field and share with him a success that meant a lot to her.

Putting the book back in the pile and locking them away Amy saw she could leave now. Grabbing her bag she set off to see her bestie and her boyfriend.

73

_Sheldon is a jerk! Even Penny who was working and not actually part of the conversation could see I was upset, my bestie understood what this meant, why couldn't he? I was so excited, so looking forward to seeing him pleased for me and all he did was go on about stupid twitter! _

73

Amy stayed mad at Sheldon and even Leonard knew this was more than Sheldon having pissed her off with another of his stupid schemes or perceived rule changes. It became all the more apparent when he found Sheldon 'virtual drinking' one evening and, more shockingly, willing to talk about it. Maybe Sheldon was more involved in this relationship than any of them had thought. Leonard spoke to Penny about it the next day. They themselves were not exactly working at the moment but seeing Sheldon struggle made Leonard realise maybe they needed to help their friends. Penny luckily saw he was trying to help both Sheldon and Amy, so Penny took over ensuring Sheldon did not screw up the only relationship outside the one with his Meemaw that meant so much to him.

73

_I am his princess! He may not have said the words but he didn't need too. Sheldon bought me the most beautiful tiara I have ever seen. I know Penny helped him but even she said the choice was all his. I think he was a little embarrassed when I hugged and kissed him but I really don't care!_

73

As Amy moved around her lab setting up the things she needed for the day she smiled. He would be here soon. Sheldon had 2 weeks off work and had chosen to spend them with her! More than a little excited at the prospect Amy had not slept much the night before; and now was so excited she had to physically restrain herself from pouncing on him the minute he walked in. He looked happy to be there and seemed to have realised from his previous comments that he needed to take this seriously.

3 hours later though neither Sheldon or Amy were as enthusiastic as they had been before this adventure started. Finally having had enough of his whining Amy handed Sheldon the scalpel and within minutes knew she had been proved right. A biologist indeed, Amy sniggered, as she slapped his face, maybe a little harder than was necessary, to bring him round once she had cleaned and bandaged his wound.

73

_Well I think Sheldon may not be quite so judgemental next time he talks about my work! It wasn't quite the romantic experience I had hoped I will be honest; but Penny assures me the fact Sheldon came back and apologised is a bigger victory than anything else I have achieved! Penny has been such a good friend. To Bernie too. She set both Sheldon and Howard straight and I have decided, as she is my best friend, I need to show her how much I love her, appreciate her, so I have had a painting commissioned. It means I wont be visiting Faisal this year as I have used my holiday fund to pay for it but I cant wait to see her face! _

73

_I am not happy. Penny hated my gift! She tried to deny it, said she was trying to save Bernie's feelings, but I am sure she was trying to save my feelings really. And if I am honest I can never stay mad at her for long. Which is just as well as she has mutilated my boyfriend! I told him he could trust her and she has ruined him! His perfect brown soft hair now has a huge chunk missing. Sheldon is not even blaming Penny but saying it was my fault for convincing him to trust her, and his own for listening to me! Its not as if I pinned him down as she cut! I am going to focus on my matron f honour duties, at least that will cheer me up!_

73

Seeing how her friends around her had moved on in their relationships was beginning to make Amy question her own relationship with Sheldon. He was so happy having a date night once a month and she had felt the same so recently; but as she looked at the list of maid of honour duties she was preparing for Howard and Bernadette wedding she wondered, at the rate of one date a month, just how long would it be before Sheldon was in the place when Amy was actually a bride.

Dragging the old journals back out Amy couldn't resist a quick glance at the German book. It had been a while since she had thought of him. Sheldon now filled her waking thoughts and she realised most of her night time thoughts too.

Did he dream? Snorting at the absurdity of her own question she figured if he did dream it would be about trains or Dr Who or some other comic nonsense. Closing the book but running her hand affectionately down its spine Amy knew whatever happened her ideal man, his perfection, would always hold a large part of her heart.

Looking at the journal with her personal goals Amy picked up a blue rather than red pen this time and instead of ticking off an achievement she added to her list.

"_get married by the end of 2015!_" seeing this written down, committed to paper made Amy smile. Yes this is definitely what she wanted, now she just had to see if it was what Sheldon wanted too!

73

_Penny told me something today that I am almost to scared to hope is true. Leonard and Sheldon have been having another of their manly bonding sessions and Sheldon told Leonard he had affectionate feelings for me! Oh My God! He has admitted it! It started when I cooked dinner for him, once again he scoffed at my experiment to increase his feelings in an accelerated time frame, but 2 bars into the Mario theme tune and I had him! Even when he realised how much fun he was having it did not stop him having the entire bottle of yoohoo or third helpings of spaghetti and hot-dogs! He told Leonard he thinks of me when at work, when in the showere! Oh boy maybe writing that date down was not such a pipe dream after all!_

73

_I think Sheldon is a little jealous of Howard. He would never admit it but when he called to ask if I was watching the launch at his apartment he was so sad when I said I had to work. He actually asked me to try and change my schedule. He has never asked me to do that before. Of course I couldn't resist. Without even having to see his big blue eyes I would have said yes. I am just glad he doesn't realise just how easily I would agree to anything he asks of me. _

_As I sat on the sofa next to him I could feel the tension in his perfect body; and as he grabbed my hand at the moment of launch I was so focused on his face, on those kind eyes and his fingers so long and slim wrapped around mine that for just a split second I thought it was him. My ideal man. Right there next to me._

73


	6. Chapter 6

Amy was nervous. She sat on the end of her bed and opened the drawer of her bedside cupboard. She smiled when she saw the journals. It had been so very long since she had made even the smallest of entries. It felt so long ago that she would come home from work sit on her bed and write about her day. Now, as she pulled the journal out and opened it at the last entry, she was shocked to see it was after that almost disastrous anniversary dinner when Sheldon had tried to shirk his romantic duties as the boyfriend, and had enlisted the help of Raj. Amy smiled dreamily as she remembered Sheldon telling her that she made him realise the kind of man he wanted to be. OK, granted it had been a quote from some silly film but still, the idea had been there.

So much since then had happened, some so good, fun dates in costumes or playing games with friends; some not so good, evenings when he had said words carelessly causing her to question the whole relationship.

Then there had been that game.

A few weeks ago they had played dungeons and dragons. Again it was an unexpected event, as normally Sheldon frowned on girls playing such games but he had made allowances, and it had led to events taking a very unexpected turn. Really the girls should not have even been in Pasadena but in Vegas, but that was a whole other story! Sheldon had told her things, admitted things that night that he normally kept to himself. How he felt about their relationship, how he felt about her. Then he had initiated the most erotic game she had ever played. Now, sat on her bed, Amy raised her hand to her cheek and felt the heat of her blush just at the memory.

Things had changed again since then. Leonard was going away and Sheldon wasn't happy. He had gone today with Penny to wave Leonard off, and had asked Amy round for dinner after. She had seen him since the game in his room, of course she had, but it had been as part of the group. Leonard's 'bon voyage' party, or dinner at the cheesecake factory. Even on the stairs when she was going to girls night at Pennys. But tonight it would just be the two of them and Amy was nervous.

73

_What do I do if he wants to play dungeons and dragons again? Should I try to move things forward, maybe kiss him goodnight? Now Leonard has gone will he adopt a more carefree attitude as he does not have to stick to his rotas? Maybe tonight I should tell him how I feel._

Amy looked at the words she had written and snorted. She was kidding herself. It had been amazing Sheldon had opened up like he had that night, but she was being unreasonable to expect him to do so again just because Leonard was away. And lets face it it wasn't as if this was the first time he had cooked for her or she had been alone with him. No, if she was honest what was making her really nervous was the thought she would go tonight and it would be as if that night hadn't happened.

Amy closed the book and put it back in the drawer. She should be happy; she had a boyfriend willing to cook for her, Leonard rarely cooked for Penny and Howard didn't even know where the oven was if Bernadette was to be believed. Standing and checking her reflection one last time in the mirror Amy gathered her purse and headed for the door.

73

"Penny! I hadn't expected to see you tonight." Amy smiled, shocked to see her bestie sat in what she had come to consider as Leonard's chair.

"Hi Ames, no well, Sheldon told me he was cooking for you and kindly offered to let me share. I didn't want to be alone." Penny smiled sadly and Amy rushed to give her a hug.

"Oh it is more than OK. What more could a girl want, her boyfriend cooking for her, pandering to her every need and her bestie seeking her out for comfort and solace." She heard a snort come from the kitchen and threw a glare in Sheldon's direction. "Sheldon why is Penny here, clearly upset, with no hot beverage?"

"Because I offered, even prepared it, and she threatened to throw it at me if I brought it over." Sheldon muttered clearly already regretting inviting his neighbour over.

"Oh, OK, well as long as you offered." Amy turned back to Penny. "Are you sure? Tea would sooth you."

"I don't need soothing Ames I just don't need to be alone. Wine would be nice but I have been informed it is not an option." Penny rolled her eyes grinning at Amy as she did so.

"Amy," Sheldon interrupted, "can I get you some tea?"

"Yes please." Amy turned and moved towards Sheldon in the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?" Normally if Sheldon cooked he gave her little things to do, he always redid them but Amy liked the idea of helping.

"No, no, you girls go cluck over there, I'll bring your tea over. Dinner wont be long. As Penny is joining us and in need of comfort we decided on spaghetti, I hope that is OK?"

Amy nodded covering her groan. Sheldon would live off spaghetti given half a chance, and Penny wasn't much better. Sheldon had promised to cook one of his mothers recipes tonight but she couldn't moan; he was after all helping their friend, and how could she be upset by that.

73

_Well I had absolutely no cause for nerves! Pennys presence meant tonight my boyfriend treated me as he has on every other social occasion right down to the ignoring me in favour of a game of halo. How I envy Pennys ability to fit in to every given social situation. Mind you as it hit 10pm, and his allotted bedtime, Sheldon threw us out and I could see Penny was just covering her pain. I invited myself into hers and made her drink the tea she had rejected earlier in the evening. It was nice to just have some time for us. Penny confessed how much she would miss Leonard. How since he had let her make the running so to speak she has realised just how much he means to her. I will have to make sure she is not alone too much. As disappointed as I was to have my alone time with Sheldon railroaded I can see Penny needs me too. _

As Amy put her journal down she thought back to earlier that evening and her nerves. She had worried for nothing. Sheldon was still Sheldon. Glad, for now at least, things were OK Amy got into bed.

73

"OK, truth or dare?" Penny grinned looking at Amy as she sat on the sofa in 4B.

"Truth." Amy replied, only a trace of the nerves at the thought of what may be asked showing in her voice.

"OK," Penny looked at Bernadette and they whispered for a few seconds before turning to Amy and grinning. "OK truth... at night when you go to sleep do you dream of Sheldon or someone else, you know someone hot?"

Amy frowned. Were they implying Sheldon wasn't hot?

She was the only one not drinking tonight due to the fact she had promised to collect Sheldon from Raj's later as he had gone there after work to set up some new gaming system. As she watched Penny and Bernadette get more drunk the tone of the game became more focused on quizzing her about her and Sheldon's relationship. As she looked at them now, grinning as they waited for an answer, she said quietly. "Of course I dream of Sheldon, and he is hot. Its only been him for a while now."

As the words left her lips she realised her slip.

"So who was it before?" Penny sniggered leaning forward, "some famous biology dude?"

"No," Amy said even quieter than before. "No-one you know. Look I have to go." And before they had a chance to register her lack of real answer or the fact it was an hour before Sheldon would be ready she was gone.

73

_Sheldon noticed I was quiet tonight. That is unusual for him, normally he is so busy telling me about his day my lack of a response doesn't register. But as I dropped him off, just as he was getting out he said "Amy is everything OK?" When I assured him it was he hesitated for a few seconds, looked at me closely with those big blue eyes that seem to see into my soul, then nodded and left. Maybe I should have told him. Maybe I should have told them. Its not as if it is bad. And by their own admission both Penny and Bernadette have dreams about other men, actors, pop singers. It felt wrong though, like I was betraying him, my ideal man. He was special and he was mine. Just mine._

73

**A/N: ok, moving forward, yes or no to the change in style? This story will now be only flashbacks, small references to moments we have seen on screen and more Amy's view of how things are progressing. Please let me know what you think. A.**


	7. Chapter 7

Penny sat on the stool watching Sheldon prepare his morning cereal.

"Thank you sweetie," she said as he handed her a mug of coffee, "and I promise me staying in Leonard's' room will only be occasionally. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Sheldon turned and looked at his neighbour. "No, but you will need to complete all the necessary paperwork before tonight."

Penny grinned "OK, OK. Now Sheldon are you sure you don't want to check with Amy?"

"Why on earth would I need to do that?"

"Because she is your girlfriend and she might not like the fact that you have moved another woman in."

"But I haven't moved another woman in," Sheldon looked at Penny a bemused expression on his face. "It's just you. You are Amy's 'bestie' as she keeps informing me, and you are only going to be here occasionally when feeling lonely and want to be close to Leonard."

"OK well as long as you are sure." Penny moved round the counter and kissed Sheldon's cheek, "I will go get ready for work then come back to give you a lift. Thanks sweetie."

Sheldon blinked and shook his head. Why on earth did women think that everything had to be run past each other? As Sheldon began his morning ritual sat in his spot eating his cereal he pondered Pennys words. Amy was sensible, rational; she would be happy he was caring for her best friend surely?

Sighing he picked up his phone and began to text Amy.

No, no, no! She may be his girlfriend now but he refused to turn into Howard and run his every movement past his girlfriend. Standing and moving to wash his bowl and mug Sheldon went to get dressed. 15 minute later bag across his chest he followed Penny down the stairs.

73

"So now you are moving in here does that mean we can move girls night to here too? It is bigger." Amy asked sat next to Sheldon and grinning at Penny who was in Leonard's chair.

"No!" Sheldon responded before Penny had a chance to respond. "And she isn't moving in! She is just staying over in Leonard's room occasionally. Nothing is going to change as regards our evenings entertainment schedule and any 'girls nights' will take place elsewhere."

Penny grinned at Amy "I suggest we have a girls night tonight... we can finish off that truth or dare game from the other night!"

Amy blushed, "err... I don't think so, I came to spend the evening with Sheldon."

"Oh don't mind me," Sheldon said glancing up from comic book he was reading, "if you go across the hall I will be able to read this comic book in peace."

Amy snorted and frowned in Sheldon's general direction as she saw Penny grin and stand. "Come on then lets go, I'll ring Bernie see if she is free."

Amy stood reluctantly. She really did not want to have to answer any more of Pennys probing questions but Sheldon was clearly more interested in some silly comic super hero.

"Actually Penny, if Sheldon doesn't mind I think I will go home, I have some work to finish."

"Oh Amy I was only teasing about truth or dare. Come on, lets get Bernie round and we can do make overs."

Amy smiled, "that does sound fun but I really should get this work finished. Maybe tomorrow?"

Penny nodded and sunk back down onto the chair. As she waved goodbye to Amy she looked across at Sheldon.

"Sheldon is Amy upset with me?"

"Upset with you? She doesn't even get upset with you when you chew your food with your mouth open whilst talking; looking like a malfunctioning washing machine I might add. She gets cross if I suggest hand holding is pointless; but no, **you** can do no wrong." Turning to look at her he said "Why do you ask? Surely not because she has gone home. Penny, Amy has an important job, I am sure when she said she had work to do that she really had work to do."

"OK, its just the other day I think we may have upset her, we were only teasing..."

Slowly Sheldon put down his comic book and looked like Penny. "Was this when she collected me from Raj's?"

"Yes... I knew it, she _was_ upset. Sheldon, I know she loves you I wasn't implying she had improper thoughts about someone else."

Sheldon was frowning now. "OK, start again Penny. The other night Amy collected me and I thought she was quiet; but I asked her and she said she was fine. Now you are telling me I was actually right and she was not fine, that she lied to me; and the reason is because you and Bernadette were teasing her... about what exactly?"

"Oh god... OK, we were playing truth or dare, we asked... OK I asked, if she dreamt about you. She said she did. That now you were the only one. It was more the implication there had been someone else... she seemed embarrassed. I mean its not as if its unusual. We shouldn't have teased her. I'm sorry. And don't worry I will apologise to Amy too." Standing Penny made her way back across the hall to 4B leaving a confused looking Sheldon to watch her go.

73

_Sheldon called me tonight, Penny told him she had upset me and then she told him why! I am so embarrassed. _

_He wanted to know if it were true, if I dreamt about him. I had to tell him I did. Luckily he didn't ask any more and changed the subject. I think he was as embarrassed as me. I am going to have to speak to Penny I was under the impression if something was disclosed at girls night it stayed private. _

As Amy finished her entry she decided she may as well call Penny now. Picking up the phone she thought about how to approach the subject as she waited for Penny to answer.

"Amy?" Penny answered, "Are you OK? Oh Amy I'm sorry. Sheldon told me he had spoken to you. I shouldn't have said anything to him. Amy please say you are not mad."

Amy smiled at the obviously genuine concern in her friends voice, "Penny I was shocked, I thought our girls night conversations were private, then to have Sheldon suddenly quote myself back at me... well I was a bit surprised."

"Oh Amy I was wrong, its just I am worried about you. Worried Bernie and I upset you but also about how you reacted to the question. Amy why don't I leave Sheldon to whatever thrilling plans he has for the rest of the evening and we have that girls night? Just us two. I promise it will go no further."

"OK, thanks Penny." Amy smiled as she looked at the work she had got out and spread all over the table. Really all she had done since returning was spread it all out then write her journal. Shrugging she gathered it all up, returned it to her work bag and placed it by the door to take back to work tomorrow. She the checked she had some wine cooling in the fridge and went to change out of her work clothes. Maybe she should tell Penny everything. After all that was what best friends where for right?

73

"Amy, you do know Sheldon was in Germany don't you? Are you sure this 'ideal man' you have been fantasising about all these years wasn't actually the man you are now dating?"

"Penny it would much too much of a coincidence. Wouldn't it?" Amy half hoped she was wrong and Penny was right.

"I don't know Amy. You said this guy was young. I am sure Sheldon said he was about 14. He was a lecturer or something. To tell you the truth I am not sure of all the details, I kind of switch off sometimes when he starts talking, why don't I ask just him?"

"NO! Penny no you cant. Look just forget I said anything. It was a silly childhood fantasy. I have a real life now, friends, a good job, a boyfriend. It doesn't matter if Sheldon was in Germany."

"But you said this boy was reading a physics book. He had blue eyes and was American. He was alone, and you think the book he was reading is the same as one Sheldon has in his room? Amy if it was Sheldon think how flattered he would be. That you have had feelings for him all that time. It is so romantic."

"Penny you know as well as I do Sheldon doesn't do romance! If he thought I had had feelings for him or anyone else for that matter he would, knowing Sheldon, snort derisively and tell me it was nonsense. Even if it turned out is was Sheldon I would rather not have him know."

"OK sweetie, but maybe when I am there I can ask about his time as a lecturer, see if I can find out if it could of been him?

Amy shrugged. As much as part of her did want to know another part was scared to find out.

73

_I got a text from Penny last night after she went home. Evidently Sheldon **was** a lecturer at the Heidelberg Institute. Could he have been my ideal man all along? I dreamt of him last night, my ideal man. It has been so long. But in my dream he was exactly as I remember him. All wrapped up in his red wooly hat, totally focused on his book. Those long fingers... oh boy! _

_Penny thinks it is romantic. I just hope she doesn__'__t say anything. I am not sure __S__heldon will understand. I have agreed __to P__enny and Bernadette coming here tonight. I think girls night is safer_ _here until I work out what I feel. _

_Sheldon as my ideal man... wow!_

Amy put down her journal and tried to think about work. Why was this taking over? She should never have slipped up that night and mentioned her dreams. Picking up the box of electronic cigarettes she had ordered to try on Ricky and his fellow cage mates, Amy made her way to her car. Tonight she knew Sheldon was playing halo with Howard and Raj. He had Skyped last night to see if she would be joining him for the halo contest; but he had seemed quite happy that Penny and Bernadette were going to hers instead. He seemed to be regretting letting Penny spend time in 4A. Amy grinned as she remembered his tone when telling her Penny had been up watching 'Sex in the City' and keeping him awake, along with her refusal to take on Leonard's bathroom slot. Maybe she should suggest Penny come stay with her until Leonard returned. Smiling at the idea Amy parked her car and made her way to the lab, looking forward now to the day ahead.

73


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon was excited. Leonard was due back this evening. Order would be resumed. As he ticked off the day on his desk calendar Sheldon smiled. Penny had stayed again last night, these visits had got fewer as Leonard's absence progressed but last night she insisted she come round, air Leonard's room, change his bedding, then sleep in the new bedding so it had her scent on it. Some of Amy's mumbo jumbo no doubt Sheldon scoffed as he shifted to review his mornings work. Amy had been on his mind a lot lately and this was another reason he wanted Leonard home. He wanted advise. He had considered talking to Penny but he realised anything he said was likely to get back Amy. He picked up his phone and called Penny, he knew she was at home today as she had taken the day off so she could collect Leonard from the airport.

"Penny? This is Dr Sheldon cooper."

"Hey Sheldon, you don't need to give me your full title sweetie! What's up?"

"I just wanted to check it was still OK for me to come to the airport? And to check what time you would be collecting me."

"Oh... err... OK, well if you really want to come..."

"Of course I do Penny. My room mate has been on a scientific experiment. He will want to share the experience with someone who understands."

"You think...?" Pennys tone dripped sarcasm., which Sheldon missed completely. "OK look I will be at Caltech in and hour. Be ready."

Sheldon smiled in satisfaction as he began redialling.

"Amy? Its me, Sheldon, look I may not be able to make our dinner date tonight. I am going with Penny to collect Leonard from the airport. We will have lots to discuss so I wondered if you wanted to arrange to maybe see Penny tonight instead and we can rearrange our date."

"Sheldon, Leonard is not going to want to spend the evening with you! He has been at see for months, believe me all he is going to want to do is get reacquainted with Penny."

"That's nonsense! Amy, as I explained to Penny, it is a big thing he has just done, he will want to talk about it with someone who will understand. And quite frankly I am surprised you cant see that, Penny I can understand, but you Amy … as a scientist yourself..."

"Listen Sheldon I tell you what, I will go home cook dinner as I had planned, maybe even enough for two. If Leonard wants to spend the night discussing science great if not come here and you can have dinner with me... OK?"

As she hung up Amy sniggered and began writing a shopping list. Dinner for two coming up!

73

_So Sheldon turned up last night. He was in a bad mood though. I think that was more to do with the fact I was right and he, in turn, had been proved wrong. He did seem to enjoy dinner though and once he had stopped sulking we had fun. Penny called this morning and it sounds like her and Leonard had fun too! But she knew Sheldon was unhappy so she is coming round here tonight so the boys can play their silly games. They are also paint-balling tomorrow so as Penny doesn't have to work we may go shopping. I was relieved last night Sheldon didn't mention our previous conversation about my dreams. To be honest I think he was as embarrassed as me so I hope we can forget it ever happened._

As Amy let Penny in later that evening she looked in confusion at the obvious amusement on her best friends face.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused.

"Its Sheldon. It turns out the reason he was so desperate for Leonard to come home was not to discuss science at all."

"What do you mean? Of course it was, why else?.."

"Oh no, Leonard called me just as I arrived to say Sheldon has been tongue tied all day, half starting sentences then changing his mind then starting again. When in the end Leonard could stand it no more he sat him down and asked him what was wrong, and Sheldon said he had a problem with you!"

"With me! Oh god, why I haven't done anything!"

"Well evidently your confession to Sheldon that you had dreamt about him has confused our romantic hero and he doesn't know what to do."

"He doesn't have to do anything!" Amy said still trying to process the news Penny had just imparted. "Unless he wants to forget it completely; I'd be more than happy for him to forget it completely!"

"Well he asked Leonard if it was normal. The last I heard from Leonard Sheldon had his notebook out and was taking notes."

"Oh god... oh god... Penny, I didn't want to have to tell him at all and know he is going to make some big thing of it... or worse panic and think I am trying to trap him or want something from him."

Penny looked at her friend. "Amy these dreams, are they you know... sexy?"

Amy blushed scarlet and buried her face in her hands. "No not really, he... I... oh god. Look Penny I don't feel comfortable about discussing this."

"Amy, I'm your bestie right? Well let me tell you something. I have dreams all the time. Dreams about me and Leonard, the occasional dream about me and Leonardo di Caprio, but mainly me and Leonard. Sometimes it is just normal stuff, usually related to something that has happened that day but sometimes I dream he is my superhero who comes in and sweeps me away from here. Its stupid stuff, sometimes the sweeping away gets hot and heavy as I thank him for rescuing me, but Amy what I'm trying to tell you is its normal to dream about your boyfriend."

Amy just nodded. "Do you tell Leonard? When you dream about him I mean?"

"Sometimes. Especially the hot ones!" Penny winked. "And he loves it. It flatters his ego and usually leads to some pretty hot real life sexy time too!"

"Yes … well.. that's not going to happen with me and Sheldon." Amy muttered. "And I think my lack of experience probably means my dreams are dull in comparison to yours. Its usually Sheldon telling me he loves me, how he cant live without me and then he kisses me and sweeps me into his arms and carries me to his room..."

"And?" Penny was actually amazed Amy had opened up this much and was fascinated that her uptight, slightly strange best friend obviously craved the same as everyone else, genius brain or not.

"And nothing! His bedroom door closes we are on the other side of it and then I normally wake up."

"Oh," Penny tried to hide her disappointment. "Listen Amy, I really don't think you should be embarrassed Sheldon knows." Then curiously she asked. "When you dreamt about your ideal man were the dreams the same?"

"No, they were more about him just looking at me, I would dream about him putting down his book, looking a me with his blue eyes and asking my name, or asking if I'd like a drink. Sometimes I would dream I stayed in Germany with him; but even then the dreams still focused on the canteen, him reading his book, sometimes to me..."

Penny grinned.

"What?" Amy looked offended. Offended that Penny was laughing at the innocent nature of her fantasies.

"Oh Amy I'm not laughing I was just thinking this 'ideal man', with his big blue eyes asking you for a drink, reading to you... well you met our blue eyed Sheldon in a coffee shop where he bought you a drink, and then when you were ill he read to you... without even knowing it our Shelly is fulfilling the fantasies of young Amy!"

Amy just stared at Penny. She was right. Smiling slowly Amy nodded.

"Sheldon is my ideal man, whether he was the boy in Germany or not doesn't matter. He is all I need now."

73


	9. Chapter 9

Sheldon sat at the dining room table and watched Amy move about the kitchen. From the smell he could easily have been back home in Texas. It smelt good! As Amy brought over a glass filled with yoohoo Sheldon smiled his thanks and questioned "What is it that smells so good? I could almost be in Meemaw's kitchen with that smell."

Amy grinned in delight and replied, "Oh Sheldon, I am so glad you like the smell, I hope it tastes as good. We have a new technician start at work last week and they are from Houston, we got to talking and I mentioned my boyfriend was from Texas; one thing led to another and he gave me the recipe for a chicken dish he said was sure to remind you of home."

"Well he wasn't wrong," Sheldon grinned as Amy placed his plate in front of him. After a few mouthfuls Sheldon looked up and said "I had better warn Meemaw she has competition! Amy this is even better than when you cook me spaghetti with cut up hot-dogs in it."

"Good." Amy chewed her lower lip worrying about the topic she had been psyching herself up for all day. "Sheldon, I know Penny mentioned to you I dreamt about you. Well..." she gulped nervously as she saw Sheldon had lowered his fork and was gazing at her with his full attention. "When I saw Penny last week she mentioned it had bothered you, I was worried. Sheldon I don't want you to think I am going to start making demands, …" Amy knew she was blushing but she needed to say this, clear the air.

Sheldon nodded and picked up his fork returning his attention to the chicken on his plate.

"I did speak to Leonard," he replied quietly not looking at Amy as he spoke. "And I admit I was worried, but Leonard assured me it was normal, that everyone dreams about people they care for."

"Do you?" Amy asked shyly.

"Do I what?"

"Do you dream about people you care for?"

"Err..." Sheldon felt this could very well be a trick question. It had taken him the best part of a week to get used to the idea that Amy dreamt about him without delving into his own dreams and fantasies.

"Err... well, I very rarely remember my dreams." he stuttered,

"And when you do?" Amy pushed now, convinced Sheldon was trying to avoid this conversation.

"Well usually it is a bad dream,"

"Oh," Amy tried to hide her disappointment and fully expected Sheldon to swiftly change the subject, so she was surprised when he said. "Do you dream about me often?"

Amy knew from his tone he was curious and as she looked at him she saw he was blushing slightly at having asked.

She nodded, looking away. It was strange. This suddenly felt very intimate, almost as if the room had shrunk; the atmosphere tense.

"How often?" Sheldon was almost whispering his questions now.

"At least once a week sometimes 2 or 3 times." Amy admitted. "Do you mind?" Amy was curious now as she had not expected the conversation to take this turn.

"No." Sheldon admitted quietly. "When I spoke to Leonard he said he dreamt of Penny and she of him. He said it was normal. Amy am I not normal?"

"Sheldon not everyone remembers their dreams. And I thought you were proud of the fact you were not 'normal'!" She grinned at this knowing Sheldon did indeed enjoy being different in most instances to everyone else.

"Yes indeed, but I was worried, after I spoke to Leonard, I was worried that you would be upset if I didn't dream of you. I remembered how when we spoke previously you thought others would think our relationship was a joke. I don't want you to think I don't have dreams because I don't have feelings."

Amy seeing Sheldon's plate like her own was now clean stood and began taking the dishes to the sink before she replied.

"Sheldon right now, here tonight I feel as close to you as I did that night in your room. That we can talk about this, well that is a sign to me you do care. That's enough. Thank you."

As she turned Amy gasped as Sheldon had obviously followed her into the kitchen and was now stood right behind her.

"Amy look at me." Amy raised her head and stared at Sheldon.

"Amy I do care." Sheldon said the words quietly but with an emotion in his voice Amy had rarely heard.

"Thank you Sheldon." Then feeling suddenly very self conscious she said. "How about some chocolate pudding then a game of counter factuals?"

Sheldon still looking at her blinked a few times as if clearing his head then nodding moved to help Amy carry the desert and fresh drinks to the table.

The rest of the evening passed as normal. And by the time Amy was shrugging on her jacket to take Sheldon home she felt glad she had cleared the air.

73

_Sheldon came to dinner tonight. We spoke about my dreams. He was so sweet, concerned he didn't dream about me, worried how I would feel. I felt very shy with him tonight. It was nice though._

Amy got into bed and lay thinking about the evening. It had been nice. Sheldon was much better now at talking about his feelings and more accepting when she spoke of hers. The fact he had pursued the conversation tonight showed the progress he had made. Amy smiled, who knows maybe this new intimacy would rub off and he would even initiate physical contact one day.

73

"No momma it is not necessary for you to stay in a hotel." Sheldon sighed. "Yes I am sure Leonard wont mind." He rolled his eyes as he listened to his mother continue to question every detail of her up and coming visit. "OK, mother I am going to have to go. I will make sure I am at the airport to meet your flight. I will see you tonight."

Sheldon disconnected the call and turned to Leonard . "The other solution is mother takes my room and I sleep on Amy's couch across town." He muttered. As he heard Leonard snigger he said. "You do realise when we collect her tonight we will have that whole conversation again!"

"Sheldon its OK, and I will tell her so myself, now stop worrying and lets go."

The ride that morning to Caltech was quieter than normal, no games just Sheldon pondering the questions Mary would have.

"Sheldon I am sure your mother will be fine when she meets Amy this time, and didn't you say Amy had some recipes up her sleeve to impress her with."

"Yes, and they are excellent! Much like everything Amy does; but I am worried that when they met before mother expressed the opinion Amy and I were not suited."

Rolling his eyes Leonard said. "Sheldon! She was doing that on purpose she knew you would do the opposite so she said she didn't approve so you would get back together."

Sheldon turned to completely face Leonard now. "You are telling me my mother tricked me? And I, no we, fell for it? Well it would serve her right if I did stay at Amy's!"

As Leonard sniggered Sheldon pulled out his phone to text Amy the latest news and was relieved to see from her reply she was as indignant as him.

73

_I am meeting Mrs Cooper tonight. I am nervous. I was nervous this morning about it anyway but Sheldon has since informed me that Mrs Cooper played some psychological trick on us and we fell for it. Now I will be questioning every comment she makes._

_Sheldon wants to tell her he is staying at mine. I am tempted to let him, but I feel I should not get on the wrong side of her. Sheldon has asked me to cook dinner. That makes me nervous too. He said she will be impressed but say she isn't? I have only cooked that chicken meal once before. I cant say no to him though. Maybe, if this visit goes well I can take him to meet my mother. At least then he will get a taste of the stress I am going through now!_

Checking her reflection in the mirror Amy made her way out. Sheldon and Leonard were collecting Mary at 7 so she would have time to get to 4A, prepare dinner and then hopefully calm down enough to sound sane and rational before they arrived back. Thankfully Sheldon had invited Leonard and Penny too; which while making dinner more of a task at least meant Amy would have her bestie there for moral support. Sheldon had been so excited initially when his mother said she was coming to stay but even Amy could detect a note in his voice this lunch time when she spoke to him. Maybe her approval meant as much to Sheldon as it did to her.

73

"Now Leonard, Shelly tells me you are letting me stay in your room. I do not want to inconvenience you."

"Mrs Cooper as I told Sheldon I am happy for you to use my room while you are here."

"While that's mighty sweet of you dear I have thought about it and I am not comfortable encouraging you to sin. I think it would be best if I stayed in Shelly's room and he can sleep on the sofa as he has on my previous visits."

Leonard glanced at Sheldon knowing Sheldon wouldn't be happy; but also wouldn't want to tell his mother that Leonard and Penny regularly 'sinned' as she would say he was an unsuitable room-mate.

"Mother lets just get you home first shall we."

Changing the subject by asking after Missy, George and Meemaw, Sheldon soon had Mary distracted enough that he could try to formulate a new plan in his head as she talked. By the time they arrived at 4A Mary had filled them in on news from home and was asking questions both Sheldon and Leonard wanted to avoid.

As Sheldon unlocked the door to 4A he and Leonard were relieved to see both Amy and Penny already there.

"Mrs Cooper," Penny rushed to hug and greet Sheldon's mum as she entered. "Its lovely to see you again."

"Well look at you!" Mary held Penny at arms length looking her over. "I see the love of a good man has done you no harm." she winked before turning to Amy.

"Amy! It is lovely to see you too." Amy moved forward a lot less enthusiastically then Penny had done and held out her hand.

"Mrs Cooper." She greeted formally.

"Mary, dear please."

Amy nodded. "Mary. It is nice to see you again."

"You too dear. Now Shelly tells me these delicious smells I can smell are all down to you."

Amy blushed as she looked at Sheldon, secretly pleased he had been talking about her to his mum.

"Well yes, a colleague gave me a recipe that I tried on Sheldon, and he asked if I would cook it for your arrival, although I'm sure it is noting like the chicken you cook that these guys talk about all the time from you previous visits."

"Well when Shelly here remembers his manners and gets me some tea I will help you set up and serve."

Amy smiled as she saw Sheldon jump to life and begin making the tea his mother requested.

An hour later and dinner plates cleared away Mary Cooper looked at Amy and Sheldon working together in the kitchen. Leaning across to Penny she whispered. "They look good together. Are things still going well?"

Penny smiled and nodded. "Yes. Amy thinks the world of him."

Mary nodded and winked at Penny before saying "Shelly I have been thinking. It is selfish of me to make you sleep on the sofa. I have had an idea. Why don't I take this opportunity to get to know this lovely girlfriend of yours? Why don t I stay at hers?"

Sheldon stiffened and turning slowly said, "Mother, Amy's apartment isn't as big as mine, she doesn't have the spare room."

Mary grinned and turned to Penny, "Why don t we make it a girly weekend. You come too! We can sleep on the floor or on air-beds, your girls can catch me up on all the things my son doesn't want me to know..."

"I'm in!" Penny grinned before turning to Amy. "Amy?" Amy knew Sheldon's body language was telling her to say no but she could not think of one good reason.

"OK, yes."

As Mary hooted in delight Amy turned to Sheldon and put a comforting hand on his arm. "It'll be fine." she whispered whilst secretly praying she was right.

73


	10. Chapter 10

Amy opened the door to her apartment glancing round quickly, thankful she had tidied away before she had left home. Calling over her shoulder to Penny to make Mary some tea Amy hastily ran to her bedroom and began changing the bedding. Seeing her journal beside her bed she grabbed it and shoved it into her handbag. Satisfied the room was habitable Amy returned to the living room and found Penny and Mary not drinking tea but drinking the wine Amy had bought for her next girls night. Grinning at the thought of what Sheldon would say Amy said "Mrs Cooper, you son will think we are corrupting you!"

"Amy, I keep telling you its Mary! And believe me you girls would have to go some to corrupt me!"

Amy smiled relaxing at the thought Mary was not the pillar of sobriety and rules Sheldon had always painted her to be.

Accepting the glass Penny handed her Amy said "I have changed the bedding so it is ready whenever you want it."

"Will Pennys air-bed fit in there too?" Mary queried.

"Well yes, I guess, we may have to move the bed over a little."

"Then lets do it. It is years since I had a girls night. Meemaw doesn't count. I say we drink wine and talk about boys!" Mary giggled. Penny and Amy looked at each other and grinned.

"So Mary how come your son did not inherit you carefree fun side." Penny laughed.

"Ah because Shelly inherited the brains. The other two, they cause enough trouble having fun I couldn't cope with sheldon joining them too."

"Did he ever just go have fun?" Amy asked curious to hear his mothers view on her boyfriend.

"Well dear Shelly idea of fun and everyone else's vary. He really did think it was fun to read comic books and try to build lasers. If we told him he had to go play outside he'd have thought he was being punished. He was a good boy. Just different. And it wasn't easy for him."

Amy nodded in understanding.

Seeing her nod Mary said "You understand him don't you. You share his love of science. Do you like comic books too?"

"Oh no," Amy laughed. "But yes I do understand him, it wasn't easy for me growing up either. Finding sheldon, and Penny here, well its like making up for the friends I didn't have growing up."

Mary nodded. "I know Penny and Leonard have helped Sheldon so much, granted he isn't always thankful for it but I can see how much he has changed. And you!" she grinned at Amy now, "you have worked wonders. Do you know when I arrived today he hugged me without me having to ask. That has not happened since he was 5! and how he speaks of you. Not just to me but when he talks or writes to Meemaw too."

"He talks about me?" Amy asked stunned.

"Oh yes dear. He tells us all about your work. He is very proud."

Amy blushed. She couldn't believe Mary was telling her this. She knew sheldon wouldn't like it but she felt a certain amount of comfort that even if he couldn't say the words to her he was showing in other ways how he felt.

"So Penny," Mary turned her attention to the blonde girl sat cross legged on the air mattress, "this Leonard, is he going to make an honest woman of you?"

It was Pennys turn to look a little embarrassed now, "well he has asked but the timing was wrong. We have a new agreement. He has promised not to push and I have promised when ready I will ask him!"

Mary shook her head, "You youngsters! OK, my glass needs refilling!" and laughing as both Amy and Penny rushed to get out of the room to get the wine bottle Mary said to herself.

"Shelly chose good."

73

"Sheldon I am sure neither your mother, nor Penny and Amy are going to want you waking them at 7 am!"

"But I was going to take them for breakfast!"

"Well give it an hour... or 2 even. Then I am sure they would love it."

Sitting back down in his spot Sheldon turned to Leonard. "Do you think it went OK?"

"I am sure it did. I haven't heard from Penny and I am assuming you haven't heard from Amy so I guess that means they were too busy having fun to call their men!"

Nodding considering Sheldon checked his phone again. He had done this at various points all through the night; even finding himself waking to check to see if Amy needed rescuing form his mother.

"Sheldon! Relax. Lets watch something on TV then you can call at a more civilised hour." Nodding Sheldon began flicking through the channels. Then turning to Leonard he said "Last night I didn't not have my full REM cycle."

"Oh?" Leonard half queried, almost scared to hear what was to follow, if Sheldon was about to come down with some illness he wanted nothing to do with it.

"I kept waking up, checking my phone. I was worried about Amy having my mother stay."

"Sheldon, Amy will be fine. Unless you have some big secret your mother is likely to disclose I cant see why you are so worried." Leonard grinned eyebrows raised in question.

"No of course not," sheldon scoffed shaking his head, "its just Amy does not know my mother and now she has been asked to cope with her all night. I feel... oh I don't know." Sheldon huffed as he struggled to identify what he was feeling.

Knowing this was hard on Sheldon Leonard looked at him seriously.

"You know I am sure Amy would be flattered you cared enough to worry. In fact you maybe should text her. Ignore what I said before. And Sheldon, you said before you didn't dream of Amy, well I am sure the fact you messed up your REM cycle would mean just as much to her."

73

The phone beeping woke Amy, who groaned and reached out her hand blindly in search of the noise.

"Shhhh!" Penny muttered next to her. Turning away from the noise and pulling a pillow over her head. Amy, unable to find the phone also quickly went back to sleep but both girls were woken minutes later by the bedroom door being flung open and Mary Cooper chirping "Morning sleepy heads!"

Groaning again Amy opened one eye and tried to focus on the woman who was now opening the blinds, letting the early morning sunlight shine into the room.

"What the hell..." Penny muttered trying to sink lower under the covers.

"Come on, up you get, the days a wasting!"

Amy sat up slowly. Kicking a sleepy Penny next to her. "Come on I'm not doing this alone." She muttered as Mary bustled back out of the room.

"At least I know where her crazy son gets his early morning rituals from now!" Penny moaned holding her head. "How can she be that alert when she drank as much if not more than us last night?"

"I have no idea." Amy muttered standing carefully and moving towards the bathroom, "but if she is like him in other ways she wont give up until we are out there so hurry up!"

As if to prove Amy right Mary reappeared and smiled, "Oh good, your up! Shelly just called, Amy he said he had been texting you and you hadn't replied. He is going to take us to breakfast. He will be here in about 15 minutes."

"I need coffee!" Penny said as she moved past Mary into the living room.

73

Leonard grinned as he looked at Penny and Amy sat quietly trying to hide just how hung over they were while Mary and Sheldon happily chatted away.

"How come you drank so much with Mrs Cooper there?" He asked Penny quietly so Sheldon didn't overhear.

"She drank more than us! I swear the woman is indestructible. And the stories! God if sheldon knew."

"If sheldon knew what?" Came the voice of the physicist from across the table.

"Oh.. er... I was just saying if Sheldon knew what fun we had he'd have been jealous."

"I hardly think so Penny. And from the looks of both you and Amy I hope mother wasn't too bored as you too got drunk."

His censoring tone almost made Penny spill just who had drank the wine the previous night but Mary cut in saying, "Now Shelly. The girls were nothing but hospitable. They kept me entertained and made sure I was well looked after."

Penny hide her snort well, while Amy just nodded quietly and signalled for more coffee.

"So what shall we do today?" Sheldon asked brightly, happy his mother seemed to have enjoyed her evening. "We could go to the science museum?" He looked at his mother hopefully.

"I tell you what baby," she said smiling at his enthusiasm "you come to church with me and I will come to the museum with you." Sheldon considered the deal then nodded. "Amy?" He questioned hopefully.

"Sheldon I am sorry," Amy did her best to look sincere, "but I have some work I must finish. Maybe we can meet up later."

"Oh, OK." Sheldon was disappointed but nodding said "I will call you later then."

As the group made their way to the cars parked outside, Mrs Cooper travelling back with Leonard, Penny watched them drive away then said questioning to Amy "Work?"

Amy snorted, "no bed!"

Penny grinned "yeah me too!"

73

3 hours later, fully rested Amy sat open mouthed as she read and reread the numerous texts Sheldon had sent her the night before. It appeared in her drunken state she had not heard her phone go and Sheldon had obviously been trying very hard to contact her. In the texts he told her he had woken every hour through the night thinking of her!

Amy nudged Penny with her foot. Penny who had been reading a magazine looked over,

"What?" She questioned then took the phone which Amy held towards her. Soon Pennys expression was the same as Amy. "Wow! That is so sweet! Not at all like Sheldon, but sweet!"

"I know and I didn't even mention it this morning. He is going to think I don't care." Amy almost sobbed as she realised how bad it must look.

"Oh I don't know," Penny said "think about it Amy, if you had made a fuss, or even made a comment in front of his mother he'd have got all defensive, maybe it is best you didn't say anything. Why don't you just reply now."

Realising Penny could be right Amy typed a quick message saying she hoped sheldon had enjoyed the museum and that she was looking forward to seeing him later. What shocked her was the speed with which he replied. "Amy church was the normal religious mumbo jumbo but the museum was a hoot! Mother is looking a little weary and has expressed the desire to come home and rest before meeting later. I hope this is OK. We should be with you shortly." Jumping into action Amy scattered some work papers on the table, straightened the bed her and Penny had crawled out of not long before, sitting on the end of the bed she pulled her journal out of her bag and wrote.

_I can not believe how well last night went. Mary is so much more fun that I expected, I can see where Sheldon gets so many of his qualities from now. I can not believe Sheldon sent me so many texts, he must be tired himself, I seemed to receive one per hour through out the night. He must have been worried we were corrupting his mother! Little does he know. I am kind of sad her visit is so short it has actually been fun!_

Hearing Sheldon's signature knock Amy put her journal away and went to answer the door. Mary after kissing both girls hello headed straight to the bedroom while Sheldon settled down next to Penny on the sofa.

"So tell me, how much exactly did my mother drink last night?"

Penny grinned and said "how did you know?"

"Because she agreed to go to the museum. Because she didn't even push the issue when I said made sound scientific counter arguments to the sermon in church!"

Penny laughed, looking at Amy she said "I'll let you fill him in, I am going to go home and try to look more presentable before tonight. I'll see you guys later."

Looking at Amy Sheldon said "Well?"

Amy smiled, "Sheldon we had a lovely night. Yes your mother had a drink, but we didn't exactly have to pin her down and force it down her neck. And she seemed to be fairing a lot better than both Penny and me."

"Hmm. So how come you didn't reply to my texts?" Sheldon asked now a little less confident.

"Well to be honest I didn't see them until I got back after breakfast. My phone had gone under the bed."

"Oh, I thought you were ignoring me."

"Sheldon, no! Although I admit I was surprised."

"Yes well, to be honest I was too. Amy I was worried."

"Why?"

"I just wasn't sure how it would go. I thought I might need to come over."

"Oh Sheldon. Everything was fine. In fact I am kind of sad your mother is only here for this weekend. It has been fun."

Eyes wide Sheldon said "I am glad. Now how about some tea while we wait for mother to resurface then we can decide where to eat."

73

"Shelly I have had a lovely visit thank you. Now next time you come visit make sure you bring that girl of your with you. Meemaw is mad enough she missed meeting her this time she would never forgive me if I didn't make sure you brought her to visit."

Sheldon smiled, "Yes I know, Meemaw and Amy would get on well."

"She is lovely Sheldon, Mary said seriously looking directly at her son. "Look after her!"

Sheldon nodded. "I will try mother."

73


	11. Chapter 11

As things returned to normal after Mary Cooper's visit Sheldon noticed one change which seemed to be having an affect on his life. Every night before going to bed he would text Amy and check everything was OK and wish her goodnight. When he had done this for a week, shocked at his own behaviour, he stopped; however in stopping he realised he then woke several times in the night unsettled and wondering about Amy's well being and was himself unable to re settle. Putting it down to the nerves he had felt at his mothers recent visit sheldon tried to pretend the feelings he had for Amy hadn't intensified in any way

Amy for her part was thrilled at this new routine and while not mentioning it directly did wonder why the texts had suddenly stopped almost as suddenly as they had started. Tonight was date night Amy had let Penny talk her into a new blouse and heels. Dressed and waiting for Leonard to drop Sheldon off, Amy wondered if she should mention the texts. She hadn't said anything to Penny or Bernadette as she was sure Sheldon wouldn't thank her for it; but maybe she would ask Sheldon himself.

Opening the door to Sheldon Amy smiled and offered tea.

"No thank you Amy. I wondered. If you didn't mind, if we could get take out tonight. I know we normally go out to eat but I have something I would like to discuss and I would rather do it in the privacy of your home than risk being interrupted."

Amy looking a little worried nodded and said "OK, how about I go get changed into something more comfortable then, and you can go through the take out menus and decide what to order."

"You look nice," sheldon said quietly, "don't change."

Amy looked shocked but just nodded and handing Sheldon her carefully organised take-out folder sat next to him while he flicked through.

"How about we phone the Italian we normally go too and see if they will prepare our order for us to collect? he suggested finally, closing the folder.

"Err, yes that sounds nice." Amy replied shocked but relieved she wasn't going to have to eat pizza again.

So as Sheldon called the restaurant Amy went to the fridge and poured Sheldon a glass of strawberry milkshake. As she poured herself a glass of wine Amy wondered what it was Sheldon had to discuss that was so confidential he couldn't do it at the restaurant. Maybe now wasn't the time to mention the texts after all.

73

Dinner arrived and was as delightful in take-out form as in the restaurant. Sheldon made polite conversation as he ate and Amy felt her nerves building. Finally unable to take it any more she said

"Sheldon are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No! Amy why would you think that?"

"Well because you didn't want to talk in a restaurant and so far our conversation hasn't exactly been top secret stuff."

Sheldon blushed. "No well, why I wanted to talk to you in private is because I wanted to ask you something, and if you said no at least then I would be spared the public humiliation."

Taking a deep breath he continued. "Amy would you consider coming to Texas with me? I know my mother thinks a great deal of you and I would like you to meet my Meemaw too."

Amy felt tears well in her eyes. "Sheldon I'd love too! Thank you for asking. Why did you think I'd say no?"

"Because it would mean spending time with all my family not just my mother. You haven't met Missy! Or George for that matter..." Sheldon considered this frowning as he said the words.

"Sheldon I am sure I will love your family. And to tell you the truth I am relieved. I did honestly think you were going to terminate the relationship agreement."

"Just because I wanted to stay in?"

"Well no. It is just you stopped texting. At night I mean. I liked your night time messages and they stopped. As you hadn't mentioned it I thought maybe that was why you wanted to talk."

Sheldon looked at his hand knotted on his lap.

"You liked the texts?"

"Yes although it did increase the amount of times I have dreamt about you." Amy admitted with a blush.

Sheldon looked at Amy and said quietly "That's one of the reasons I made myself stop, I didn't feel in control. But when I stopped texting you I kept waking up, wondering if you were OK. Is it OK if I start again, texting you I mean?"

Amy smiled "Of course it is OK!"

Nodding in satisfaction Sheldon changed the subject. "So if I check with mother, how would the week after next be? To go to Texas I mean."

"Yes that should be OK, I will need to check with work but I will let you know tomorrow."

"Excellent. I will cover any travel costs, and we can stay at Meemaw's she has the rooms."

"Sheldon I can pay for my own plane ticket."

"Oh, err... I was thinking we could drive."

"Sheldon! It would take days! By the time we got there we would have to come home!"

"I know!" sheldon smirked "That is what first gave me the idea! But then I thought seeing as I was due holiday we could maybe take a few days to get there, then stay a few days then take a few days to get back. If you don't want too... if you cant get the time of..."

"No, no, its not that, and I suppose it would be nice to take our time. Yes OK sheldon that sounds lovely."

Nodding in satisfaction Sheldon said "Excellent! I will confirm our dates with Meemaw once you have checked at work; then I will draft an itinerary for you."

73

_Sheldon is taking me on holiday! I am so excited. He wants me to meet his Meemaw. I was not impressed when he first suggested driving but the thought of spending days, just the two of us, seeing the country... I cant wait! I think drawing up an itinerary is a bit extreme but it makes him happy so... I was shocked when Sheldon said I had been disturbing his sleep; that he likes checking I am OK before he can relax. He is so romantic! I will have to ask Penny if she will help me buy some clothes, Sheldon said Texas is hot._

Amy was so excited about the trip she was not even put off by Sheldon's itinerary, suggested baggage allowance to ensure fuel efficiency, or the route and hotels he wanted her to consider. She really just wanted to spend time with him without star trek or dinner rotas. Sharing ideas on science and possibly their future. As soon as she had confirmed with work they could spare her for two weeks Amy let sheldon know then called Penny.

"He's taking you away? Wow Amy! When do you go?"

"A week tomorrow I think. For two weeks!"

"OK, then on Wednesday I am not working, I would suggest tomorrow but I think your boyfriend may object of I was not there to serve his Tuesday burger! So Wednesday I'll meet you after work and we can start shopping! Get rid of the cardigans and layers!"

"Thank you Penny! Amy grinned.

73

The next week seemed to drag to Amy. She was so excited. Sheldon had printed off his suggested route; marking on toilet stops and estimated times of arrival at each overnight stop. Amy barely glanced at the maps, knowing once on the road too many factors could make the timetable redundant. However she had her new case packed with days to spare, and having ensured her research was up to date and her assistants knew what would be required in her absence Amy now counted down the remaining days. On the Sunday night having established Amy was packed Sheldon suggested she come round after work on Monday, have Thai food with them, then stay at Pennys for the evening so they would be ready to leave early the next morning.

Sheldon was a bit surprised at the jovial mood of Leonard, Howard and Raj at his impending absence; but deciding they were probably putting on a brave face he joined in the hastily arranged game of halo as Amy retired to Pennys.

"So sheldon are you packed?" Raj asked, able to talk freely now the women had left.

"Of course! I have been ready since Saturday evening."

Howard sniggered and whispered in Raj's ear. Leonard guessing the comments Howard was making glared at them but Sheldon asked in all innocence "What?"

"He wanted to know," Raj sniggered "he wanted to know if you remembered to pack condoms"

Shaking his head in disgust Sheldon refused to answer. Leonard sensing Sheldon's unease hissed "Stop it!" at the others, who sensing they were not going to be able to continue having fun at Sheldon's expense bid their friends goodbye and left.

Having made his way into the kitchen after Raj's remark sheldon busied himself tidying away. Standing the other side of the kitchen counter Leonard said "Sheldon, I am not teasing, but about what Raj said... Well you did tell me and Penny that a physical relationship was not impossible between you and Amy... I just wanted you to know that there is a box of condoms in the bathroom cabinet. Just in case."

Not waiting to see Sheldon's response Leonard went to make use of his bathroom slot. He didn't see Sheldon pause and consider his words.

73


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes Sheldon I am sure your case will be quite secure." Amy reassured him for the third time. They hadn't left Pasadena yet and Sheldon seemed tense. "Listen," Amy said by way of a distraction "how about you go over today's itinerary once more."

"Why? Did you not read the comprehensive notes I gave you?"

"Yes of course I did. Today we travel as far as Phoenix. Did you book accommodation or will we see what we can find when we get there?"

"Oh no it is all booked. You can not leave such things to chance Amy, surely you know that! I have booked us two rooms for one night which will include breakfast. As I was unsure as to your specific needs, due to you being too busy clothes shopping when I made the booking, I just hope the room is satisfactory."

"Sheldon I am sure it will be fine, it is not as if we are going to be in it long. And you knew I was shopping then, it was the only time Penny had free." Amy replied defensively.

As she negotiated out of the traffic in Pasadena Sheldon sat with his bag clutched tightly on his knee, checking his watch every few minutes.

"Sheldon is everything OK?" Amy asked. "Why don't you put the bag on the back seat, or the floor, you would be more comfortable."

"No no, I'm fine. It has some emergency supplies in it should we need them; also some entertainment for the journey."

"Oh, OK." Amy was hoping they would spend the journey talking but Sheldon obviously had other ideas. When he looked at his watch again she said. "Why do you keep doing that, checking your watch?"

"Because we have a schedule. If we fall behind, because of this un-accounted for traffic then I will need to adjust the schedule accordingly."

"Sheldon we are on holiday. As long as we are in Phoenix tonight lets not worry about schedules; lets just have fun!"

Ignoring the glare she could feel Sheldon sending her way Amy played with the radio as she waited for the traffic lights to turn in her favour. Then singing softly moved the car forward with the traffic. Sheldon, she knew, was against music when driving. She had head him moan about Penny singing as she drove often enough but it was better than silence and Amy was too happy, too excited, to worry about her singing upsetting Sheldon right now. By the time they had hit the interstate Sheldon seemed to have relaxed a little and Amy even noticed his foot taping along to the music playing.

Grinning she said, "You like this song?"

Sheldon half smiled and replied "Its OK, it reminds me of Leonard actually, he likes it but he always gets the words wrong."

"I have some CD's in the side there if you want to choose something different," Amy said pointing to the case in the door next to Sheldon.

"No its OK, we can listen to this for a while." Soon the miles past and Sheldon said "Why don't we stop at the next place we see for some lunch?"

"Are you sure? it is not on your schedule."

"No but I'm hungry and I know you are too; your stomach has been making weird noises for the past half hour." Sheldon smirked with a raised eyebrow. Amy blushed and nodded, she had hoped Sheldon hadn't heard that.

As Amy locked the car and followed Sheldon into the restaurant she glanced around. It was a beautiful day and it seemed too nice to sit inside. "Sheldon why didn't we sit out here, there are tables and its clean,"

Sheldon frowned. He didn't particularly like eating outside, "OK," he said cautiously "maybe for a while." He was aware though, and his mother, Leonard and Penny had gone to great lengths to point out, that Amy was driving and unless he wanted to be left on the side of the highway he should listen to her and try to concede to at least some of her requests. As he carried the food back to the table Amy had pointed too even Sheldon had to admit that it was nice. Round the back of the building, away from the noise of the road it was quiet and peaceful.

"It is hard to believe this time yesterday I was in a lab full of noisy primates, I am glad you suggested driving Sheldon."

Sheldon smiled. "Well to be honest the thought of a packed airport and a germ filled plane did not appeal. This way at least we wont be herded around like animals. Also I know when we arrive home mother will be wanting to show you off, we will probably arrive to a houseful of Coopers who she has invited round to prove she hasn't been making you up. At least these few days will allow us to forget about work and relax."

"You, forget about work! That seems unlikely." Amy smiled.

"Yes well maybe its more forget the social pressure I feel at work. Having to meet Gablehauser's expectations. The expectations, or lack of, from Kripke. The teasing from Howard and Raj." Sheldon's voice was quieter as he admitted these thoughts aloud and Amy realised how hard he still found everyday interactions.

"When we are together do you not feel the pressure?" Amy asked curiously, she had been sure she would have been added to Sheldon's list of demands, he made it quite clear on many occasions that her need for physical contact and emotional commitment, whether hand holding or words of affection were not high on his list of favourite things.

Sheldon looked at her and replied "Sometimes, when I feel you expect me to act or do something and I have no clue as to what it is. But take this morning for instance, I had a plan which you abandoned. Now Penny would have moaned and mocked, but you just gave me an alternative. No pressure. I like that."

Amy grinned "Good!"

73

Having found the hotel Sheldon had booked and arrived, much to Sheldon's delight, right on schedule regardless of an extra toilet stop, Amy was tired but happy as she began searching through her suitcase for her night clothes. Seeing her journal at the bottom of the case she pulled it out and quickly wrote about the day.

_Sheldon mentioned Mary would invite lots of people to the house for our arrival. I didn't like to say anything to Sheldon but that makes me nervous. Say I don't meet their expectations? What if I embarrass him? I know I should have said something right away, now if I mention it he will just think I am making a fuss. _

_Penny called, asked if Sheldon had been behaving himself, she seemed surprised when I told her where we ate lunch. Evidently Sheldon had left a schedule for Leonard also in-case they needed to contact us. I could hear Leonard in the background. He said I was making it up about having lunch outside. It is nice to think Sheldon is different when it is just us. _

Having showered changed and now sat on the bed Amy smiled when her phone, on the cupboard beside her shook.

_**Amy, thank you for today. I enjoyed it! Have a good sleep. I will see you in the morning at breakfast. Sx**_

As Amy drifted off to sleep it was Sheldon she was thinking of.

73


	13. Chapter 13

Amy was up and ready for breakfast bright and early the next morning. She had quickly read the schedule Sheldon had given her and saw that today's leg of the journey was straight forward, ending in Pecos in the Texas county of Reeves. Not knowing much about the area at all Amy was happy, once the journey was under-way, to listen to Sheldon as he proudly told her about his home state and a little of the history of the town they would be stopping at. Amy was sure sheldon had chosen this as there stop-over point because of its railway history; but by the time they arrived she was so fascinated by the total difference between there and Pasadena she was happy to wander round and just enjoy.

Glancing over at Amy Sheldon said, "You look hot. I hope that shopping trip with Penny involved buying clothes a little lighter than the denim skirt you have on now, I think you will need it."

Amy nodded "Yes, thankfully I have got some lighter clothes in my case. But surely denim is what cowboys would have worn?"

Shaking his head Sheldon didn't reply, just steered her back towards the car, "come on lets go check in and get some food."

73

Amy was grateful that they had taken the three days to get to Sheldon's home town. By the third morning, Amy could feel her nerves building again.

"Amy are you OK, you seem very quiet, did you not sleep well?" Sheldon asked concerned.

"No no, I slept fine, but I will confess that this morning, and the thought of what lays at the end of today, well I am nervous."

Sheldon frowned. "But you got on with my mother. You said you wanted to meet Meemaw." Sheldon's voice held a note of panic.

"Oh sheldon I do, I really do, it is just you said you thought your mother would invite extended family. That they would want to see I exist. The more I thought of your words I realised my mother would do the same. Sheldon I am just nervous I don't meet up to their expectation."

Sheldon snorted. "Oh don't worry about that! I don't live up to their expectations and I am family! Listen Amy I don't care what they think. I care what my mother thinks and Meemaw. My mother already loves you and I know, without a doubt, Meemaw will too. The others well..." shaking his head sheldon said "you'll be fine."

73

As Amy followed Sheldon's directions once in Galveston she wished she had a chance to look around town before facing everyone, but the closer they got the more excited Sheldon got. Every story now was about Meemaw and Pop-Pop. Each sight he pointed out was somewhere they had taken him as a child.

Amy noticed he never mentioned his brother and sister being on these trips, or any memories of days with his mother and father. But his tone, as he remembered, was filled with happiness which was unusual when he spoke about home. Amy glanced at him occasionally as he spoke and was surprised to see what looked like his koala smile on his face.

As Amy parked the car outside Mary Coopers house she heard a squeal of "There here!" Before the front door was flung open and Mary came running towards them followed closely by a tall slim auburn haired women Amy assumed must be Missy and a man whose size and eye colour meant he must be George, Sheldon's brother.

Sighing Sheldon muttered, "Brace yourself!" And slowly opened the door as his mother pulled himself upright into a hug.

"Oh Shelly! I have been so excited!" Releasing him she swiftly rounded the car and engulfed Amy into a hug also. "Amy, welcome. Now come on, come in out of this heat. I have tea ready!"

Smiling shyly at Missy and George as Mary moved her past them into the house, Amy glanced back to make sure Sheldon was following.

Once sat in the living room Amy was relieved when, having brought their bags in, Sheldon sat next to her. Grabbing his hand without thinking Amy clung to him. She didn't see George and Missy exchange smirks.

Sheldon looked at his mother "Where's Meemaw? I would have thought she would have been here. She knew we were coming didn't she?"

"Yes, and she is on her way, don't worry. When I got your text telling me when you were due I called her, but she was in the middle of something. She wouldn't tell me what just said she would be here."

"Oh," sheldon did little to hide his disappointment, accepting the tea his mother handed him then saying. "I have left the bags in the hall. I wasn't sure where you were putting us."

"Well you will be in your old room of course, george is bunking down with you too as we thought meemaw might want to stay so she can have his room." Mary frowned, "Amy can share with Missy, it will give them a chance to get to know each other."

Grinning Missy turned to Amy, "Come on sugar, I'll show you where to go and you can catch me up on Penny''s latest adventures."

As Amy followed Missy up the stairs she said "Penny said you had stayed with her, when you came to Pasadena?"

"Yes. She rescued me from my brother and his little band of friends. Sheldon was trying to sell me for cheese! Can you believe it. Are they still the same?"

Amy grinned. "Penny and Leonard are together now, quite serious too. And Howard is married."

"Married? The little one? Wow! How did he manage that?"

Amy laughed "They are very happy! Bernie, his wife, worked with Penny in the cheesecake factory but she is a micro biologist."

"Wow, another nerd!" Seeing Amy frown Missy grinned, "oh Amy i'm sorry, its just Shelly seems to have done what none of us ever expected. He has gone out into the world and found friends, all like himself and now you, a real girlfriend. Even when mother came home singing your praises I wasn't sure if I could believe it."

Amy didn't reply, she was used to being judged, labelled, it had happened all her life; and sheldon had told her of his experiences too, so she shouldn't be surprise, but to hear his sister make judgements on them all seemed unfair.

"Oh sugar, please, I didn't mean to offend you. Come on, you have to remember apart from a few visits forced on him by momma, I only know the Shelly I grew up with. He had left home by 14. To think of him holding down a job, having friends, a girlfriend... well its odd that's all. Now I know for a fact my brother thinks the word of you. There is absolutely no way he would have brought you here otherwise. Plus the fact I got a text from Penny this morning telling me I was to make sure a) my brother treated you right and b) to look after you as you were her 'bestie' I think the text said!"

Amy felt tears fill her eyes. To think Missy really believed Sheldon thought that much of her, just because he had brought her here was amazing; but knowing Penny had made sure Missy was nice too..."

Swiping the tears away Amy smiled. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Missy tell me is Meemaw going to give me an inquisition?"

Missy grinned. "No Amy. The minute Sheldon phoned to tell us he was bringing you home for a visit you passed any test Meemaw may have had. Shelly can do no wrong in Meemaw's eyes. And

him bringing you home, well I have never seen Meemaw smile so much as she did the night we got that call!"

73

"Amy! Missy!" Mary cooper called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, Meemaw's here!"

Amy fixed a smile on her face to hide her nerves as she followed Missy downstairs. The smile quickly turned into a grin as she saw Sheldon swinging an old lady round in his arms in the middle of the room.  
As he placed her down with great tenderness and turned her to face Amy he said quietly "Meemaw I'd like you to meet Amy. Amy this is my Meemaw!"

Amy found herself once again wrapped in a generous hug. Looking up she saw Sheldon smiling at her. As Meemaw pulled back she touched Amy's cheek gently.

"Thank you Amy, thank you for bringing my Moon-pie home to see me."

Amy nodded and said "It was my pleasure!"

"Meemaw," sheldon interrupted, "what have you been up too? I expected you here when we arrived."

Meemaw moved to sit down next to her grandson and said "When Mary gave me your time of arrival I knew I had enough time to make fried chicken and apple pie. Then knowing George and Missy would complain, saying it was favouritism, I also made a pan of chilli, jalapeño and Monterey jack grits and a pecan pie."

Sheldon's smile was huge. "Oh Amy you are in for a real treat, Meemaw's chicken and apple pie are the best."

Amy watched as the family bickered good naturedly over their favourite food, Sheldon insisting he was right and Missy and George joining forces to argue against him.

"They always do this," Meemaw said quietly to Amy, "Sheldon felt they were ganging up on him but the only way they ever stood a chance of winning was to join forces. Even together he so often bested them."

"We will let Amy decide!" Sheldon said over the arguing, drawing Amy's attention back to him. "Amy will sample everything and she can decide which is best." George and Missy turned to look at Amy also and she felt herself blush at the sudden attention.

"Now leave the poor girl alone." Mary said, seeing what was happening. "You three, she pointed at her children, go wash up then you can set the table, Meemaw you sit with Amy and I will go sort the food."

73

Amy was shocked as she looked at her watch and saw it was gone 11pm. It had been a long day and now, sat listening to Meemaw talking about her grandchildren growing up Amy tried hard to stifle a yawn, not wanting to appear rude.

"Amy, I'm sorry," Meemaw said, "you have had a long day, you need your rest. We have plenty of time for me to tell you all about Sheldon growing up, in fact tomorrow sheldon, bring Amy to my house, I have photos!"

Hearing Missy and George snigger, Sheldon glared at them. "Meemaw of course we will come visit, but photos wont be necessary."

Saying goodnight Amy went to the room she would be sharing with Missy. Missy had stayed downstairs to say goodnight to her grandmother and George. As Amy came out of the bathroom and got into bed she heard her bag in her bag chime.

Pulling it out she smiled.

_**Amy I hope tonight was not too much. Meemaw told me she thought you were a treasure. Let me know if Missy is irritating! Sx**_

Amy was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She therefore didn't hear Missy come to bed, or the argument between the two brothers in the bedroom next door.

"So Shelly, all sweet and innocent are you?" George taunted, "I admit you certainly had me fooled."

"George I have no idea what you are talking about now get out of my way I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh I'll move but if you don't want me telling momma and Meemaw then you owe me Shelly."

"I owe you nothing. You are talking nonsense!"

"So you don't mind if I show these to momma then?" George pulled out the condoms from Sheldon's case.

Going pale sheldon whispered. "George, it's not what you think!"

73


	14. Chapter 14

"George it's not what you think." Sheldon said again moving a step closer to his brother who was grinning and holding the packet high in the air.

"Shelly unless you can convince me you need this pack of 12 for some weird physics experiment then I think we can safely say its exactly what I think!" George sniggered. Dashing to the left as Sheldon lunged at him; he laughed out loud at the look of panic on Sheldon's face.

"George stop it give them here!"

Suddenly the door burst open and both men stopped, turning as they heard Mary Cooper say in a hissed shout "What on earth do you two think you are doing? Meemaw is just next door and may only down the hall. She will think she is staying with juvenile delinquents. Now what is going on?"

"err.." Sheldon mumbled, glaring at George now not just for going though his bag but for getting him into trouble with his mother just as he always had when they were children.

"Momma I was just teasing Shelly, I'm sorry. I'll stop. Here you go Shelly." Then as bold as anything he threw the box of condoms at Sheldon who, out of reflex, caught them then realised his mother would see what they were.

"Sheldon!" She gasped as he tried to hide the box behind his back. "Sheldon Lee Cooper please tell me you are not holding what I think you are holding!"

Sheldon now scarlet in the face and wishing the floor would open up and swallow him said nothing.

"George go downstairs! And do not wake you grandmother. I need to talk to your brother."

Sheldon could hear George sniggering all the way down the stairs and just hoped Amy didn't wake and more importantly right at this minute Missy!

Once she was certain George had gone Mary turned back to her son.

"OK, out with it. What exactly do you mean by bringing those _things_ in to my house. Please tell me the reason you took 3 days to get here is not because you and Amy have been fornicating your way across America!"

"Momma no!" Sheldon gasped. "It is nothing like that. Amy doesn't even know I have them. It is just... Leonard said..." knowing as he tried to start each sentence none of them would appease his mother Sheldon gave up. "Momma I'm sorry." He whispered quietly.

"Shelly you know my feelings on sinning. That you would even think..."

"Momma I didn't think, that's the problem. I was packing, the guys were teasing me about bringing Amy away. Then Leonard said I should be careful and that these were in the bathroom and I should take them. I don't know why I did. Momma me and Amy we haven't... we don't..."

Seeing the embarrassment but also the honesty in her sons face Mary sat next to Sheldon and said quietly "Shelly I know you love Amy." She held up her hand to silence him as he started to protest. "Hush and listen. I know you love her because you brought her here. You may not have realised it yourself fully but you do love her Sheldon and that's good. That you haven't sinned, well I am glad. I know we had this conversation when you were younger but I will repeat it now. It is special. That bond between two people, when they are, shall we say, 'intimate'. Baby don't let your friends or even your brother and sister for that matter tease and torment you into something you are not ready for."

Sheldon looked at his mother. "Momma I'm not ready. Not yet. I don't know why I brought them."

"Well for tonight we will say no more about it. You go to bed now and I'll send your brother up. Behave the pair of you."

Sheldon got into bed, having first hidden the condoms back in his case. He had his back to the door when George came back in the cover up almost over his head.

"Sorry Sheldon." George said in a voice full of mirth but loud enough that his mother, who had obviously sent him in to apologise, could hear. She didn't see Sheldon poke his tongue out at his brother or George poke straight back. Closing his eyes Sheldon sighed. This is why he hated coming home, it was like being a child again.

73

The next morning at breakfast Sheldon was very quiet. George sat through the meal with a big grin on his face and Mary spent the time in the kitchen glaring at both men. Missy sensing something had happened kept looking at George questioningly; but with his mother there he was not going to risk telling her about his discovery. Sheldon sat next to Amy and hardly spoke. Amy sensed something was wrong and said quietly "Sheldon is everything OK?"

Nodding Sheldon said "Yes thank you Amy. Did you sleep well?" Frowning at his formal reply and over polite manner she just nodded deciding she would ask again when alone.

Meemaw came to join them when they had almost finished. She refused breakfast turning straight to Sheldon saying "So Moon-pie, are you and Amy going to follow me home?"

His smile, soft at the entrance of his beloved grandmother, widened as he nodded "of course Meemaw. I just need to get a few things out of my case I brought for you and I'll be ready."

This comment caused George to collapse into fits of giggles causing Mary to glare and just point at the door. Still laughing George left.

"What's going on?" Meemaw asked looking at her daughter.

"Nothing mother. Just these two boys unable still after all these years to share a room. I had too break up a near fight last night."

"Momma..." Sheldon whined hoping she would stop there.

"Sheldon go get ready." Mary dismissed and not wanting to wait and see what happened next Sheldon got up and fled.

73

As Amy followed Sheldon's directions to Meemaw's she said "Are you sure you OK? Has George upset you?"

"George always upsets me." Sheldon muttered.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Amy, please. Lets just ignore my stupid brother and spend the day with Meemaw."

Nodding Amy pulled the car to a stop and smiled at the pretty house surrounded by flowers of every shade. "Its so pretty!" Amy grinned "has it always been like this?"

"Yes, Meemaw and Pop-pop used to tend it together, since Pop-pop died Meemaw carried it on. George helps her, it is about all he is good for." he muttered under his breath.

Frowning at the childish tone and behaviour that Sheldon appeared to revert to whenever he mentioned his brother, Amy said. "Come on lets go in."

Holding his hand Amy crossed the path and climbed the stairs to the deck. Meemaw was inside and Amy could already smell coffee brewing.

"Like Penny Meemaw has a thing about coffee." Sheldon explained seeing Amy inhale and smile, "She drinks far to much but refuses to stop, saying since Pop-pop it is her only vice." Amy laughed at this and entering the kitchen found herself once again engulfed in a hug.

Soon settled round the kitchen table, coffee mugs in hand Meemaw and Amy sat talking about Sheldon. Sheldon himself had gone to the room he used to use as a boy. Claiming it was to dust and see if things needed sorting Meemaw laughed.

"He will be up there reading comics and playing trains! He does it every time he visits. But it gives us a chance to get to know each other and for me to thank you again Amy for making my Moon-pie so happy."

"Meemaw he makes me happy too." Amy smiled. "I never thought I would find someone who understood me like Sheldon does. Yes we have differences and we may not share the same interests but, Amy blushed, I do love him."

Smiling gently Meemaw said "Have you told him?"

"No. Sheldon isn't big on displays of affection and I don't mind. The fact he asked me to come here, well that just shows me he cares."

Nodding Meemaw said "OK before he comes down and shouts at me let me get those photos out."

And with a wink the old lady began pulling albums of photographs from large antique bureau. As Meemaw pointed to each picture she told Amy who the people were, photos of her and Pop-pop Mary and her husband on their wedding day, each of the grandchildren on the day they were born; along with photos obviously taken at school, each year a little older.

The photos taken at home though showed to Amy just how lonely Sheldon must have been, even in photos of him with Missy and George he was clear set apart, usually frowning, while the others grinned, and always clutching a book.

"So dear tell me what you see."

"Sheldon doesn't look happy in most of them." Amy noted quietly.

"No he was a serious child. He found it hard to play, always wanting to read or ask questions, Missy and George didn't understand him so they teased him. The only time he smiled was when he came here."

Turning over the page Amy saw a young Sheldon grinning at the camera elbow deep in cake mix stood next to his Meemaw; the next one showed him, at age 4 or 5 building something, googles on concentration totally focused on the man, Pop-pop, stood next to him. Amy smiled. This was the Sheldon she knew.

"You must have missed him when he left home so young." Amy noted quietly, seeing the love ad pride on the lady's face as she trace the pictured with her finger.

"I did, so much. We had formed such a close bond by then. But it was so far..." her tone had turned wistful and Amy not wanting to upset her said "the fact he wrote, that you kept in contact..."

"Oh yes dear and I still have every one of his letters. Look." Pulling out a tin she carried it to the table. As she prized open the lid hundreds of letter spilled out.

"Wow!"Amy laughed. "That's amazing."

Something caught Amy's eye, reaching over she pulled out a picture showing a young man, wrapped in a hat and coat sat reading. Not looking at the camera, focused totally on the book in his hands.

"Oh that picture is my favourite." Meemaw smiled. "One of the other tutors from the institute sent it to us. They were worried he wasn't mixing and spent his time alone, reading or working. He wouldn't attend staff or student functions you see." As she looked at Amy she said, "are you OK dear?"

"Yes its just... Meemaw its him!"

"I know dear, my Moonpie."

"No you don't understand. I went to Germany, the Heidelberg institute, with my mother to visit. I saw him. Sheldon, I saw him. Meemaw for years he haunted my dreams. This picture," she nodded at the picture in her hands, "it could have been taken the day I was there. He is wearing the same clothes everything. Meemaw." Amy looked at Sheldon grandmother desperately, "I dreamt of him, for years this image was the image I had of my ideal man."

Meemaw sat back down and held Amy's hand. "Amy it doesn't have to stay a dream. He is just upstairs."

"No, it does. Sheldon would think I was ridiculous. That I dreamt about someone had an image in my head all those years. No, that I know is enough."

Amy place the picture lovingly back in the tin and said quietly "Thank you. Thank you for sharing these with me."

"Thank you for telling me about your 'ideal man'." Meemaw smiled. Then looking up she grinned "Moonpie! How long have you been stood there? Come on its safe the photos are going away!"

Sheldon looked cautiously between the two women. He had only caught the very end of their conversation and was sure he had misheard. Not wanting clarification really in case his fears were confirmed he shook his head and said "Meemaw I told you not to bore Amy with pictures, why don't you show her your garden, she was admiring it as we came in."

The rest of the day past pleasantly, Sheldon staying close to Amy happy to see she was comfortable in Meemaw's company, and as he did as a child felt safe from what possibly lay ahead when he went home.

By the time they bid Meemaw goodbye promising to pop in a see her before they left Sheldon could feel his nerves building; he just hoped his mother had spoken to George about teasing him. Arriving back at Mary Coopers house he was relieved to see it was in darkness.

"They are in bed early." Amy noted checking the time and seeing it was only just 10 pm.

"Yes mother never likes being late and George is probably out. Missy too now I think of it, on a date or working."

Talking quietly as they walked to the house Amy said "Thank you for today Sheldon. Meemaw is as lovely as you promised she would be."

"I am glad you thought so. Tomorrow how about I show you around town a little."

"That sounds perfect." Amy gently kissed Sheldon's cheek, not caring that he jumped back as if shot. Whispering "Goodnight Sheldon." she left him staring after her.

73

_**It was him**. I can not believe after all this time, the man of my dreams is really him! Penny will be so smug! I cant wait to tell her but I think I will wait til I get home just so I can see her face. Sheldon is different here. So less confident. Him and George revert to children. But with his Meemaw he is so relaxed. Maybe one day she will come visit Pasadena too. It would be nice for her to see him in his own surroundings, confident and happy. I may suggest it tomorrow._

Amy, having written her journal, showered and got into bed, she was just drifting off to sleep when she heard laughter coming up the stairs. As the bedroom door opened and Missy came in Amy turned on the bedside light.

"Hey Missy, have you been working?"

"Hey sugar, no George and I went to a bar. Momma chucked us out for being mean to Shelly."

"How were you mean to him he wasn't even here?"

"That's what I said but momma said we were being mean and she had had enough and she wanted peace."

"I am almost scared to ask how you were teasing."

"We weren't," Missy said more defensively "George was just telling me about the condoms. That's why mommas cross really."

"What condoms?" Amy asked quietly.

"The ones Shelly had in his bag." Missy said looking at Amy. "You knew right?"

"No." Amy said bluntly. "And I am sure that George must have put them there to tease Sheldon he wouldn't have.."

"Oh he did! George found them, that's why they were fighting last night. Momma was mad!"

Amy just nodded.

"Night Missy." She said quietly laying back down.

Condoms? Why on earth would Sheldon have condoms?

As her phone shook beside her Amy frowned.

**Amy I hope you sleep well and enjoy tomorrow as much as today. S x**

Replying Amy taped angrily on her phones keyboard.

_I doubt I will sleep well but as soon as I have an explanations to why you had condoms I am sure the day will be fine._

Across the hall Sheldon groaned. Oh dear lord, he could kill George sometimes!

73


	15. Chapter 15

Amy lay awake for ages. Tossing and turning, knowing she was not going to be able to sleep with so many thoughts rushing round her head. She could hear Missy breathing quietly in the bed next to her, obviously sleeping peacefully unaware or concerned with the chaotic thoughts she had created in her room-mates head. Deciding laying there was no use Amy quietly got out of bed and made her way downstairs. She filled the kettle deciding tea may sooth her a little and just as she found a mug and the tea bags she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Is everything OK sugar?"

Turning to see Mary Copper in the doorway Amy smiled.

"Hi, yes I was having trouble sleeping I thought tea might help. Can I make you one?" Mary looked assessing at Amy then nodded. Soon teas in front of them the two women were sat at the kitchen table.

"So what has he done? I am assuming it is Sheldon that is keeping you awake I mean? Did you not have a nice visit with Meemaw?"

"No we had a lovely visit. Really lovely." Amy smiled as she thought of her earlier feelings of surprise at the discovery Sheldon was indeed her ideal man, "no its just Missy said..."

"She told you didn't she? I swear her and George go out of their way to find trouble. Amy I spoke to Sheldon about this, have you?"

Amy shook her head. "I didn't find out til Missy came home. He knows I know though I sent him a text."

"Well that's not the answer! Those damn phones cause more misunderstandings than they solve. No you need to speak to him, face to face. I was shocked and very angry as I am sure he will tell you, but Amy he assured me it was a mistake, Leonard had suggested he took them."

Amy snorted that sounded about right. "I am embarrassed," Amy admitted quietly. "To come here for the first time, and for you all to think..."

"Yes well while Missy and George no doubt find the whole thing funny I can assure you Amy I do not. I will say to you, as I said to Sheldon, these things, intimate things; well they should be taken seriously. Not rushed and not without consideration of the consequences. Now I think you and my son need to talk, even if it is only for you to tell him to ignore his silly friends and brother and sister." Then patting Amy's hand Mary left.

Amy sat for long time thinking about Mary's words but also Sheldon's actions. What on earth made him think he needed condoms? They didn't even kiss, much less anything else. Had he really thought a few days away from home and that would change? What would she have done if he had suggested it?

Amy realised as much as she had dreamed of both her ideal man and Sheldon in romantic settings in her dreams, the reality was a much scarier thing. Knowing Mary was right and she needed to talk to Sheldon Amy made her way back to the bedroom. She would need some sleep before she even considered that conversation!

73

Across the hall Sheldon was having similar trouble sleeping. He heard movement and guessed it was Amy. Should he go talk to her? He had just got up ready to go find her when he heard his mother's bedroom door open. Maybe he would leave it to his mother! Getting back into bed Sheldon replayed the snippet of conversation he had heard at Meemaw's. What was it Meemaw had said. 'Thank you for telling me about your ideal man?' Is this the man Amy had confessed to Penny to dreaming about? What chance did he have of ever matching up to some fantasy figure? Pulling the covers closer to his chin Sheldon curled into a ball and closed his eyes. This trip which had started so well seemed to be falling apart and he didn't know what to do to stop it.

73

The next morning both Amy and Sheldon were quiet. Missy, knowing she had let slip Sheldon's secret to Amy, was feeling guilty as she realised Amy had barely slept. She loved her brother, didn't understand him, but loved him; and to think she may have hurt him and Amy worried her. Penny had told her to take care of them and now she had upset them.

"So what are you up to today?" she asked brightly

"I thought I'd show Amy the town, maybe get some lunch. We hadn't really made definite plans." Sheldon hedged knowing from the text she sent him last night Amy may not want to spend time with him at all.

"Well I am working today, why don't you come in at lunchtime and I'll buy you both lunch."

"Oh I don't think Fuddruckers is somewhere Amy will need to see." Sheldon stated quickly.

"Missy that's kind thank you." Amy cut in, throwing Sheldon glare. "Of course we will come visit; I know I have taken up your brother's time you must want to visit with him too."

Sheldon snorted quietly causing Amy to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I will see if I can get some time off this afternoon," Missy added quickly seeing Amy was trying to make an effort despite her upset from last night, "maybe we could do something together?"

Agreeing to meet Missy at the restaurant at 1 Amy went to get ready. Having realised just how hot the weather was likely to get she searched through her clothes and found a dress she had let Penny talk her into. It was light green and had yellow flowers round the capped sleeves and collar. Grabbing a light yellow cardigan just in case Amy made her way back downstairs where she found Sheldon waiting.

"You ready?" She asked at his nod she made her way to the car outside. Climbing in she turned to Sheldon "Where too first?"

"Why don't we start with the Bolivar lighthouse then see how hot it is?" Sheldon suggested; at Amy's nod he gave her directions. Sitting back he tried to decide the best way to bring up the conversation that needed to be had if only to get rid of the tension between them.

"Amy I'm sorry." He said finally.

"Why didn't you tell me Sheldon? I was so shocked when Missy mentioned it last night. I thought it was George getting you into trouble."

"Yes well I wouldn't put it past him, but in this instance I brought it on myself. Raj and Howard had teased me; then Leonard said we had condoms in the bathroom and I should take them."

"Why on earth would he suggest that? It is not like he would expect us to need them."

"Well..." Sheldon looked at his hands, "I think it's because I said..."

"What Sheldon? What have you said?"

"Well a while ago Penny asked if I ever thought we would have sex, it was a while ago, before the dungeons and dragons game. I told her it was possible."

"Oh!" Amy was stunned. Her best friend knew and hadn't told her this! "I didn't know," Amy said quietly, "she never said."

"Well that's a first!" Sheldon muttered thinking this was the first time he wished Penny hadn't kept his confidence maybe then Amy would not have been so shocked. "Amy are you mad at me?"

"No Sheldon not mad. Shocked yes, but no I guess at least it proves you were prepared to take responsibility."

"Amy I need to tell you that although I brought them with me I hadn't intended to..." Sheldon was now very glad Amy was driving and not able to see the heat he could feel warming his cheeks.

"I'm not ready..."

"Me either." Amy said quietly. "If nothing else Sheldon, this has made me think and I am not sure I am ready either."

Nodding Sheldon quickly changed the subject.

73

Sheldon enjoyed showing Amy the lighthouse explaining its history and its importance in 1900 when it was a shelter in a hurricane. Amy loved listening to Sheldon talk and he loved that she unlike Leonard Howard and Raj asked sensible intelligent questions.

They then wandered round the strand historic district looking in the antique shops, Sheldon pointing out favourites of both Meemaw and his mother. By lunch time Amy was grateful to enter the air-conditioned restaurant and smiled as she saw Missy rush toward them. Making sure they had drinks and food Missy said "So where have you been?"

Amy filed her in on their morning activates and Missy said "Shelly! Not the rail-road museum?" He smirked "I was saving that for this afternoon, I knew you'd want to see it!"

"Not the cathedral? What'll you tell momma!" Amy looked at Sheldon and Missy and at that moment, as they teased and joked together, she could see the likeness so clearly.

"I'm sorry Shelly I did try to get the time off but we are sort here today so I am going to have to give it a miss. Why don't you take Amy to Moody gardens?"

"I hardly think either of us will enjoy that, you and George used to make me suffer enough on those rides when we were young without me needing to recapture the experience thank you. No, seeing as it is so hot we may find somewhere inside, a little cooler. Then I thought if Meemaw and momma wanted I would take everyone to dinner tonight. Are you able to join us?"

"Really?" Missy asked surprised.

"Yes really. As Amy pointed out you are my twin sister and we haven't spent much time together. If you are free you are welcome to join us. George however is not invited!"

Missy grinned and hugged her brother. "Thank you Shelly." she whispered quite moved at this invite.

Nodding he disentangled himself. "Get off now, I'm eating!" He muttered and laughing Missy left the couple in peace.

73

Amy knew Sheldon would want to spend more time with his grandmother so his suggestion of dinner was not a surprise. What did surprise her though was by the time they were ready to leave for the restaurant that evening Sheldon seemed distant. He sat next to her in the car but spent the whole time talking to his mother. At the restaurant when Missy, who had come straight from work arrived, Sheldon moved so she could sit with Amy and he sat up the other end of the table with his mother.

"Is everything OK?" Missy asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I had thought it was but now I don't know."

"Oh. Did you mention what I told you last night?"

"Yes and I had thought we sorted that. We had a lovely day then came back to rest. When Sheldon came back downstairs he just seemed different."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, we go home tomorrow he is probably just realising he will miss you all." Amy was not really convinced this was really the case.

Sheldon though was worried, he had really enjoyed the day and when they got back to his mothers he suggested resting before tonight. As he lay in his childhood bed gazing at the posters of trains still on the walls he thought about the conversation of the morning; relieved Amy didn't seem as angry as her text had suggest last night. As he replayed the conversation in his head though he could not help but focus on Amy's last comment. She said what she had thought about their relationship; and now she wasn't wanting it to be physical. When had that changed? Was it because of the man she had told Meemaw about? Just as he himself was slowly adjusting to the idea of moving forward in their relationship Amy seemed to be having second thoughts.

As he looked at her now talking so easily with the sister he struggled to understand most days, Sheldon wondered if there really was someone else. Amy found it so much easier to talk to people than he did. Had he lost her already? Realising his mother was talking to him he turned as she said "Shelly why are you not with Amy, is everything OK."

"Yes momma. I just wanted to sit with you and Meemaw. I am going to miss you both."

"Good! Maybe you won't leave it so long before visiting next time." Mary smiled patting his hand.

Wondering if this trip itself had been a mistake Sheldon wasn't sure. Maybe he should have stayed at home where he knew how things worked. His routines and work, comic books and video games. Although they teased him he never felt the conflict of emotions with Howard, Leonard and Raj as he did with Amy. This was just too hard.

73


	16. Chapter 16

Laying in bed that night Amy heard Missy chuckle, turning to look at her she saw she was texting.

"Its Penny, she is missing you! She also wants to know when I am coming to LA?"

"Maybe you should come back with us tomorrow," Amy smiled, "at least then I will have someone to talk too."

Missy looked at her, "What's he done? Do you need me to go sort him out? I can, I've been doing it since forever." Missy winked and Amy smiled.

"No, and to tell you the truth I am not sure what's wrong. We had a good day but tonight, oh I don't know, even you noticed he was strange. I guess he will tell me when he is ready. But you should come to LA, you will love Bernie. Why don't you bring Meemaw, she missed out when your mother came. If you flew it would not be so bad."

"You know I may just do that. I know Meemaw would get a kick out of seeing Shelly's home, him at work. As much as he thinks of her she is as bad."

Amy smiled, "She is lovely, and the guys will love her! You can stay with me if you do come, we can have girls nights and leave Sheldon to bond with Meemaw."

"Done! I will suggest it to Meemaw tomorrow and arrange the dates once you get home. You know Amy you are good for Sheldon, he seems much more relaxed. I think maybe seeing you here well maybe he sees his future differently. I don't think Sheldon imagined himself with a girlfriend any more than the rest of us."

Amy considered Missy opinion and realised she felt the same. As much as she had dreamed of her ideal man really, in her heart, she did not ever think she would meet someone like Sheldon. Someone who was intellectually and emotionally so similar to herself. Maybe that is why she felt so confused when she found out he had brought condoms. The thoughts and dreams were fine as just thoughts and dreams; but in reality well Amy was as innocent as Sheldon. A science experiment with electrodes was totally different to having a 6 foot man look at you, touch you and ask you to do the same to him. Amy considered sharing these fears with Missy but decided she would think about it for a while. She wasn't sure Missy or even Penny would understand

73

As Amy watched Sheldon hug and kiss his grandmother goodbye she saw a side to him he kept hidden. Hugging her tight and eyes closed, he looked like a small boy desperate to stay. Patting his cheek Meemaw said "Now Moonpie, you make sure you call when you get home so we know you are both safe. And take good care of that lady of yours she is special!"

Sheldon nodded and made his way to hug Mary before getting into the car beside Amy. He was quiet for a long time after they left.

Eventually Amy said "Are we taking the same route back as we came?"

Sheldon nodded.

"Sheldon are you OK?"

Again he nodded. Nothing more just a nod as he continued looking out of the window.

Amy tried again, "I asked Missy if she fancied bringing Meemaw to LA. What do you think?"

"Its a long way Amy, Meemaw cant travel long distances."

"Oh, I just thought she would enjoy it, seeing your home, where you work."

Sheldon shrugged. "Maybe."

Amy gave up. She figured he would talk when he was ready.

73

By the time Amy pulled in for lunch she was upset. Letting Sheldon choose a table she pulled out her phone and sent Penny a text.

_**Soooo ready to come home! I have news about my ideal man! will tell you when I get home.A x**_

Penny replied almost instantly **W****e need a girls night. It is ****S****heldon isn't it? I told you!**

Amy grinning just replied _**yes**_ and put her phone away with a smile. As she looked up she saw Sheldon watching her. "Penny," she explained, "she wants a girls night."

"Yes she must have missed her drinking partner." Sheldon muttered causing Amy to glare.

"OK out with it. What is it you think I've done to cause your bad mood and a comment like that?"

"Nothing" Sheldon muttered but not looking at her.

"Oh no Sheldon, you do not get to do that. We have 2 days ahead trapped in a car and I refuse to do that journey with you snipping so what is it."

"I just think this may have been a mistake. I made a mistake."

Amy went cold. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because I think it is too soon. For both of us. I should have come home alone. Now you are talking about Missy coming to stay."

"Meemaw Sheldon, I wanted Meemaw to come. I thought you would like it. I thought you both would. I am sorry if my suggesting something that I thought would make you happy is so wrong.

And that is not the reason you are in a bad mood. When we were out yesterday everything was fine, you went for a rest and when you came down you had changed. I don't understand."

"There is nothing to understand. I just thought about our conversation of yesterday morning,"

"The one about condoms?" Amy clarified, Sheldon nodded

"Yes, and I thought about what you said. I realised family introductions and the like were probably misleading. My mother for instance immediately assumed our visit was leading to a proposal and the condoms were because we were engaging in coitus. By the time I had explained nothing was further from the truth she had all but planned the wedding menu. No, as I say it was a mistake."

Amy didn't know what to say. She sat staring at her sandwich and bottle of water and felt her dreams shatter. "Are you ending our relationship agreement?"

"No! No of course not, unless... do you want too?" Sheldon now looked concerned, noticing Amy not looking at him.

"No Sheldon its not what I want. Come on lets go. Because right now I just want to get home."

73

_Sheldon regrets it. I thought he was happy. I thought he was enjoying me meeting his mother and Meemaw. He said he didn't want to end out relationship but I think he is just saying that. I think when we get home he will end it. Just when I found out he was my ideal man. What shall I do? I wish Penny was here. Or Meemaw. _

As Amy sat staring at the words she had written she decided to ring Penny she needed to hear a friendly voice.

"Penny? Its me. Can we talk."

"Ames? What's wrong?"

"Oh Penny I think Sheldon is going to break up with me."

"What? Why? I thought everything was good.. that he was your ideal man. He should be happy!"

"Well according to Sheldon by taking me home it gave his mother ideas, she thought he was about to propose. Then she found the condoms... he said this whole thing has been a mistake."

"What! Condoms? Amy?"

"Yeah it has been eventful," Amy gave a humourless laugh. "Leonard suggested Sheldon may need them, I believe you all had a little conversation about the likelihood of our relationship becoming physical?"

"Err..."

"Yes! Anyway Sheldon took a box of condoms which his delightful brother found and showed his mother. You can imagine the repercussions. So here I am miles from home with the man of my dreams who can't wait to get out of our relationship."

"Oh Amy. I'm sorry. I'd have thought Sheldon would have been flattered."

"Well on the plus side I think I persuaded Missy to come visit and bring their Meemaw. She is adorable you will love her. Of course I may not get to see her if no longer in a relationship with her grandson but..."

"Amy stop it! You cant give up on this. You have the man of your dreams, literally, you need to fight to make this work."

"When I get home can we have that girls night?"

"As soon as you get here the wine will be waiting." Penny promised.

73

"Sheldon what is going on?"

Sheldon frowned, "Penny? I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't? You don't know your girlfriend is in a room down the hall from you right now absolutely devastated."

"Amy? Why?"

"Sheldon what is going on? Why does Amy think you are about to break up with her?"

"Oh Penny, I told her that wasn't the case. This trip, maybe it was a mistake. Amy I am sure would agree." he muttered bitterly.

Penny sighed "Sheldon I have no idea what is going on. Amy loves you. She adores you. What has happened."

"Listen Penny you don't have to worry. Amy told me she didn't want that kind of relationship, she feels the same."

"No Sheldon she doesn't. Sheldon, Amy has just called me. She is so sad. She is convinced when you get home you are going to end whatever daft agreement you had her sign, she thinks she will never see your Meemaw again, who by the way has found her way into Amy's heart as much as you have, and Sheldon she really doesn't want that. You know how she feels."

"Do I? I'm not so sure I do Penny. I thought I did, I thought we wanted the same thing, I thought we were the same. Now, now I'm not so sure."

"But why?"

"Penny I know you know. She told you before we even left Pasadena. There is someone else. It is not even as if she has kept it a secret she told Meemaw."

"Sheldon for goodness sake its you. Its always been you. Listen it is Amy you need to be talking to. Go talk to her. Now!"

73

Amy sat up. Yes that was definitely Sheldon's knock. Getting out of bed and wrapping herself in her dressing gown Amy opened the door.

"Sheldon? Is something wrong?"

"I am not sure Amy, I was hoping you could tell me. Penny just called."

"Oh"

"Yes oh! Now Penny has just told me you are here and devastated. Amy what is going on?"

Amy closed her eyes this is just what she wanted to avoid. Having to tell Sheldon about her dreams was something she had hoped she wouldn't have to do. He wouldn't understand, he would think it was 'hippy dippy' he would definitely never want to see her again.

"Amy?"

"OK, but I don't think you will like it... Years ago, when I was young I was on a trip with my mother and I saw someone. Not to talk too, just across a room. He was obviously clever, young and well, I found him attractive." Amy blushed at this last confession. "Anyway over the years I dreamt of him. Always the same, him reading a science book; sometimes he looked at me, not always. Anyway this dream changed when I met you. I told Penny. We were playing that stupid truth or dare game and she asked if I dreamt of you and I said yes. When she asked if I dreamt about anyone else I told her I used too."

"Your ideal man?"

Amy nodded continuing quickly before she lost her nerve. "Sheldon when we were at your Meemaw's, when you were upstairs playing with your trains,"

"Amy I was cleaning!"

Amy shook her head at his denial but continued, "well I was looking at photos, pictures of you and George and Missy, then Meemaw showed me pictures of you in Germany."

"Yes so..."

"Sheldon don't you see. It was you. My trip was to the Heidelberg Institute, the man, my ideal man, it was you. It has always been you."

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. **

**Poor Sheldon realising he really was a teenage heartthrob ;-) how will he react though? ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

Sheldon sat on the end of his bed looking at his hands. It was him. She said it had always been him. He wasn't sure what he had replied, he had just fled; and now he didn't know what to do. He shouldn't have just left. He had so many questions. How long had Amy felt like that? When did she know it was him? Why had she not told him before? What did she expect him to do? He had told her things were going too fast and he had meant it; but she had thought he wanted to end their relationship and he really didn't want that. He just needed time. Time to process everything she had told him tonight for a start. And Penny knew. How could Penny not tell him? Standing up and beginning to pace the room Sheldon sighed. Should he go back? He had just left her sat there. No, he needed to think about this.

73

_Well I did it. I told him. And as I knew he would he ran! I shouldn't have told him. If I had kept it too myself, not told Penny, not told Meemaw, this wouldn't be happening. I was **so** happy. Now I have to face him tomorrow, sit it that car all day knowing he probably hates me, and there is nothing I can do about it. Oh why did I tell him?_

Amy wiped her tears again and threw her self back on the pillows. She replayed the look on his face. The confusion, the shock. Then he had said "Oh". Nothing else just that, then he had got up and left. She had wanted to chase after him, tell him it didn't matter. That it wouldn't change anything, but she knew that wasn't true. It changed everything.

73

The next morning Amy felt tired. She had not slept much and by the time her alarm had gone off she just wanted to curl up in a ball and stay there. Knowing Sheldon would be waiting for her though she got up and showered, standing under the warm water willing it to wake her up. She had a long drive ahead. Dressed and having locked her room Amy made her way to the restaurant and was surprised when Sheldon appeared waving and calling, "Amy! Over here." He was sat at the table they had used the last time they were here and he was grinning; his plate full of eggs and pancakes.

"I have ordered you coffee, but you should go get some food. They have chocolate sauce for the pancakes!"

Amy stood staring at him for a few seconds before moving to get some food. Helping herself to some fruit and some eggs Amy was cautious as she sat down opposite Sheldon.

"You didn't get pancakes?"

"No."

Shrugging Sheldon continued "Are you packed? I was thinking, when we arrive in Phoenix what do you think about going to the science centre? We should have time; we could eat there rather than at the hotel and see the planetarium and imax shows?"

"Err... OK..." Amy was confused. Sheldon was acting as if last night hadn't happened. As if she hadn't told him she had seen him all those years ago, as if she hadn't confessed he was the man of her dreams, her ideal man. As if he hadn't suggested things were moving to fast.

"Excellent. Well while you finish your coffee I will go and pay. If you give me your room key I will retrieve your case and load the car. Don't rush. We have time."

Before Amy could respond Sheldon was gone.

As he reached the door of the restaurant Sheldon let out a relieved breath. He wanted to get past this. He just hoped if he could show her it was OK. he would be able to get back home without the need to discuss feelings. He didn't know how he felt and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to handle how Amy felt.

Amy, like himself, had already packed and her bag was by the door. Scanning the room quickly to ensure she hadn't missed anything Sheldon picked up her bag and went to get his own. By the time he reached the car Amy was there.

"You were quick. You didn't have to rush we have time."

"No, thank you Sheldon, I am ready."

Nodding Sheldon loaded the bags and got in. He kept up a constant stream of chatter telling Amy the features of the science centre and some Phoenix history. When they stopped for lunch Amy excused herself to use the bathroom. She needed peace. Sheldon's constant chatter was giving her a headache. He was trying so hard, and she knew she should be happy, but lack of sleep and a feeling he was avoiding the issue at all costs was making her both head ache and her need for solitude increase. She searched in her bag for some painkillers but found none. As she joined Sheldon she said "Have you been in the shop?"

"No I was waiting for you, why?"

"My head hurts I needs pills."

"Amy, are you OK. We can stop here, we dot have to continue driving."

"Let me see if they have pills, if I can rest a while hopefully I will feel better soon. I am just tired."

Looking at her pale face Sheldon nodded. He guided her to a seat and said "stay here."

He made his way into the shop and bought pain killers and water. Returning with them he ensured Amy drank plenty of water alongside the painkillers, then went to the reception desk and asked if they knew of anywhere local that had a vacancy for that night. Sheldon could see Amy needed to rest regardless of what she said. He knew he was responsible for her sleepless night. Taking the address the lady behind reception gave him Sheldon returned to Amy. She was still sat where he had left her. The water bottle now empty.

"Amy, there is a hotel down the road with a vacancy, lets go there. We have made good progress so far. You need to rest. Please Amy."

Nodding, unable to face arguing, Amy made her way back to the car without saying anything and followed Sheldon's directions until they reached the hotel. As Sheldon went inside Amy closed her eyes again. She really did need to sleep, Sheldon was right.

73

He didn't know what to do. They had only had one room. He had made sure Amy was comfortable, taken their bags in and then left her in peace. She hadn't registered the fact he only collected one room key, she had not even taken in the features of the room he was trying to ignore. But as he sat on his own in the car now trying to solve the issue of where he would sleep tonight Sheldon knew he had only one real option. Desperately he thought that maybe if Amy felt better they could try somewhere else. But what if she was no better? The room had a king size bed but there was no sofa for him to sleep on. Checking his watch he realised Amy was going to be hungry when she awoke. She hadn't eaten in the end, choosing to sleep instead. Getting out and locking the car Sheldon made his way back to the room. Letting himself in quietly he smiled when he saw Amy sat up drinking the water he had left for her.

"Hello, how are you feeling?"

"Oh Sheldon much better thank you. I needed to sleep. I am sorry it messed up your plans though."

"Its OK. You couldn't drive with a bad head. And I am sure both of us will survive not visiting a science museum." Sheldon smiled. "Are you hungry? You missed lunch."

"I am actually."

"Well I have had a look around and there is not a great deal of choice. Only pizza or fried chicken."

"What ever you'd prefer is fine by me."

"OK, well pizza is closest so I will go get some"

"Thank you. Would you rather eat here than your room to save the smell?" Amy asked knowing Sheldon was funny about sleeping in rooms that smelt like food.

"Here is fine." Sheldon mumbled before turning round and rushing out again.

It was only once he had gone Amy noticed both their bags in the corner. Perhaps he hadn't had a chance to move his yet if he had had to find somewhere to get food. He had probably had to cancel the other hotel rooms too. Knowing she had messed up his plans completely Amy felt guilty.

Deciding she would shower and freshen up before Sheldon came back, she felt a mess having slept in her clothes. She wondered if she would have time to call Penny. She supposed she should thank her for telling Sheldon to check on her yesterday but Amy was still reserving judgement on that at the moment. Lets see how dinner went first.

By the time Sheldon returned Amy had showered, dried her hair and changed into a light skirt and loose fitting blouse. Placing the pizza on the side Sheldon looked round for some chairs.

"They seem to lack furniture in this room." Sheldon muttered seeing only one chair. "How can they justify a bed that size but no where to sit?"

Amy laughed "I guess they assume people will be using the bed! Actually now I come to think of it it is more of a honeymooners room than a normal guest room."

"Yes well..." Sheldon blushed.

"Sheldon?" Amy seeing Sheldon looked uncomfortable knew something was wrong what is going on.

"Nothing Amy I promise, its just you looked so tired, so unwell. When we stopped I asked for the nearest place with vacancies and this was the nearest for hundreds of miles but... well... they only had this one room, and you were right it is the room honeymooners use."

"Oh my!" Amy gasped. "Sheldon we don't have to stay. If you haven't cancelled the other rooms we could leave now."

"Amy I will admit I thought the same thing initially. But we are adults, more importantly we are intelligent adults! I am sure this should not be a problem. I mean in the Arctic I shared a bed naked with 3 men; this should be easy in comparison."

Not quite knowing how to respond to that Amy said nothing, watching as Sheldon shared the pizza onto the paper plates and handing one to Amy.

"I tell you what why don't I see if reception have got another chair at least then we can eat comfortably at least?" Amy suggested seeing Sheldon look round the room desperate for somewhere other than the bed to sit.

Having acquired a chair easily enough Amy ate her pizza hungrily "That was nice, I don't usually like olives"

"I asked for just light olives." Sheldon said, happy she hadn't found the taste offensive, "I'm glad you liked it."

Standing and taking her empty plate Sheldon cleared the remains away making sure the rubbish was disposed of outside the room. Coming back he saw Amy had moved both the chairs so they faced the large TV.

"I thought we could see if there was anything good on." she smiled. Soon settled and watching a quiz show which was new to Sheldon Amy relaxed. She laughed at his initial frustration at the rules but before long her narrow lead was overtaken and he began playing along confidently laughing with her at some of the responses the TV contestants gave. As the programme ended and Sheldon began searching for something new to watch Amy said "Sheldon, tomorrow, do you think we should maybe take a packed lunch with us? We have a lot of miles to cover in one day."

"Amy lets not worry about it now. If we need to take another day we will."

Eyes wide Amy just nodded. Sheldon really was very relaxed about this whole disruption.

73

As he stood in the bathroom getting ready for bed Sheldon clasped onto the sink and breathed deeply. He could do this. He had to do this. Inside he felt like a bundle of nerves and the thought of having to share a bed was bad enough but trying to pretend he was OK with it, well that was proving to be much harder than he thought. Feeling his breathing ease slightly Sheldon brushed his teeth and tidied away his wash things. Returning to the bedroom he saw Amy was already in bed only the top of her head showing from under the covers. Moving slowly to the empty side Sheldon sat on the edge his back to Amy

"Is everything OK?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, thank you." she whispered.

Swinging his legs onto the bed Sheldon got under he covers, taking care to stay firmly on his side. He was so used to sleeping in the middle of the bed it took a long time for him to relax.

"Shall I turn the light out?" Amy asked shyly.

"Yes please." Sheldon replied, hoping in the darkness he would be able to pretend this room was like the other hotel rooms he had stayed in on this trip.

Minutes that felt like hours past before Sheldon heard Amy whisper "Are you awake?"

"Yes." he whispered back.

"Sheldon I'm sorry. I'm sorry I told you about Germany. This would not have been so awkward if I had kept quiet."

"Amy I think I can safely say this would have been no easier not knowing. Other than sharing a bed with Missy when forced too as children you are the first female I have ever shared a bed with."

He felt Amy nod, acknowledging his discomfort.

"Good night Sheldon"

"Good night Amy."

Sheldon felt Amy shift turning onto her side and curling up as he had seen her do earlier. He felt the tension leave her body and smiled. At least she felt relaxed enough to sleep.

73

A car horn outside woke Sheldon the next morning. Disorientated he opened his eyes trying to focus.

Taking stock of the situation he sat up suddenly.

"Oh dear lord," he mumbled moving to the far edge of the bed. Somehow in the night he had moved to the middle of the bed as he would at home; but rather than adopt his normal sleeping position of lying on his back he had woken to find himself 'spooning' Amy Farrah Fowler! Getting out of bed he made his way to the bathroom and for the second time in less that 24 hours found himself griping the sink and breathing deeply.

This time though it was not to calm his nerves.

Why now? Of all the times for his body to betray him why now?

Glaring down at himself in disgust he was just grateful Amy remained asleep and unaware of the unfortunate turn of events. Turning the shower to cold Sheldon stripped and climbed under the water. Whatever happened, even if he had to drive them home himself they were going to get to Pasadena tonight Sheldon could not share a bed with Amy again.

No he needed to get home now!


	18. Chapter 18

_I slept with Dr Sheldon Cooper! OMG! I still cant believe it. He is in the shower at the moment which is a bit disappointing as it meant he was gone when I woke; but he wasn't gone in the night. I woke at about 3am and he was cuddled right up next to me. I could feel his breathe on my neck, his heart beat against my back. It was SO romantic! I cant wait to telling Penny and Bernie at girls night. I hope we get back in time so I can see them tonight! I need to go, the water has just switched off!_

Amy hummed as she hid her journal in the bottom of her bag and began gathering clean clothes for the journey home. As Sheldon exited the bathroom she smiled and said "Morning Sheldon."

"Amy." he nodded formally, "the bathroom is all yours, I should be ready to leave in 15 minutes."

Amy blinked but nodded. "That should be fine."

Making her way into the bathroom she showered quickly making sure she didn't get her hair wet, Sheldon was obviously on a schedule that blowing drying hair was not accounted for! Putting on some comfortable sweat pants and trainers she returned to find Sheldon not only packed but by the door, bag slung across his shoulder ready to leave.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said 15 minutes." Amy laughed.

"I never kid when schedules are concerned Amy, you know that. Now I have checked the room and we appear to have all our belongings so I would like to suggest we get some breakfast then start our journey. I have calculated that if we take on your suggestion of buying a packed lunch of some description now we should reach Pasadena before night fall."

"OK... uh... lets go then." Amy followed Sheldon out of the room. Looking on the bright side although another night in bed with Sheldon looked to be no longer on offer, a girls night was a definite possibility!

73

Sheldon watched the miles tick down and calculated how long they had left.

"Amy may I suggest at the next place we pass we stop for a 30 minute toilet break. I am aware we have a schedule but you do not want to tire yourself and develop another headache."

Amy glanced at Sheldon. This morning she would have taken this comment as a romantic comment brought on due to his concern for her well-being; but 6 hours into a journey of lectures on quickest routes, safe travel speeds, and the risk of cross infection in room sharing and Amy knew the comment was purely stated to make sure he got home in one piece tonight and did not have to share a room with her again.

Stopping as he suggested, it was easier than arguing after all, Amy reflected on the trip. As she watched him queue for drinks Amy pulled out her phone.

"Hey bestie, I should be dropping Sheldon at your building in 2 hours if his mad schedule is stuck too. Do you fancy that girls night?"

"Amy I'd love too. Shall I buy wine?"

"YES! but can we have it at mine? I will collect you when I drop him off."

"OK! see you soon."

Amy, feeling better now she knew the end of the trip meant seeing her bestie was more tolerant of Sheldon's comments about her driving style;

"You know Sheldon," she grinned "maybe you should try driving again, you really do seem to be an expert!" Her barb bought her 20 minutes of peace!

As signs for Pasadena became more frequent Amy smiled. "I have enjoyed the trip Sheldon, but I will confess to being glad to be home."

"Yes I feel the same." Sheldon admitted. "I am looking forward to my spot and my bed and the thought of laundry night tomorrow!"

73

"And he didn't mention it again? The jerk!" Penny huffed. "I told him to be nice. I told him how sad you were! Does he not realise how hard it was for you to tell him that?"

"Penny it is Sheldon we are talking about. And as much as yes he is my ideal man, I am resigned to the fact he is not actually perfect! I am taking it as a good sign he actually got into bed with me. OK he was gone before I woke but its a start right? And I met his family. George is a jerk but Meemaw was as wonderful as he has always described her. I just hope Missy can persuade her to come visit."

"What did you think of Missy?"

"I wasn't sure at first, but as I got to know her I realised she really cares about Sheldon. It is his lack of demonstrative affection; it means she struggles to communicate with him in any way other than teasing."

"Do you think she will come?"

"I hope so, in fact why don't we call her now? I can thank Mary for letting me stay and I can ask Missy if she has thought any more of my idea."

So Penny and Amy spent the next hour on the phone. It took very little persuasion to convince Missy it was a good idea, she had actually already mentioned it to Meemaw.

"She said she would love to come but she is worried Sheldon wont like it and she has a point. Did you mention it too him Amy?"

"Yes and he didn't exactly seem thrilled. I don't understand though. He loves her so much, misses her so much..."

"Yes and I am betting he would love her to visit, but you have to understand Shelly. It wasn't his idea. You suggested it. If it had been his suggestion the plane tickets would have been booked by now."

"Bat crap crazy!" Penny muttered realising the logic in Missy argument, "Amy you are a neurobiologist, how do we get him to agree?"

Amy grinned "Oh that's easy. Missy leave it to me! Tell Meemaw to expect a call from her grandson In the next few days!"

73

Across the hall Sheldon was luxuriating in the fact he was home. He made tea, and drank it sat in his spot watching a recorded episode of Dr Who. He then began sorting his case so he had his laundry ready for tomorrow evening. It was only when his chores were done and he sat in the quiet did he start to think. When Leonard arrived home from an evening at Raj's he was surprised Sheldon was in his Friday pyjamas but not in bed.

"Hey buddy! Its nice to have you home! Good trip?"

"It was OK."

"Did Amy enjoy it?" Leonard asked more cautiously this time.

"I believe so. Although I think we are both glad to be home."

"OK then." Leonard was not sure what to make of that. "I wasn't actually sure you'd be back tonight Penny mentioned Amy not feeling too well yesterday."

"No, but she is OK. now, we made good time today."

"Good. Well you have not missed anything here. Bernadette has banned Howard from Raj's for the next week after he returned home drunk on Tuesday but other than that all normal."

"Good."

"Sheldon is everything OK.?"

Sheldon shook his head no.

Sitting down in the armchair Leonard looked at his friend he looked tired and pale.

"Do you feel OK? Sheldon you actually don't look very well."

"I am OK., I didn't sleep very well. Leonard, I slept with Amy last night."

"What!?" Leonard squeaked, shock rendering him almost speechless.

"Not like THAT!" Sheldon snorted "No we had to share a bed because there was only one room available. I didn't sleep well Leonard and it makes me feel uncomfortable even thinking about it."

"Then don't think about it. You are home now, its not like it has to happen again if you don't want it too."

"But that's just it. I cant stop thinking about it. All the way home all it was all I could think about. I tried to cover it up but I am sure Amy knew. Leonard I had to have my bag on my lap the whole way home!"

"Oh. OH!" Leonard stared at Sheldon really shocked this time. "Ummm … errr..."

"Exactly! It is unheard of and unacceptable. The whole thing is made worse by the confession by Amy that she has been dreaming about me since she was a teenager! Leonard what do I do! I am a scientist. I cant do this."

"Do what exactly Sheldon? So you have feelings for Amy. Why is that so terrible. She loves you. You should be happy."

"My body betraying me is hardly love Leonard!" Sheldon huffed. But the red flush to his cheeks made Leonard smile.

"OK, well why not go catch up on the sleep you missed last night and look at the situation again tomorrow."

Considering Leonard's advise and deciding it was as good as anything he had come up with Sheldon went to bed.

73

**Sheldon having had a good night sleep I have come to realise I may have been mistaken in suggesting Meemaw and Missy come visit. Considering how tired I was, and being much younger, you were obviously right when informing me Meemaw would be unable to make such a journey at her age. I hope you are well rested and back in your normal routine. AFF**

Putting down her phone Amy smiled. She knew Sheldon. Suggesting she was wrong was one thing. Implying his Meemaw was not up to it was something else. She looked at her watch. Making a mental note of the time she began going about her daily chores. If her calculations were correct she would hear from him within the hour.

Two hours later Amy sat staring at her phone frowning. She had been wrong! She had been so sure she knew him, that by telling him he was right and she was wrong she would flatter his ego and he would view the whole thing more favourably. He would be doing his laundry now anyway. Amy called Penny

"Bestie are you working tonight?"

"Yeah Ames sorry."

"No that's good. I need to get out of here. I keep waiting for Sheldon to call and I know he wont. If I come visit yo at work it will take my mind of him. Is that OK?"

"Yes sweetie its fine. Listen I may have some news on that front for you anyway. Come over and I'll have the wine waiting!"

73

"So he didn't say how he felt about me thinking he was my ideal man?"

"Amy did you not hear what I said? Sheldon was turned on! He was turned on because he was in bed with you!"

"Yes Penny I heard. But that's just physical isn't it. He is ignoring completely the fact my feelings are not some new fad. Penny I told him I had felt this way for him for YEARS!"

"I know sweetie. He did tell Leonard you had dreamt of him but Leonard was more focused on the physical!"

"Typical man!" Amy snorted. "He isn't going to change is he Penny? I just need to accept it. I thought by taking me home to Texas..."

"Amy give him time, you have had time to get used to it this is all so new to Sheldon. You know what he is like."

73

As he waited for his washing to finish Sheldon reread the message from Amy. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to manipulate him. The thing is right now he really wanted to talk to Meemaw. She knew about Amy and Germany, and more importantly she knew him. She would be able to tell him what to do. But if he invited her Amy would think she had won. As the machine beeped Sheldon pulled the clothes out and began folding.

Did it matter? So Amy would think she had won, but in reality he would know he had seen through her ploy.

Leonard didn't understand. He was so busy laughing at the physical ramifications of Sheldon's problem he was ignoring the fact that his girlfriend had harboured feelings for him for far longer than she had let on.

Every time Sheldon thought of it he had to stop himself smiling.

He refused to remember that feeling in his belly as she told him he was her ideal man. He needed to remember he was a scientist and focus on the important things. If Meemaw was here he could explain it, she would understand. Nodding at his own logic he called his Meemaw. He would tell Amy tomorrow. She would only be smug if he told her now.

73


	19. Chapter 19

The following week Amy heard very little from Sheldon. He continued to text her every evening and she replied to each one, but due to her need to catch up at work she was unable to accept invitations from him to join them on Tuesday for dinner; or from Penny to have a girls night on Wednesday. By that Friday Amy was exhausted. In her absence only the bare minimum had been covered in terms of research. Now, with data to input and results to collate Amy knew she would be busy most of the following week too. As she climbed the final set of stairs to her apartment she considered just going straight to bed. As she rounded the corner she heard "She's here!" And was stunned to look up and see Missy and Meemaw grinning at her.

"Hey sugar! Surprise!" Missy laughed moving forward to hug Amy.

"Wow! Hey! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Shelly didn't tell you he invited us?" Missy frowned.

"No, well to tell you the truth I have hardly seen him since we got home, I have been so busy. I am surprised he didn't let me know you were coming today though, I haven't got much in in the way of food." Amy began to panic.

"Amy Shelly doesn't know we were actually coming today, its a surprise! He knows we are due to visit as he invited us but we didn't tell him we'd be here today."

"Oh... he invited you?"

"OK, lets get this door open and continue this inside." Missy said sensing things may have deteriorated further than she had guessed.

Opening the door Amy looked at Meemaw. "I am so pleased you came." she smiled hugging the old lady. "I cant believe you are actually here though."

"Well when my Moonpie called I got a feeling something was wrong. He said there wasn't but... anyway Missy here called Penny and here we are! As its Friday we are assuming Sheldon is playing video games and Missy didn't want to see everyone tonight so we thought we would come see you first then spring the surprise on Sheldon later."

"You will stay here though, tonight at least?"

"Well if its OK Missy will I was hoping we could go see Sheldon later."

"OK. well let me make you some tea then get out of these work clothes. I am afraid it will be take out for tea I haven't been to the market."

"So explain to me again you explained about the dreams, about Germany and about the photo?"

"Yes I told him everything. He hasn't mentioned it since!"

"Meemaw you need to talk to him!" Missy said. "If I do it he will fight any advise I give him."

"Amy you said he was against me coming?"

"Well that's why I was surprised to see you. I suggested it and he said 'no' more or less. Then when I agreed with him he didn't respond; now here you are."

"Amy I wish I could tell you what is going on in his head but I cant." Meemaw frowned. "It sounds to me like he is more than a little confused. I think having heard what has happened that I go there now. Missy you stay here and I will go talk to him. Amy all I will say is please, be patient.

He is stubborn and finds any form of confrontation hard. To have to face emotions and to have to admit he may have feelings, well lets just say that he will be resistant."

Amy nodded sadly and said, "I will drive you over."

"No need sugar I have the car."

"You drove?"

"Of course, well we shared the driving. I am not as fragile as my daughter and grandson would have everyone believe. You two have fun and I will call tomorrow."

As Amy sat back down she looked at Missy. "I have some wine in the fridge do you want some?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Missy grinned.

73

"Meemaw?"

"Moonpie! Do I not get a hug?"

As Sheldon bent to hug his grandmother he whispered "Meemaw I missed you."

Pulling back she patted his cheek. "I know baby, can we talk?"

Sheldon nodded and with a wave of his hand to indicate Raj Howard and Leonard he said "These are my friends. This" he smiled affectionately at the little lady, "this is my Meemaw. Now you will have to excuse us; we have things to discuss."

And a hand in the small of her back Sheldon guided his grandmother down the hall to his room.

Waiting for him to shut the door Meemaw glanced round smiling at the fact this room was almost a mirror image of the room he had in her house, the difference being here the comic book heroes were framed not pinned to the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Sheldon asked quietly.

"Because it was a last minute decision. Sheldon what has happened?"

"What do you mean?" He asked defensively.

"Moonpie I know you. You have lived here a long time now, yet you have waited until now to invite me to visit. We only saw each other last week. I know you Sheldon. Spill!"

"Its Amy. Meemaw I know you know about Germany."

"Yes Sheldon I do."

"Meemaw what does it mean. What do I do?"

"I am not sure I understand. Do you need to do anything? Sheldon Amy is a fine woman and she clearly loves you. The fact that she happened to see you in a room years ago does not have to have any baring on the relationship you have now."

"It doesn't."

"Not if you don't want it too. Do you want it too?"

"I don't know. Meemaw, Amy is my friend. I care about her. She is my girlfriend because I care. But now I feel she is putting pressure on me."

"Has she asked you for anything?"

"No"

"Has she said she expects anything?"

"No"

"Then what exactly is the problem?"

"Me. I am the problem. Meemaw I don't want to hurt Amy but I cant be the perfect man she has dreamt about."

"Sheldon is that what she has said she wants?"

"Well no but..."

"Listen Sheldon a long time ago Amy was in a foreign country feeling alone and she saw a boy who looked nice, liked science and she identified with him. She saw someone sat on his own and not caring; she saw someone reading about science and loving it; she saw someone being confident. Something she did not feel herself. Sheldon you are still those things. When she met Sheldon Cooper she met a man who loved science and a man who did not mind being a little different to everyone else. Moonpie you have struggled your whole life to get people to understand that side of you. Amy understands. Don't let your fear make you loose the one person who will stand next to you against everyone else. Who will sit next to you and read science books with you. Moonpie someone like Amy is a gift you need to treasure her."

"Meemaw I am scared."

"I bet she is too! Why haven't you spoken to her about it?"

"How do you know I haven't?" Sheldon frowned.

"Because I have seen her. Missy is there now. She is hurting Sheldon!"

"I know. But I tried to help her, when she wasn't well. I wanted to make her feel better. Before when she was sick I looked after her and this time I wanted to do the same. Meemaw we had to share a bed." Sheldon blushed as he confessed this. "There was only one room and Amy needed to sleep and...Meemaw I felt things I have not felt before."

"Moonpie its OK. And its OK to have feelings for Amy. And it is lovely you wanted to look after her. Sheldon why don't you deal with one thing at a time. Talk to her about the dreams first. If you listen you will know it will be OK."

73

"Missy have you heard anything?" Amy asked the next morning.

"No but its early. Unlike Shelly and momma, Meemaw wont be up at 6am! In fact she probably wont be up till nearer 10 if they were talking late. Why don't we go visit Penny then we will be just across the hall when she does surface."

Nodding Amy sent penny a text then grinned, "That may have been a mistake! We have probably woken her too!"

Laughing Missy said "Lets take coffee and breakfast and she wont stay mad for long."

So making a breakfast stop on the way the girls stood outside 4B waiting for Penny to answer the door. When a bleary eyed Leonard appeared Missy sniggered and said "Morning sugar!"

"Oh god, there's more of you!" Leonard muttered turning and walking away leaving the door open for them to follow. He disappeared into the bedroom only for it to open a few short seconds later and Penny to appear grinning.

"Missy! Ooooh coffee!"

"Hey bestie!" Amy said sarcastically handing a coffee to Penny.

"Hey Ames." Penny laughed. "You will both have to excuse Leonard. Sheldon evicted him last night after making him change the bedding so Meemaw could use his room. Lets just say he wasn't impressed!"

"Poor Leonard." Missy laughed. "So Amy tells me things between you two are good. Serious too?"

"Yes," Penny grinned. "Things are good. So is Meemaw going to knock some sense into her stupid grandson?"

"She wont need to." Missy grinned. "She will turn up and he will talk. He doesn't do it with anyone else but with Meemaw he will talk. Don't fret Amy. She will sort it."

Amy sighed and sipped her coffee. She just hoped Missy was right.

73

"Sheldon I am going to count to 10 then you get your backside out here." Meemaw said sternly

"But Meemaw..."

"'But Meemaw' nothing. Amy is across the hall. Her and Missy have been up for hours and she will be worried. Now sit yourself down in that precious spot of yours and I will go get her."

Sheldon, dressed in his favourite Flash t shirt and blue plaid pants came out slowly and sat in his spot. Meemaw had placed two mugs of tea on the table and he could hear her already knocking on Pennys door.

As he glanced at the door then down at his knees quickly when he felt his heart pounding. He felt silly. He didn't know what he was going to say; and he knew that the whole time they were sat here the others would be across the hall talking about them. Looking up he smiled.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hey." Amy smiled back. Moving to sit next to him Amy said "You invited Meemaw and Missy after all."

"Yes. I saw through your little ploy, pretending I was right so I would do the opposite but I wanted to see them."

"I know. I could tell."

"Amy I am not good at this stuff. Meemaw told me to tell you how I felt but I don't think I know how I feel. All I know is I am scared if I say the wrong thing I will loose you."

"Oh Sheldon. I am scared too. Scared I have frightened you away. Scared you will think I am trying to trap you. I need to tell you something.." she took a deep breath. "When I dreamt about my ideal man he was an image. Not a real person. He didn't talk, he didn't smile, he didn't even know I was there. When I dreamt about you it was real. Sometimes you were sat just as he was reading a book. But every time you would look at me. Just at me. You would smile and you would say my name. Sheldon I have never done this before either. I am just as scared as you."

"When I heard Meemaw say thank you for telling me about your ideal man I thought there was someone else. I didn't like it. The thought that I may loose you. That's why I was upset."

"There has never been anyone else Sheldon. Ever. Only you."

Sheldon smiled

73

"How do you think they are doing?" penny said for what must have been the 30th time.

"As long as they are talking." Meemaw muttered. She was herself surprised they had not appeared yet.

"Should we go over?" Missy asked.

"No lets leave them, look I have to work why don't you all come for lunch at the cheesecake factory then if we haven't heard by the time you have eaten we will call them"

So with Leonard muttering about wearing day old clothes and Missy teasing him that he moans when Sheldon complains about such thing s the 4 left and using Pennys car went for lunch.

"Look!" Penny thumped Leonard's arm pointing

"Ow! That hurt!" he rubbed his arm then seeing were she was pointed gasped. Sheldon was sat with Amy smiling and laughing and eating his Tuesday hamburger on a Saturday!

"Shelly!" Missy called waving.

"I told you they'd find us if we came here," he muttered standing to greet his sister and grandmother.

Looking at Leonard he said "what's wrong?"

"I could have changed, if I knew you were out I could have changed before we left." Missy sniggered and patted Leonard as penny went off to work.

"Is everything OK?" Meemaw asked looking at Sheldon then Amy

"Yes thank you Meemaw we have talked." Sheldon smiled.

"Good! Now Moonpie I suggest you move over next to Amy so Missy can sit here with me and you can tell me what the plan is for the rest of the weekend. Then on Monday I am expecting a personal tour of this university of yours. In fact," Meemaw grinned at Amy "I would like to see Amy's place of work too!"

"Of course Meemaw!"

"Now Amy," Meemaw looked across the table at Amy a more serious expression on her face this time "Sheldon tells me things between you are more intimate now, I hope you will both be careful, I don't want to be a great Meemaw just yet!"

" MEEMAW!" Sheldon squealed, as Missy nearly chocked on her lemonade.

Meemaw just winked.

73


	20. Chapter 20

"Amy, was Meemaw just teasing Shelly?" Missy asked later that evening as the 2 girls waited for Bernadette and Penny to arrive.

"About what?" Amy asked hoping Missy was not talking about what she thought she was.

"Amy, come on! You know very well what. Are you and Shelly more intimate?"

"NO! No! Look I am not sure what Sheldon has told your grandmother, but I can assure you nothing like that has happened."

"Oh." Missy sounded disappointed causing Amy to look at her.

"Why? Would it bother you?"

"No, in fact I'd be impressed my brother had overcome his fear of contact to be honest. He cant even hug me without the threat of violence or bribery."

Amy smiled sadly and nodded. "He is like it with everyone not just you. I think the incident your Meemaw was referring too was us sharing a bed. No!" She quickly clarified seeing Missy's wide eyed amazement. "Not like that! When I was feeling unwell Sheldon booked a room for me to rest, but the hotel only had one room and so we were forced to share the bed that night. I can assure you however it was nothing improper."

"Why would it have been improper?" Missy asked curiously. "You love him. He loves you, whether he will admit it or not. What's the problem?"

Amy sighed. "You said it yourself, his aversion to physical contact and some denial. But to be fair he was so kind, and he is getting better. When I was ill before he rubbed vapour rub on my chest, bathed me."

"Wow! He doesn't even like putting that stuff on himself! OK, so granted he is moving forward but Amy don't you want more. I can not imagine being in a relationship with someone who didn't want to touch, hug, cuddle and kiss me."

Amy shrugged, standing to move to get some more wine her back to Missy. "I guess I love him enough to wait until he is ready. And I do love him Missy."

Changing the subject as she saw Amy was uncomfortable with the topic Missy asked more about Bernadette and was laughing happily when Bernie herself arrived with Penny, both carrying wine and both looking happy to be there.

"All hell has broken out at Sheldon's." Penny grinned. "Meemaw it would seem is a halo champ!"

Missy grinned. "Yeah she has been practising as a surprise for Sheldon."

"Well I don't think, as surprises go, it was good one. He had teamed her with Howard and when we left the shouting could be heard from the lobby!"

Soon the girls, drinking and laughing were fully made up and nails painted, hair curled were trying to decide where to go.

"We should ask Meemaw." Penny grinned!

"Yeah at least then Sheldon stands a chance of winning a game of Halo too." Amy laughed.

Calling in at Los Robles to see if Meemaw wanted to join them they were surprised to find Sheldon sat on his own.

"Sheldon?" Amy rushed to sit next to him on his spot, "Sheldon what's happened?"

"Nothing. We played halo; Meemaw beat us all single handed and to celebrate Howard suggested they go to some bar!"

"You didn't want to join them?

"No, I had already changed my plans once to play Halo. I should be doing laundry."

"Oh no!" Penny groaned "we had better go rescue her."

"Or rescue them!" Missy laughed. "Meemaw can look after herself don't worry; but we cold go join them for a drink."

Feeling Sheldon stiffen at this suggestion Amy said "You go. I will stay here, if that's OK?" She asked looking at Sheldon.

He nodded giving her a small smile. So waving good bye to her friends Amy said Sheldon "Are you OK? Penny and Bernie said the game didn't go well."

"No. Its my own fault. I should have had Meemaw on my team. You should have seen her Amy!"

"Missy said she has been practising as a surprise for you."

"Well if I'd have known it would have been fun, she could have been on my team. Now I have been abandoned not only by my friends but my grandmother too."

"Hey I'm here!" Amy tried not to sound too hurt. "Listen I may not be able to play halo but it doesn't mean we cant still have a nice evening. Did you eat already?"

"No. I was going to order pizza but the game got a bit frantic and by the time it was over they decided to go out. As they were leaving I heard Raj telling Meemaw about a nice little place they could go for dinner."

Trying not to smile at Sheldon's sulking tone and protruding bottom lip she said "OK pizza it is then."

Once the pizza had arrived and Amy was happy that Sheldon had got over his initial sulk she said "Sheldon can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Amy, but if it is about Meemaw's game playing skills I'd rather not discuss it any more."

"No, but it is about Meemaw. More precisely it is the idea that Meemaw has that we were, to use her phrase, 'intimate'."

"Oh lord," Sheldon sighed "Amy I am sorry. When Meemaw was here before she was asking about us. We spoke about Germany, I mentioned I was scared that we had shared a room but Amy I swear I told her it was because you were ill."

"It is OK Sheldon. I was just surprised when she announced it like that in the restaurant."

"Yes you weren't the only one!" Sheldon huffed.

Laughing this time Amy said "Missy was impressed when she thought we..."

"Yes well she is as bad as Penny! Amy I am sure Meemaw was teasing, she likes to tease." He grumbled.

"But she kind of had a point too."

"No! We didn't do anything; she is not about to have great grandchildren. Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Sheldon why is it upsetting you so much? Does the thought of me, of being intimate with me, is it that distasteful?"

Sheldon closed his eyes and brushed his hand down his face. He wanted to be downstairs doing laundry not sat here having this conversation.

"Amy of course not, and we have spoken about this before, you are the only person I have ever considered …"

Shaking her head Amy stood slowly. "You cant even bring yourself to look at me or say the words. Sheldon I cant do this on my own, you know how I feel but I have no idea what you want or feel."

"I want to be doing laundry!" Sheldon muttered.

"Fine you go do laundry Sheldon. Tell Meemaw to call me went she wants to come to the lab." and standing Amy made her way to the door without looking back.

As Sheldon heard the door slam he groaned. He stood and went down the hall. His laundry was there waiting to go. Picking up the basket he made his way slowly downstairs, as he made his way to the last flight through the lobby down to the basement he glanced at the door and saw her. Amy was sat outside in her car. Just sat holding on to the wheel; but Sheldon could tell she was upset. He didn't know how he knew, maybe it was her breathing but she was upset and it was his fault. Abandoning his washing he ran to the door and banged on her window making her jump.

Leaning over she opened the door and he got in

"I'm sorry. Amy I told Meemaw because I do have feelings. I have feelings I have never had before and not just that I care when you are sad." Quieter now he said "When we were in that hotel, my body felt things. I had to get out of bed Amy because I couldn't let myself be there like that."

Amy, eyes wide said "Oh. Is that why you wanted to get home so quickly?"

"Yes, I had fully intended for us to take another day to get home, but Amy I couldn't. I should have told you but I couldn't."

Amy shifted now so she was facing Sheldon "Sheldon I know it is scary. I have feeling like that too. Feelings for you. When I said before that I dreamt about you; well sometimes those dreams made me feel like that."

Sheldon nodded. "Amy I don't know what to do. I cant be the perfect man. I struggle to hold your hand. These feelings, well I don't know how to handle them it has not happened to me before."

"Never? Even when you were younger?"

Sheldon shook his head no. "I thought it was because I was a homo novus. It didn't seem important. I only ever cared about science, physics. So know I don't know what to do, Amy I cant be who you want, who you need. I'm sorry."

Amy blinked. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What do you want me to do Amy? I don't want to hurt you. I love you." Sheldon ended in a whisper, causing Amy's eyes to widen at this long awaited confession. "If I try this I will end up hurting you far more."

"Why?"

"Amy I just told you, until the other night I have never had a physical reaction like that. If it has taken this long for 'that' to happen then how long will it take for me to be able to do the rest?"

Amy shook her head. She locked the car door and started the engine.

"Amy! What are you doing!"

"I am taking you back to my place. We are going to sit down and talk this through like adults. If by the end you feel the same, then fine. But Sheldon you need to be prepared to talk to me and listen."

"Amy... I left my washing in the hall!"

"I will text Penny. She will collect it when she gets back, and Missy can stay there tonight."

"What? No! You cant tell them I am staying at yours. What will they think?"

"It doesn't matter Sheldon. What matters is what we think."

73

"Amy you know I don't drink!"

"Yes Sheldon I know you don't drink, but I also know you are strung so tight at the moment I can feel it from here." Amy glared at him, sat perched on the very edge of the sofa as if looking for the ideal second to make a break for it. "This is a small glass of wine filled with lemonade. You like lemonade, I will bring the bottle over and you can keep refilling your glass."

Sheldon accepting the drink took a sip. It wasn't that bad, taking another he said "How can you tell? How do you always know what I am feeling?"

Amy looked at him. His big blue eyes looking at her full of doubt, and questions and pleading for answers.

"Because I feel the same Sheldon. I love you too. And right now I want to run into my room and lock the door and pretend this isn't happening. If I could I would turn the clock back to the day I was in Germany and come over and talk to you. But I cant do that Sheldon. I cant ask that boy how he could sit there and not mind that he was on his own, I cant ask if he would like to join us and have lunch. All we can do is deal with now."

Sitting down Amy took a large sip of her own wine.

"Sheldon the other night if you had been any other man and had woken up in bed with a woman feeling as you did what would you have done?"

Sheldon blushed, "Had coitus, or if I was Howard tried to have coitus."

"Exactly. But you didn't."

"Amy any other man wouldn't have been so scared."

"OK. Well if I had woken up in bed with any other man in that condition would it have been different?"

"Well they would have tried too..."

"Exactly! Sheldon I trust you. Completely. I would never have got into bed with anyone else, especially Howard! Because I know if they had those bodily urges they would have tried to do something about it. Sheldon tonight if we ended up in bed together I would still trust you. Even knowing you may feel differently now I would still trust you. Please do no think because you have that feeling I will expect anything."

"Amy I wouldn't know what to do."

"Nor would I. Sheldon we are both scientists. At the top of our fields yet even though we could probably name every body part and its function, explain the process of reproduction and its various possible outcomes neither of us have the capability to deal with the practicalities."

Sheldon blinked. "You don't know either?"

"I know what goes where, but Sheldon there is more to it than that."

"Yes the mess!" Sheldon shuddered

Amy grinned, "I meant the emotions. Neither of us had the kind of childhoods where we would discuss these things with our friends."

"No and if we did that now we be laughed and mocked, amazingly just like in school." Sheldon finished sarcastically.

"Would they though? Sheldon, Leonard and Penny bought you that book. It wasn't because they were teasing it was to answer questions you may have if you were too embarrassed to ask."

"How do you know about the book?"

"Penny told me. We were talking about her and Leonard I asked a question and she said 'we will have to get you a book like the one we got Sheldon!'"

"See mocking!" Sheldon muttered as if his point had been proven.

"OK I have strayed from the point I initially wanted to make. What I was going to suggest was we use the book, they don't need to know. If it answers our questions, helps us, then surely that's good."

"Maybe." Sheldon said considering."Would we have to read it together?" He suddenly felt shy at the thought of looking at the pictures he had glimpsed briefly with Amy sat next to him.

"Well it would kind of be best. Then we could talk about our fears together."

"When?" Sheldon asked quietly.

"Err.." Amy was so stunned Sheldon had even considered this she hadn't thought it through. "How about Saturday nights after laundry. That gives us a week to consider and draw up any agreements we might feel necessary and Meemaw will have gone home..."

"OK, but Amy can we not tell any one."

"No Sheldon that's fine. This is just between us."

Nodding Sheldon said "It's late I should go."

"OK, but the offer still stands, I trust you. You can trust me. You can stay if you want."

73


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Sorry for the long break since the last chapter. Many apologies, but also many thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Hopefully be able over the next few days so let me know what you think ;-)**_

_73_

_He didn't stay. It is now 3 am and I cant sleep. I wonder if I have frightened him off completely? I think the reason I cant sleep is because I am in shock! Maybe, just maybe we made progress tonight. I have spent the past hour online looking for books. I am kind of excited._

It was knocking on the front door woke Amy, and bleary eyed she staggered to the door opening it only to be almost barrelled down by Missy and Penny.

"So? What happened?" Penny grinned moving past Amy and putting on some coffee. "You look wrecked, did something happen? I was disappointed when Sheldon came home; from your laundry text I was hoping he would stay here."

"OK OK, calm down." Amy groaned. "We talked OK. We had a good talk, the rest is between me and him."

"Oh come on Amy!" Penny groaned. "you cant send me a text telling me he abandoned his washing to chase you into the street; that you needed privacy so Missy had to stay with me, then tell me nothing!"

"Yes Penny I can. You are my bestie and you know if I could I would, but right now I need to do this my way. Also I have been awake half the night so I don't need this."

"Well you should be aware when Meemaw wakes up she will be expecting news. She was so excited when she knew Sheldon had gone after you." Missy explained

"Well I will let Sheldon handle that!" Amy muttered.

73

"So Sheldon I know tomorrow you are taking me to work but do you not think it would be nice if we did something today? Maybe ask Amy if she wanted to join us?"

"No." Sheldon muttered.

"Moonpie! Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because Meemaw we have decided how we are going to proceed; and as grateful as I am for your help, and I am grateful, I think we need to do this together. The more people who are involved the less comfortable I will feel."

"What is it exactly you are proceeding with?"

"Stop!" Sheldon said quietly standing up. "I know you mean well but you also know how I feel about this. I cant talk about this now." And he stomped back to his room leaving a stunned Meemaw staring after him.

"Missy, how is Amy? Sheldon is in a real snit! Wont talk to me at all." Meemaw whispered into her phone hoping Sheldon was too busy sulking to hear her.

"Same here. Perhaps we should leave them be for today at least. Why don't we go out? Shelly likes the zoo, Amy is into monkeys... Maybe a day out will calm the nerves."

So Sheldon found himself hassled out of the apartment and into his grandmothers car. Arriving at Amy's he was surprised to see Penny and Missy stood there too.

"We are all going?" He asked surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, I asked Leonard but he was muttering something about paint-balling and comic books." Penny grinned, Sheldon would be annoyed enough he was spending the day off schedule once again but knowing his friends were out having fun would hopefully cause him to rebel and then maybe Amy would give them some gossip.

Sheldon however just nodded got back into Meemaw's car and waited for the 3 women to get in the back. Once at the zoo Sheldon looked at Amy for the first time, she looked as unimpressed to be here as him and also tired out. He tried to talk to her but either Penny or Missy seemed to be within eavesdropping distance at all times. In the end he waited until they had stopped for refreshments and he was in the queue for drinks, the women were sat talking at the table, and he pulled out his phone and sent Amy a text.

**Are you OK? You look tired. I hope Penny and my sister have not been giving you too much grief.**

As he sent the message he glanced in her general direction and watched as she pulled out her phone and read the message. She didn't look at him but he was sure he saw a small smile as she began typing. He opened the message as he got to the front of the queue.

**Thank you Sheldon. I am tired. I had a lot of trouble sleeping last night. I also began researching possible books. Penny and Missy were under the impression I would be providing gossip. They are disappointed. A xx**

Smiling and slipping his phone back into his pocket Sheldon returned with the drinks and said "After we have seen the monkeys I suggest we go home. I am sure like me Amy as work to prepare for and I know Penny will be more than happy to entertain Missy while Amy works." he raised his eyebrow at Penny questioningly.

"Of course I will how about Amy takes you home then and we can go shopping I know a great shop for shoes." Penny winked.

"Thank you Sheldon!" Amy said quietly as they watched Meemaw, Missy and Penny head towards the shoe shop. "I am tired and if I can rest now I may actually get some work done too."

"Did you find any books?" Sheldon asked shyly.

"No. Well there were so many and they seemed well... too advanced."

"Why don't we start with the one I have. Then if it raises questions that we cannot find answers too we will do further research."

"OK. is Saturday still OK with you?"

"Yes I think so. Meemaw is coming to work with me tomorrow and if it is OK with you she wants to visit you Wednesday, that way on Tuesday she can rest or sight see while I am at work and come to dinner at the cheesecake factory Tuesday. For some reason seeing Penny at work has been timetabled in as important! But they plan going home Thursday and because they drove are going to do what we did and take a few days to get home. Meemaw was talking about some film called Thelma and Louise but I am not sure of the significance of that."

"Wednesday is fine. In fact I am looking forward to it. OK, well if it is OK with you I will write down any concerns I have with regard Saturday and email them to you so we can have sorted that out before the evening itself."

73

"So Shelly if you spend all your time in your office when do you teach?"

"Meemaw I am not a lecturer. Yes I do have to give lectures but the majority of my time thankfully is as far away from those poodles as possible. No I am of far more use to everyone if I am in here."

Meemaw grinned when she saw Raj nodding frantically in agreement behind Sheldon.

"Well I want to see more than a few whiteboards and this office, so what do your friends do?"

With much muttering Sheldon proceeded to give Meemaw a tour of the campus and was most disgruntled when Meemaw spent a disproportionate amount of time in the engineering workshop with Howard.

"Meemaw! You could see this in any high-school workshop!"

"Nonsense Moonpie. Howard is going to let me operate this buggy thing via a satellite! Have you ever heard of anything so exciting?"

Rolling his eyes Sheldon turned to Raj who was tagging along. "Lets go get lunch."

Later that evening as Meemaw helped herself to the Thai food on the table ignoring Sheldon twitching she said "Is Amy's work all in an office?"

"No it will be like another trip to the zoo." Sheldon smirked, "monkeys everywhere. You may also want to take rubber gloves, the last time I visited she had me washing up."

"Well I am sure it will be fascinating. As was today. Moonpie I am not going to pretend to understand what all the fancy symbols numbers and letters mean, but when I was with Howard he told me how well thought of you were and how advanced your work is. I am very proud."

Sheldon, stunned at Howard praise, smiled politely and said "Well I guess I am lucky, I love my job and I have friends who feel the same way about their jobs too. When Howard went to the space station, it was quite an achievement."

"I am pleased Sheldon. When you were little, when you used to come home from school and stay with me and pop-pop, well I don't mind admitting I worried you would never find friends. But they are lovely. All of them."

73

"Amy this is so much more exciting than Sheldon's office!" Meemaw grinned as she watched Amy replace the nicotine patches on the monkeys. "All those whiteboards! How he does that all day is beyond me, but this! Can we go to your lab now? Sheldon said you had real brains in there!"

Laughing Amy took Meemaw to the lab and began showing her a variety of equipment before pulling out a brain section.

"You want a go?" she grinned offering a scalpel.

"Really? Ohhhh yes. Tell me what to do."

Soon Amy was pulling out her phone and taking pictures of Meemaw dressed in a lab coat and goggles bent over the brain specimen slicing away. She sent Sheldon a picture along with the message **N****o beaker washing necessary with this student!**

His reply of **favouritism **made her chuckle.

73

"I will miss you when you go home." Sheldon said quietly on Wednesday night, sat in his spot looking fondly at his Meemaw.

"Sheldon I think you know you can come visit any time and now I have been invited once I will be back! Your mother makes out like you barely cope but seeing you at work I know you are happy, you have friends and a routine which is obviously y one that makes you happy. Also now you have Amy I don't have to worry about you being alone. Things seem to be OK?"

"Yes Meemaw. We are going to talk more about things, I have even drawn up an agreement, it was Amy's idea!" He defended quickly seeing Meemaw shake her head. "She feels the same as me. We are both out of our depth and if we can work things through together then maybe one day we can have the kind of relationship we both want."

"What do you want Sheldon do you know?"

"Yes, I want what you and Pop-Pop had. Someone who is my friend, who understands me and who I can turn too with anything. You were right Meemaw. Amy is that person. I just need to work out how I can be the man she needs."

"Oh Moonpie. You already are!" Said Meemaw tears in her eyes.

73

Sheldon looked at the book again. It had been there taunting him on the end of his bed all evening and he couldn't bring himself to pick it up. It was Thursday evening and as it was 'anything can happen Thursday' and the general consensus had been to go out in couples. Sheldon had suggested that Amy and he stayed in and used the time to work on any questions or provisos they needed included in the agreement. They were going to Skype at 9pm and that would give Sheldon Friday to draw up the agreement before there first meeting on Saturday.

Taking a deep breath and perching on the edge of the bed Sheldon opened the book. It had obviously been written with teenagers in mind which Sheldon admitted reluctantly was probably just as well; because right now he felt as awkward as a teenager and he had no clue as to how he should proceed with any of this.

Scanning the contents page he saw the book covered feelings and emotions, settings, equipment and 'after'.

"Oh boy" Sheldon mumbled. Turning to feelings and emotions he read quickly and was willing to admit the description of anxiety, nerves and excitement could pretty much summed up himself whenever he thought about what lay ahead. As he read further he began to frown. If this book was accurate each of those emotions could lead to possible failure in completing the task ahead. He flipped over the page and was disturbed to find it did not go into detail.

"Well that's just silly!" he stated firmly, standing and stomping into the living room to retrieve his laptop. This was obviously going to take more research than he had thought. After a cursory search he realised the lack of experience both Amy and he had was going to cause problems. Where he had been concerned about mess and Amy's possible over emotional state he now realised it was not as simple as that. Nerves could cause his body to betray him at the worst possible moment, or, and he wasn't sure if this was better or worse, over excitement could cause the whole thing to be over quite literally before it began.

Sitting back he thought about the prospect of either of these two options. Neither were things he wanted to experience he just needed to decide how to avoid the possibility.

73

Sat in her own apartment Amy was facing similar concerns. She had always had such a romanticised ideal of her first time. Not just with Sheldon but with any one. It would be moonlit and romantic, with candles and roses. Music playing and tender moments building to a passionate finish. Now, reading about the practicalities, actually thinking about having to take off her clothes in front of Sheldon, having him see her and even more alarming seeing him, well Amy realised it may be more nerve racking than she thought. She had studied the human body and mind she knew how it worked but seeing it in a picture in a book or stood before her Amy realised were two very different things. What if Sheldon saw her and felt nothing! It wasn't something he could disguise. What if preferred slimmer women. He had said he had never felt arousal before so maybe the night in the hotel had been a fluke.

She needed to talk to him.

Looking at her watch and seeing it was nearly time to Skype Amy got herself a glass of water and tried to calm down. If she was this nervous about a conversation via a computer how did she ever expect this to work!

73

"Good evening Amy." Sheldon said politely.

"Hi." Amy smiled "is everything OK?"

"Yes thank-you." Amy twisted her hands on her lap as she noted Sheldon wasn't in his normal Skype position in the living room but sat on his bed. "Sheldon I have done a little research and I will admit it has raised more questions than it has answered."

Sheldon nodded. "Me too. Amy I will admit that I was nervous before but now, well I am not sure how we proceed. If what I have read is true I think we are walking towards disaster."

"Why Sheldon?" Amy was unable to hide her surprise at Sheldon's obvious nerves.

"Because my book says if I am nervous I wont be able to 'perform' and I am nervous Amy. But also if I am excited then I may not be able to perform satisfactorily. Basically I cannot win!"

"Which of those situations do you think is more likely?" Amy asked curiosity making her own nerves disappear a little.

"The later." Sheldon almost whispered and Amy could see a pink tinge in his cheeks.

As he looked at the screen he was shocked at the surprised look on Amy's face.

"What? What s wrong?"

"Nothings wrong; but I was not expecting that answer. Sheldon I am scared too. But I am scared that I will not please you. I am scared that I have to take my clothes off and you will not want me."

"Maybe we should take this a step at a time. My book mentioned finding a suitable place. Amy I don't want to do this here. I can not imagine what I would feel if Leonard or Penny interrupted us."

"Yes. My research said rushing was also not to be advised. Do you think we should maybe go somewhere neutral."

"What do you suggest?" Sheldon asked not sure how comfortable he felt with the speed and direction this conversation was taking.

Amy blinked and said "What about if on Saturday we go out for the day somewhere we haven't been before and maybe have dinner and stay in a hotel."

"Oh Amy I don't think I am ready for that."

"No Sheldon! I meant just to talk, maybe," it was Amy's turn to blush, "maybe kiss a little but nothing more. Then we can reassess. If either of us feel uncomfortable I am happy to call the whole thing off."

Sheldon nodded slowly then said. "But what if one of us wants to stop and the other doesn't?"

"It doesn't matter. If either one of us says stop we stop and rework booth the agreement and how we move forward."

"OK." Sheldon nodded. "I will draw up an agreement and forward you the details tomorrow."

"Thank you Sheldon."

73

**Amy, I have attached the agreement for the weekend and have booked us dinner at the plaza along with a room. I hope this is agreeable. I will be at your apartment tomorrow afternoon at 2pm. Sheldon.**

73

A/N OK leaving them here for today. I will be considering along with them whether this will lead them to an 'M' rating !


	22. Chapter 22

Amy paced. Sheldon was due in 15 minutes. She wasn't sure if he had arranged for Leonard to drive them or if he was planning to stay here for the afternoon then drive to the hotel later. She had been so surprised that he had arranged it and let her know Thursday evening after their conversation; she hadn't thought to ask questions and then as the questions occurred to her she felt too nervous to ask. Now she sat on her sofa looking at her overnight bag by the door, wishing she had been able to check with Penny that the things she were taking were appropriate, and more importantly, that she hadn't left anything out.

Yesterday lunchtime she had taken an extra hour and gone and had her bikini line waxed, the first time she had done this without Penny and Bernadette, and while she was sure it was an unnecessary act, she couldn't risk not doing it. Then she had had to decide on night wear. In the end, even after purchasing a pretty cotton nightgown she decided pyjamas. Sheldon, she knew, would wear his Saturday pyjamas and they had said nothing about taking it further than kissing. She wasn't even sure they would be sharing a bed.

Wringing her hands Amy considered writing her journal as she waited but knew nothing she wrote would make sense right now; her emotions were to muddled. Getting herself a glass of water she began pacing. She shouldn't have pushed this. It wasn't natural.

As Sheldon knocked on the door Amy jumped so much she spilt half the water down her top. Opening the door whilst moping at her damp cleavage with a towel Amy smiled.

"Hi Sheldon come in. Sorry I am ready I just spilt some water."

As she looked up she stopped. Sheldon was stood before her dressed in his smart suit pants and a button down shirt unbuttoned at the collar.

"Hey you look really good!" She said grinning. "I wasn't sure what we were doing. I can go change."

"No, don't change." Sheldon smiled, "I like that dress."

"Are we staying here this afternoon?" Amy asked as Sheldon was still hovering by the door and appeared not to have any bags with him.

"No, if you are ready we can go now."

Amy nodding moved to pick up her bag.

"I'll take it." Sheldon said remembering how his pop-pop always carried Meemaw's bags for her. As Amy followed Sheldon downstairs she was shocked to see a car parked outside.

"Sheldon?" She questioned looking confused.

"I thought rather than you having to drive I would use the service the hotel provide. This car will take us and bring us home tomorrow."

"Oh! wow! Thank you."

Sheldon just nodded. He was not sure what would happen this weekend. He had told Leonard he was busy and that he wouldn't be available for their normal Sunday activities. Relieved when Leonard hadn't questioned him Sheldon made sure he had already left with his luggage when Leonard was across the hall visiting Penny to avoid further questions. Now as he climbed into the car he just hoped the weekend went well. He realised how important this was and if it went wrong he was not sure how he would feel.

Amy sat with her hands on her knees as looked out of the window the entire drive. It didn't take long and as they pulled up in front of the hotel and their bags were taken away Amy realised just how much money this must be costing.

"Sheldon this is too much!"

"You don't like it? We can go somewhere else. A different hotel."

"No, I mean it must cost a fortune."

"Amy I need to make sure this is right. I know that this hotel has the highest ratings so cleanliness is assured, I cant do this if I am worried about those things too."

Amy nodded "OK, but I will pay half."

"No. Amy please. Lets just see how this goes first please." His tone was firm and Amy knew it was important to him so said no more. Her next surprise though rendered her speechless as approaching the doors Sheldon grabbed her hand and walked straight past reception towards the elevators.

"Sheldon we need to check in."

"No Amy it has been taken care of." Sheldon said hoping she could not detect how nervous he was from his palm gently holding her hand.

"You have been here already?"

"Yes I came this morning. Checked the room and restaurant were up to standard and got the key for the room."

"Oh!" Amy was not sure how to respond to this so just let Sheldon guide her down the corridor and waited patiently as he opened the door.

"Sheldon it is beautiful!" she whispered as she looked around. Her bags were already here and Sheldon's too.

"Are you sure its OK?"

"Sheldon it is perfect!"

Nodding as he surveyed her face and satisfied she was telling the truth Sheldon said "lets sit over by the window and you can tell me about your week."

So sat in the sunlight they quietly spoke about their respective weeks and Sheldon told Amy he had heard from Meemaw who, still travelling home, was having fun. Amy remembering the pictures on her phone showed Sheldon the other pictures she had taken of Meemaw at her lab; and even Sheldon couldn't help but grin at the picture of Ricky looking like he was kissing Meemaw's hand.

"You should send her those she will love them he smiled. She was very impressed with your work."

"She was yours too. She spoke about you a lot the whole time she was with me. I think she was checking I was clever enough and my intentions were honourable." Amy smiled. "She would love this room!" Amy grinned looking round.

"Well actually it was her describing a place she had stayed with Pop-pop that gave me the idea."

"Well thank her for me! This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

Sheldon secretly thrilled just nodded. "I am not very good at this. I don't know if romance is something I am good at."

"Sheldon I don't want you to be anyone other than you! I don't want you doing things to impress me that's not real. Why don't we see if there is anything we can watch on TV that will distract us from the fact we are here in these unusually settings."

"Will it help?"

"I don't know but it might." Amy shrugged

Having found a program they could both agree on Amy fetched them some water from the fridge Sheldon had obvious made sure was stocked with his favourite snacks and drink, then sat with her feet on the cushion next to her leaning gently against Sheldon's shoulder.

It took Sheldon a while to relax with Amy touching him; but when he realised she was engrossed in the programme he let himself relax and soon was as gripped as she was. As the commercials came on Amy sat straighter and said "this is nice."

Sheldon looked down at her and smiled "yes it is."

As the programme restarted this time Sheldon moved his arm up to rest on the top of the sofa and as Amy leant back into him he nervously moved his arm to rest on Amy's shoulder.

"Is this OK?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Sheldon." she whispered back. The next hour and a half past in gentle cuddles and shy questioning as they became more comfortable sitting so close. As the programme drew to a close Amy sat back up and said "Thank you Sheldon. This was really nice."

"Do you want to use the bathroom first to get ready for dinner?" He asked.

"OK." Amy grabbed her bag and made her way to the bathroom. Showering and washing her hair Amy marvelled at how comfortable Sheldon had seemed sat so close. Normally the idea of her encroaching on his space would have been to much, he was trying so hard. As she dried dressed and applied some light make-up Amy just hoped she was able to contain her own nerves.

Swapping over Sheldon made his way into the bathroom and wondered at the sweet smell of perfume so different from his bathroom at home. Seeing Amy's toothbrush next to his instead of Leonard's and her array of body washes and hair products though caused his breathing to quicken as the magnitude of the situation hit him.

He was sharing a bedroom with Amy.

So far he had been able to control and contain his emotions by either focusing on details or becoming thankfully engrossed in the TV. Being sat so close, even holding Amy against him on the sofa , had not been so bad once he got used to her hair under his chin and the smell of her shampoo in his nose.

Wrapping a towel around his waist as he shaved Sheldon tried to focus on the next stage of his plan. He hoped that during dinner Amy would agree to one goodnight kiss then allocated bed space. If he could make it to morning then he only had breakfast to get through. Dressing quickly he returned to find Amy had put on heels and done something to her hair to make it curl gently framing her face.

"Are you OK?" She asked concerned as he stared intently at her.

"Yes, sorry, your hair its different."

"Oh. I curled it." she smiled. Seeing he was not going to comment any more she said "What time is dinner?"

"7. I thought we could go down and have a drink at the bar first."

"OK." Amy hoped a glass of wine might calm the nerves she could feel building.

Once in the bar, glass of wine before her Amy looked around. "It is so quiet. I would have thought it would be busy at a weekend."

"There is a wedding upstairs I believe, so the restaurant area is restricted tonight." Sheldon explained. He didn't tell Amy how relieved he had been when he had heard this himself, more comfortable their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

Once seated and food ordered Sheldon said "Can we talk about tonight?"

"Of course. I wasn't sure if you would book a twin room. I was surprised you didn't."

"I considered it, but then I figured that sort of defeated the object. I read in that book, which I hate by the way, that the more comfortable we are with each other the easier it will become."

"That makes sense." Amy nodded.

"So... I thought, if we assigned sides of the bed allowing for one kiss goodnight before resuming to allocated positions?"

Amy considered his proposal and nodded "I agree but I have one request. We have our first kiss not in bed. I thought maybe standing or sitting. Then if agreeable a goodnight kiss in bed."

"Can I ask why?"

"Well we have not really kissed Sheldon, and it may be overpowering. If our first is standing I thought it would be less … I don't know … intimate."

Nodding Sheldon agreed.

When the waiter arrived to take their order the atmosphere was a little strained as both Amy and Sheldon were nervous. Sipping at her wine Amy looked at Sheldon "We don't have to do this. It feels odd it shouldn't feel like this."

Sheldon didn't know what to do. "Do you want to go home?" He asked quietly

"No, but I don't want it to feel like this."

Sheldon nodded. "Maybe it was a mistake. I knew I should not have listened to anyone else."

"Why does it matter? What other people think I mean."

"It is not what they think, it is the judgement that because I choose not to be in a relationship there was something wrong with me."

"So are you only with me to prove them wrong?" Amy asked quieter, scared of the answer and shocked that this was the reason Sheldon had maintained their relationship for so long.

"No Amy, I have always valued you as a friend. You are the one person I know who understands me. And that is one of my concerns. I like our friendship. I like that I can text you or Skype you and you understand my frustrations at Leonard or Gablehauser. I like that, unlike Penny, you do not judge my choice of clothes or need for routine. You understand. Together we have been able to build a friendship beyond even that. I never thought I would want to hold someone's hand or buy joint presents for friends."

"Sheldon you moan every time!" Amy laughed.

"Maybe but I do it and it is only with you. Amy I am worried that if we finish dinner and go upstairs we could jeopardise that. If I fail to live up to the _ideal man_ you seem to think I am then everything we have will be ruined."

Amy stared at Sheldon for several seconds before answering shocked he was as concerned by this as he was admitting.

"Sheldon I am scared too. I am scared because I don't know what I am doing. You are right I have dreamt about this, us, for so long; but my dreams are just that. Dreams! I don't expect anything from you because I have not done this before either. Lets just eat dinner then go back to the room. Forget kissing, forget everything but spending this time together."

Sheldon nodded knowing that if he didn't agree he wouldn't even be able to eat his stomach was so knotted.

73

Amy grinned as Sheldon opened the door. "I cant believe you ordered the same food you would have had at home!"

"Amy as I have explained already I like Indian food, Saturday I have Indian food with Leonard Howard and Raj and tonight it is different because I had it with you."

Shaking her head but still grinning Amy kicked off her shoes and sat on the sofa. "I guess as you couldn't do laundry you needed some routine still."

Sheldon just ignored this comment knowing if he admitted he had already done his washing she would laugh more. As he glanced at her sat on the sofa, her feet tucked under her, he realised she was a lot more relaxed than she had been earlier.

"I am going to get changed." he muttered grabbing his bag and stalking to the bathroom; he could here her chuckling still and said through the closed door "You may mock Amy Farrah Fowler, but you were not complaining as you stole my poppadoms!"

When Sheldon returned from the bathroom, his Saturday pyjamas and dressing gown on, he saw Amy stood staring at the bed. "Which side do you normally sleep on?" she asked frowning.

"I have my own bed I sleep in the middle of course, but on the rare occasion I was forced to share a bed as a child I prefered the right."

"OK. Well I suppose I hadn't considered my own sleeping habits before, I think I move a lot in the night but we coped before so I am sure it will be fine."

"Amy just go and get changed, if you start talking about it, I will get nervous and change my mind."

Nodding quickly Amy went to change. By the time she had returned Sheldon was in bed his dressing gown over the back of the chair and the light turned off. Treading carefully Amy found the edge of the bed and moved to the left hand side sitting on the edge as she brushed her hair.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked, unable to see but feeling movement.

"Brushing my hair. It is not as long and golden and beautiful as Pennys but believe me if I don't brush it now I will suffer tomorrow."

Standing to pull back the covers Amy saw Sheldon shift closer to the edge.

"Sheldon relax, I promise I am not going to pounce on you! But you are going to have to give me some covers." Sheldon had managed to roll himself into almost a cocoon of covers and tugging Amy almost rolled him out of bed.

"Hey!" He squealed grabbing the edge of the bed to stop himself rolling out.

"Good night Sheldon." Amy sighed. Knowing she needed to not get into an argument now.

"Night Amy." he replied quietly.

Amy lay a wake for a long time. She listened to Sheldon's breathing but couldn't tell if he was awake or not, his breathing was regular and quiet but his body was so tense she was sure he was still awake.

Shifting Amy turned onto her side facing towards Sheldon and the centre of the bed.

"You still awake?" she whispered quietly.

Nothing.

She closed her eye and tried to relax then heard an almost undecipherable "Yes."

"I cant sleep either." she smiled.

Noting.

Amy sighed and tried to think of something anything to distract her from the man lying next to her. She felt him move slightly and knew he had turned and was now on his side facing her, but she kept her eyes closed trying to concentrate on her breathing. A sudden movement caused her to open her eyes just as Sheldon leant over kissed her quickly on the lips then flipped over muttering

"Goodnight Amy."

Eyes now wide in stunned disbelief Amy grinned. Sheldon Cooper had just kissed her!

That night, when she eventually calmed down, her dreams were all of Sheldon.

73


	23. Chapter 23

He was almost too scared to open his eyes. He could smell her, feel her and his body was stirring in awareness. He moved away a little realising in the night he had rolled towards the centre and his normal sleeping position. Amy was facing away from him but as he moved his arm it brushed the bare skin on her back that was exposed due to her pyjama top having risen.

He lay on the edge of the bed staring at the ceiling. Turning his head he saw it was 5 am and Amy was unlikely to wake for a couple of hours at least. He wanted to get up, escape the sight and smell of her. The temptation. But he couldn't. He couldn't leave and risk her waking and being upset, he couldn't leave and turn on the TV as that would wake her and, and this was probably the biggest

Truth, he couldn't leave as he just didn't want too. He turned his head to look at her in the semi darkness. Her hair was spread across the pillow and her hands were under her cheek. She was curled into a small ball, legs pulled up to her chest. He watched her breathing and realised he was mesmerised by the gently rise and fall of her back and shoulders as she inhaled and exhaled softly he could just about pick out the skin on her back showing where her top had risen slightly. He had to move his own hands to behind his back to stop himself reaching out to touch her.

He thought back to last night. After she had got into bed he was so aware of her laying there and the only thing he could think of was his original idea to kiss her goodnight. Having finally plucked up the courage he knew she had been right. As he had moved over her to reach her lips he could feel the length of her body next to his. He hadn't felt that when she had kissed him when they were sat on the sofa, and the other occasion she had kissed him he had been so taken aback by the assault and the fact Penny was stood watching he hadn't appreciated the softness of her, the smell or just how tiny she was.

She made him feel strong. He hadn't realised just how small, fragile even, she was under the many layers she usually wore. Next to her small frame he really did feel big and strong. He had never felt like that before. Normally he felt weak, with his only strength being his brain. He knew one of the reasons he felt the attraction he did to Amy was the very fact it was his brain she found appealing. But lying here now this new feeling, not of power but just a new strength was nice, he liked it. He wasn't so sure he liked the affect it had on his body. His heart was beating fast and other parts, parts he normally tried to ignore, were clamouring for centre stage. He turned away mimicking her position and curled into a ball. He began thinking about his white board in his office, picturing the problem he was working on trying desperately to ignore the fact he was in bed with Amy and all he wanted to do was hold her.

73

Amy opened her eyes. She had fully expected to wake in bed alone this morning so to hear Sheldon snoring gently behind her was almost too much to bare. He was so close and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. He had kissed her last night. He had said he would and he did. OK it had been quick and she had been so shocked she almost didn't realise what was happening, but it was a start. She smiled as she thought how it was probably on Sheldon's list of things to accomplish this weekend. She certainly couldn't fault him for his determination! She moved slowly climbing out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. She couldn't stay there next to him or she would be tempted to touch him. Stroke the hair off his face and kiss his lips as he slept. She had a feeling he would object to this! As she brushed her teeth she realised her hair, even after the required 100 brushes, still looked like a birds nest and this was another thing she felt Sheldon did not need to see just yet. She would have to ask Penny how she avoided such things with Leonard. In fact Amy had lots of questions for Penny. Realising her clothes were still in the bedroom Amy wrapped a towel around herself and made her way quietly across the room; she glanced at the bed and saw Sheldon still in the same position she had left him curled in a ball. This surprised her a bit as Penny said he slept like Dracula, as if in a coffin, and that he was always awake by 6. He must be tired, Amy smiled staring down at him fondly.

"Amy if you must insist on standing staring please put some clothes on!" Sheldon muttered through clenched teeth making Amy jump

"I thought you were asleep."

"No. I am trying to be a gentleman and not stare at your near naked body but you appeared not to be affording me the same courtesy."

"Sheldon you are fully clothed in many layers!" Amy muttered as she scuttled back to the bathroom slamming the door, embarrassed he had seen her staring.

By the time she made her way back into the bedroom Sheldon was up, with the TV, on perched on the edge of the bed waiting to use the bathroom. He didn't talk as he past her and as she sat on the sofa they had shared last night she wondered if things would be awkward this morning.

He had told her he had cancelled plans for paint balling so maybe he hoped they would do something together. Standing Amy began gathering her belongings and returning them to her bag. The water had turned of in the bathroom so she assumed Sheldon was dressing then would want to go for breakfast. Realising she was hungry because her nerves had stopped her eating much last night Amy hoped breakfast was as good as dinner had been.

"Are you hungry?" came his voice behind her making her jump again.

"Hi, yes I am."

"Good shall we go then?" Nodding, a little worried by his formal manner, Amy followed Sheldon to the restaurant. Once seated Amy decided to brave the question that had been on her mind since waking.

"Was is as bad as you feared?"

"The breakfast? No. You know I love pancakes. I made allowances once I found they would be on the menu even though it is not my normal day for such a treat."

"No Sheldon! Last night. Was it as bad as you feared?"

"Oh. oooh! Err...it was no worse than I feared I suppose."

"What exactly does that mean?" Amy knew it wasn't the positive answer she had hoped for that was for sure.

"It was like the last time. No worse. I had feared it would be worse."

Amy stared at Sheldon as he continued to avoid her gaze and attack the food in front of him. Last time he told her he had been aroused was he saying it had happened again?

"Sheldon... last time you said..."

"Amy please. I know what I said and I think you know what I am saying now but I really do not want to talk about it while eating."

Amy stared at him for several seconds before returning her attention to her own breakfast; suddenly the bacon did not seem as appealing as asking the questions on the tip of her tongue. As she slowly ate Amy pondered how she could bring the conversation back to this later.

"Stop it." Sheldon muttered.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Amy you are staring at me again. Look we will talk later, but please not now!"

Amy finished her breakfast quickly and sat nursing her coffee as she watched Sheldon refill his plate.

"You never eat like this at home." she noted.

"No, but then Leonard is there so even if I make enough he has some and I admit they don't taste as good when made yourself."

Amy smiled "Maybe I will make them for you one day."

"Can you make train ones?" Sheldon asked eagerly.

"What are train pancakes?"

"Well I stayed at a hotel once and the children had pancakes shaped like trains. They wouldn't let me have any as they said they were just for children." Amy grinned at his affronted tone.

"I will see what I can do." she smiled making a mental note to scour the internet until she found a train shape for pancakes.

Once back in their room Amy was busy re cleaning her teeth and packing her wash stuff away when Sheldon, just outside the door, started talking.

"I enjoyed last night. You were right about the kiss though. Standing up would have been better. It made it very hard for me to sleep and then I woke in the night too. You smell nice and it distracts me, makes me feel things. Why is it that happens. Pennys smell doesn't have that affect why you."

Amy opened the door needing to see his face. He was stood leaning against the door frame staring at the floor.

"Sheldon I don't know. Maybe the same reason the smell of you attracts me too. Next time we will try the kiss standing up though."

"OK" he said quietly then looking up he said shyly "could we try now?"

Eyes wide Amy just nodded dropping her wash bag at her feet and moving a step closer as Sheldon lifted his hand to the side of her face she felt her eyes close of there own accord and as his lips gently grazed her her arms wrapped around his wait.

They stood like this barely moving for long seconds until Sheldon pulled back and blinking smiled.

"I enjoyed this weekend." he said quietly.

"Me too Sheldon, me too."

73

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but it felt the right place to leave it. **


	24. Chapter 24

_It was perfect! I have just got home, Sheldon walked me too my door and now the hotel car is taking him home. He tried so hard and I know it wasn't easy for him but it really was perfect. When he kissed me I didn't ever want him to stop! _

_It is strange though as I have been wanting this for so long, dreamt about it, and now it has happened instead of shouting it from the rooftops I want it to be our secret. Not a secret that we never break, just something that is ours. It feels so new and special and I don't want to answer questions and listen to advise however well meaning. _

_I guess though, now I think of it, although Penny and Bernadette talk lots about their relationships, personal stuff, really personal stuff we don't talk about. Yes the things we dream of and hope for but not intimate stuff and so I suppose that is what this is._

_Sheldon said it was intimate and he was right._

_I wonder if he meant it when he said he enjoyed it and if he did will he want to continue? I suppose it is too soon to ring and ask him now? I will have to be patient._

Amy sighed happily and laying back on her bed grinned. She hadn't even taken off her shoes! Having said goodbye to Sheldon she had rushed in and written her thoughts down, wanting to capture this moment and feeling forever so she could look back and remember just how perfect it was. At least it gave her an outlet if not the answers! Kicking her shoes off Amy turned on her side and reached for the cell phone she hand thrown onto her bed. Opening her diary for the following week she groaned. She was scheduled to work late all week which meant little chance of spending time with her friends briefly considering asking a colleague to swap but quickly dismissed the idea knowing the next stage in the research was important and she needed to be involved. Standing up she picked up the bag she dropped on entering her room and began sorting the clothes. However perfect the weekend had been the laundry would not do itself. She smiled as she imagined Sheldon was probably doing the same thing himself.

73

Sheldon however was not doing laundry as he had completed that task before leaving for the weekend not he was sat reading the next part of the book he had once sworn to never read. The section on emotion had been right. Now home and in the safety of his room he felt more in control and he knew that he needed to make sure any actions he planned he needed to do here, away from the lure of Amy and her tantalising smell. He felt satisfied he had controlled himself this weekend and he had even managed to kiss Amy more than once so he had actually exceeded his target. No now he needed to increase the touch between them so the possibility of Amy hugging him or even kissing him spontaneously didn't cause the feeling of invasion he had in the past.

Sheldon lay the book down. It suggested increase the contact from kissing to more intimate touching. He wasn't ready for that. His eidetic memory replayed the look on Amy's face, her surprise and delight as he had moved to kiss her as they lay in bed. He body felt warm as he remembered how soft she had felt. In a hotel, just the two of them had been one thing but what would he do if he touched her or even remembered touching her when the others were about. No he had to give this careful consideration. Perhaps they could make all there meetings at Amy's then even if he embarrassed himself at least she would be the only witness! Hearing the apartment door slam and voiced in the living room Sheldon hastily stashed the book under his pillow stood and straitened his clothes and made his way outside.

"Sheldon your back!" Leonard stated causing Sheldon to shake his head and wonder for the umpteenth time at Leonard's constant need to state the obvious.

"Yes Leonard I am back. I take it paint-ball was a success?"

"Well actually we didn't go. We went to some bar last night and we happened to meet [Penny and Bernadette there, Howard swears it was a coincidence but I'm not so sure, anyway we drank too much and ended up in a club and well to cut a long story short we were so drunk and late we missed paint ball. In fact if Raj hadn't phoned to see where we were I doubt id be awake now."

"Paint-ball was hours ago."

"Yes I know but we had arranged to go to Raj's tonight as he has decided to try online dating."

"What on earth for, it is total nonsense."

Leonard grinned "Well Raj said it worked for the shamy and I want what they have!"

Sheldon did not have an answer to that. In fact as he felt a little pride swelling his chest that Raj envied his relationship Sheldon said "well I suppose the truth speaks for itself."

"Anyway now he is not talking to us. Soooo what have you been up too. I take it from Amy's absence last night she was with you?"

Sheldon nodded.

"And?"

"And what? We spent some time together this weekend that's all you need to know."

"Really you sure?"

"Of course I am sure, in fact I may be spending a bit more time at Amy's."

"Wow so she has finally pinned you down!"

"Actually Amy is not aware of the possible change in my schedule but I am sure she wont object."

"Well good for you. I am pleased you have stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?"

"Oh come on Sheldon. It is clear you think the world of Amy I am just amazed it has taken you this long to act on it."

Sheldon frowned "What do you mean it is clear how is it clear?"

"You are always talking about her when she is not here, texting her, Skype. Sheldon you introduced her to your grandmother. I have been living with you for years I and I had not met her!"

"Yes well... maybe I do have more intense feelings than I have been willing to admit too but it isn't easy for me."

"Maybe you should just forget about being you and follow your heart."

"Its not my heart I'm worried about." Sheldon muttered

Leonard laughed "well I would recommend following that too. I know you mock Howard, Raj and me for our baser urges but Sheldon I am telling you you wont regret it."

"Amy might though." Sheldon said quietly.

Leonard paused. He realised this conversation had suddenly got serious and Sheldon was admitting things here that he needed to treat with care.

"Why would she regret it?"

"I don't know what I'm doing. I started reading the book. We went to a hotel Leonard I liked it being close to her but I am not sure how to deal with all the emotions being that close makes me feel."

Leonard nodded. "Maybe you should just keep doing what you are doing."

"I will be bankrupt in months if I have to spend every weekend I a hotel no. I need to face up to this and if it means spending more time at Amy's then I will just have to change my schedule accordingly. She has a washing machine I will do my laundry there!"

73

"Sheldon I'm sorry but I cant." Amy sighed for the third time. "I know we agreed every Saturday but I need to go to the lab this weekend and I am not sure my boyfriend wants to do his laundry at mine is a suitable excuse."

"Oh. OK. Well don't say I haven't tried."

"Sheldon I know you are trying. And I really appreciate it. Maybe we can meet for lunch."

"Maybe. Amy I have to go someone is at the door."

As she stared at her phone Amy wondered if she had made a big mistake. Sheldon was trying so hard and to reject the suggestion may mean he gave up. She needed to think of a way to make it up to him,

73

"Amy what are you doing?"

"Sheldon!" Amy jumped as Sheldon slammed his office door behind him. "I came to surprise you. I brought you lunch." Amy waved her hand to indicate the picnic she had spread out on a rug on Sheldon's office floor.

"Yes I can see that, but why?"

"Because I felt bad for not being able to see you this weekend and I needed you to know I appreciate the effort you have made."

"Yes well you told me that on the phone."

"I wanted to see you Sheldon." Amy snapped now "OK! I wanted to spend a little time with my boyfriend and this was the only was I could see it working."

"I usually eat lunch with Leonard, Howard and Raj." he said a little softer now.

"I know and I asked Leonard what you normally had for your lunch on a Tuesday and here it is!" as he looked closer Sheldon saw Amy had in fact replicated his lunch order and a similar one for herself. He hadn't realised as instead of being served on canteen trays the food was on plates and his drink in what appeared to be a crystal glass.

"What are they?" he asked pointing to a plate on the edge of the rug.

"Pancakes!" Amy grinned.

"You made me pancakes like trains!"

"Yep! You like?"

"Oh Amy yes!" Sheldon sat down eagerly and began eating.

"Sheldon I am sorry about the weekend."

"Its OK. I guess it was a bit sudden but I would like to spend more time together. I know it isn't in the agreement but I enjoyed this weekend."

Amy looked closer at Sheldon's face. "Are you saying you would like to spend more time together as in stay over at mine. Overnight?"

"Is that not acceptable?" Sheldon said sadly.

"Oh no it is fine. More than fine. I just thought you wanted to come and do washing together! Sheldon I would love you to stay. In fact you still can. I have to work but you can go to mine and do your washing then when I get home we can spend time together."

"Do you have to work Sunday?"

"Yes but then you have paint ball."

Sheldon nodded.

"Don't you?"

"Well I told Leonard I wouldn't be going but I am sure I can change that."

"How about the following weekend we can spend the whole weekend together."

"Id like that. Can we have train pancakes again?" Sheldon asked spreading chocolate sauce on his third pancake.

"Yes Sheldon in fact I also got a mould that proclaims to be c3po."

"Wow!" Sheldon looked at my amazed. Then giving in to the temptation he had been feeling from the minute he walked into the room and saw her he leant over and kissed her lips

73

"Sheldon" Amy whispered pulling back and staring at him "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to. I still want too."

Amy smiled and moving closer closed her eyes as Sheldon leant down to kiss her again this time, more prepared she wrapped her arms around his neck stroking the soft hair at his nape.

She could taste the chocolate sauce on his lips and unable to resist she licked them gently with the tip of her tongue. Sheldon never having been kissed like this before, never realising he wanted to be kissed like this before, groaned and pulled Amy closer still. Feeling her tongue stroke him gently he tried to mimic her actions and as his tongue brushed hers for the first time he felt her gasp and her fingers in his hair tighten. It was several seconds later he pulled back gasping.

"We shouldn't have done that." he muttered.

"Why? it was lovely." Amy smiled still able to taste Sheldon on her lips.

"Because I have work to do and at this moment in time I am going to have to spend the afternoon sat crouched on the floor."

"But why?" Amy asked before the implications of Sheldon's comment hit her. "Oooohhh you mean your..."

"Yes." Sheldon blushed. "Amy as lovely as this has been I think it may be best if you left."

Grinning Amy gave him one more quick kiss and feeling brave said "OK I'll go but you may not have such a lucky escape at the weekend!"

73


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: OK, I have moved rating to M as this story moves forward ;-) enjoy!**

Sheldon was thankful. It was about 10 full minutes after Amy had left before he was able to move from his position on the floor. He was thankful no-one had come into his office and seen him sat surrounded by picnic food and blanket; but also thankful his knowledge of physics was such he could loose his mind in it and calm his body from the state he felt himself in increasingly. Standing he began piling up the plates and containers Amy had left and folded the blanket. He returned the canteen trays and washed the plates and glasses Amy had obviously brought with her. Making a pile next to his office door Sheldon decided he would wait until he saw Amy this weekend to return them, he needed to distance himself so he could work out the latest reaction he had had to seeing her.

"Why are you carrying a picnic blanket and plates?" Leonard asked as he walked with Sheldon to the car that evening.

"Amy stopped by for lunch."

"And you made her a picnic?" Leonard could not disguise the tone of surprise in his voice.

"No, she made me one." Sheldon stated quietly knowing this conversation was inevitable but still wishing it didn't have to happen.

"So why have you got all that stuf?" Leonard nodded towards the bag and blanket Sheldon cradled in his arms.

"Because Amy had to return to work. I will give it back at the weekend."

Sensing there was more to this than Sheldon was telling him, but not sure he really wanted to know, Leonard just nodded and changed the subject much to Sheldon's relief. By the time they had reached Los Robles Sheldon was more relaxed and already planning the evening entertainment.

"Hey guys." Said a cheery voice as Penny turned the corner of the stairs they were just about to climb.

"Hi!" Leonard grinned moving to kiss his girlfriend. "You off to work?"

"Yep! You fancy coming to keep me company I am working the bar tonight?"

"He can't Penny; tonight Leonard and I plan on beating Raj and Howard first at halo then, if they haven't left in disgust at their humiliation, I am proposing a rousing game of wii bowling. We need to practise and fine tune our skills should the need ever arise to defeat another of my mortal enemies."

Penny blinked at Sheldon's enthusiastic explanation before ignoring him completely and saying to Leonard. "You know where I am if you fancy a change!" then patting his arm consolingly she turned her attention to Sheldon, "So did you have dinner out tonight?"

"No Penny you know I refuse to eat food outside unless absolutely necessary."

"Then, and I know I am going to regret asking this, why are you carrying a picnic blanket and plates and glasses?"

Leonard grinned at Sheldon's suddenly flushed cheeks. "He had a romantic assignation with his girlfriend at lunch."

"Awwww Sheldon that is so romantic! I bet Amy was impressed."

"Amy arranged it." Sheldon muttered "Now if you'll excuse me..." and before either Leonard or Penny could respond he bounded away from them up the stairs.

"What the frak..." Penny looked at Leonard hoping he could explain what had just happened. "Did I touch a nerve."

"I think so. I don't know what has happened but he clearly doesn't want to talk about it. All he said to me was Amy brought a picnic to the office at lunchtime; but as she had to leave he will return the equipment, his term, at the weekend."

"I hope he hasn't upset her, why she had to leave. I'll text her when I get to work. I need to go sweetie I'll see you later." And kissing him quickly she left leaving Leonard to climb the stairs and face an evening of games with his friends.

73

"Hi Ames!" Penny grinned as her friend entered the bar.

"Hi Penny. I am so glad you called. I have had a lovely day and this is the perfect end to it, spending it with my bestie."

"So Sheldon hasn't upset you then?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because he said you had had to leave early at lunchtime and hadn't been able to take back the picnic equipment."

"Oh," Amy blushed. "I had actually not thought of that," realising she had been so happy at Sheldon's response she had left everything spread all over the floor in his office. "Was he cross?"

"Cross? No, embarrassed that we mentioned it, but certainly not cross."

"Good. I made him train pancakes, he loved them."

"Yes, the way to Sheldon's heart is definitely via trains and food. Sad but true."

"Well we had a nice time and I am not complaining." Amy smiled

"So things are going OK then, with you and Sheldon?"

"Oh yes. He has tried so hard. He is going to come stay at mine at the weekend."

"Wow! That is new! Just don't be surprised if he asks you to sleep on the sofa." Penny grimaced as she remembered Sheldon's aversion to her own sofa and demanding the bed for himself when he had been forced to stay at hers.

"I don't think that will happen." Amy said quietly.

"Really?" Penny looked at Amy closely, "you think he will want to share a bed?"

"We have done it before."

"Amy! How come I am only hearing this now."

"Because it is still so new, and private. Besides Sheldon wont thank me for telling you!"

"Hmm Well be warned I will expect an update first thing Monday morning!" Penny grinned.

As she watched Penny work Amy thought about the weekend ahead. Her first thought had been a big romantic seduction. Low lighting candles nice food, but the more she thought about it she realised this would just freak Sheldon out. No, she would cook him dinner, try out the new pancake mould at breakfast and let him decide how the rest of the evening unfolded. After all he was becoming much more confident in initiating kisses now. Maybe that was the answer. Let him make the move. Smiling as she sipped her wine Amy pulled out her phone and sent Sheldon a text.

**Hi. hope you are beating the others! I am sure you are. I just wanted to thank you for lunch and to say I will be home from work on Saturday at 5. If you want to come earlier to do your washing at mine that is fine, you have a key. Ax**

It was much later, when she was getting into bed that Sheldon replied.

**Thank you Amy. I may take you up on your offer. Although it will mean my timing is different at least I can complete the chore on the correct day. Would you like me to order dinner for when you get home? S**.

Smiling Amy replied. **I will cook us spaghetti when I get in; it wont take long. Good night Sheldon x**

73

The rest of the week was uneventful for Sheldon, he maintained some contact with Amy talking via phone call and text but her workload meant he didn't see her again. By the time Saturday arrived Sheldon decided to do his washing at home rather than Amy's just so he didn't have to carry it there and back on the bus. He had originally planned to ask Penny to take him to Amy's, but the thought of her interrogation was too much, so donning his bus pants and carrying an overnight bag Sheldon left 4A and made his way to Amy's. It was 4 o'clock when he arrived and letting himself in he glanced around.

It seemed odd being here without her. In fact he felt so awkward that for the first 15 minutes he sat perched on the edge of the sofa his bag on his knee. Glancing at his watch for what must have been the 10th time he realised he had a considerable wait still until Amy arrived, so standing he made his way to her bedroom and placed his bag down beside her bed before after a cursory glance at the neat room he fled back to his spot on the sofa. Why did he feel so awkward? he wondered to himself. It was not as if he was here uninvited. Relaxing a little he shuffled back so he was sat more comfortably and closed his eyes. He felt comfortable here. In fact he felt as comfortable here on this sofa as he did at home in his spot. This realisation made him nervous. When had that happened! Standing he made his way to the kitchen and opening the fridge saw water and yoohoo and wine alongside various other foods he assumed Amy had brought for the weekend. Surveying them quickly he saw she actually had the ingredients for him to make dinner. Maybe not the spaghetti she had promised but he knew she was only doing that for him anyway. Rolling up his sleeves Sheldon's set to work.

When Amy arrived home, tired after what had been a very busy week, she was greeted with Sheldon stood glass of wine in his hand, a smile on his face and the smell of chilli bubbling on the stove.

"Wow!" She grinned accepting the glass but standing on tiptoe to kiss Sheldon's cheek. "Wow if you greet me like this every night you can move in immediately!" she grinned.

Sheldon blushed and stepped back unsure of how to respond. Amy dropped her work bag and shrugged of her jacket; taking another sip of wine she said "it smells wonderful Sheldon but you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I was here and you had the ingredients and you brought lunch to me the other day so I am returning the favour."

Amy nodded and said, "let me go change I wont be long."

Making her way to her bathroom Amy looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was confused. Her first thought was how romantic. Sheldon cooking, taking care of her, thinking of her. But he had said he was returning the favour. Was this just his way of settling what he considered as some kind of debt? she hoped not, hoped he didn't feel obliged to do this. Stripping quickly and stepping under the warm water of the shower Amy washed and began to feel some of the work tension leave. The smell was making her hungry so, deciding on comfort rather than style, she put on her pyjamas and made her away back into the living room.

"Pyjamas?" Sheldon question. "You are going to eat in pyjamas?"

"Sheldon I have had the longest week! I am starving and these are comfortable."

Shrugging at her unusual behaviour Sheldon set her plate before her and handed her back the wine she had half drank.

"Sheldon this is lovely!" Amy smiled.

"Good. So did you get everything you needed to do done today?" he asked.

"Mostly yes. In fact one of the technicians is taking the early shift so I don't have to go in until lunch time tomorrow."

"You need to rest." Sheldon nodded.

"I know. And I will. Once this weekend is over it should return back to a more normal schedule." Amy glanced around. "Where is your washing?"

"I didn't bring it. I came on the bus, I dint want to carry it so I did it before I left. in fact it worked out well, I may consider making that my new time."

Amy grinned. "Well if it means you get to come here and cook for me I'm all for it! You did plan on staying didn't you?"

"Yes, I left my bag in your room. I hope that's OK?"

"Of course it is. What did Leonard say about you staying?

"Nothing. Penny made a few comments last night but Leonard told her to stop so I was spared. I take it she found out from you I was staying?"

Amy nodded "You don't mind do you that I told her?"

"No I suppose not; it is not as if it was a secret." Sheldon admitted reluctantly as he moved to clear the table. "I meant to say I brought back you picnic stuff it is in the cupboard. Now that did invite teasing!"

Amy smiled "They will get used to it don't worry."

Sheldon nodded. Rinsing the dishes before placing them in the dish washer he washed his hands then turned to see Amy placing a glass of yoohoo and 2 chocolate desserts on the living room table.

He frowned "What are you after? "

Amy sniggered. "So mistrustful! Did I ask you that when you cooked me dinner? No! Come on."

Amy patted the seat next to her and Sheldon sitting down smiled. "I love chocolate pudding."

"I know you do."

"Thank you Amy."

"Thank _you_ Sheldon. It was a lovely surprise." Snuggling in next to him she sat contentedly as he flicked through the TV channels for something to watch. Amy realised cuddling with Sheldon was now one of her favourite activities. Listening to his heartbeat, feeling his warmth. They didn't need to talk, just being there was enough. She closed her eyes not really interested in the programme he had chosen and felt herself fully relax for the first time this week.

"Amy...Amy...Amy..." Sheldon shook Amy gently.

"You fell asleep," he stated as she blinked up at him. "We should go to bed. Its late and you are obviously exhausted."

Nodding Amy let Sheldon help her up and lead her to the bathroom. She washed her face brushed her teethe and climbed into bed. By the time Sheldon had himself used the bathroom and changed any was sound asleep again. Climbing in beside her Sheldon closed his eyes. This was nice. He hadn't thought he would like sharing but it was comforting to know she was there.

73

Amy didn't move. She had woken a few minutes ago and the first thing that occurred to her was Sheldon was not on the other side of the bed as he had been the previous time they had shared a bed.

No. Now he was pressed up against her back his knees bent into the curve of hers and his breath gentle against her neck as he snored softly.

This isn't what had caused Amy to freeze. Her bottom was nestled against what could only be described as a very aroused Sheldon Cooper! She didn't know what to do. Firstly she was shocked that this very obvious occurrence hadn't woken him; but also the fact that she had never felt anything like it before. What should she do? If she woke him she was sure he would be embarrassed. Should she get up and pretend it hadn't happened? Maybe it was normal?

She tried to move away but Sheldon just followed.

"Sheldon." she whispered. "Sheldon wake up!" She reached behind her to try shaking him; but this she discovered meant she also rubbed against him and moaning in his now half sleep Sheldon moved and against her almost unconsciously his arm hugging her as he said "Amy?"

"Sheldon I should move."

Now fully awake and processing the situation he found himself in, Sheldon said "Amy please don't move."

"What? Why?"

"Because if you move I might... oh good lord..." Sheldon slowly removed his arm and said again "Amy don't move." He was so close to exploding he was scared if she moved he would embarrass himself further if that was possible.

Frozen in place Amy whispered "Are you OK?"

"Uuummmm..." Sheldon couldn't talk, he was trying to focus on something other than the warm body nestling his.

"Sheldon? Talk to me."

"Shhh Amy I cant. Oh god..." squeezing his eyes tight Sheldon flipped quickly onto his back almost tossing Amy out of bed so sudden was his movement.

"Do you want to use the bathroom?" Amy asked. She really had no idea what to do. Her reading and biology knowledge had only explained the reasons and purpose of the bodies reactions, now faced with it beside her she didn't know what to do to help him. A grown woman as ill equiped to deal with the situation as a young girl.

"Sheldon can I help? Tell me what to do..."

"Amy please. Don't talk. I cant move, I need... oh god, Amy I can hear you and smell you and I..."

"Do you want me to leave you? Give you some privacy?"

She saw Sheldon nod and reluctantly Amy moved to get out of bed. "Amy?"

She turned to look at Sheldon and saw his eyes blue and scared. He was as unprepared for this as her, as nervous as her. Reassured Amy said,

"Sheldon its OK, honestly its OK. Please let me help..."

Not waiting for his answer Amy moved to get a towel from the bathroom, she half expected Sheldon to have bolted by the time she had returned but he was exactly as she had left him, on his back eyes now closed muttering under his breath.

Pulling the covers back gently Amy gasped as she saw her first erection; pressed against the pyjama pants of her boyfriend. "Oh my..."

"That's not helping." Sheldon muttered.

"Sorry." she smiled. "Here," she held up the towel. "Sheldon show me what you do."

Sheldon shook his head. mortified this was happening wishing he had stayed home.

Amy lay back down and whispered "Sheldon please don't be embarrassed. I'm not going to touch you I promise."

Sheldon turned his head. "Amy kiss me." He pleaded, and as her lips met his Sheldon groaned.

The kiss, gentle at first, became more exploratory. Amy keeping her hands confined to Sheldon's head and shoulders but letting her tongue trace his. She felt him shift and realised he had moved one hand to free himself. He moaned as she kissed him again and he began to shift desperate for release as Amy pulled her mouth away.

She kissed his ear and whispered "It's OK Sheldon." and unable to contain himself Sheldon groaned as he found the release he desperately needed.

Amy stroked his head and whispered "I love you Sheldon" as she felt him stop shaking.

Sheldon wanted to run but Amy pulled back and said "Sheldon please look at me." He reluctantly lifted his eyes.

"Its OK. This is OK. I mean it Sheldon I love you."

Sheldon smiled. "I love you too Amy."

73


	26. Chapter 26

"I'll let you use the bathroom while I get breakfast." Amy said gently easing off the bed. Sheldon didn't reply. As she went into the kitchen Amy listened and heard the water of the shower turn on.

"Wow!" she muttered to herself unable to believe just what had happened. She stood waiting for the water in the kettle to boil and replayed this mornings events. The very fact Sheldon had not jumped screaming from the bed immediately after reassured her that maybe this could be the beginning of a journey they could explore together.

Part of her, the scientist, wished she had been able to watch more closely when Sheldon had reached climax but the memory of him holding her tightly, pleading for her to kiss him would certainly feature greatly in her dreams she knew. Shaking herself out of her reverie Amy began preparing pancake mix.

When Sheldon eventually returned to the kitchen he was greeted by platefuls of pancakes and a variety of toppings.

"Trains or c3po?" Amy grinned offering a plate to Sheldon.

"Both!" he grinned relaxing finally, relieved Amy appeared to be prepared to move on from this mornings event. Sheldon squirted maple syrup over the head of the c3po pancake making character features with a huge smile on his face.

"You will have to tell me where you got this from, Leonard would love it." he grinned quickly eating the pancake and reaching for a train next.

Shaking her head Amy poured herself some cereal and said "You can have mine. I'll keep the train one for when you come here."

"Really? Thank you Amy." Sheldon looked at her properly for the first time since he had left the bathroom. "I mean it, thank you."

Nodding Amy smiled back. "Sheldon I really don't want to but I am going to have to leave and go to work."

"Oh, OK." Sheldon was disappointed. "Will I see you in the week?"

"Yes. After today the test will be completed so I will just have the data to input. I should be at the cheesecake factory on Tuesday; and it is date night this week so as it is your turn to choose what we do I'll wait to hear from you as to our plans."

Nodding Sheldon leant over and kissed Amy's cheek as, coat on bag in hand, she made her way to the door.

Now alone Sheldon continued eating. Finally filled he began clearing up. Having washed the dishes and tea mugs he put them away and went back too the bedroom. He stood in the doorway looking at the bed, the scene of his morning embarrassment. Amy had been so understanding but he blushed at the memory of how out of control he had felt. He moved to his bag and took out the towel he had used and was planning to take home and clean; then moving quickly he stripped the bed and took the sheets and bedding to the washing machine. Setting the load to wash Sheldon returned and opened the window to air the room, found Amy's clean bedding and set about remaking the bed. Returning to the machine Sheldon moved the clean bedding and towels to the dryer and sat drinking another cup of tea. Allowing himself to really think about this mornings events he realised he shouldn't have been surprised that his body had reacted as it had. Remembering the book saying touch needed to be increased he should have guessed going from no touch to having Amy pressed against him was a huge jump. He needed to allow himself time to get used to her being close. Maybe on Thursday he would suggest a movie, if he held her hand or even put his arm around her he would get used to her being close. Satisfied this would be a good move Sheldon put away the bedding closed Amy's bedroom window checked everything was in order and left.

73

_He is so sweet. When I got home I found a freshly made bed, tidy kitchen and the place spotless. He also suggested seeing a film I am sure he doesn't really want to see on Thursday. I will have to see what else is playing and find a compromise. I hope last night hasn't frightened him so much he doesn't want to cancel next weekend. I am looking forward to it now more than ever!_

As she settled into bed that night Amy was a little disappointed. While surprised, pleased and grateful Sheldon had gone to such effort to tidy and clean for her now as she lay in bed she realised the scent of him was gone. Hugging her pillow close Amy smiled. It had been so good having him there so close.

As Monday dawned Amy was happily getting ready for work when she received a text from penny

**Hey Ames. What have you done to Sheldon? Leonard said since he got back from yours he has spent the whole time locked in his room! Hope everything is OK.?**

Oh no. Amy was about to send Sheldon a text when she calmed herself and realised he had not actually been avoiding her. He had kept up his normal morning and evening texts and had made plans for date night.

"**Hi bestie, no all fine. I am sure Sheldon is just busy."**

She needed to speak to Sheldon herself before jumping to any conclusions. Amy therefore completed her morning work and as she pulled her lunch out of her bag she logged on to the local movie theatre web site to see what would be playing this coming Thursday. 20 minutes later Amy sent her text.

**Sheldon I have a proposal. I suggest on Thursday we go to Carneys in Hollywood; then I have found a showing of 'close encounters of the third kind' I bet we would have almost as much fun spotting the errors in this as we do when we go to the science museum!**

Amy was delighted she didn't have to wait long for his reply.

**Amy that is a fantastic suggestion. Have you been to Carneys before? The Hollywood one is a treat.**

Sniggering at his train enthusiasm Amy continued to message Sheldon through her lunch break. By the time she return to her computer she felt certain Pennys concern was more a case of Sheldon taking cover to avoid questions about their weekend.

73

"Amy!" Sheldon jumped up from the table he was sat at with Leonard, Howard and Raj and went to meet her as she crossed the restaurant. He therefore missed the raised eyebrows of his friends at his enthusiasm; and Pennys hissed warning at the men around the table not to tease him. Penny had not received any details from Amy as to the weekends events, but the sight of Sheldon's enthusiastic greeting and the fact he was holding her hand openly let Penny know things between them were fine and they didn't need teasing.

"Hi Ames, what can I get you to drink?" Penny smiled.

"Lemonade please Penny." Amy smiled. "Hello." She acknowledged to the others round the table.

"Hi Amy." they chorused, all on their best behaviour.

Sheldon frowned but decided to ignore them and turning to Amy said "I am excited for Thursday. I booked our tickets and I reserved a table. You don't strictly speaking need to reserve but I know the best place to sit and I want you to have to full impact."

Amy, grinning, gave her food order to Penny and relaxed listening to the men bicker over the latest comic they all wanted with Sheldon saying very little. Amy glancing at him said "How come you are not involved in this?"

"Because Amy I purchased this comic book months ago and was mocked. Now, with realisation dawning I was right, plus a whole gaming industry being built around the central character, what you are seeing is my friends and acquaintance trying to decide which of them should be the one who purchases the one remaining copy of the first issue Stewart has left."

"So what are you going to do when they are fighting over this comic?"

"Comic _book_ Amy! And I will be increasing my own superior collection." Sheldon said smugly.

Shaking her head in amusement at the behaviour of these grown and brilliant men Amy turned to Penny as she returned with their food.

"Bestie while our men are buying comics tomorrow do you fancy a girls night?"

"Oh Amy id love to but I have to work."

"Oh shame." Amy sighed.

Sheldon looked at Amy. "Come with us."

"What to the comic book store?"

"Yes. After you can play halo."

"Oh I'm not sure Sheldon. I think I will give it a miss. I would spoil your fun."

Sheldon shrugged. "OK."

73

Sheldon was excited. He watched as Amy bit into her hot-dog waiting for her reaction.

Chewing slowly Amy smiled. "Nice" she nodded.

"You sure?" Sheldon asked "I can order you something else?"

"No Sheldon its lovely honestly." Amy grinned touched he was so concerned. Satisfied Sheldon attacked his own hot-dog with enthusiasm and looking around said "I love this train! It is a union pacific rail-car..." Amy smiled indulgently as Sheldon began giving her the history of the train. By the time she had finished eating and Sheldon had consumed not only his hot-dog but also a chocolate dipped frozen banana Amy was ready to leave. Sheldon again had ensured that he had secured the best seats in the movie theatre and as she sat down she was surprised when he placed his arm round her shoulder pulling her closer.

"Sheldon?" She questioned looking up at him in the semi darkness.

"Shhh its an experiment." He whispered back, eyes firmly locked on the screen.

"oh." she replied curious as to what he was doing but knowing if she questioned him further he was likely to withdraw.

Adverts over Amy snuggled into Sheldon's shoulder to watch the trailers when she heard him whisper. "I thought if I held you more, close like this, I would get used to it. Your smell, the feel of you against me. I thought if I became more used to it I would not be so overwhelmed next time we share a bed."

Amy kept facing forward but said. "That makes sense. And I like being close to you like this."

She felt Sheldon nod beside her.

As the film started and they became more engrossed Amy forgot about Sheldon's arm around her. Sheldon too became less conscious of her breast inches from his fingers. He became more comfortable with her scent tickling his nose and by the time the lights came up anyone watching would not have guessed this couple did not spend every date night like this.

Gradually sitting up Amy turned her face up towards Sheldon's. "That was fun. It is years since I have seen that film."

Sheldon gazing down at her smiling face lowered his head and kissed her gently.

"Thank you Amy I have really enjoyed tonight."

"It wasn't too disturbing. Being this close?"

"Well no, I have decided I like the smell of your shampoo more than Pennys; and your clothes are soft to touch."

"My clothes?"

"Yes, you appear to use the perfect amount of fabric softener."

"You sat calculating my washing fabric softener?" Amy asked amazed.

Sheldon blushed. "Yes. It stopped my thinking about how close to your breast my fingers were." He admitted shyly.

"Oh." Amy grinned. "Well as I believe I have said to you before, second base was right there!"

"Not in public." Sheldon huffed and seeing the crowd had dispersed grabbed her hand and guided her toward the exit, trying to ignore her chuckling as she followed.

As they got back into Amy's car she turned to him and said "So if not in public can I tempt you back to mine for a little more privacy?"

"Uummm..." Sheldon hadn't expected this, hadn't planned for this and wasn't sure what to do.

"Sheldon its OK. Forget I mentioned it. I will take you home as we planned."

"Maybe we could have one cup of tea at yours." Sheldon suggested. Not looking at Amy and unsure even if he was agreeing to her original suggestion.

"OK." Amy said slowly and began the journey home.

73

Handing Sheldon a mug of tea Amy sat next to him on the sofa and flicked the TV on, more for some noise to hide the tense silence than because there was something to watch.

Both tense staring at the TV Amy said ""This is silly. It was so nice tonight and I have ruined it."

"Why?" Sheldon asked confused.

"Because we have had a nice night. You admitted to feelings and I couldn't leave it alone, had to push. I'm sorry Sheldon."

Sheldon turned to look at Amy. "I didn't have to come back. When we were sat in the theatre I spent a lot of the film looking at my hand willing it not to move. Amy it isn't that I don't want this. I do, I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Oh." Amy was shocked.

"Amy the other morning the feelings were so intense. But because I am now awake and conscious of every breath and move you are making I am not sure what to do. The other morning my body reacted naturally to you. I don't know how to do that."

"How about you kiss me?" Amy suggested.

And as Sheldon needing no further encouragement, lowered his head to kiss her Amy was transported back to the other morning. The sense of arousal high, awareness of how close Sheldon was highlighted by his heart thumping under her palm resting on his chest. Feeling his tongue tentatively touch her lips Amy opened her mouth a little moving her hand up to rest on the back of his head; stroking her fingers through his hair holding him close not wanting him to stop.

Sheldon getting braver stroked Amy's tongue with his own and pulled her closer. As he felt her stroke his neck he was reminded of her doing the same the other morning and felt a stirring in his pants at the memory. Slowly Sheldon ran his hand up Amy's arms stopping when he felt the edge of her breasts so close. Amy sensing his hesitation pulled his head closer still kissing him, fiercely now, desperate for him to continue but too scared to ask. As she felt Sheldon tentatively move his fingers from her arm to her breast she gasped and pulled back.

"Amy?" Sheldon froze scared he had gone to far.

"Please don't stop." Amy whispered her eyes still closed her forehead resting against Sheldon's feeling his breath on her face as he slowly moved his fingers tracing gently the curve of her moving toward the centre. As he grazed her nipple Amy moaned grasping his head tighter and pulling him back into a kiss. Braver, Sheldon circled his fingers before squeezing the nipple gently to see what reaction he caused.

"Oh yes!" Amy cried and as Sheldon looked he saw Amy had tears on her cheeks.

Stopping immediately he said "Amy why are you crying? I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"No. no Sheldon." Amy sobbed. "I'm not crying. Its just..."

"Amy what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. It was lovely. It is just I never thought anyone would ever touch me like that. Want to touch me like that.."

Sheldon pulled her tight to his chest holding her as she sobbed.

"Amy please don't cry. I am not good with people crying."

"It is happy crying Sheldon. It was just intense. That feeling..."

"yes I think I know what you mean."

"We can do this Sheldon." Amy said pulling back and wiping her tears. "Together we can do this."

Sheldon nodded. "Yes I think maybe we can." Sheldon smiled.

73


	27. Chapter 27

He needed to do this right. Sheldon sat reading the infernal book for the 3rd time and was no closer to finding the answers he sought. He was due at Amy's in two hours and he knew there was a good chance at some point this weekend things would become intimate, maybe even more than once,. Sheldon needed to know what to do. As he thought back to Thursday night and Amy's reaction he realised this was as big a deal for her as for him. He had assumed it was just him with the fears even though she had assured him it wasn't; but her reaction to his touching her underlined that for all her talk and dreaming Amy was as innocent as he was. He needed to make this as easy for her as she had for him.

Sighing and throwing the book down in disgust Sheldon opened his laptop and tried to decide what would be the best thing to search, that wasn't going to scar him with the various pornographic images it was likely to produce.

An hour later Sheldon closed the machine and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready. He had arranged to meet Amy for lunch then they were going to shop together for dinner and if they had time Amy was insisting they buy a joint birthday present for Penny. Sheldon thought this was a waste of an afternoon but Amy had insisted it would be 'nice' and dismissed his notion of it being a waste of his time.

Dressing in plain blue trousers and his batman tee Sheldon looked longingly at his plaid pants hanging in the cupboard. Penny had told him he was not allowed to wear plaid when on a date with Amy and to keep the colours solid. He hated bending to general patterns of behaviour, but he did know Penny was far more experienced in the field of dating so he was reluctantly leaving his beloved plaid behind. Opening his overnight bag he packed clean underwear, his Saturday pyjamas and his flash shirt and black trousers for the following day. Needing only his wash-bag now Sheldon returned to the bathroom and gathering his belongings zipped them into his rucksack and went in search of Leonard.

"Are you ready?" he asked watching as Leonard pretended to ride a horse in the living room.

"Hi! Yes, let me just finish this race. I'm determined to beat Raj tonight!"

"Maybe you would do better choosing a game with a female voice over, it'll throw Raj who will spend most of his time working out if it is safe to talk." Sheldon chuckled.

"Yeah that used to work, but since he has overcome that little idiosyncrasy it sadly doesn't have the same effect." Putting down the controller Leonard looked at Sheldon. "Looking smart". He acknowledged. "You going somewhere nice?"

"No shopping for food! And a present for Penny." Sheldon grumbled.

"Well I am sure Amy will appreciate you have made an effort. They like things like that" Leonard acknowledged.

"Yeah daft stuff!" Sheldon grumbled receiving a sympathetic nod form his room-mate.

By the time Leonard had dropped him at Amy's Sheldon felt nervous again. He had memorised the information he had found online and knew it should serve him well; but stood outside Amy's door he realised the minute he entered logic and planning would go out of the window and she would take over all of his senses.

Knocking his signature knock Sheldon smiled as Amy opened the door.

"Hey Sheldon come in. I am nearly ready, I just have to grab my bag and jacket."

Sheldon placed his rucksack by the chair and as Amy returned he guided her outside and waited as she locked the door.

"I thought we could cook steaks tonight." she said as they made there way downstairs. "The market isn't far so we can walk but I have an idea for a present for Penny that I thought may be fun."

Sheldon looked down at Amy and said "what?"

"How do you think she would like a day for her and Leonard. Various activities like shooting and driving and ending in a dinner and stay at a nice hotel."

"I don't know Amy it sounds expensive. I normally just get her a card."

"Sheldon she is your friend and neighbour; and I thought we could ask Raj Bernie and Howard and get it from all of us."

"Does it mean I don't have to trail round the shops?" Sheldon asked seeing a possible benefit to this idea.

"Yes Sheldon." Amy laughed.

"OK great idea! Lets go buy dinner!" And grabbing Amy's hand before she changed her mind Sheldon led her in the direction of the market, his whole afternoon suddenly looking brighter.

73

"Sheldon I can do it you know."

"I know, but you insisted on paying so I will cook." Sheldon stated firmly still a little indignant that Amy wouldn't let him pay.

"Why? I invited you for dinner so its right I should buy it, cook it."

"Amy if Meemaw found out I had let you pay she'd tan my hide! No, I will cook. You go do what ever you need to do to get comfortable and it'll be ready shortly."

Realising she was not going to win this argument Amy shrugged and went to shower and change. What she really wanted to do was put her pyjamas back on but after his reaction last time she figured Sheldon wouldn't approve. Searching she found a loose fitting comfortable dress and a cardigan which would match. Showering and changing Amy returned to the living room 20 minutes later just as Sheldon was placing the salad in the centre of the table and filling a glass of wine for her.

"Perfect timing!" he said smiling at her. "Not pyjamas?" He grinned

"Don't push it! I wanted too but decided as you had cooked I should make an effort".

"Well you look very nice." Sheldon said smiling shyly.

Amy sat down and Sheldon placed a plate in front of her. Steak and potato cooked to perfection and smelling beautiful causing her to study him closely.

"I really don't understand why, when you can cook as well as you do, you eat so much take out rubbish."

Sheldon smiled. "Because I could not eat take out at home. Leonard was the same. We added it to our room-mate agreement when he moved in."

Amy laughed. "Grown men and geniuses!" she muttered amused by how childlike they were in so very many ways.

"Amy tonight can we do something different?"

"What did you have in mind? Amy asked cautiously scared Sheldon was going to ask her to dress as some comic book hero or play with a train set he may have hidden in his rucksack.

"Well, I know things have moved on with us, we have become more physical in our relationship. Before I came over I did a little research so I knew what to do if it happened again. But while we have been out I realised maybe it would be better if we did the research together. Read the book or looked online together. Then you could tell me things you did not feel ready for or comfortable with and I could do the same."

Amy was shocked. Never would she have thought Sheldon would want to spend an evening talking about things like that!

"OK, that sounds sensible." Amy said slowly, "do you have your book with you?"

Sheldon shook his no. "I hadn't thought of it until I was cooking. We don't have to do this. It was just an idea." Sheldon said quickly sensing Amy's reserve.

"No, its a good idea. I'm surprised to be honest but the idea is good."

Nodding Sheldon stood and began clearing the table. "Why don't I tidy this away and you gather your research material and lap top and we can set it up here."

More comfortable now Sheldon seemed to be treating this like a research project Amy took the salad bowl to the kitchen then went to her room to get her copy of Sheldon's book plus the various magazines she had began collecting alongside her laptop. Adding a notepad and pens to the pile Amy carried them back to the table and saw Sheldon had refiled her wine glass and poured one for himself placing a large bottle of lemonade next to it. Realising he really was more nervous than he was letting on Amy smiled and moved the chairs next to each other rather than opposite.

Sipping the wine Amy said "Where do you want to start?"

Sheldon looked startled. "I don't know. It was my idea I thought you'd know what to do next!"

"Oh, OK. Well how about we look at the book and tick off what we have covered so far."

"Amy everything we have done has been accidental!"

"Maybe but we have still done it! Perhaps we should focus on those things and say how we felt, if we repeat those then when ready we can move forward."

"Oh I don't know." Sheldon hesitated. "Last time, in bed, that was kind of..."

"You didn't like it?"

Sheldon shrugged.

Amy put down her pen picked up Sheldon's glass and thrusting it at him demanded "Drink!"

Then waiting for him to sip and replace the glass she said. "We need to be honest Sheldon. If you didn't like it I need to know."

"It happened so fast. One minute I was asleep then suddenly everything happened at once."

"Would it be better if it happened the night before. Or more gradual."

"Maybe," Sheldon admitted. "But I'm nervous."

"OK, well how about we do it in stages. We kiss a little; I touch you a little, you touch me a little?"

"That may work. I looked online before I came over. About how to touch you. I'd like to try that."

"What sort of thing?"

"Errr.." Sheldon blushed and took another drink, "maybe touching you again but for longer, it was kinda quick before. Taking it slower and hopefully doing it without you crying." Sheldon admitted honestly. He was still a little unsure her tears weren't because he had done something wrong.

"OK, all I ask is if we could do this before we go to bed. And will you tell me f it is too much?" Amy asked worried she didn't want to push Sheldon into doing something he didn't feel comfortable with.

73

Standing from the table and looking at the sofa Sheldon said "This feels weird. Before it was more natural."

"Perhaps we talked about it too much. I borrowed a DVD from one of the guys at work he said it was good why don't we watch that instead."

"What is it?"

"Something called firefly."

"Firefly? Really.. ohh yes." Sheldon moved a lot more enthusiastically to the sofa and Amy wondered if she would regret the suggestion.

Sat close nursing her wine Amy was only marginally interested in the programme. As she finished her wine and replaced her glass on the table she noticed Sheldon had drank half of his too which was unusual. As she sat back she tucked her feet up next to her and leant against Sheldon.

"You OK?" He asked glancing down at her.

"Mmmhhmm." she smiled and leaning up kissed his cheek.

Sheldon continued watching the TV for a few minutes then shifting placed his arm around Amy pulling her closer into him, and kissed the top of her head.

Content Amy smiled and rested her head on Sheldon's chest her arm across his stomach. They sat like this for the rest of the episode until Sheldon said "Amy" causing her to glance up and was met by his lips kissing her gently. They kissed for several minutes hands not moving just holding each other close.

As the title music of the next episode ended Sheldon pulled back and refocused.

This time though his hand stroked Amy's arm slowly and gently. Amy knew she only had to move a fraction of an inch and his hand would be on her breast but she didn't want to force him. It had to be because he wanted too.

As Sheldon stroked Amy's arm he realised the dress and cardigan she was wearing tonight were a lot thinner than she had been wearing last time he had found himself in this position, as he moved his hand up to her shoulder he could feel her collar bone clearly through the thin material. Tracing a delicate pattern with just his finger tips Sheldon began to remember his research, he knew if he could keep focused then he had a chance of keeping his own body under some sort of control.

Amy, closed her eyes tight, one arm around Sheldon's waist now the other in his hair and let her mind soak in the sensations Sheldon was creating. The gentle touches made her shiver in anticipation and as his hand moved fractionally lower she let her tongue stroke his. As he felt her tongue on his lips Sheldon guessed Amy was enjoying what he had tried so far. Feeling braver he lowered his hand until he cupped her whole breast. For a few seconds he stopped moving. Feeling the weight of her and her heat. He was also very aware her cardigan as thin as it was had been unfastened so only her bra and blouse lay between his hand and her flesh. Needing to refocus he pictured the words he had read and slowly moved his thumb to brush her nipple. Her gasp and the increased pressure her finger put on his head told him the feeling was intense so he stopped and gave her a second before repeating the action. They stayed like this for a long while Sheldon gently stroking and pausing as Amy got used to his hands touching and discovering her. It was only when she moved the arm she had wrapped around his waist and brushed his rather large erection that Sheldon groaning pulled back.

"I think I need to stop." He said both desperation and sadness in his voice.

Blinking Amy nodded.

"You OK?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. It was.. I.. it was nice." she smiled shyly. "I didn't want you to stop."

"I know. Me either." Sheldon admitted "but," he nodded at his pants, "I think I need a shower, a cold one!"

Amy smiled, "OK you use the bathroom first I'll get ready for bed."

73

As the cold water rushed over him and Sheldon felt his sense begin to calm he thought how easy it would be to get swept away. How easy the feelings rushing through them both could lead to something they had not planned. What would his mother say if she found out he was considering such things? As this thought past through his mind and any remaining arousal firmly banished Sheldon realised maybe his own feelings were not so far from his mothers after all.

Yes he had been in a relationship with Amy for a long time now, but if he was willing to commit his mind, body and soul to her, and was asking her to do the same to him, maybe they should talk about the long term implications.

As he stepped out of the shower and dried Sheldon knew he needed to think about this very carefully.

73


	28. Chapter 28

By the time Sheldon had returned and Amy had taken her turn in the bathroom Sheldon was tucked up in bed covers to his chin.

"Is everything OK?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Yes thank-you." Sheldon replied formally. "Goodnight Amy." And flipping onto his side he closed his eyes.

Amy got into bed and settled down, "Sheldon, why have you still got your dressing gown on?" She asked quietly.

"Because I think the more layers the better." he mumbled.

"Sheldon I am not going to pounce on you, surely you know that?"

"Thank you Amy goodnight." He said again hoping she would take the hint.

Sitting up and turning the light back on Amy said "OK, out with it, what is going on? Half an hour ago we were making out like teenagers and now you are more covered up than my grandmother!"

"For that very reason! Amy I realised while showering just how close I was, we were, to getting carried away. How easy it would be. We agreed Amy. We agreed to take our time not to rush."

"Yes I am aware of that. Sheldon you said you wanted to stop and we stopped, that was the deal. I am not sure what has happened."

Sheldon looked at Amy seeing hurt and confusion on her face.

"I'm sorry. I was in the shower, trying to calm down shall we say. I saw my mother, heard her voice repeating the lecture she gave me in Texas when she discovered the condoms. Amy she was right. This thing we have started. It is intimate and I don't think I am ready to make rash decisions."

"What exactly have we done that's rash?"

"If I hadn't stopped how far would you have let me go?"

Amy sat up looking at Sheldon. Feeling anger beginning to boil inside her she asked in disbelief, "Are you saying I'd not have stopped, that I am leading you astray? Sheldon do you think one glass of wine and I'd have let you strip me and had sex on the sofa. Is that really what you think?"

Sheldon blinked at the rage in Amy's voice.

"Well no but..."

"But nothing! I am going to sleep on the sofa. I would hate to loose control of my urges in the night! I suggest in the morning you are gone before I get up!"

Sheldon stared after Amy stunned. What had he done? Oh lord this was not how tonight was meant to go and it was all his fault. Sheldon didn't sleep that night. As the sun came up he gathered his belongings quietly and left.

73

_He left. I had wanted him to stay and fight. Tell me he was wrong. That I was wrong. But he is gone and know I don't know what to do. Why did I tell him to go? It had been so good. He had tried so hard to find out how to make me feel good and he really did. I know I didn't want him to stop but I would NEVER force him. I cant believe he thought I would have gone further than touching. How many times do I have to tell him? Now I don't know what to do. I had wanted to spend the weekend with him, I had hoped we would talk and make plans. He obviously thinks I am just after his body. Its at times like this I realise my ideal man was easier to love. But my ideal man never made me feel like Sheldon did tonight._

Amy sat staring at her words and realised those feelings she referred to were both good and bad. Tonight Sheldon had touched her so gently, with such love and innocence, she had felt so close to him. They were making this journey, this discovery together. Yet in the space of time it took for him to shower he made her feel cheap and angry and hurt.

Throwing her journal back in the drawer Amy got up and showered. There was no trace Sheldon had spent the night at all. She had woken at 7 and gone into the bedroom hoping to get back into bed, that they could talk calmly, but he had already gone. Now having drank probably more coffee than was wise Amy looked at the clock, Penny should be up; maybe she would see if she wanted to do something together. Sending her a text she was pleased when Penny said she would be working during the day but could come round later if she fancied a girls night. Agreeing immediately Amy invited Bernie too; then calculating they would need more than one bottle of wine and maybe some ice-cream too she decided to shop. OK it wasn't shoes but Penny was right shopping helped!

Opening the door Amy yelped. She almost stepped on Sheldon who had been sat his back against the door and had fallen backwards on her opening.

"What are you doing there?" She asked, probably she admitted to herself, more aggressively than was entirely necessary.

"Amy I'm sorry. I left like you told me too but I didn't want to go. I don't want us to be angry with each other. I know I handled it badly. Amy please. Can we at least talk?"

Looking shocked Amy just nodded and taking her coat back off made her way back across the room hearing Sheldon shut the door behind him.

"Sheldon why did you leave?"

"You told me you wanted me gone before you woke."

"I know, but I didn't mean it."

"Oh, how was I to know that?"

"Because Sheldon you should have wanted what I wanted, to fight for us, this whatever it is."

"But I do Amy that's why I have been sat on the floor outside your door for the last 4 hours. By the way I think the neighbour across the hall may have called the police to report me."

"Sheldon last night I thought you wanted the same as me."

"I did Amy, I didn't mean to suggest otherwise. But touching you, holding you, well you hadn't even touched me, like that, and I was close to exploding again. Amy I wanted last night to be about you but suddenly I felt out of control."

"Sheldon we can only do this if we talk to each other. Instead of wrapping yourself in as many layers as possible you should have told me. I do know how it feels. I feel it too."

"Will it stop feeling like that?"

"I hope not!" Amy grinned then seeing Sheldon's concerned look she said hastily "I would imagine we will become more comfortable with it, learn to control it. Everyone else does."

"I'm not sure Howard does." Sheldon pointed out.

"Oh Howard is all talk! Bernadette said he needed a fair bit of prompting before he moved as far as we have got too now."

"Really? oh..." Sheldon considered this revelation against the impression Howard gave then said "hang on you talk about that. Do Penny and Bernadette know that we've... that I..."

"Calm down Sheldon, of course they don't. And Bernie only mentioned it when they spilt that time. So you keep me sweet and your fine!" she winked causing Sheldon to frown and mutter "I really do not think this is a joking matter."

"Sorry" Amy laughed. "Look lets not waste the rest of the day, let me call and cancel plans with Penny and Bernie then we can maybe look at the plans you had for last night before we got sidetracked."

73

"So what had you planned on doing next?" Amy asked in hush tones as she surveyed the pile of papers Sheldon had pulled from his bag.

"Well I was going to ask if maybe I could touch you lower down, like you had me." Sheldon said aware his cheeks were flaming but needing to keep this talk honest for fear of more confusion.

"Wow." Amy whispered.

"What would you have said? He asked shyly.

"Ummm... last night I'd have said yes." Amy admitted.

"But you wouldn't now? I ruined it didn't I?"

"No Sheldon, its just now, in broad daylight, well I feel very self conscious. But what you made me feel last night, I told you, I didn't want it to stop."

"Amy why is it everyone else makes this look so easy?"

"Oh I don't think it is easy Sheldon I think these things are private and the issues that we have happen to lots of people they just don't talk about it."

"When you heard I had condoms in Texas what did you really think?" Sheldon asked curious now their relationship had moved forward.

"I was stunned. We hadn't even properly kissed. I thought your mother would think I was just after your body."

"She did." Sheldon nodded then seeing Amy's horrified face he amended "she thought I was after your too. She did believe us though don't worry."

"I know she told me. What did you mean when you said you thought about what your mother had told you and she was right?"

"Oh... well... I suddenly thought if we had got carried away, well without protection, Amy I just..."

"Sheldon spit it out."

"Amy I don't want children out of wedlock!"

"Oh! do you want children?"

"I think so. We discussed this once before. And then I kind of liked the idea of raising a child who was intelligent. My parents never understood me. Meemaw and pop-pop tired but well nobody understood me really. You understand me. I think having children with you would be OK."

Amy stunned by Sheldon words and feeling tears welling up launched herself at him and held him tight.

"Oh Sheldon. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Do you want children?" Sheldon asked

Amy nodded. "When I was little I didn't have many friends so I played with dolls sometimes. They were my friends. I liked caring for them. When I found science I let that take over, but I dreamt of things all little girls dream of. A wedding, a husband, a family. I just didn't think anyone would want that with me."

"In your dreams who was your husband?" Sheldon asked hoping desperately he knew the answer but needing to ask so he could hear the words.

"My ideal man." Amy smiled. "Always. And now with him sat across the table from me I don't feel so alone."

Sheldon stood up and pulled Amy into his arms. "Amy I am sorry about last night."

"I know Sheldon. Me too."

73

The following week things remained pretty normal. Sheldon and Amy continued to talk and text and were more comfortable now they had discussed their feelings. Things at work had quietened down for Amy and she was enjoying the fact her work on the addiction project was nearing completion. The paper to accompany it was nearly written and her time was becoming freer; allowing her to get home earlier and spend some evening with the girls. It was at one such girls night that she received a shock.

"What do you mean they are going away?" She asked looking at Penny shocked.

"Sheldon didn't tell you? Leonard informed me last night that the physics department enter some silly physics competition, believe me I have seen them in action and it is not fun! But this year the university have entered a nationwide tournament and Caltech have got through to the semi finals. It is in Texas, so Sheldon is keen, and as it will bring attention to the university their boss has said they can go for a week. Raj and Howard have got in on the act because they were on the winning team before."

"When do they go?" Amy asked quietly.

"Next week I think, I'm not sure I stopped listening when Leonard began talking about costumes and names. Amy I am sure Sheldon was going to tell you."

"Yes, I would imagine I will be informed when he gets to that item on his agenda."

"Listen if they are away maybe we should book something. Lets go away ourselves it'll be fun."

"We could go cheer them on?" Bernie suggested

"NO!" Penny and Amy chorused together.

Shrugging Bernie said "it might be fun."

"It'll be more fun if we go to a spa or the beach." Penny grinned.

"Well I am up for it." Amy muttered still shocked Sheldon could have kept this from her. "But before I make any plans I need to speak to Sheldon. Is he in?" She asked Penny.

"He should be its Friday, that means video games will be being played."

Standing Amy crossed the room and left Penny and Bernadette looking after her.

"Uh oh. Sheldon's in trouble!" Bernie giggled.

73

"Sheldon a word. Now!" Amy snapped not pausing but making straight for Sheldon's room.

"Ooohhh!" Raj grinned. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I haven't done anything."

"Well she didn't look happy." Howard pointed out.

Sheldon placed his controller down carefully and followed Amy down the hall.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Sheldon we agreed we would be more open, honest. Yet I have just found out you are going away. Is it true?"

"Oh, well yes but..."

"So much for honesty." Amy stormed turning on her heel and retracing her steps back to Pennys slamming the door to 4A behind her.

"Amy!" Sheldon called running after her.

He past his 3 sniggering friends and without stopping to knock on Pennys door barged in.

"Amy wait! If you had just given me a moment. I hadn't told you about my trip because the details have not been finalised. I had hoped we could go together. I had hoped while there we could visit Meemaw again. I had hoped," his voice became quieter, "I had hoped we could continue with our plan."

He looked at her eyes wide begging her without words to understand what he meant so he didn't have to spell it out in front of an audience.

"I'm not sure why you are standing by the door sniggering Leonard." Penny growled, "Sheldon obviously cares more about Amy than you care about me."

"What? You don't like science!" Leonard shouted stunned this had turned on him.

"No but I like nice hotels and romantic gestures! Good for you Sheldon, Amy is very lucky to have her ideal man!"

Amy moved closer to Sheldon "I'm sorry." she said quietly, "I just thought..."

"You thought I was like them," Sheldon nodded towards a now contrite looking Leonard Howard and Raj. "I told you Amy I want to do this right. Live up to your dreams."

"Oh Sheldon!" Amy launched herself at Sheldon kissing him full on the mouth

"Oh god, we are doomed!" Howard muttered "he is even a fricking genius at romance!"

73

"Sheldon are you sure Meemaw wont mind if we don't stay with her?"

"It was her suggestion" Sheldon grinned. "I called to ask if we could visit told her about the trip and she said this hotel was meant to be nice."

"Wow!" Amy grinned. "Remind me to thank her when we see her tomorrow."

"Yes well don't thank her in front of mother, she does not know and would not approve!" Sheldon looked around. "It really is nice though."

"I am so glad you invited me. And now Penny and Bernie are here too its like home away from home."

Sheldon grinned. "Yes well their hotel is not as nice as this I checked and from the moaning coming from Leonard before we left I think Penny is making him suffer. So yes home away form home."

"And you are sure you are OK with us sharing a room?" Amy asked concerned the close proximity may cause a repeat of the weekend at hers.

"I am looking forward to it." Sheldon smiled shyly.

"You are?"

"Yes. Its the main reason I agreed to the whole trip. I had wanted it to be a surprise but..."

"oh I ruined it didn't I."

"It doesn't matter. Lets go eat and then maybe we can spend some time alone."

Amy grinned "Where are we meeting them?"

"At their hotel. I thought then we could escape easier."

So together they got back in the car and went to meet the others. Knowing Sheldon had planned this specifically Amy felt both amazed and touched. She wondered if his plan to spend time alone meant revisiting the research he had done. Would he want to do as he had suggested? Thrilled but a little nervous Amy couldn't wait for dinner to be over.

"But Ames!" Penny pleaded several hours later. "It'll be fun!"

"Penny I'm tired and I don't want to drive once it is dark. I will see you tomorrow."

Nodding Penny waved Amy and Sheldon off and returned to the others.

"Are you sure you didn't mind leaving?" Sheldon asked again.

"No Sheldon I don't fancy playing games and while I am sure it would have been fun to go to the casino we can go another time. Were you really tired?"

"No." Sheldon said quietly

"So?"

"Amy, I wanted to be with you OK." Sheldon huffed knowing she knew this already.

Grinning Amy said "Good! I'm going to get ready for bed. There's wine in the little fridge why don't you bring some into the bedroom."

"Really Amy? Alcohol will deaden the senses."

"Or relax us a little." she suggested before leaving Sheldon weighing up the decision in his head.

By the time she had showered and put on her nightdress Sheldon was in the bedroom wine poured and pyjamas in hand.

"All yours." she grinned, taking the wine he offered and sipping.

By the time Sheldon had returned now dressed in his pyjamas his neatly folded clothes ready to go into his case, Amy was sat on the end of the bed.

"I wasn't sure," she said shyly. "I didn't know if you wanted to stay here or go back into the other room."

"Here is nice." Sheldon smiled.

Amy stood and pulled back the bedclothes. Getting in she sat with her back against the headboard watching Sheldon as he turned off lights and went to make sure the outside door was locked. She sipped a little more wine and smiled as he returned. Climbing in next to her he said "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too."

"Can I kiss you?" he asked shyly, very self conscious of what may happen.

Nodding Amy moved closer and wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck.

The shy kisses soon became braver and Sheldon hands moved to explore Amy through her thin nightgown causing him to pull back.

"It is strange, so few layers, I can feel you more."

"Is that OK?"

"Oh yes, I'm just worried about my control."

"Remember Sheldon honesty. Your want to stop we stop."

Sheldon nodded and returned to kissing her unable to resist the feel of her breasts his hands were soon exploring, stroking and gently squeezing.

Amy amazed at how different it felt to be touched with only a thin layer of cotton between them groaned.

"Too much?" Sheldon asked.

"A bit." Amy admitted.

"Can I try somewhere else?" Sheldon asked.

"OK. can we lie down though ?"

Sheldon nodded shifting down in the bed and Amy pulled the sheet over them.

"Why the sheet?" Sheldon asked.

"I just feel more comfortable with it." Amy admitted the thought of full exposure a little too much to handle.

As Sheldon bent to kiss her again Amy felt his hands this time on her stomach causing her to suck it in in shock, before relaxing to his touch. His gentle hands traced her tummy circling her belly button before he drew a finger along the line of her panties.

At this touch Amy gasped and Sheldon stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Its OK. It just feels odd. Maybe if I could touch you too?"

"OK" Sheldon agreed hesitantly. Not sure that was an entirely good idea but willing to try. As his fingers again explored Amy's stomach her own mirrored his actions on his stomach too. As she traced down to the waist band of his pyjama bottoms Sheldon squeezed his eyes tight.

"Amy, oh lord. I am not sure this was wise."

"You don't like it?"

"No, no I do. But it feels like I am close again."

Amy nodded. "Shall we stop?"

Sheldon nodded. Hugging her close Sheldon said "I love you Amy."

"I love you too Sheldon."

Releasing her Sheldon said goodnight and together they tried to force their feelings down so sleep could claim them.

73

The next morning however Sheldon found Amy pressed against him, breasts against his back, arms around his waist.

The arousal he had fought so hard to control last night suddenly right back to full attention.

"Amy... Amy..." he whispered.

"Mmmmm" she moaned rubbing closer, her hand slipping so it now rested right over his erection.

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon fought not to rub against her hand but the feel of her so close was like torture.

"Sheldon please." Amy moaned and turning gently more to escape her wandering fingers than anything Sheldon looked at Amy her eyes now open.

"Sheldon please." she whispered again definitely awake and she took the hand resting on her hip and brought it to her breast.

"Amy, oh god." Sheldon leant to kiss her, desperate to taste her; and pulling her close as he stroked her nipples felt her rub against him.

"Oh … Sheldon.." she called and as he felt himself get closer he was stunned as Amy threw back her head and shook in his arms. The sight of her sent Sheldon's control spiralling and he felt himself come.

"Amy I'm sorry." he moaned trying to pull away.

"Don't be sorry Sheldon I have never felt like that before.."

Kissing her gently Sheldon smiled. He was glad he had booked a hotel far away from the others it may take him a while to get his emotions back under control.

73


	29. Chapter 29

Sheldon closed his eyes. He wanted to lay here all day. Amy snuggled into him, holding him tight. Even laying in clothes that desperately needed changing and on bedding he would not normal have left on his bed this long Sheldon knew right at this minute there was nowhere else he'd rather be. Leaning down to kiss the top of Amy's head he said quietly. "We need to move."

Amy jumped back. "Sheldon I'm sorry, you want to use the bathroom first its fine."

"No, you misunderstand. If I could choose I would stay exactly where I am right now; but Amy it I 8.47 and I promised momma and Meemaw we would be there at10! As much as I would love to stay right here I do not want my mother questioning our tardiness."

Amy grinned, "No I think right now, as new as this is, it is best we do not draw attention to it!"

"Exactly. So if your offer of using the bathroom first stands I would like to take you up on your offer."

Amy smiled and kissed Sheldon's neck. "You go ahead, I will order room service and hopefully it will save us time so we are not late."

73

"Shelly!" Mary Copper ran to greet the car before it had even drawn to a halt. Climbing out Sheldon hugged his mother and reached into the car to pull out the flowers Amy had insisted they stop to buy.

"Mary!" Amy grinned receiving a hug of her own, "I am sorry we are a few minutes late, Sheldon wanted to stop to buy you and Meemaw flowers."

"Oh Amy, you are so sweet! I know the flowers must be your idea. My Shelly would never think of something he would consider frivolous."

Sheldon smirked at Amy behind his mothers back as she confirmed the words he had muttered over and over when Amy insisted flowers were purchased.

Amy grinned. "That's exactly what he said you'd say! And yes it was my idea. But it is so lovely to see you again." And linking arms with Mary Amy let herself be led into the house leaving Sheldon open mouthed behind.

"Women!" He muttered trailing along behind.

Once inside Sheldon was distracted buy the smell of cooking and following his nose found Meemaw in the kitchen.

"Hey!" He said quietly.

"Moonpie!" Grinned the little lady spinning round and wrapping her arms round his waist. "I didn't hear you come in."

"No momma met us outside, she is in the other room with Amy."

"And let me guess you followed your nose!"

Grinning Sheldon nodded. Handing him a plate of still warm from the oven cookies Meemaw watched him sit himself at the table as he had done so many times as a child. Pouring him some milk she sat opposite him.

"So Moonpie, I hear you are in some fancy physics contest."

"What? Oh yes! But really it just seemed like a god excuse to come visit. And to bring Amy back too."

"Things are OK then?"

"Yes." Sheldon said quietly hoping he wasn't blushing. Meemaw, able to read her grandson easily stood without a word made a pot of tea plated up some cookies and took them through to Mary and Amy who were busy chatting. Closing the kitchen door as she return Meemaw sat next to Sheldon.

"So?"

"What?" Sheldon asked trying to act as if he did not know exactly what Meemaw wanted to know.

"Moonpie! Amy is sat in there grinning inanely and listening to your mother try to convert her! She didn't even flinch when Mary suggested a family visit to church. You are in here blushing like a school boy. I take it things have moved forward?"

Looking at his milk Sheldon nodded. "We haven't … I mean not …"

"Moonpie its OK. I am just happy you have spoken and sorted things. That your relationship is moving forward well that's good."

"Meemaw I wanted to ask you..." Sheldon mumbled still not able to meet her eye.

"Sheldon! Look at me! You have a question or request you look at me, you know the rules."

"Yes ma'am." Sheldon looked his grandmother in the eye, "Meemaw I want to, I mean I am thinking of... oh this is not as easy as I thought."

"Sheldon what is it?" Meemaw could see he was embarrassed and serious. "Is it sex, do you have questions?"

"NO!" Sheldon exclaimed horrified. "No, Meemaw what would you say if I said I was thinking of asking Amy to marry me?""

"I would say it is her you should ask!" Meemaw grinned. "Listen Sheldon she is a wonderful girl, she clearly loves you, understands you. I think it is a fantastic idea but it is you and Amy that matter. What you both want. Have you thought about it. The implications? Where will you live? If you have children would Amy stop work?"

Sheldon frowned. "Well I don't know. We haven't spoken about it. It was an idea. Things are... well things are going well I just thought this was the next step."

"OK. Well I think it is a great idea but you need to talk make sure it is right for both of you not just because you think it is what would please your mother!"

"Is that why you think I'm doing it?" Sheldon asked hurt.

"Isn't it?" Meemaw replied bluntly.

"No. I admit the thought of mother did cross my mind, but I would not make the promises marriage involves if I didn't mean them. Meemaw I love Amy!"

"Then Moonpie it is the best idea and best news I have heard today!" She moved to hug him close.

"What's the best idea and news?" asked a suspicious sounding Mary Cooper from the kitchen door.

"Sheldon has just asked if we wanted to go watch him in the contest thingy he is in." Meemaw replied without her grandsons twitches at telling such a lie.

"Shelly? Really? Oh baby we would love to!" And before he could utter a word Sheldon found himself sandwiched between his mother and grandmother.

Releasing him Mary said "Is Penny here too?"

"Yes mother the others are all here. We are due to be at the venue tomorrow. Amy and I will come collect you in the morning and we can go together."

73

"Sheldon! We need to be there by 12." Leonard sighed

"Yes I am well aware of the time thank you. And it isn't a problem. I thought maybe Penny and Amy could collect mother and Meemaw and we could go rehearse."

"OK. But it would be better if you came tonight for rehearsals. That was the original plan. And, I might add, the original plan _you_ drew up.

"Yes yes, but things change Leonard. Now I will see in the morning." and hanging up the phone

Sheldon turned to Amy. "So, shall we go out to dinner?"

"Sheldon you didn't have to change your plans."

"No I know that Amy, but I want to go out to dinner with you. Do you not want too?"

"Of course I do. How about we have a meal in the restaurant here?"

"You don't want to go out?"

"No here is fine. Less travelling involved." Amy pointed out practically.

"I will ring down and book a table." Sheldon made his way to the phone and Amy went to get ready. She was surprised he wanted to stay here. Pleased though that they had a night to themselves again Amy changed and returned to find Sheldon waiting.

Returning 2 hours later Amy grinned. "It amazes me how even far from home you feel the need to stick to your meal rota."

"Amy the pizza here cant really be compared to the takeaway we have at home!"

"So do you want me to quiz you for tomorrow?"

"I really don't think that is necessary." Sheldon dismissed.

"Well I would hate to think you missing rehearsal meant Leonard got more questions right." Amy commented, then grinned as Sheldon dashed to retrieve his physics books thrusting them into her arms.

As Amy fired question after question at Sheldon she once again marvelled at the breadth of his knowledge. She threw in a couple of biology questions which he didn't flinch at and as she closed the last book she moved closer

"Sheldon... kiss me." She whispered.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Sheldon please." And wrapping her arms round his neck Amy moved closer.

"Amy?" Sheldon moved his head back out of her reach. "Amy what's going on?"

Amy closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. Its nothing." and standing Amy dashed out of the room.

"Amy?" Totally confused Sheldon followed reluctantly. He had no idea what was going on but he had a horrible feeling emotions were involved.

Entering the bedroom he found Amy sat on the bed her shoulders hunched. Sitting gingerly next to her Sheldon said "Amy please. What's wrong."

"Sheldon nothings wrong. Ignore me!"

"I cant ignore you when you practically jump on me begging me to kiss you, then run from the room when I ask why."

"OK, i'll tell you but you may not like it. When I was asking you those questions all I could think was he wont know this, and each and every question you answered. When I looked at you I suddenly saw him. The young boy in Germany. Full of answers and hope and the only boy/man who I could identify with. I'm sorry OK, I just couldn't resist."

Sheldon pulled Amy close and hugged her. "You felt like that because I answered a few questions correctly?"

Amy nodded.

"Oh Amy," Sheldon grinned "you are going to love tomorrow!"

73

**A/N: Sorry it is short today, I will try harder tomorrow. ;-)**


	30. Chapter 30

Sheldon was up showered and dressed before Amy was even awake the next morning. He had slept very little and was anxious to meet up with the others. Checking his watch he saw it was only 7.30. He couldn't really wake her this early especially as no-one else would be up.

Sheldon sat in the chair with his physics books before him. Last night he had been so shocked that Amy had been turned on by his knowledge. She really did love him as she had said all those weeks ago. His brain really was his first appeal to her; the thing that had first drawn her too him. This knowledge made him smile and feel both proud and amazed.

He kind of wished he had known young Amy. Would they have been friends? He thought, as he watched her breath gently, that his childhood would have been very different if Amy Farrah Fowler had been his friend. In fact his feelings for her now, as intense as they were, would probably have happened then; and he would, like every other teenager, gone through the stages of early romance. As he pondered this Sheldon also knew without a doubt that if that meeting had occurred they would have still been together to this day. He had never met anyone to compare with Amy.

The thought that he would maybe have been married and had children by now brought his thoughts back to the conversation he had had in his mothers kitchen with Meemaw.

If they got married where would they live? He couldn't really expect Leonard to just leave. But if Amy wanted children then her apartment wasn't big enough. Should they buy a house? That would involve rehousing all his belongings, finding a new 'spot' and leaving his old spot behind. Could he bear the thought of not playing halo on a Wednesday and eating with his friends at the cheesecake factory on a Tuesday. Also he had always assumed if the unlikely event of him having children did occur their mother would stay at home and raise them as his own mother had. How could he seriously expect Amy to give up her career. No, Meemaw was right. This was not something he could decide in 5 minutes. He needed to give the whole thing a lot more thought and do some research before he even thought about broaching the idea with Amy.

73

"Sheldon what exactly is the hurry?" Amy snapped as he all but pushed her towards the car.

"Amy Meemaw and momma will be waiting and I have to make sure in my absence last night the finer details haven't been overlooked."

"What finer details? You turn up, answer questions then we go home."

"No! a team uniform needs to be agreed and a name too. You would not believe the arguments it caused before."

"Oh believe me Sheldon I've heard the story!" Amy replied.

Arriving at the hotel that Leonard Raj and Howard were staying in Sheldon bounded out of the car shouting over his shoulder "You stay there I'll send Penny and Bernadette down."

"But they may not be ready." Amy pointed out slowly getting out of the car. But Sheldon was already inside the building. Perhaps he was nervous now the event was so close, Amy thought as she followed him inside. She knew the rooms the others were in as Penny had text her the information but she didn't really need it as she could hear Sheldon banging on doors all the way in reception. Before she had reached the rooms herself Penny and Bernadette were being bundled into the corridor and Sheldon firmly shut the door behind them.

"What is his problem?" Penny moaned as she walked towards Amy.

"Oh I don't know he seems to think us collecting his mother and grandmother will take far longer than it will but I think in reality he just wants to see the others. He has had me and his family for the past 2 days and I think it is a female overload." Amy grinned.

"So how come he invited them anyway?" Penny asked.

"I have no idea, but Mary was so excited! I didn't get to spend much time with Meemaw as Sheldon had her baking in the kitchen so today will be good."

The women took a leisurely drive and caught up on the news. Amy discovered that far from rehearsing the boys had made the most of Sheldon's absence and they had all gone out for dinner and dancing. Knowing Sheldon was bound to arrive early today though they had got up early and set up in Raj room, so whiteboards and books made it look as if they had been working all night.

"You know he wont believe them!" Amy pointed out.

"No, and they know it too; but they like to play these silly games. I am just glad we are not there for when the team name conversation comes up!" Bernie grinned. "Howie spent half of last night coming up with names I am sure were just designed to annoy Sheldon."

Arriving at Sheldon's mothers house the girls were greeted by Missy who having heard Penny and Amy were coming invited herself along too.

"Why don't we drop Meemaw and momma at the competition and we can hit some bars and shops?" she grinned.

"Hey that sounds good!" Penny agreed but seeing the look on Amy's face added quickly, "but think how disappointed your brother would be if we weren't there to support them."

"Oh Shelley used to me not being part of his cheer squad he'd survive!"

"Well I'm going!" Amy stated firmly. "Missy you should be proud of him. We ran through some questions last night and I could not find one he didn't know. He is amazing."

Penny grinned at Amy's gushing praise. "Yeah yeah, he's a genius, we get it! Yes we will go cheer them on, they are our geniuses after all but I suggest after us girls hit some bars."

"OK," Amy agreed reluctantly. She had kind of hoped she would have a different celebration with Sheldon but she really didn't want to be sharing that right now.

73

Looking at the whiteboards and books thrown around the room Sheldon didn't comment.

He sat in a chair and looked at Howard. "I need to ask you a question, and while Leonard and Raj are picking up whatever it is Seibert has sent it seems the ideal opportunity."

"Sheldon I am not siding with you on names."

"No Howard please just listen. When you and Bernadette where dating what made you decide it was the right time to propose marriage?"

Howard blinked at Sheldon open and closed his mouth a few times then said "Pardon?"

"You heard me Howard. Look we don't have long before they come back and I want to keep this between us."

"Well, Penny kindly pointed out I would never get another woman, I think her words were _any woman_, to love me like my Bernie. And honestly Sheldon I knew she was right. Bernie is beautiful and intelligent and lets face it could have any guy she wants, well you saw that Glenn at the conference that time!" Sheldon nodded remembering the tall handsome man who had sent Howard into a spin. "But she chose me. We had problems but then who doesn't. She was not keen on moving in with mother. She didn't want kids. She earns way more than me and lets face it she is boss. But we talked, made compromises and it works. We got our own place but visit mother lots. She agreed she will consider kids if I stay home with them which lets face it makes financial sense and we are happy."

Sheldon looked at Howard and saw he really was happy.

"So I take it this is Amy you are thinking about proposing too?"

"What? Oh no. I was just curious." Sheldon dismissed abruptly and stomped to the door. "What's keeping them?"

Howard grinned behind Sheldon's back. Yeah he had fought it too at first!

73

"Why do they all look so miserable?" Amy whispered to Bernadette sat next to her in the auditorium.

"Howard said Seibert had not let them choose the name or the t shirt design. He fed-ex'd them Caltech t shirts and told them no fancy names they were just Caltech sciences. But I guess at least they are united in their misery this way."

Amy grinned. "They certainly are that!"

Mary was sat between Amy and Meemaw and was beaming from ear to ear. She kept trying to catch Sheldon's eye and wave at him but he was steadfastly refusing to look in their direction. As the competition began the team from Harvard began to take a healthy lead.

Sheldon was frowning and looking at the scoreboard.

Amy's frown mirrored Sheldon's. "I don't understand he isn't even attempting to buzz with an answer. He knows them, half of these he got right last night!" she whispered to Bernie.

"None of them are answering though, do you think they are intimidated?"

Amy shrugged herself now trying to catch Sheldon's eye but with no luck.

As the first round drew to a close with Harvard in the lead and Stanford not far behind Amy saw Sheldon look at Leonard and nod.

As the next round began she felt her smile start then widen. Question after question Sheldon buzzed and answered, Leonard, Howard and Raj sat beside him arms folded, smiling.

"Oh my baby boy!" Mary whispered proudly.

Amy grinned.

In the third round Sheldon held back but Raj Leonard and Howard continued with the pressure only dropping a few questions.

As the final round began Caltech had a secure lead and the scientists around even began to look impressed as they stormed to an amazing victory. It was a mere formality when the final score was calculated before the winners were announced and Amy was positively bouncing in her seat waiting for the moment she could go hug Sheldon.

"Penny," Amy leant across Mary to speak. "Sheldon and I will not be joining you tonight."

She saw Meemaw giggle and she blushed but undeterred she bounded up onto the stage and kissed Sheldon passionately the minute the formal proceeding are over.

"I am so proud of you. I was so scared in the at first round, what happened?"

"We had a plan!" Sheldon grinned. "We wanted them to feel secure then put them on the back foot. I think it is safe to say our plan worked."

"I think so." Amy grinned. "Now the others are going to a bar to celebrate but I have already told them we wont be joining them."

"We wont? Oh because we are going home with Meemaw and momma."

"No Sheldon, because I am taking you back to our hotel room for a private celebration of our own!"

73

**A/N: Sheldon had better brace himself Amy is on a mission! ;-)**


	31. Chapter 31

Sheldon sat nervously in the car throwing glances at Amy trying to work out her mood. She had practically dragged him away when people were offering their congratulations and now he knew the others would think they were up to no good. In fact he wasn't totally convinced that wasn't Amy's plan too.

"Amy, why were you in such a hurry to leave?" He asked again.

"Sheldon if we had stayed I would have had to stand and watch everyone tell you how intelligent you were, how impressed they were with Caltech performance, watch them try to lure you to their institutes. What I really want to do though is hear how exactly you planned that landslide of a victory. When we get back I want to know what exactly happened between going to bed last night and the start of the competition this afternoon that I obviously missed. It was just amazing Sheldon!"

Sheldon had been on the edge of asking what on earth was wrong with him staying to accept the accolades for his hard work, as Amy's words sunk in. She wasn't planning on trapping him in the room for any reason other than to work out how his brain worked.

Grinning Sheldon said "Amy I will share my planning with you, but only you."

Amy blushed and sped up. This Sheldon, the strong confident genius was all hers and she couldn't wait to get back to their room.

73

"Amy what on earth is taking you so long in there?" Sheldon shouted through the bathroom door. She had dashed in saying she just needed to get comfortable and had been locked away for half an hour now. Sheldon, bored and half wishing he was with the others soaking up the adulation, read the room service menu and wondered if he should order food, she was taking so long. Deciding he would wait to see if Amy was hungry he took off his Caltech t shirt put on his favourite Flash tee. Yes it was definitely an occasion for The Flash. As he turned Amy came out. She had taken off the little make-up she had worn earlier, and changed from the formal skirt and blouse into her favourite long cotton night shirt with cartoon bird on the front with a cardigan over the top. Her hair was clipped back off her face. Sheldon smiled. He liked this Amy. Not conforming to fashion as others did, not dress to tempt or impress, but dressed in a style that to him highlighted her just as she was. No nonsense, practical and naturally beautiful; with out the need of cosmetics or clothes to bring out these features. She grinned and down on the bed resting against the head board patting the space next to her for Sheldon to join her.

"OK, this morning you were awake before me and so eager to go. Why? What did I miss when I slept."

"Well after our practise and your reaction to my answering the questions I took longer to drift off to sleep than you," Sheldon admitted knowing the implication his words might hold, admitting her reaction had affected him, but knowing he needed to be honest. "As I lay thinking about today I realised if I answered each question as I had for you there were two possible outcomes. Firstly, and the most likely, Leonard, Howard and Raj would become frustrated at the fact I was answering everything not allowing them their moment to shine and they would buzz early to try to outdo me; even without secure knowledge. This would lead to us fighting internally and risking humiliation. And secondly the other teams sensing our power would form a force against us to ensure Caltech did not come out victorious. Having drawn these conclusions I came up with a plan. I knew if I could persuade the others then we were sure to win. Well you saw the result!" Sheldon smiled smugly.

"So you had thought all this through last night. Did you sleep at all?"

"A little. But once the idea came to me I was excited."

"You looked so calm and focused up on that stage." Amy noted remembering her concern at first. "I thought you had all fallen out or been struck by stage fright."

"Oh no! We rehearsed each round while you were collecting Meemaw and then had a contingency in case that failed."

"What was the contingency?"

"Well if, as it was proved, Harvard took an early lead we knew our plan would work; but in the event Harvard did not take the lead we were to assume they had a plan such as our own. Within 4 questions we knew we were fine but if that had not occurred we were going to force their hand by winning every round, not just from round 2."

"Sheldon your mum was so so proud! Meemaw though was not nervous, as if she knew."

Sheldon really grinned this time. "Yes well she probably did! When I was younger her and pop-pop used too use similar tactics on me. Let me think I was going to win and then when I thought I had won they would take over and beat me at the last minute. They said it was character building! In fact it was only last night I realised this. I messaged Meemaw the moment I woke. I just said I have worked out why you and pop-pop made me loose. I knew she would understand."

"Oh Sheldon!" Amy hugged Sheldon who was next to her his back against the head board. "I am just so pleased I was there to see it."

"Was it as good as you thought it would be last night?" Sheldon asked shyly causing Amy to look at him closely.

"Yes. Better even. To know my boyfriend was on the winning team was amazing; but the knowledge you masterminded the whole thing, watching you in that second round. Wow!"

Sheldon blushed then said quietly. "Good. Watching you sleep last night I thought about what you had said. That I was the only man you could identify with. The reaction I gave you. I liked that. That I could make you feel like that."

"You always have." Amy whispered quietly and as Sheldon nodded in understanding as Amy leant over to kiss him.

Sheldon closed his eyes as her lips touched his and felt calm. No amount of fawning people would have made him feel this way, only Amy. As he stroked her hair he realised this was all he needed.

Pulling her closer Sheldon deepened the kiss stroking Amy's lower lip and feeling her open to him. As their tongues caressed gently Sheldon let his hands move to tangle in Amy's hair holding her close. They stayed locked together for a long time parting eventually to gaze at each other both safe in the knowledge they understood each other.

Confident this time that Amy would not judge him or be upset if he needed to stop Sheldon moved to kiss Amy again this time letting his hands move from her hair to trace her body. From their position on the bed he was able to stroke her back and pull her close so she was able to feel the affect she was having on him. He saw her close her eyes at the feel of him against her and knew she was feeling as caught up in this as he was.

"Amy, can I undo your cardigan?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded her agreement and pulled back a little eyes still closed.

"Amy look at me." He whispered, needing to check she knew what he was asking. "Is this OK?"

"Yes Sheldon it is perfect."

Amy was struggling with the feelings that had been building in her all day. Now laying here watching Sheldon deftly undo her cardigan she was almost overwhelmed with emotion. When she felt Sheldon gently hold her breast, stroke it gently, she moaned closing her eyes again. Her whole body felt as if it were burning up. Sheldon's fingers, while gentle, were now much more confident in their touch knowing exactly what made her moan; and he watched her face closely before returning to kiss her passionately.

Gasping as he pulled away this time he said. "I need to stop."

"What?" Amy's eyes flew open. "Sheldon why?"

"I don't want this to be over to quickly." Sheldon admitted quietly. "Amy just touching you like this makes me loose control. I want to make you feel like that too, but I just need a minute." Sheldon closed his eyes breathing deeply when Amy whispered "Oh Sheldon you do make me feel like that."

"I do?"

"Yes." Then risking Sheldon freaking out at what she was about to do Amy took his hand and brought it to the place no man had touched before. Eyes springing open Sheldon said nothing but let Amy guide his fingers.

"Do you feel how wet I am?"

Sheldon nodded wordlessly.

"You did that. Made that happen." Amy breathed erratically now, Sheldon's fingers were moving of their own will not under her guidance. He gently explored her folds, memorising the places that made her gasp or raise her hips in desperation. When his thumb grazed her clit accidentally and she cried out Sheldon focused closely repeating the action and Amy shouted his name clinging desperately too him as he stroked gently.

"Sheldon please!" she cried and leaning to kiss her Sheldon moved his fingers faster then held her tight as he felt the tremors rack her body and her sobs soak his t shirt.

It was several minutes before Amy felt calm again. Embarrassed at the reaction she couldn't look at Sheldon.

"Amy?" He lifted her chin. "Are you OK?"

She nodded.

"Amy talk to me, did I do something wrong." Amy gasped at the hurt tone in his voice and felt awful that she had caused it.

"Sheldon no. I have never ever felt like that. I am embarrassed I lost all control. I didn't realise it would be so..."

"Intense?" Sheldon finished in understanding.

"Yes."

"Amy that's how you make me feel. Why I have to stop."

Amy nodded. She kissed him gently. Pulling her close Sheldon said "Lets wash up and order food then rest. It has been a long day."

"Yes," Amy grinned "but the best day too."

Sheldon grinned back "It certainly has."

73


	32. Chapter 32

He needed a plan. Frustrated that it was not as easy as the competition had been Sheldon threw down his comic book and stomped out of his room down the hall and into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked looking up from the work he had been doing on the computer. "You have been banging about all day."

Sheldon ignored Leonard, grabbed some water from the fridge and stomped back to his room. Shaking his head Leonard returned his gaze back to the screen only for his concentration to be broken a mere 2 minutes later by Sheldon appearing silently at his side this time and saying "tell me Leonard how exactly did you screw up proposing to Penny again?"

"Excuse me?" Leonard shouted stunned that Sheldon appeared to be attacking him.

"I am genuinely curious," Sheldon continued. "Penny clearly loves you and yet refuses to marry you, how is that possible?"

"Sheldon what on earth is the matter with you? Penny and I are perfectly happy thank you very much."

"So you are saying if she walked in here now and asked you to marry her you would say no?"

"Well no..." Leonard admitted.

"So you are not 'perfectly happy' then, you want more! How do you continue in the relationship knowing she rejected you."

"Sheldon she didn't reject me! We are together and happy. Penny just needs a little more time to feel comfortable with the level of commitment marriage entails. Is this about you and Amy? Is she pressuring you into marriage?"

"Who mentioned Amy? Not me!" And spinning on his heel Sheldon returned to his room.

"Whackadoodle!" Leonard muttered. He smiled, Sheldon really was no different from the rest of them after all!

73

"Penny I have a question," Sheldon said the following Wednesday as he finished connecting the TV ready to play halo. "What is it you women see in those romantic movies? Amy insists I would enjoy them but tell me what it is that I am clearly missing."

"A heart!" Howard sniggered behind his hand.

"Feeling and emotions!" Leonard mouthed at Penny behind Sheldon's back.

"Sheldon surely you can admit that when you are with Amy, just the two of you, it is nice to sit and talk, share your feeling and fears. Things you would share with us."

"What has she said?" Sheldon drew back eyes wide.

"Nothing, listen" Penny said calmly "Amy just like all us girls just likes the idea that one day our man will go out of his way to make us feel special. Those films show love conquering all obstacles. OK it isn't real life, but it is nice to dream occasionally."

"Humph" Sheldon grumbled under his breath, "it's those dreams that got me into this mess."

Standing and handing out the game controllers Sheldon said. "We will play teams, Penny is with me."

"Hey not fair!" Leonard shouted but ignoring him Sheldon began his attack and soon all conversation of feelings, films and romance were forgotten in place of shooting, shouting and angry protests as Penny and Sheldon once again wiped out any obstacle in their way.

73

_Sheldon has been a bit withdrawn since we got back from Texas. I know he is busy but I miss him. I have never felt as close to another human as I did that night with Sheldon. Now we are back home I am scared. Scared he will be frightened to repeat the intimacy; that maybe he has changed his mind. He still calls every night, in fact he calls lunchtimes too now to see if I have had a good morning. But when I asked if he wanted to stay over this weekend he said he was busy. I hope I didn't scare him off. On the plus side Penny and Bernadette have suggested we have a girls night so I wont be sat in all alone._

As Amy got ready for work that Friday morning she knew she was lucky. Sheldon had sent her a text wishing her good morning. He would call lunchtime and she knew that before she fell asleep tonight he would text to wish her goodnight. In between though she had no idea what he would be doing. Her questions every day this past week had been met by 'work is busy' or 'just the normal.' Nothing to give her any cause to question, but she just felt he was holding back.

.

Maybe she would go visit this lunch time. Smiling at the idea Amy left for work planning what to pick up for lunch as she drove. Once at work Amy was soon occupied, demands on her time had grown increasingly since her paper had been published, and she glanced at the pile of mail she knew would contain requests for her to give visiting lectures now not only in the states but abroad too. She had smiled at yesterdays request as it had been from the Heidelberg Institute. She had allowed herself several moments to fantasise about returning with Sheldon, this time as a couple, successful in their chosen fields. Shaking herself Amy began slicing into the brain before her pausing only to make notes. The morning passed quickly and grateful she had set the alarm on her phone to remind her to stop, Amy washed up and grabbing her bag headed towards Caltech.

Her surprise came when she arrived and Sheldon's office was locked up. Frowning she called his office number from outside the door for it to be answered by the machine. Slowly retracing her steps she considered going to the canteen to see if he was there but as she gave the idea some thought Sheldon himself called.

"Hi Amy, how is your morning going?"

"Fine thanks, were are you?"

"At work of course. But I cant talk long I am about to go to a meeting. I just wanted to check you were OK."

"Sheldon? Where abouts at work exactly?"

"Amy I told you I am about to have an important meeting. I'll talk to you tonight." And before she could tell him she was actually outside his office he was gone.

Confused and angry Amy did go to the canteen and spotting Leonard and Howard made her way to their table.

"Where is he?"

"Amy! Hi, who Sheldon?"

"Of course Sheldon! Where is he?"

"Is he not in his office?"

"Leonard don't mess with me! If you know where he is tell me."

"Amy I don't. Look this morning I got up got ready for work and was greeted by a note saying he didn't need a lift he had other plans and would be home tonight for vintage video games."

Amy looked at Leonard closely gauging the truth in his statement then looking at Howard she said "Do you know where he is?"

"No, I didn't even get a note! Why don't you just ask him?"

"I did. He just called I asked where he was, he said at work!"

"Oh!"

"Yes 'oh.'" And without any further comment Amy left the two men looking after her.

"Do you think we should warn him?" Howard asked.

"Yeah." Leonard pulled out his phone and sent Sheldon a text. "He has been acting odd lately. Asking weird questions." he observed to Howard.

"What kind of questions?"

"Well about me and Penny mainly."

"Odd. He was doing the same to me not so long ago."

"Oh boy. Do you think I am going to go home to a home full of cats?" Leonard asked nervously.

"With Sheldon who knows!" Howard answered sympathetically.

73

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon groaned. This was not meant to happen. Now he had no choice but to put his plan into action tonight. A plan he had not even fully formed yet. He also had to factor in an angry Amy Farrah Fowler. He shuddered as he remembered the previous time he had angered her by not wanting her to move in with him. Amy in that mood was not conducive to any plan!

He needed help. Penny or Raj, Penny or Raj? As Sheldon weighed his options he glanced at his watch it was already mid afternoon he knew Raj would be at work, would Penny?

Taking out his phone he sent her a text. When his phone rang minutes later he actually considered not answering

"Sheldon where the hell are you?" Penny shouted. "Amy is so upset."

"Penny listen I need to talk to you, are you at home?"

"Yes. But Sheldon it had better be good!"

Sheldon knew if she gave him the chance to explain she would understand, he just needed that chance.

73

"Sheldon I still think you should leave it til tomorrow. Let me see Amy tonight, get her drunk, calm her down. Then tomorrow you do your thing."

"No! it has to be tonight. But I wanted it to be special and now it wont be."

"What had you planned?"

"No, I'm not telling you you will think its stupid."

"Sheldon come on."

"No. Amy would have understood. Maybe I will hold that plan in reserve for another occasion."

"Another occasion! Sheldon you have just told me you plan on proposing marriage to Amy. What other occasion is there? Some other girl if she says no?"

"Penny you are being ridiculous. I was referring to the fact I had not planned on asking Amy here in LA. I had wanted to take her somewhere she would consider romantic."

"Is that why you were asking about romance and films?"

Sheldon nodded. "I had the place chosen, it was the timing I needed to arrange. But maybe on reflection the place would make a suitable honeymoon location."

"Wow!" Penny gaped at Sheldon. "For someone who mocks romance you are quite good at it."

"Only quite good? Oh Penny it needs to be better than 'quite'"

"Listen Sheldon Amy loves you, the ring is beautiful and I know she will say yes. Location is nice but the question is the important part."

"No Penny." Sheldon replied "It is the answer that is important."

Penny nodded. "Look Amy thinks we are having a girls night. She is coming here at 8. why don't we make this place pretty, flowers, candles food. You can be here waiting and pop the question."

"I don't know," Sheldon hesitated. "Surely the minute she walked in she would guess something was wrong."

"Yes but you can tell her the truth. Tell her you had lied today that this was the reason and then when she calms down then you can ask her."

"OK," Sheldon nodded. "It is as good as anything I can think of!"

As Penny whooped in delight Sheldon glanced around. "Well come on then. We have A LOT of cleaning to do!"

73

Dressed up but not really feeling much in the mood for company Amy considered calling Penny and cancelling. She knew though that being sat here on her own was not the answer. By the time she climbed the stairs to 4B and the sounds of video games being played across the hall drifted through the closed door Amy was tempted to go give Sheldon a piece of her mind. Knowing it would not solve anything though Amy threw one final glare at the door then knocked for Penny.

Her mouth dropped open as Sheldon, dressed in his best black suit opened the door with a shy smile.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Amy snapped looking towards 4A again.

"Amy come in I have some explaining to do."

"You bet you do!" Amy muttered brushing past him and taking in the flowers and set table and flowers.

Sheldon pushed a glass into her hand and led her to the sofa. Amy barely registered the drink was champagne not wine but took a gulp and continued glaring at Sheldon

"Well?"

"Amy I am sorry. I know now you are aware of my deceit. I was planing this. I wanted to surprise you."

"What?" Amy was confused. "I spoke to Penny though."

"Yes I know. She helped me. She even helped me clean."

"But why?"

"Because I am not very good at being romantic and I wanted this to be romantic."

"You wanted dinner to be romantic?"

"No Amy," Sheldon turned so he was completely facing her and taking the glass from her hand he placed it on the table holding her hands in his. "Amy I love you. I have come to realise I don't want us to be apart. I know there are issues we need to discuss, practical issues but Amy, what I am trying to say is I love you and want to marry you. Will you be my wife?" He finished quietly, eyes searching hers as he watched the realisation dawn on her face.

"Oh Sheldon yes!" Amy threw her arms around his neck. "Why know? Why here?"

"Why now? Because I see no reason to wait. You are my friend and I love you and I can see no logical reason to wait. Why here? Because my first plan fell through."

"What plan?"

"That doesn't matter. What mattes is you said yes!" Sheldon grinned in relief.

"Why are you surprised I said yes?"

"Well you were mad at me for one thing! And I don pretend to ever understand women! I wasn't going to assume anything."

"Very wise." Amy grinned. "Did Penny know?"

"Yes, she helped clean as I say and I would imagine is eager to know your reply."

"Lets go tell them." Amy grinned.

"What about dinner?" Sheldon looked at the oven where he had dinner waiting.

"Sheldon I want to tell the world I am going to Mrs Sheldon Cooper!"

Grinning Sheldon nodded and holding her hand led her across the hall

73


	33. Chapter 33

Penny looked up eagerly as the door to 4A opened. Seeing a grinning Amy followed by a very smug looking Sheldon penny threw down her controller and ran to hug her friend.

"Oh Amy, I am so pleased for you!" Penny grinned pulling back and leading her into the room. Stopping she looked at the hand she was grasping.

"Sheldon..." she turned to look at the physicist "did you forget something?" nodding at Amy's hand.

"Oh good grief! Sheldon ran back across the hall and came back seconds late holding a box.

"Amy this is for you!"

He opened the box and pulled out a beautiful ruby ring.

"Amy I know diamonds are the conventional stone for an engagement," he said quietly "but a ruby is said to be the most powerful gem in the universe. It should bring you peace and contentment. When given as a gift, as I give this to you, it is a symbol of my friendship and love. When worn as you shall on the left hand it will give you life force and offer protection!"

Amy could not take her eyes of the ring. It was beautiful, set in a simple white gold setting. As she looked up she saw Penny had tears in her eyes and she was sure she heard Raj sniffing behind her.

Unable to speak Amy smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss Sheldon. "Thank you" she whispered. "It is beautiful!"

Relief washed over Sheldon's face, and more confident he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on Amy's finger. "I also got this necklace so when you are at work you can put the ring on there so it doesn't get in your way." Sheldon knew Amy rarely wore jewellery for that very reason.

Hugging him close she said "I've gone off the idea of sharing our news. Lets go eat!"

Sheldon grinned. "I knew dinner would win!" and without a glance at his open mouthed friends Sheldon led Amy back across the hall.

Their departure left a stunned silence for several moments in 4A

"Did you know about this?" Leonard asked Penny.

"Yes! He evidently had a different plan but Amy turning up at work today meant he needed to act fast."

"What other plan?" Raj asked still shocked Sheldon could be that romantic.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me. But she seemed quite happy with that one didn't she!"

"Who wouldn't." Raj replied. "That he researched the stone, bought the necklace. Wow!"

73

Once back across the hall Amy stood staring down at her hand.

"I was so mad at you." She admitted. "I thought you were having second thoughts. Avoiding me. When all the time you were planning this."

Sheldon looked at Amy as he began plating up the food. "You really like it? I wasn't sure you wouldn't have preferred a diamond. But Amy you are not like everyone else, we are not like everyone else."

"No Sheldon we are not. And right at this minute I am so very thankful for that. Thankful that my dream of you from all those years ago stayed strong. Thankful that that boy grew up into the man before me. Sheldon I love you!"

"I love you too Amy." Sheldon put the plates on the table. "Now come eat and we can discuss what happens now."

"What do you mean?" Amy frowned.

"Well when we were last in Texas I was talking to Meemaw and she pointed out a few things. I have kind of gone against her advise by proposing first."

"What advise?" Amy was concerned, did Meemaw not approve.

"She said we should discus the practicalities. Where we would live. Who would give up work. That kind of thing."

"Give up work. Why would we have to give up work?"

"To raise the children."

"Oh... errr... are you saying you expect me to give up work?"

"No I am saying we need to discuss it. Now I haven't got all the answers and I know you are likely to want a say but we need a time frame and a plan."

Amy set down her knife and fork. "What exactly did you have in mind?" She asked quietly she had a strong feeling she may not like what she was about to hear.

"Well, I think a short engagement would be best, 3 months would be perfect. The wedding would have to be in Texas of course, and I don't think we should have children straight away. As to where we live, I couldn't expect Leonard to move out straight away so I thought you could move in after the wedding. That way I can give him a notice period."

Amy resumed eating and didn't comment. Taking this as a sign of her acceptance to his suggestions so far Sheldon continued. "When we do have children I think maybe we should move. This is where my planning falls down a little..."

"No Sheldon, it fell down at your first suggestion and hasn't risen since. 3 months is far too short a time to organise a wedding, what with dresses to buy, cakes to be made, stationary to order and churches to book. I don't know I want to get married in Texas. And what happens if I fall pregnant straight away or have you got a plan for that too?"

"Meemaw was right," Sheldon noted. "Ok this is my reasoning. I suggested 3 months as that is the amount of notice I thought I should give Leonard to move out. I don't care if you wear your lab coat Amy so whatever dress you wear is fine by me! We can make a cake and mother will have had the church on standby since the day we started dating!"

"I care though Sheldon, about all those things. Why the rush?"

Sheldon knew this was falling apart. He knew the suggestion may meet some objection but it had been worse than he thought.

"Amy you do want to marry me don't you?"

"You know I do."

"And you like the ring?"

"Sheldon it is beautiful."

"Amy I don't want to wait. I don't want a long engagement. Once I had realised it was what I wanted I knew I couldn't wait. Thinking back to Howard and Bernadette wedding, yes it was lovely but it took so much planning, so many people to please. And that was short because he was going into space. Amy it would break my mothers heart if I didn't get married in her church. If we tell her tonight we could be married before Christmas."

Amy closed her eyes. Sheldon really had thought this through. If she was honest the idea of getting married in Texas was nice. Her family had never been overly religious and he was right it would mean so much to Mary. But 3 months. Could she find a dress in that time? Bridesmaids dresses, all the little details she had hoped and dreamed of? How would it feel living across the hall? Why there and not at her apartment?

"Sheldon the idea of being married takes my breath away. To wake up next to you every day, to share your dreams, maybe raise children together. It is all I have ever wanted. Maybe I just need time to get used to the idea. This has all been a bit of a shock."

Sheldon nodded. "How about this weekend we meet up and both have a list of things we feel are important."

"OK." Amy agreed. "I honestly cant believe this has happened. I came here tonight mad at you planning to have a girls night and now I am engaged to be married."

73

"No mother nothing is definite. No date, no venue, but as soon as we know I will call you." Sheldon repeated for the third time. "Yes you can tell people. No we are not having an engagement party. Yes we will be going on honeymoon... look mother I need to go Amy will be here soon and I am not dressed yet. No mother we are not sinning! Now goodbye!"

Sheldon groaned when, just as he put the phone down Amy knocked on the door. Tightening the belt on his dressing gown Sheldon opened the door

"Hi Sheldon. Is everything OK?" Amy was not used to seeing Sheldon unprepared

"Yes you will have to excuse my state of undress, I have just spent the past hour on the phone to my mother, it was like being caught in a loop. The same questions over and over, what date have we set? will it be in Texas? is there a party? where is the honeymoon? And her personal favourite is the wedding because we are sinning!"

Amy grinned "She was pleased though?"

"Yes. Excited, you should expect a call. Take a seat I will go get dressed." And scurrying down the hall Sheldon left Amy staring after him.

He had seemed nervous she thought. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him in his pyjamas before. Shrugging she began to make tea and waiting for the kettle to boil set her notes on the counter. When Sheldon returned a few minutes later now clad in his beige pants and batman t shirt he watched Amy move comfortably around the kitchen.

"Would you rather not live here?" He asked quietly. He had spent a long time last night thinking about married life the changes it would entail and he realised Amy was probably as nervous about it as he was.

"I honestly don't know Sheldon. It would be nice living across the hall from my bestie! But when I thought about it I realised I consider this your home. I thought about suggesting you move in with me but the problem wouldn't be solved. I think to move to a new place would be the answer. Convenient for both our jobs, a new start to our new life."

Sheldon nodded. "I had that as my suggestion on my list too. Also I am willing to concede that 3 months may be too short a time frame, I was being impatient."

"Sheldon I am happy to get married in Texas, I know how much it means to your mother. But I may not be able to make the arrangements in 3 months."

"Bernie did."

"Yes I guess she did. OK we can try. Why the rush?"

"Because my mother keeps harping on about us sinning. Amy things in that area have moved forward, to have to wait a year or 2 now seems well," Sheldon blushed, "it seems a long time." he finished quietly.

"You would want to wait until we were married?" Amy asked not sure why she was as shocked as she was.

"Yes it just seems the right thing to do." Sheldon admitted quietly.

"Give me the phone!" Amy demanded.

Sheldon handed her the phone and watched confused.

"Mary? Hi its Amy, I am with Sheldon and I wanted you to know we have set a date, yes. Three months today! Of course the wedding will be at your church, we wouldn't consider having it anywhere else. If they cant do three months today but have an earlier date I am open to suggestions. No Mary, the only rush is I have waited so long why wait any longer. I will email you further details when we have them."

Putting down the phone she looked at Sheldon. "Suddenly 3 months seems far far to long!"

"Yes, my point exactly!" Sheldon nodded.

73

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and messages over the last few chapters. I am sneezing my way through the next few chapters so it is good to know they are appreciated!**

**Thanks :)**


	34. Chapter 34

"Amy it is gorgeous!" Penny grinned. They were in a bridal shop and Amy had spent the past few hours trying on every dress they had.

"That's the thing though isn't it. They are all beautiful, how am I supposed to choose just one!"

"Why don't you pick out your 3 favourites and we will call Bernie to come look." Penny suggested knowing they could very well be here for several more hours at this rate. So as Amy went back along the rail Penny called Bernadette.

"Penny do you think Bernie will mind that you are my maid of honour? She did choose me after all."

"Amy, Bernadette will be fine I'm sure. Now lets get you sorted before we worry about anything else."

Finally after much deliberation Amy narrowed the dresses down to 3; then with the help of a camera to capture every angle, and her friends to offer their opinions, Amy finally chose her wedding dress.

"I cant believe it! I am going to be a bride!" she grinned finally back in her own clothes. "Do you think Sheldon will like it?"

"Sheldon wont be able to take his eyes off of you. Penny grinned. "What is going on with you two anyway? You are making all these plans and the wedding seems to brought further forward every time we talk, yet you never seem to be together."

"No well I've been busy," Amy said "weddings take a lot of planning."

"But you need to eat, how come you weren't there Tuesday?"

"Because if I see him I want him." Amy admitted shyly. "Things between us have become more, well we are closer shall we say. But Sheldon thinks we should now wait until our wedding night before we do anything else. Penny now I know what he can do to me, how it feels. Well it is safer if I stay away."

"Does Sheldon know?"

"Well we haven't exactly spoken about it but I think he may feel the same." she blushed.

"Well, well, well... you two! Good for you. I just assumed you were still at the kissing, touching, stage I hadn't realised things had gone that far."

"We are at the kissing touching stage Penny!"

"You mean you haven't... you know? Amy that's an awful lot of pressure to put on your wedding night. These things take practise you know."

"Yes but Mary is phoning Sheldon everyday. She asks each time they talk if he has seen me and if we are 'sinning'! I think right now that is a bigger pressure for him to be able to answer her honestly than worry about anything else. He wants this to be right for everyone."

"OK it is up to you two I guess." Penny nodded. "I am not sure it is a good idea but I suppose you know what you are doing."

73

Sheldon sat on his bed and looked at the list. They were on schedule. His mother had managed to book he church for just under 2 months rather than 3. Amy assured him her dress had been ordered although she had still to finalise bridesmaids gowns. On the advise of Howard and Leonard he resisted having the invitations printed in Klingon. They had assured him it would not make for a happy wedding night if he annoyed his new bride.

This led him to his current predicament. The wedding night. He knew Amy was deliberately keeping contact to a minimum and he knew why. He felt the same. However the enforced separation was causing him to become obsessed with thoughts of their wedding night. He kept thinking of Amy trembling in his arms. Her breasts and bottom as he held and stroked her. Every time these thoughts occurred he was forced to take a cold shower! Noticing his room-mates increased bathroom activity Leonard was shocked when having commented to Penny about it she told him of Amy admission they were both waiting until their wedding night. His comments to Sheldon about practising before the big night had been met with stony silence but alone now and considering Leonard's comment Sheldon wondered if he may not have a point.

No, his mother would kill him!

"Sheldon," Leonard knocked on Sheldon's bedroom door. "Sheldon Amy's here."

Sheldon jumped up. Why was she here?

As he went into the living room he couldn't help smile when he saw her. She looked nervous.

"Hey" she smiled. "I'm sorry to call by unannounced but I needed to drop some things off so you could send them to your mother."

"Its not a problem. Come in, I'll make tea." Sheldon realised how pleased he was to see her. It felt like ages since they had spent any time together although it was probably only a few weeks in reality.

"What did you bring?" He asked curiously as he poured water into the mugs handing Amy hers.

"It is the list of family I have who will be attending, also seating chart for the reception and the colours."

"Colours?"

"Yes. Your mum wanted to know what colours the groomsmen and bridesmaids would be wearing so she could coordinate the flowers."

Bemused at the details that seemed to be involved Sheldon just accepted the envelope and added to the pile he had himself ready to post in the morning.

"I hadn't realised," Sheldon said quietly, "you were right when you said 3 months wasn't long. It would have been easier to go away and get married just the two of us. No fuss."

"But then we wouldn't have been able to share it. Your mother would never have spoken to you again! And you know very well you want Meemaw at your wedding."

Sheldon nodded. "I do. Its just hard, not seeing you. I miss you."

"I'm here now." Amy pointed out.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Sheldon asked. "I was going to just make a sandwich, Leonard is going to see Penny, but if you stay I will cook." Sheldon opened the fridge, "We have steak or chicken?"

He looked at Amy hopefully.

"Id love to stay Sheldon." Amy smiled, "I'll help with dinner."

So together they cooked and talked; catching up on their news. By the time they had eaten and cleared away Amy felt calm and relaxed. She hadn't realised just how tense she had been until that moment; sat next to Sheldon now, head on his shoulder as they watched TV. Amy knew this was what she wanted.

"Sheldon I think I would be happy living here. Maybe we could use the money saved on my apartment for a house later. When we have children."

"Really? Amy you don't have to say that. I know we cant find a place before the wedding but it wont take long after I'm sure."

"No I mean it. Sat here just us, well it could be like this every night. Cooking together, sat here together. It is big enough for two you and Leonard have proven that. No, I think it will be fine."

Sheldon kissed the top of Amy's head. "I have really enjoyed tonight. I missed this." As Amy looked up at him he groaned unable to resist and bending kissed her lips.

Soon the one gentle kiss became two then three. Tongues entwined hands stroking Sheldon pulled Amy closer onto his lap.

He hugged her tight pulling his mouth from hers and squeezing his eyes shut he said "1819 hours"

"Pardon?" Amy pulled back and looked at him.

"That is how long we have to wait 1819 hours and we will be married."

"You have been counting?" Amy grinned.

"Yes if you want it in minutes that would be 109,140. I'm counting every one of them. 3 months sounded a short time when I asked you to marry me didn't it, but 2 weeks of us hardly seeing each other and I am struggling to see how I will last. What have you done to me Amy?"

Amy smiled and stroked his face. "The same thing you have done to me Dr cooper. We will make it we can do this."

Sheldon nodded and lifted Amy back to the seat next to him. "Yes we can; but you sitting on me like that may be pushing it."

"I should go." Amy said not wanting too but knowing she should.

"I don't want you to go." Sheldon admitted.

"Sheldon I don't want to either but I cant have what I want right now."

"What do you mean? Sheldon asked suddenly concerned Amy wasn't happy. "I thought things were OK."

"Oh Sheldon things are more than OK. I am marrying the man of my dreams! But right now I want to go into your room, climb into your bed and do things to you, and have you do things to me, that I know for a fact your mother would consider sinning!"

"Leonard said it takes practise to get it right." Sheldon said voicing the fear that had been plaguing him for the past few days.

"Penny said the same thing."

"Is that true? Maybe it is just them. It seemed fine when we... you know... before." Sheldon blushed.

"I think they mean that our first time may not be as perfect as we expect." Amy admitted. "That it takes time to get to know each other I guess, and it does make sense. Think how little we have actually done and how long that has taken us."

"So you are saying it will be bad?" Sheldon frowned then stood and went to make more tea suddenly feeling a whole lot more stressed than he had 10 minutes previously.

"No Sheldon, and I don't think we should listen. We have to do what's right for us."

"Yes I agree but you just said you wanted more. I want the same. But..."

"Yes 'but!' Sheldon if we went into your room now can you honestly tell me you wouldn't worry about the next time you spoke to your mother."

Sheldon shook his head. Knowing Amy was right and hating it.

"We can do this Sheldon. And there is such a lot to do for the wedding it will go fast." Amy stood from her place on the sofa and went to stand next to Sheldon in the kitchen. "Listen how about we meet up at the weekend have dinner check everything is on schedule and if you want you can stay the night."

"But you just said...?" Sheldon blinked now confused at the mixed messages Amy seemed to be giving him.

"No listen, you don't have too, but if you want too you can stay. I really enjoyed tonight. Just being here with you. It doesn't have to be any more than that but if we want too, if we _both_ want too, then maybe we can practise a little without going too far."

Sheldon smiled. "OK, that does sound nice."

Amy kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go before my willpower deserts me but I will call you." And before Sheldon could respond she was gone.

Sat on his own now Sheldon sipped his tea. Maybe the plan could work, he could spend time getting closer to Amy and not have to lie to his mother either. Sheldon smiled and began working out exactly how many minutes were left before he wouldn't have to wait at all!

73

"So she hasn't spent hours boring you with colour schemes?"

"No."

"Or table settings, or seating plans or gifts for bridesmaids?" Howard demanded.

"No. I told you no!" Sheldon replied exasperated. "And I am not sure why you are so indignant. You didn't have those things to worry about either."

"No not in the end, but I had to suffer the planning of it." He muttered.

"Well Amy seems to have it sorted. Evidently she is liaising with my mother and Meemaw. They said all I had to do was ensure you all turned up on time in navy blue 3 piece suits. They said flowers had been organised our ties would be given to us on the day!"

"Wow!" Raj said "I am impressed. So you have no idea on colour."

"Oh good grief." Sheldon stood up. "I have told you no! Now if it is that much of a concern to you all go speak to Amy." And with that he took his tray and left the canteen.

Leonard sniggered "Can you imagine what he'd be like if he did have to know! Maybe them not seeing each other is not such a bad idea after all!"

73

"You think he'll like it?" Amy asked concern evident in her voice. Looking at the colourswatches she had laid out to show her friends.

"Amy he will love it! In fact these are the exact colours he chose for that silly physics bowl competition aren't they! So Sheldon will wear a gold tie and the others red? Something to do with Star Trek? Oh he will be putty in your hands! Now stop fretting and have some more wine." Penny grinned. "He is very lucky you are so understanding! I just hope Leonard doest think I will be willing to do the same. My wedding will be pink!"

"I think Mary thinks I am mad. In fact she said as much as did Missy; but Meemaw said he will be so happy I can use it as a bargaining tool later!"

"Meemaw is very wise!" Penny grinned. "OK now a little bird tells me Sheldon is staying at yours this weekend. Have you reconsidered this 'not before the wedding' pact?"

Amy smiled. "No, but we did think about what you said and decided as we had missed each other spending some time together would be nice and a little practise in other areas wouldn't hurt."

"Ah and then he wont have to lie to his mother?"

"Exactly!" Amy grinned.

73


	35. Chapter 35

Over the next few days Sheldon began planning. He had had the seed for the idea when he had thought of proposing, but know he was glad things had worked out the way they had. He had a few days before the weekend to sort out the honeymoon then he could forget it, his job done. Sadly now as Sheldon looked at the map he knew he would not be able to fulfil everything he had hoped on this trip. No, it was too far. Sighing he knew there would be other occasions but if he was being forced to get on a plan and flying to Europe it seemed a shame if he didn't visit CERN.

But no this was for Amy.

He had found a hotel, the Hirschgasse Heidelberg**,** he thought she would like. It was near the Heidelberg castle and was mentioned in some dopey love story. From the pictures he had found online he concluded it had enough flowery decoration to satisfy her feminine side. The fact it was small appealed to him as opposed to some large hotel chain; although the idea of a jacuzzi was a slight concern. He knew that if he took her there though she would be happy.

Full circle from the first time she saw him Meemaw had said. In fact when he had ran the idea past Meemaw on the phone her sniffing suggested he had made her cry! He hoped it didn't have the same affect on Amy happy tears or not.

The thought of over 11 hours in a plane filed Sheldon with dread, and the cost was not exactly small, but as Penny had taken great pains to point out to him the previous evening when checking he was planning a honeymoon, Amy deserved only the very best. "Not just a trip to a train museum Sheldon! Somewhere nice!" she urged. Hitting the purchase button Sheldon smiled. Yes he was pretty sure this would meet Pennys approval too!

Deleting his search history and putting the confirmation email into a password protected folder Sheldon logged off the computer and got ready for work.

73

Amy put the phone down from Mary and smiled. At least she had called before Sheldon had arrived. Amy had felt no guilt saying she had not seen him all week as it was perfectly true, she just did not enlighten her however to the fact that chicken was baking, chocolate pudding refrigerating and bed sheets cleaned and iron all in preparation for Sheldon's imminent arrival. As she checked the chicken was OK Amy went to change. She was excited! Sheldon had called 3 times a day as normal for the past week and each text or conversation had ended with "I am really looking forward to the weekend!" now it was here.

Not wanting to put too much pressure on either of them Amy had made sure that alongside dinner and wedding talk she had plenty to keep them busy. She had considered telling him to bring one of his soppy star trek/war films but thinking better of it she had borrowed an old computer from one of the technicians at work who was as into games as Sheldon. He had assured her that Pacman in its original form would appeal to Sheldon and be simple enough for her to master; he had also included something called Donkey Kong and Frogger. Amy wasn't even sure how to set the computer he had given her up but he assured her if Sheldon was as familiar with gaming as she suggested he would be fine. Amy looked at the box now and wondered if she should have just stuck to a DVD after all.

With the idea that Sheldon would be staying in her mind all week Amy had spent a long time thinking about what to wear. In the end she had settled on her favourite blue blouse and purple cardigan and a looser fitting skirt also blue. She was sure Sheldon wouldn't even notice but the light material of the skirt made her feel good and her trusty cardigan gave the outfit an element of security she suddenly felt in desperate need of.

Ready now all she could do was wait. She had a few wedding details she wanted to check Sheldon was OK with, then she hoped they could focus on something else. She had never thought she would ever think it, but the constant pressure organising this wedding was causing made her desperate for a free evening.

Hearing Sheldon knock on the door Amy smiled. Right in time. Opening the door Amy welcomed Sheldon in with a kiss to the cheek.

"Hi, go put your stuff away and I'll make you some tea." she invited.

Sheldon nodded and settled himself in. Once he was happy his toothbrush was set up alongside his wash-bag, and his Saturday pyjamas laid out on the pillow on what he considered now to be his side of the bed, Sheldon returned to find Amy taking 2 mugs of tea to the table.

"This looks serious." Sheldon commented. Normally they sat on the sofa and only used the table to eat.

"I know, I wanted to do this first if it's OK with you, then I can forget it for the weekend." Amy waited for Sheldon to sit down.

"OK now your mother and Meemaw have been amazing. They have the church, the flowers and the reception booked. I have left the reception pretty much to their discretion, just giving them a head count so they knew how many to cater for. But they need to know if you have anyone you want to add. They have Howard, Raj and Leonard of course, but is there anyone else from work you want to add?"

"Why would I want anyone from work there?"

"Because" Amy explained patiently "it is nice to share a wedding with people we are close too."

"Yes and I am. You, my family and my friends. Why on earth would I want to see Kripke or Gablehauser?"

"OK, what about Stuart or Wil?"

"Oh... I hadn't thought. Stuart asked you on a date so I'm not sure its appropriate. And you hated Wil!"

"Sheldon Stuart is your friend! I am marrying you not him and I think he would be pleased you invited him. As for Wil I am sure I can keep my opinion of him to myself for 1 day!"

"Very well, yes we can invite them."

"Anyone else?" Amy asked as she added the names to the list.

"Amy as long as you are there I really don't care."

Amy grinned. "Good answer Dr Cooper!" And leaning across the table she kissed him.

"OK, Mary asked me to remind you to check your passport in case you needed it. Also Meemaw said you had promised to send her a gift list."

"Hmm." Sheldon frowned. "She rejected my last one."

"Why?"

"She said bed linen in any comic book style was an inappropriate way to start married life. She suggested if I didn't want to spend the first night of our married life in the spare room I should also knock off comic con tickets, matching pyjamas and the limited edition justice league dinner service."

"You really put those things on a wedding list?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Yes, why not, it is meant to be things for us right. We could have gone to comic con together and the dinner service would have been so cool." Sheldon added sadly, "dinner on a different superhero every night. Anyway I was told 'no' so I have nothing else I wish to add. My apartment is fully equipped as is yours what else could we want?"

"I think people ask for things they choose together," Amy remarked, "sorry did you say you had asked for matching pyjamas?" Amy questioned needing clarification on a list that sounded like something a schoolboy might ask Santa for.

"Yes. You know I have a pyjama rota, well I thought we could have matching pyjamas, so if I wore my green and blue set on a Monday say you had either matching pyjamas or nightdress." Sheldon said defensively not entirely sure Amy wasn't laughing at him.

"That is actually quite sweet." Amy grinned. "We can keep that!"

"Really? Meemaw said you would not like the idea people knew what we wore to bed."

"Well I guess that's true, I tell you what why don't we ask for money or vouchers as gifts then make the nightwear our gift to each other, we can shop for night clothes together."

Sheldon hesitated he hated shopping but he realised he did quite like the idea of choosing Amy's nightwear. Nodding he said "OK. Now is that all. This planning stuff is boring!"

"Sheldon you haven't had to do anything!" Amy remarked. "In fact if it wasn't for your mother and Meemaw we wouldn't be having a wedding. They are almost more keen than us."

"I think they are just scared you will change your mind." Sheldon remarked.

Amy grinned. "Any more 'boring' comments and I might. OK that was it anyway let me get dinner out and I will tell you what I had planned for the rest of the evening."

As he watched Amy serve up the chicken Sheldon said "We are not just going to watch TV?"

"Well we were, then I got talking to Mike, a technician at work and I mentioned you liked video games. He leant me 3. Pacman, in what he informs me is the original version, Donkey Kong and Frogger. Now I have no idea if these are good..."

"Where are they?" Sheldon interrupted, leaving the kitchen and finding the computer. Amy grinned, "OK so dinner would be on our knees tonight then."

The rest of the evening flew past. With a little instruction Amy mastered each game and actually had fun. The competition soon became lively with Amy having the added incentive of not wanting to see the frogs 'squished' as it 'was mean!'

"For a scientist you are very sentimental!" Sheldon remarked rolling his eyes. But he was secretly thrilled at how much fun Amy was having.

"Could we add this to our wedding list?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Amy grinned "but we are not playing videos every night Sheldon once married."

Deciding 'maybe' was better than 'no', Sheldon said nothing and resolved to return to the idea at a later date.

When they realised it was gone 11 Sheldon reluctantly suggested packing up.

"I enjoyed this though." Amy smiled. "More than I thought I would."

"Why did you organise it then if you didn't think you would enjoy it?" Sheldon asked puzzled.

"I was worried." Amy admitted. "Worried we would too much pressure on ourselves tonight, I knew you would enjoy the games so..."

Sheldon smiled, "I did, thank you." And straightening he said "I was a bit worried too on my way over. But I shouldn't have, neither of us should. We agreed this was us, our relationship no-one else's."

Hugging him close Amy grinned. "Yes. You are right. Come on Dr cooper lets go to bed."

73

"Sheldon are you awake?" Amy whispered an hour later.

"Yes."

"I cant sleep."

"Nor can I if you keep talking."

"Sorry."

Sheldon turned over and faced Amy in the dark. "Why cant you sleep?"

"I'm not sure, I keep thinking about this. Us in bed."

"OK..." Sheldon replied hesitantly.

"I like it. But then I think about other things."

"What other things?"

"You know, the things we did before. I think about it and wonder if it will be as good each time."

"Why wouldn't it?" Sheldon asked more awake now.

"I don't know. Then I think about the things we haven't done."

Sheldon groaned. "Maybe you should stop thinking!" he muttered. Then unable to resist added "What things?"

"Nothing specific; it just occurred to me we had never seen each other naked. That I had not touched you in the same way you had me. What if I do it wrong? That if we have to face all these firsts on our wedding night then maybe Leonard and Penny are right. Maybe it is a lot of pressure."

Sheldon was quiet.

"What do you suggest?" he asked quietly.

"Oh Sheldon I don't have any suggestions just worries!"

"Oh."

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry. Goodnight Sheldon."

After several minutes of silence Sheldon said "Now I cant sleep! Amy if you touch me I can assure you you wont do it wrong. As for seeing each other naked.. that makes me nervous."

"Me too." Amy admitted shyly.

"Will it matter if we haven't done these things?" Sheldon asked nervously.

"I don't know." Amy admitted.

"Amy... when you think about it do you feel scared?"

"A little." Amy admitted.

"Me too." Sheldon shifted closer. "Amy, can I have a hug?"

Sheldon could almost feel Amy's smile as she hugged him close.

"Sheldon you can always have a hug," she whispered. "You never have to ask."

And both a little scared, but reassured in their mutual feelings they feel asleep hugging each other tight.

73

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, life has been a little hectic! The reviews have been so sweet thank you! I hope as the big day approaches I can do it justice! **


	36. Chapter 36

Amy stretched. Her leg brushed Sheldon's making her jump a little, then smile, when she remembered how honest he had been last night. She knew he hated admitting weakness, hid behind his intelligence and other peoples ignorance. But last night he asked her to hug him, reached out to her for comfort. Amy was reassured once again that as long as they kept talking to each other everything would be OK. Maybe a little scary, but OK.

As she listened to his steady breathing Amy marvelled at the fact that soon he would be her husband. She turned to face him and smiled at the way his hair had fallen forward. Lifting a hand she gently pushed it off his face. She wondered what he would do if she kissed him. As she contemplated the idea Sheldon opened his eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked quietly.

"I thought you were asleep." Amy smiled. "I was just thinking how tempted I was to kiss you."

"Oh." Sheldon blinked. "OK."

"OK I can kiss you?" Amy asked a little surprised but not about to turn down the opportunity. Seeing him nod Amy leant forward and brushed her lips against his. A gentle kiss, lips touching softly. As she pulled back Sheldon opened his eyes.

"Good morning." he smiled.

"Good morning. Did you sleep OK?"

"Eventually! That was some conversation wasn't it."

"Yes but look at us, we are still here and things are OK. A year ago that would not have been the case would it."

Sheldon nodded. "No. I guess it is easier now. And it did help, talking about it."

"Yes I think as long as we can tell each other how we feel we will be OK."

Sheldon said "What about if I said I would like to kiss you now?"

"Then I would say what's stopping you?" Amy grinned and thrilled at his willingness for such openess and affection wrapped her arms around him tightly as he pulled her close.

This time the kiss, which started gently, quickly escalated to one filled with passion and longing. Now with her body closer and her arms wrapped around him Sheldon couldn't resist stroking his tongue along the full line of her lips, then sucking her lower lip between his own. As he felt her open her mouth to him he let his hands move gently down her back, rubbing small circles. His touch caused Amy to shiver and shift closer seeking his touch and warmth. Pulling her on top of him Sheldon rolled onto his back so he did not squash Amy. He let his hands rest on her hips but groaned as he felt her rub against his rapidly growing erection. Pulling his mouth away he gasped

"Amy stop."

And Amy immediately stopped moving, carefully climbing off and laying next to Sheldon, onto her back breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling.

"It happens so fast." Sheldon said quietly. "One minute we are talking and the next minute I am fighting against my body to do what suddenly feels like the most natural thing in the world."

Amy turned her head and saw Sheldon too was lying on his back but with his arm flung across his eyes as if blocking out what had just happened.

"Sheldon it isn't just you. Surely you can tell I feel the same. One kiss from you and all our plans to wait seem very unimportant."

"Amy if this was our wedding night and you were next to me naked I would not last 5 seconds let alone 5 minutes. It is going to be a disaster."

"No it wont. Sheldon it isn't just about one night, one time. We will have forever." Amy turned so she was laying on her side facing Sheldon, "Sheldon kiss me, please." She whispered.

"Amy I cant."

"Sheldon..."

Lowering his arm and seeing her so close watching him Sheldon couldn't resist. As he kissed her he jumped when her hand reached out to touch him. "Amy what are you doing?" He gasped.

"Shhhh, kiss me." she whispered using her free hand to pull his head back down to hers.

The hand on his head holding him too her temporarily focused his attention, and it took a second before he registered her other hand unfastening the cord of his pyjama pants. Squeezing his eyes tight Sheldon tried to ignore the loosening waistband or Amy's fingers stroking the trail of hair from his belly button to the top of the waistband to the pyjamas. When her fingers slipped inside he knew the groan he heard was his own as he felt her finger slip lower.

Kissing her desperately now Sheldon knew he was not going to last long. Amy held his length, exploring gently, until Sheldon in desperation pulled his mouth from her saying "Amy please."

"Show me Sheldon," she whispered and was rewarded by his hand closing over her own, closing her fingers tighter, moving her hand up and down the entire length of him.

"Oh god, … oh god...yes, like that!"

He gasped as Amy squeezed a little tighter, moved a little faster. Watching his face in fascination at the response to her administrations Amy could see the increased redness in his cheeks and shallowness of his breathing and knew he was close. As he swelled then began to pump in her fingers Amy grinned.

"Wow!" she whispered and slowing her hand she leant down to kiss him gently.

"Thank you," she whispered causing him to open his eyes.

"What are you thanking me for? I think it should be the other way around! And I told you you wouldn't do it wrong!"

"Thank you for letting me do that, for trusting me. It felt, you felt, amazing!"

As he moved up to kiss her again Sheldon said "Amy I need to clean up, but will you stay there? Can I do something else we spoke about last night?"

"What something?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Just let me clean up first." Sheldon said, sitting up gingerly, suddenly uncomfortable.

As she waited Amy felt nervous; she thought she knew what Sheldon was going to suggest and she was not sure how she felt about it. When he returned 10 minutes later wrapped only in a towel Amy's eyes widened in surprise.

"My pyjamas were unwearable." he explained seeing her shocked expression. He lay back down next to her and said "also I thought if I was just wearing a towel you may feel a little more comfortable if I suggested maybe me seeing you like this?"

Sheldon was blushing. Amy realised how much it had taken for him to walk out in just that towel.

"Can we get under the covers first?" she asked shyly.

Sheldon nodded, grateful at any suggestion that meant he didn't feel so vulnerable. So pulling the sheet over them both Amy said "Maybe it would have been easier if I did what you did and just had a towel on."

"Would you prefer that?" Sheldon asked

Amy thought for a second before nodding.

"OK." Sheldon waited and Amy slipped out from beneath the sheet and went into the bathroom. Leaning against the sink she took a few deep breathes. She knew she couldn't say no to him. One because she didn't want too, but also because he had trusted her, shown her how to touch him, had listened to her wish. She wanted to show him the same trust. Opening her airing cupboard she pulled out the largest bath-sheet she had. Quickly stripping off her nightclothes she wrapped the towel around herself and was comforted slightly by the fact she was covered from just under her arms to her knees. Opening the door slowly Amy made her way back to the bed. Getting in pulling the sheet over her she smiled shyly at Sheldon who was looking at her cautiously.

"Are you sure you are OK with this?" he asked uncertainty evident in his voice. "I don't want to force you if it doesn't feel right."

"Sheldon I think it will take a long time for it to feel natural but you are not forcing me." Nodding Sheldon smiled and leaning forward kissed her again.

"I like kissing you." he grinned. "I didn't think I would ever want to kiss anyone as much as I want to kiss you."

"Its the endorphins it releases in your brain." Amy explained.

"No, it's because you taste nice." Sheldon stated firmly.

Smiling Amy kissed Sheldon back and smiled when her hands touched bare skin.

"It feels strange," she whispered. "More intimate, how is that possible? After what we just did how does this feel more?"

Amazed at the sensation of her fingers tracing his back, chest and stomach Sheldon said "This feel very one sided! And your towel covers more than your night dresses! Can I undo this?" Sheldon's fingers ran along the top of the towel fiddling but not undoing waiting for her permission.

"OK." Amy said nervously, her hand across her stomach partly to stop the nerves she felt but mainly to ensure the towel fell no further than the arm across her. With the sheet over them both even the towel lowering meant Sheldon didn't see anything, but his fingers and hands wasted no time tracing across the newly exposed flesh, stroking her breasts in ways he knew brought her pleasure before moving across her stomach and round to her back, gentle caresses as much to ease his nerves as her own.

"Can I see?" He whispered looking at her face, gauging her reaction to his request.

"Both of us?" Amy asked wanting to make sure she would not be alone in this venture, and at his nod she nodded back. Then slowly Sheldon lowered the sheet exposing the upper parts of both their bodies to each others eager gaze.

Even though she had seen him as he had walked form the bathroom to the bed, Amy still could not pull her eyes from his chest, taking in every detail before her. His eyes tracing similar patterns across her own body forgotten as she tried to memorise every detail of him before her it was only as she felt Sheldon's fingers trace across her breast her eyes flew to his surprised at the touch. As she looked at his eyes she saw wonder and desire and love there.

"Sheldon," she whispered and he looked at her his fingers still stroking.

"You OK?" He asked again

She nodded. "I love you Sheldon!" she whispered. He smiled. Moving his fingers up to her shoulders he pulled her close. "I love you Amy." he whispered against her lips.

Seeing her before him, touching her, had caused Sheldon to feel the strings of arousal again but he noted it was less urgent this time. As he pulled back from the kiss he looked down at the towels wrapped round both their waists. "More?" Her asked. A little nervous now as he would be fully exposing himself. She looked nervous too though and this somehow helped Sheldon overcome his own fears.

Reaching for his own towel Sheldon untucked it and dropped it over the edge of the bed all the while ensuring the sheet still covered him. As he turned back towards her he saw Amy drop her towel too.

"OK?" Amy asked and at his nod she shyly moved the sheet off them both.

Eyes widening at the sight of him before her Amy knew no book would have prepared her for this. The fact that as her eyes looked him over he seemed to be hardening before her eyes was amazing and she reached out a hand to touch him.

"Amy?" Sheldon questioned as he felt her touch, drawing his eyes to the hand stroking him. He wanted so badly to touch her too and he took her touch as a sign it was OK. Putting his hand back on her stomach he slowly moved it lower, across her hips and down to the small triangle of hair at her centre. She moaned at his touch but her legs parted a little more allowing his fingers to explore lower.

As Amy felt his fingers stroke her growing wetness, his long fingers moving towards her entrance, she gasped.

"Sheldon, I think we should stop."

Sheldon groaned. He knew she was right. Knew exactly what would happen if they didn't but it took all his will power and her hand moving off of him and onto his wrist to make him actually realise she was right.

"How many more days?" Amy questioned desperately.

"Too many!" Was Sheldon's only response. "Far too many!"

73


	37. Chapter 37

_Its so close now. Part of me wishes I was already married. Seeing Sheldon like that the other night... wow! It is both exciting and scary to think of our wedding night. I had thought I would feel more embarrassed with him seeing me naked but I was so stunned to see him, like that, that I almost forgot I was naked too. I think he felt the same. I know he didn't want to stop. I didn't really either but I know how important it is to do this right. Mar had said she would find a nice place for us to stay for our wedding night. I suppose I should get details from her, or maybe I should get Sheldon too. I will speak to him._

Amy was excited. Counting the days down and seeing her dress hanging in her wardrobe made it all seem so real. After Sheldon had stayed the weekend they had not really had any opportunity to be alone again. Amy had made sure she was free on Tuesdays so she could join him at the cheesecake factory and with their constant text and skyping she was happy things between them were good.

As she parked up now outside the cheesecake factory Amy was surprised to see Sheldon stood waiting for her. As she got and locked the car he walked towards her.

"Hi," she smiled "is everything OK?"

"Yes." Sheldon leant down and kissed her hello. "I missed you. I feel like it is ages since we have spent time alone, I wanted to ask, without an audience, if after dinner we could go back to yours. I know it is a work night and I wont stay long."

"Sheldon of course. I would love you to come back!" Amy grinned. "Come on lets go eat." And grabbing Sheldon hand they made there way inside.

As Penny came to take there order she smiled at the sight of Sheldon and Amy holding hands,

"Ah look at you two! Not long now. How are the plans going Ames?"

"Good, I am just glad it is soon. I am not sure how people cope having to wait a year or more. Mary sent me pictures of the flowers and where they have booked the reception. I cant wait." Amy grinned.

"My mother emails you?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course how else do you think we have organised this?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Why has she not shown me these pictures?"

"Do you want to see the flowers?" Amy asked knowing full well he had no interest at all.

"Well..."

"Of course you don't," Amy shrugged, "nor do you care where the reception is. I do care so therefore she sent me the pictures." Then turning back to Penny she said "How about we meet up tomorrow and I will show you?"

"OK deal. We also need to sort out your bridal shower too."

Amy's grin widened as Sheldon's frown deepened. "You are having a bridal shower? Does that mean you will get drunk and do wild things?"

"Maybe," Amy laughed winking at Penny. "You are having a bachelor party aren't you?" Amy looked to Leonard who shrugged.

"He said it was below him!" He grinned. "We had the strippers booked and everything!"

Amy tried to hide her laughter behind her hand but Sheldon spotting her amusement said "You don't mind me ogling naked women?"

"You can ogle if you want," Amy grinned now unable to hide her amusement "but I trust you Sheldon."

Muttering under his breath Sheldon ate the rest of his meal in silence.

By the time their food was finished and the meal paid for Sheldon still hadn't spoken, sighing Amy signalled for the others to go on ahead and moved to stand next to Sheldon who was fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket.

"Are you sulking?" Amy asked quietly.

"No." Amy grinned at his pouting expression.

"Sheldon I am not going to go wild. A few girls from work are join Penny, Bernie and I for some drinks and a girls night. And I think you should do whatever makes you comfortable about your stag. If you don't want one fine but this is a fun time, you should enjoy it with your friends."

Sheldon nodded but said no more.

Shrugging Amy grasped his hand and said "Come on lets go home."

73

"Sheldon come on. This was your idea. If you are just going to sit and sulk I will take you home now!" Amy said frustration evident in her tone after her fifth attempt at starting a conversation.

"I don't want to go home." he said quietly.

"Then what do you want Sheldon? Because the man who greeted me in the parking lot doesn't seem to be sat on my sofa."

"I'm sorry." Sheldon clasped his hands on his knees and began to talk. "Amy I have missed you. So much. At night I have the vision of you in my head. I can almost feel you next to me. Like you expressed earlier the date of our wedding cannot come soon enough. But Amy after our last meeting, that weekend, now I keep seeing you naked." Sheldon closed his eyes as if picturing her. "Amy I am not sure you know the affect you have on me. I don't want a vision of another woman in my head. I don't want to see a stripper, have Howard sat next to me making crude wedding night jokes. It has started already a bit. Comments in the canteen at lunch, Leonard on the journey to and from work. Amy what we had that weekend was between us, what we will have, share together, I don't want to talk about it in the canteen or the car. In fact I don't want to talk to them about it at all."

Amy smiled and reached to hold Sheldon's hands. "Sheldon that is lovely and I do understand and it is fine."

"That's the thing Amy I'm not fine, and I am not sure you are going to like this but I have decided I am going to go home next week, to Texas."

"What? Why?" Amy began to panic "Sheldon that isn't necessary."

"Yes it is. Amy we only have a couple of weeks to wait, that's not so long. I will go home, help momma and Meemaw with last minute preparations then I will be there, waiting for you. Amy if I stay I will get more and more stressed. Or, and I am not sure which is worse, I will want to stay here with you, repeat that weekend and this time I don't think I will be able to stop. Amy I need to do this, for us. To make it right."

Amy saw the look of desperation in Sheldon's big blue eyes as he looked at her.

"I will miss you though," she whispered tears in her eyes. She leant in to kiss him, hugging him tight.

As he pulled back Sheldon said "I'd better go."

"Sheldon stay."

"Amy I cant."

"Please."

"Amy if I stay I know what will happen. Last time you stopped us and it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to stop. All these years I had thought I was above such things and now it is taking all my willpower not to turn into Howard Wolowitz." Amy grinned tearfully at this.

"You will still text me?"

"Every morning and lunchtime and each night we can Skype. It will be OK Amy I promise."

Amy nodded. "When do you go?"

"Well it only came to me at dinner thinking about strippers. I will speak to human resources tomorrow. Its not as if I am not owed the holiday. I will probably go Thursday."

"OK. Do you want me to take you home now?" Amy asked resigned to the new plans and knowing if she fought this he would become stressed.

"Please." he nodded.

As Amy pulled up outside the apartment door on Los Robles avenue she turned to look at Sheldon.

"The next time I see you will be in Texas!"

"The next time I see you you will be my bride!" Sheldon nodded. This earned him a smile from Amy and leaning over to kiss her quickly he whispered "I will see you soon."

Amy watched him disappear into the building and turn to climb the stairs. 'His bride' it had a nice ring to it and she smiled all the way home.

73

"Amy smile!" Penny grinned as she snapped another picture of Amy the following weekend. They had dressed her up and decorated the room and bought lots of silly gifts that Amy had blushed over opening.

"So Amy, how do you think Sheldon will feel about your gifts?" Bernadette grinned picking up the chocolate body paint.

"I cant show Sheldon those!" Amy shook her head. She could almost see Sheldon's expression.

"But we chose the chocolate especially!" Penny laughed.

Shaking her head Amy looked around the room at her friends. "Thanks for this guys," she smiled. "I have had fun! Now I just have to patiently wait!"

"Have you heard from Sheldon since he left?" Penny asked she had been amazed when Leonard had told her his room-mate had gone home.

"Yes he Skype's every night. He is fine, he actually looks more relaxed. I hadn't realised how stressed he was. He has only been gone a few days and I hate it."

"Why was he stressed? He hasn't had to organise it all!" Penny pointed out.

"I think the guys had been teasing him a little," Amy admitted, "it was getting to him. But he said Meemaw is keeping him busy, she has a list of jobs she wants him to do. It sounds like she has practically chained him to the kitchen if the list of cooking he described is anything to go by.

He did say he wasn't happy about the theme for the reception." Amy grinned "but when he found out I had approved it and that a Texan theme would be a novelty to the guests from LA he couldn't really argue."

"I'd have thought he would have liked that. He has been quick enough to get his spurs on in the past!" Bernie grinned

"Yes I pointed that out to him and he said it was just another opportunity for Howard to dress up as woody from toy story and they wouldn't take it seriously. When I pointed out he would be the only genuine Texan from his group of friends, and it could be his duty to see the level of authenticity was correct he agreed pretty quickly. Meemaw emailed me later to say Sheldon had got off the phone from me and ordered outfits for Leonard, Raj and Howard just for the reception and I should warn them."

"Oh boy. What are they?" Penny and Bernie asked dreading Sheldon's idea of revenge for the teasing.

Amy laughed. "Oh I promised Sheldon I would not say, they don't sound that bad!"

"Are you making us wear themed clothes too?" Penny asked concerned.

"No. I thought you might want to stay in your bridesmaids dresses. The red will suit you both so much but if you want to change that's fine. Evidently Mary has organised tractor and horse rides to go alongside the barn dance and games, so the shorter style of your dresses shouldn't stop you having fun."

"What about you?" Penny asked curiously.

"Well I wanted to stay in my wedding dress but I am not sure it will be appropriate. Maybe I will have something to change into just in case."

"So what have you got left to do?" Bernie asked. She had been impressed at how calm Amy seemed considering how excited she had been as her maid of honour.

"Well nothing really." Amy shrugged. "Sheldon said the honeymoon is booked but wont tell me where too. I asked him what I was supposed to pack clothes wise and he said pack for mid temperature climate but with bathing stuff. Not exactly helpful really. The church and reception are sorted so now I just need to get there. 3 more days at work then I will be Dr Fowler no longer!

73

"Sheldon it is only for one night! You fly to Europe the next day." George pointed out.

"I don't care. We are going to check them all I am not trusting some search engine recommendation." Sighing George got back in the car and waited for his brother to strap himself in. "What exactly was wrong with that one?"

"Nothing specific; I just need to have done a thorough survey before making my final decision and I am pretty sure this last one should rank highly."

Shaking his head but knowing it was wiser not to argue George drove to the Hotel Galvez. Pulling into the impressive drive he whistled.

"Yeah OK you may have a point." he muttered. By the time they had reached the gulf view suite that Sheldon had requested George was pretty sure even his brother would be hard pushed to find fault. Entering the bedroom George said nothing. It was weird. Shelly looking for honeymoon suites. The king size bed seemed to be taunting them and both men were pinker in the face as they tried to ignore the enquiring glances of the assistant giving them the tour. Finally, having checked the view the level of dust and cleanliness and crispness of the bedlinen, Sheldon had seen enough and returning to reception he said "I would like to book that room please. It will be in the names of Dr and Mrs Cooper."

George frowned but said nothing. When they got back to the car he said "Should that not have been Dr and Dr Cooper?"

"Well yes I guess it should technically, but I wanted to test what it felt like saying it." Sheldon admitted.

"And?"

"And I liked it."

"Well good luck explaining that to Amy!" George sniggers. "So Shelly are you ready for the big night. I know you don't need condom advise." he laughed.

Sheldon ignored his jibe and changing the subject said "there is something I need to speak to you about actually. I was thinking about my best man. As my brother some people might say I should ask you, but Leonard has been my close friend and room-mate for a number of years now..."

"Shelly that's fine," George interrupted quickly, relieved the task may be handed to someone else.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No of course not."

"Well I had wanted to ask Meemaw to stand next to me, but Missy said it was stupid."

"Why? I think she would be honoured." George said knowing just how fond Sheldon was of their grandmother.

"Do you really think so?"

"Why don't you ask her, if she says no ask Leonard."

Nodding Sheldon smiled "Thank you George."

73

"Oh I don't know Moonpie." Meemaw said the next day as they stood together putting the finishing touches to the wedding cake. "Its a lovely idea but you have friends now, surely they would be a better choice."

"Meemaw I was going to ask George as he is my brother, or Leonard as he is a good friend you are right; but if I am honest the person I would like beside me is you! It is you who understood me growing up, helped overcome so many things. It is you who helped me see that I could have both Amy and science. That it would work, that my feelings were love. Meemaw I am going to be nervous. I cant even bring myself to think about the wedding night and I know having you stood next to me, well it will make it easier."

"Then Sheldon Lee Cooper I would be honoured!" Meemaw grinned.

73

"Penny hurry up!" Amy called. The last week had past in a blur. Amy had been a combination of nerves, excitement and pure adrenalin. Her work colleagues had presented her with a new name plate for her lab door saying Dr Amy Cooper, and on opening it she had burst into tears and had to go home. When she had told Sheldon that night on the phone he had asked if she wanted to keep her name. The relief in his voice at her denial was sweet. Each time they had spoken Amy had been able to detect notes of excitement in Sheldon's voice, and when he admitted Meemaw was his best man and that he had helped make their wedding cake she had cried again. He then pointed out that he wanted her tear free on the day.

Now, taxi cab waiting, Amy just wanted to be there with him. They were due to arrive late Thursday evening and Sheldon said both Amy and Penny would be staying at Meemaw's. Her family and friends along with Bernie, Howard and Raj were all flying out Friday and the wedding was happening Saturday afternoon. As she looked at her case and her dress bagged up ready to go she all but screamed at Penny.

"If you are not out here in 30 seconds I will go without you!"

"Calm down Ames." Penny grinned dragging her own case and dress bag behind her. "You do realise when you come back not only will you be married you will be my neighbour!"

"Yes about that," Amy nodded "Sheldon tells me you have a habit of letting yourself into 4A and helping yourself to milk? Well that stops, as does the parading around the apartment in your night clothes. Sheldon is going to be a married man and it is not appropriate."

Penny sniggered. "OK, well I am sure Leonard will ensure our cupboards are stocked and he mentioned burning my nightclothes when he moves in so that wont be a problem." She was still chuckling at Amy's possessiveness as she climbed into the taxi next to her.

73

_Well we are here. In Texas. I haven't seen Sheldon as Missy met us at the airport. She said Sheldon was refusing to see me before the wedding as it was bad luck.. I think he is being over cautious but I am so excited I don't care. Penny and Missy have gone out tonight they wanted me to go but I am too excited and just wanted to be here, with Meemaw in Sheldon's favourite place. Tomorrow Meemaw is taking me shopping and then she is moving to Mary's and my mother will stay the night here with me. I got the best text from Sheldon tonight it just said **less than 48 hours ****to go****! So excited! I love you.**_

73

**A/N: OK, next chapter will be wedding. I hope to get it up tomorrow but it may be late. Thanks you for the reviews, I hope next few chapters don't disappoint!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Amy, Sheldon has asked me to go shopping with you today; and given me very specific instructions." Meemaw said Friday morning as the two women sat drinking coffee in the kitchen.

"Oh?" Amy looked curiously at Meemaw intrigues as to what Sheldon would possibly want her to buy that needed his grandmother with her.

"He informed me you had approved his pyjamas matching idea!" Meemaw grinned "and he wants me to go with you to buy night time attire for your honeymoon."

"Oh," Amy blushed. "I actually have something to wear..." she stammered

"I told him that was likely!" Meemaw sniggered "and he said you had an agreement."

"Well yes but our agreement was we shopped together!"

"Ah! then that explains his eagerness for me to go." Meemaw laughed. "I am guessing Sheldon fled Pasadena because his emotions and reactions frightened him am I right?"

Amy nodded really wishing she was somewhere else right now.

"Well," Meemaw continued "I think Sheldon has thought about his original idea and found a way to get what he wants without having to face any embarrassing consequences."

"OK, you've lost me." Amy admitted.

"I have a list. It clearly states the plaid pyjamas he requires for 7 days. He request you get matching colours for the same days. I think he thought if he was in a shop selling female attire he might not be able to handle it."

Amy snorted "Then he will hate what I have planned for our honeymoon! OK, it is not going to happen! We had a deal and he is going to have to stick to it. Can I be excused so I can talk to him?" And at Meemaw's nod Amy returned to her room and called Sheldon.

"Amy? Is everything OK?"

"No Sheldon. I have just been informed of the shopping trip you planned for me. It is not happening! The deal was we did that together or it doesn't happen. Now I have night apparel for the duration of our honeymoon and then, when we get home, if you still want to have matching night clothes we will shop together."

"oh... its just..."

"What Sheldon?"

"Well... Amy I am having trouble even thinking about these things at the moment. I couldn't possible go into a shop full of …"

"What Sheldon? Full of underwear? What exactly are you proposing to do when we are away, keep me covered or in the dark?"

"Amy, it is thinking about what we will do that got me into this situation. I cant believe if I even think of you wearing matching pyjamas now I have to excuse myself from my mothers company and spend time alone calming down!"

Amy grinned at Sheldon's confession and taking pity on him a little said "Well I don't need to shop for the honeymoon, and when we get home things will be different it should be easier."

"OK, but if you are not shopping then what do you plan to do today?"

"Well as our friends and family all arrive today I will make the most of the quiet now before the madness begins."

73

Sheldon was getting nervous. He had sent George off to the airport to collect his friends and had checked their clothes for the service and reception, and their possible bedroom needs many times. Now he paced the floor. This time tomorrow he would be waiting for Amy to arrive at the church. He had been to visit the church this morning on his mothers insistence and seeing it bedecked in flowers made the whole thing a lot more real. He had managed to escape before the Pastor had given him a lecture on the sanctity of marriage. He had suffered enough of those over the years from his mother!

As he looked at his own suit hanging on the back of his bedroom door he smiled. He had noticed the colour theme Amy had chosen. Red and gold, was it a coincidence? The flowers he had seen were beautiful, all roses, each row of pews had a bunch of white roses at the aisle end, and in the centre of each bouquet was one red rose; until the front pews where Sheldon and his best man, or in his case best woman would sit, and that bouquet had one golden yellow rose at its centre. He would know for certain if his suspicions were correct when he was given his tie tomorrow, but the very idea she had done that for him made him love her just that little bit more.

Hearing George return and voices happily chatting on the drive Sheldon left the peace of his room and went to greet his friends.

"So we will be able to walk to the church?" Penny asked Sheldon later that day sat in his mothers living room talking about plans for the next day.

"Yes. It is not far, a 5 minute walk. Momma thought it would be nice if I walked with my friends and Amy came from Meemaw's with her mother. Meemaw lives a little further out so I have arranged for her to come by car. I think in the morning you and Bernadette will go help Amy get ready, or do whatever she needs you do. I am sure she will have things organised everything else has been amazingly well prepared." Sheldon noted pride at her achievements evident in his voice.

"You will come here to walk with me to church leaving Amy to spend a few minutes with her mother. After the wedding Amy and I will go to the reception in the car, but again momma arranged for the reception to be within walking distance to save people having to drive."

"I'm impressed!" Leonard nodded. "Are you excited?" He looked at Sheldon curiously. He had expected to arrive to a gibbering wreck, yet Sheldon calmly related the plans for the following day as if planning one of his well documented road trips.

"I am anxious things go according to plan. I am anxious that I will be required to give a speech and large numbers of people will be watching me. But," and Sheldon knew his cheeks were red as he admitted "I am excited about seeing Amy."

"Ahhhhh!" chorused Bernadette Penny and Raj together. Leonard just grinned and patted Sheldon's shoulder, while Howard widened his eyes in bemusement.

73

She had barely slept. Her mother had arrived late the previous evening and they had sat talking to Meemaw for quite a while before Meemaw left to drive to Mary's. After saying her goodbyes to Amy's mother she called Amy to walk outside with her.

"Amy, I have a little gift for you. I want you to open it tomorrow, at some point when you have time alone. Its a thank you. A thank you for loving my Moonpie." And handing the carefully wrapped parcel to Amy, Meemaw kissed her cheek and left.

Now Amy lay in her bed staring at the gift. It was 6 am and she had plenty of time before Penny and Bernadette were due to arrive. Reaching for the present she sat up and carefully peeled back the paper to reveal a silver photo frame. As Amy took in the picture before her she gasped tears forming instantly, then smiled as she stared at him. Her ideal man! Meemaw had had the photo of Sheldon in that canteen in Heidelberg enlarged and framed for her. Grinning she sent Meemaw a text.

**Thank you! A memory so precious which I will treasure. He really is my ideal man. A x**

Setting the photo next to her Amy picked up her journal.

_I'm getting married today! Mother is here, my friends are here, __but__ most importantly the man of my dreams will be waiting for me! I hope Sheldon is looking forward to this as much as me. I cant wait to see __P__enny and Bernie. Mother has a lovely gold suit __especially __for the occasion, I had told her the colour of Sheldon's tie and she had the suit made. She is even going to wear a hat! Mary will be impressed. It is weird to think that this time tomorrow I will be a married woman and have spent the night with my husband. I am trying not to think of that too much __though__. I want to enjoy the day first._

Putting her journal carefully into the bag she would be taking away with her, Amy got up and went to make some coffee. She knew it would be a long day so making the coffee she then set about making some breakfast too. As she was pouring the milk onto her cereal her phone shook and looking she saw it was a text, not a reply from Meemaw but a message from Sheldon.

**Good morning Amy. I hope you slept well. I admit my sleep pattern was disrupted slightly as I kept thinking about today. It was nice having everyone here last night to keep my mind busy, but when I lay in bed all I could think of was today, seeing you and knowing all those days of waiting and counting were drawing to a close. I will see you soon S xx**

Reading the message several times as she ate Amy grinned.

**Morning Sheldon! I too woke several times. I am so excited to see you today. You should recognise me, I'll be the one in white! Axx**

Then she messaged Penny.

**OK bestie I am up and excited! Hurry up and get here, I need news on how Sheldon is doing, and I want to get married!**

By the time Amy had showered and dressed into her sweatpants and t shirt she was delighted to see Penny and Bernadette arriving, driven by a grinning Missy.

"Hey!" She waved.

"Hey honey, I hope you don't mind my joining you girls but it was getting a bit frantic at momma's. Sheldon has just shown the others their outfits for the reception." At her words Penny and Bernadette began chuckling again.

"Oh Amy their faces! I am so glad we got to witness it. Have you seen them?"

"No, but Sheldon sent me a picture. He said denim dungarees and work shirts were quite fitting as he would need them working on his team! and also that it would stop any silly stereotypes that may arise if left to their own devices."

Penny snorted. "Howard tried his on and when we left was trying to persuade Mary to tighten the pants!"

Amy grinned. "How was Sheldon?"

"Oh he was fine. I think he had been looking forward to that to be honest. But he is doing great. He is so excited to see you. He even said as much last night it was so sweet. Meemaw is keeping him busy. Did you know he helped with the cake?"

"Yes he said, have you seen it?"

"No but Mary showed us a picture. Why he insists on take out every night is a mystery if he can cook like that." Penny pondered.

As the girls chatted Amy poured coffee and brought out the cakes and pastries Meemaw had left.

Amy's mother joined the girls and after introductions Amy said "OK, now I know we have plenty of time but can we start getting ready? I want to see everyone dressed up."

Grinning at her childlike enthusiasm Penny nodded. "Actually we need to get ready first so we can then sort you out before going back to Mary's, did you know we are walking to church?"

"What? No! Why?"

"Well you and your mom are going in the car from here; but Bernie and I are going back to Mary's and we will walk from there. In pairs Sheldon said. Me and Leonard, Bernie and Howard, Missy and George, Raj and Mary, then Sheldon and Meemaw!"

Amy's eyes widened. Mary had not told her this part of the plan so presumably this had some of Sheldon's influence. "It sounds nice, that you will be there waiting for him. I will miss it." She frowned.

"We will take pictures and video don't worry." Penny reassured her, "but come on lets get ready then we can call the guys and see if they have got their ties yet. I wonder if Sheldon figured out why you chose the colours?"

"Well he did say he liked the flowers when I spoke to him yesterday after he had visited the church but he didn't comment on the colours so I don't know if he noticed."

"I think he did." Bernie said. "As I was leaving he said something about his 'bride to be' being more understanding than I had been. When I asked him why he began spouting some Klingon rubbish which caused Howie to gasp and glare at both Sheldon and I. I think he worked it out and told them in Klingon of his suspicions."

Amy grinned. "Sorry Bernie."

"Oh I don't mind." Bernie laughed.

Missy began doing Amy's hair as Penny and Bernie got changed. Amy hadn't wanted to have anything different done to her hair, her only concession being the diamond and silver hair barrettes placed into carefully straightened hair falling behind the precious tiara Sheldon had given her.

"I don't want to look different." she explained. "Sheldon is marrying me. The me he met in that coffee shop."

Penny hugged her friend, "you will look beautiful."

"I will be a princess, marrying my prince charming!"

Soon their make up on, hair done, the girls began to get dressed. Mrs Fowler had been largely quiet listening to the girls chatter and watching their preparations. Now as Bernie and Penny came out in their bright red dresses she smiled, Missy whistled and Amy nodded.

"Amy its your turn, you need to get your dress on!" Penny prompted.

Amy looked over at her mother, "Bestie, I think, if you don't mind I will wait. Wait until it is just me and my mom."

"That's fine Amy." Penny smiled, "we will get the full affect then when you arrive."

Grateful for their understanding Amy hugged her friends. "Before you go OK lets see how the guys are doing." and grabbing her phone she rang Sheldon.

"Amy? Should I be talking to you? Is it allowed?"

"Yes Sheldon its fine! How are things there?"

"Amazing! Oh Amy thank you! I have my tie on!"

"Bernie said you had worked it out. I thought you would."

"I guessed when I saw the flowers; this just confirmed it! Momma said we look the part and has been taking pictures all morning. Well in between bouts of tears. I thought she would be happy but..."

"Sheldon I am sure they are happy tears!" Amy laughed. "Is your mother wearing gold?"

"No red. She said your mother was wearing gold."

"She knew? Amy glanced at her mother who was smiling shyly at the faces now staring at her. "I hadn't realised." Amy said more to her mom than Sheldon.

"No me either." Sheldon replied, "Amy when are Missy and the others coming back here?"

"They are ready now, I will send them over."

"OK. I will see you soon." Sheldon said quietly she could hear the emotion in his voice, knew he wanted to say more but like her was probably in a room full of people.

"See you soon." she smiled and putting down her phone she said "OK you need to go. Sheldon is waiting." As she waved her friends goodbye Amy turned to her mother.

"You never said! How long have you and Mary been in contact?"

"A while. She invited me to stay here of course and we got chatting. We realised how much we had in common, both of us so happy in the news of your wedding."

"Surprised you mean!" Amy grinned. "Come on lets finish getting me ready."

73

"Its beautiful!" Amy gasped as she watched the open top Beauford tourer pull up outside the house. The old car was white in colour and had red leather upholstery. Gold ribbons trimmed the car from windscreen to the raised emblem on the front.

"I cant believe you organised this." Amy said turning to look at her mother.

"I didn't Sheldon did. He said he couldn't find a carriage but you had to arrive in style so booked this."

Amy smiled. Together her and her mother climbed in.

"Amy, I want you to know how proud I am of you." Mrs Fowler said as she grasped Amy's hand. "When I first met Sheldon via that web link I will admit I was not impressed."

Amy grinned. "No I imagine not~!" remembering the call and the fun they had had making it.

"But I can see how much you mean to him. But not just him, your friends and his family obviously have taken you to their hearts and it makes me so happy to see how much you have grown, how settled you are. Today, well you really do look every inch the blushing bride."

"Thank you." Amy smiled squeezing her mothers hand. "I knew from the minute I saw him Sheldon was the only man for me. Today, well today is just to finalise it really. Make it official. And that you are here, my friends are here, that is something I will remember forever." Amy smiled.

"Then lets go get you married." Mrs fowler grinned.

The journey was gentle, the car taking a sedate pace before slowing a little way from the church and Amy grinned as she saw people, who she assumed were friends of the Cooper family, lining the road to see her arrive.

"I mustn't cry! I mustn't cry!" Amy muttered over and over. And half smiling, half crying, she waved and waved.

As the car pulled to a halt George appeared. Opening the car door and first helping out Mrs Fowler then Amy.

"You look beautiful! My brother is a lucky lucky man!" He smiled. He walked back to the church as Amy posed for pictures and then linking arms with her mother made her way inside.

As she entered the porch of the church she felt and heard movement as the congregation stood. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light in the church and her smile widened as she saw row after row of people all smiling back at her. Together gripping her mother tightly Amy began to walk. She looked at the faces smiling at her. She saw friends from work, people from Caltech who she hadn't even known had been invited, Stuart and Wil. Then as she got nearer the front members of Sheldon's family, then Howard and Leonard and Raj. Penny and Bernadette stepped forward grinning, Penny wiping tears from her eyes.

Then she saw him.

Sheldon stepped forward smiling. The smile was one she had not seen before, his hole face lit up, his eyes blue and shining focused totally on her. As she drew level and Sheldon stepped beside her he whispered "33 minutes."

As she looked at him questioningly he grinned and turned his attention to the front.

"You may now kiss you bride!"

As whoops, cheers and clapping broke out Sheldon grinned, looked at his watch, said "33 minutes exactly" making Amy laugh and throw her arms around him.

The kiss that followed was sweet and gentle and full of love. Pulling back and holding her hand tightly Sheldon bent down and whispered "I have been waiting for that!"

Amy grinned.

"You look beautiful." he smiled. "I knew you would but you really do look like a princess." He trailed his finger over the tiara. "I had thought, for a moment after giving this too you, that it was too much. But I know realise I was right all along!"

Holding hands they made their way outside. Many photos later Sheldon helped Amy climb back into the car.

"Alone!" He grinned as they pulled away. And handing a piece of paper to the driver he pulled Amy close. "I love you Amy Cooper!"

"I love you too Sheldon. I love you too." They closed the gap between them and their lips met. Gentle tender kisses that very quickly became more passionate. As Amy pulled reluctantly back she said "where are we going? I thought the reception was close."

Sheldon blushed. "It was I asked the driver to take a detour. I just needed to hold you. I didn't want an audience."

Amy smiled and putting her arms around Sheldon's neck she kissed him again. "Do you think they would miss us if we did not show up?" She grinned.

"I think my mother would kill me!" Sheldon laughed. "Come on lets get it over with then maybe we can sneak off early."

"A good plan Dr cooper! A very good plan!"

73

**A/N: Ok, after a bit of a nightmare of a day I finally go this done, due to time constraints here I have split wedding and reception, so reception/wedding night will be tomorrow hopefully. I confess to only checking this once so apologies for glaring errors. I hope this doesn't disappoint. Ax**


	39. Chapter 39

Pulling up at the reception Amy could hear music playing from inside a large barn that had been decorated with banners and flowers. Everyone had arrived from the church and as Sheldon helped Amy out of the car they clapped them in, their path made through the passage of people. Sheldon tried hard not to flinch as people patted his back in congratulations; he had a tight grasp of Amy's hand scared if he let her go she would disappear under the sea of people surrounding them. Once they reached the doors of the barn Amy laughed. Mary had not let her down, this was the Texan theme she had desired. Instead of a formal sit down meal there were bales of hay to sit on, a bar b q cooking just outside the barn doors, and a dance floor and bar all decorated with the flag of Texas.

"Its brilliant!" Amy grinned and rushed to hug Mary. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome sugar!" Mary grinned patting Amy's cheek. "You looked so beautiful Amy, seeing my Shelly looking at you in that church..." Mary shook her head unable to find the words. "Come let me get you a drink before the masses arrive." And leading Amy to the bar she handed her some champagne and began introducing her to the friends and neighbours Amy had not yet met.

Glancing over her shoulder Amy saw Sheldon was surrounded. He too had a glass in her hand but from were she stood she could not tell what he was drinking. Leonard and Raj seemed to be appealing against the outfits they had changed into while grinning, Sheldon proceeded to point out things he wanted them to do. They were soon replaced by Wil and Stuart who stood chatting, then were joined by more men Amy didn't recognise. Sheldon kept glancing round and she was sure he was looking for her; but just as she tried to get his attention Penny and Missy appeared with champagne and food.

"Amy how did you arrange all this? Penny asked amazed.

"I didn't Mary did. I just gave her a few ideas, things I quite liked the idea of. I thought Sheldon would prefer to not have the formal speech part of a wedding, and I knew how much his mothers and Meemaw's cooking appealed; so by combining the two and adding a few ideas Mary had, this is what we came up with. I think when he found out he wouldn't have to give a formal speech he would have agreed to anything quite frankly. The only traditional parts I wanted to keep were a first dance and cutting the cake."

"Well Bernie has just dragged Howard away from that bucking bronco thing that's set up outside. The guys seem to think some game they play online will give them an edge; but hearing Howard try to reason his trip into space will give him an advantage has to have been the funniest thing I have heard today." Missy smirked.

"Where's Meemaw?" Amy asked realising she hadn't spoken to her at all so far today.

"She is overseeing the cooking! Sheldon asked for her fried chicken and I think she is making sure her Moonpie wont be disappointed."

"Lets go find her." Amy grinned and walking outside she was amazed at just how many people were here.

"We didn't have this many people on the invite list." she whispered to Penny; and overhearing Missy laughed.

"Oh sugar, everybody thought we were joking when we said Shelly was getting married, to stop the constant questioning momma just invited everyone to the reception. And looking at that queue for food it is just as well Sheldon and Meemaw made the extra stuff too."

"What extra stuff?"

"Well when he arrived back and saw the new guest list Sheldon told momma they needed more food but she wouldn't listen. So he went to Meemaw's and together they started cooking. He made chilli and pot roast and all sorts of deserts. In fact we saw very little of him. Meemaw said it kept him busy and took his mind of his worrying, but he was right wasn't he!"

Amy, spotting Meemaw, broke away from her friends and went up to the little lady.

"Hey Meemaw!" she wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "thank you, for this, for the picture, well for everything." Amy could feel the emotion building in her. "I cant believe you and Sheldon did all this."

"Oh Amy, it is my pleasure. To have Moonpie in my kitchen, cooking, talking; it took me back to him as a small boy, we had a blast! And I past on a couple of my secret recipes you will have to get him to cook for you when you are back home in LA. Now, enough food chatter, let me look at you!" And pushing Amy away from her Meemaw grinned. "I was so busy watching Sheldon's face as you walked towards him I didn't take in this dress it is beautiful" Meemaw smiled. "So simple, but when you turned around and I saw how it dropped away at the back, I wasn't expecting that. In fact I can tell you the exact minute Sheldon saw it too!" Meemaw grinned.

At Amy's questioning look she continued. "Because he was facing you the entire service and you walked out side by side he had only seen the front of your dress. When you came in together and then were separated he was surrounded by friends so as you walked away he didn't notice the back. I came to congratulate him and he was checking details for the evening and he looked up. He went bright red then white as a sheet. I thought he had seen a ghost. I asked what was wrong and he just shook his head and wouldn't answer. Following his gaze I realised he had seen you and I said 'it is beautiful isn't it, the dress.' He nodded and said 'Amy is always beautiful, but Meemaw we have to dance together. I wasn't sure what he meant when he said I will be holding her, touching her.'" Meemaw look at her. "Then he turned on his heel and disappeared outside."

"Oh boy!" Amy muttered. "What time is it?"

"Nearly time for that dance!" Meemaw grinned.

"Maybe we should make it a little later, just before we leave say, perhaps we should cut the cake now instead."

Meemaw laughed but nodded. "OK but you cant put it off all night!"

So rounding Sheldon up and gathering the guests around the cake Meemaw called for quite.

"Now it has been my honour and absolute pleasure to watch my Moonpie turn from a bright shy little boy into the man stood before you today. I can honestly say though that it is since meeting Amy that the biggest and best change has occurred. As I watched his face today as she walked towards him I knew my grandson had found the one thing I did not think he would ever find. I saw in Sheldon's eyes today love. It is that love that I know was reflected right back at him. Amy has given our family the joy of seeing Sheldon become more that just a scientist. He may be a great scientist but not one we could always relate to. His brains set him apart. Amy's love has brought him back and I want to thank her for that. So please join me in drinking to Sheldon and Amy as they cut their cake."

Holding Amy's hand in his Sheldon smiled at her and guided the knife through the icing.

"I don't have to answer that speech do I?" He whispered so only she could hear.

"Well I believe that is tradition but I know a way you would be forgiven if you didn't."

"What?" Sheldon asked desperately.

"Kiss me." Amy winked.

"Will it work?"

"I guarantee it!" Amy laughed and wrapping her arms around his neck stepped a little closer as his head bent towards her.

Their friends and family watching were astounded at Sheldon's public display of affection and Mary could be heard saying "I told you so!" to anyone who had doubted her observation that Sheldon was indeed a changed man.

As Sheldon lifted his head he blushed at the renewed cheering. "I say we have that dance and get out of here." He muttered feeling more and more uncomfortable at the level of scrutiny directed his way.

Amy grinned. "You wont hear me argue with that!" And signalling to Meemaw Amy saw her laugh and head towards the band. As the first dance was announced Sheldon lead Amy away from the cake towards the dance floor.

"Amy I need to apologise." Sheldon said quietly as he turned to face her and draw her into a perfect dance hold.

"What for?" Amy asked .

"For however my body is about to betray me!" Sheldon muttered.

Amy laughed. "You think it will?"

"Oh I think seeing you in that dress was bad enough, now I have got to hold you!"

As they started moving Amy lay her head on Sheldon's chest and closed her eyes blocking out the people around them. "This isn't so bad is it?" she asked raising her head to look at him.

She was met by Sheldon's bright blue eyes staring at her intently. He bent his head so his mouth was by her ear ensuring non of the couples who were beginning to join them on the dance floor could hear.

"Amy, my hand by your waist is itching to move lower, pull you closer, so you can feel what you do to me. My hand on your back can feel the soft silkiness of your skin, and my mind is telling every part of my body that will listen that if I can get you out of here without making a spectacle of myself I can take you somewhere where we can dance like this alone with out the audience."

Amy looked at Sheldon astounded he was baring his feelings to her so readily. "What time is it?" she whispered and Sheldon looked at his watch. Then smiling replied. "Time we were leaving. Lets find Momma, Meemaw and you mother. We will say our goodbyes and leave. The car is outside waiting for us."

Sheldon pulled back and grabbing her hand dragged her towards his watching family.

"Momma we are going. Thank you for this! I know everyone is having fun." He kissed his mothers cheek before turning to Amy's mother. "Thank you for making the journey. I know Amy was excited you could come."

Mrs fowler smiled. "You take care of my little girl!"

"I intend too." he nodded seriously. Then turning to his grandmother he pulled her into a hug. He didn't speak just held her; then pulled back, nodded and waited for Amy to say her goodbyes. Seeing she was getting emotional he interrupted.

"Amy the car is waiting!" And pulling her towards the door waved at the people that noticed but led Amy at such speed she had little more to do than wave and trot after him.

Once in the car she said where exactly are we going? "Do we go away tonight?"

"No. I have booked us a hotel room. I didn't feel it was appropriate we stayed in either momma or Meemaw's houses, not tonight. I wanted, needed privacy."

Amy just nodded. She suddenly felt nervous but didn't want to say anything as Sheldon seemed so positive, so eager to leave.

The ride was short and Sheldon watched Amy's face as they pulled into the hotel drive

"Sheldon! Its amazing!"

"Good! I wanted it to be special. I hope you like our room."

Grabbing their bags that he had asked Leonard to load earlier Sheldon led the way to the reception desk.

"Good evening sir. Can I help you?" Smiled the young girl on reception.

"Good evening. Yes I have a room booked in the name of Cooper."

"Ah yes Mr and Mrs Cooper, sorry Dr Cooper. Here is your key and may I offer our congratulations." she smiled taking in Amy's dress and their clasped hands.

Sheldon nodded and led Amy to the lift. Pressing the button for their floor he turned to see Amy grinning.

"What's wrong?" He frowned

"Mrs Cooper! I am married!" She laughed and Sheldon blushed.

"George teased me. When I booked the room I booked it as Dr and Mrs Cooper. He told me off. Said we were Dr and Dr Cooper. I just wanted to say it. Just once."

"Well it was nice to hear just once." Amy grinned back stepping out of the lift and waiting for Sheldon to open the door. As she took in the room before her Amy shook her head, it really was beautiful.

"OK?" Sheldon asked quietly.

Amy nodded.

"You sure, you have gone very quiet."

"Oh Sheldon, it is just a little overwhelming! The church, the reception, this. It is happening so fast."

"Well lets finish that dance." Sheldon smiled, and pulling Amy into his arms he said. "That's better, no one watching so I can do this." and bending his head he began to kiss her. His tongue stroking her lips seeking entry, his hands stroking the bare flesh of her back. Pulling back he said "You look beautiful in this dress. I thought my heart might stop though when I saw the back."

"Meemaw said you went white."

"Did I? I just wanted to take you out of there. I didn't want people seeing you."

"It is not exactly revealing." Amy pointed out.

"No, but mine are the only eyes that can see you. Only me."

Amy grinned. "Sheldon I am glad you like the dress but I think I need to get out of it and into something more comfortable and I need a shower."

Sheldon nodded, "I will take our bags to the bedroom."

Amy opened the door Sheldon had pointed to when telling her where the bathroom was and saw a huge bath and a double shower next to it. Amy looked at them both before deciding a shower would be preferable. She grinned as she considered what Sheldon would say if she suggested a joint bath tomorrow.

Switching the water on Amy took off her tiara, placing it carefully on a shelf so as not to knock it, she unclipped her hair and placed he clips and glasses on the shelf also. Finding a range of scented soaps Amy sniffed a few before settling on a citrus smelling soap. Placing it in the shower she reached around to begin undoing her dress. Trying again she realised she was not going to be able to complete this task alone. Opening the door she called "Sheldon, could I borrow you for a minute?"

Sheldon appeared, tie now undone and top button of shirt unfastened. "What's wrong?"

"I cant undo my dress! I can reach but the buttons are hard to do when you cant see them, could you help me?"

Sheldon blinked as if processing the information slowly then nodded. "Turn around." he instructed and turning Amy saw his reflection in the mirror as his bent to begin the task. As she felt the buttons loosen Amy held on to the front of the dress. She could feel Sheldon s breath on her bare back and the closeness of him made what she had thought would be a simple task very intimate.

As she felt Sheldon straighten she said "Thank you." And meeting his eyes in the mirror she blushed.

Sheldon looked at Amy and said "Can I join you?"

"Pardon?" she asked, sure she had misheard.

"In the shower; can I join you?" He repeated.

"Why?" Amy blurted out, then realising how stupid a question it was said "I'm sorry," she added hastily, "I just wasn't expecting..."

"No I wasn't either!" Sheldon admitted, "but what I would like more than anything right now is to help you take off that dress completely, then for us to wash each other. That's not weird is it?" He suddenly wondered if his request was unusual.

Amy shook her head "No Sheldon, its not weird."

Nodding he reached for the buttons on his shirt but Amy stopped him replacing her hands with his and undoing the remaining few saying, "You helped me after all."

As she pushed the shirt off his shoulder she realised Sheldon was not paying any attention to her hands but was fixated on her breasts. In moving to undo his shirt she had let go of the bodice of the dress and it had lowered, revealing the strapless bra beneath. Amy found the hidden zip at the side of the waistband and lowering it let the dress pool around her feet.

"Oh Amy!" Sheldon whispered, stepping closer, his hands reaching for her waist tracing across her stomach making her shiver before moving up to trace the lacy outline of the white bra.

Amy moved to undo Sheldon's belt then pulling it through the loops moved back to the button and zipper. As she lowered the zip her fingers could feel the evidence of Sheldon's arousal pressing against her fingers straining for release. Pushing his pants down his legs she let her fingers graze over him earning her a moan in return.

Sheldon was struggling now to keep his breathing and hands under control. He reached around to undo the bra that had captured his attention so fully, letting his hands replace the lace, cupping Amy's full breasts before reluctantly letting go and lowering the matching lace panties. Seeing her, now bare, before him he wished he had led Amy out of the bathroom into the bedroom before he had started undressing her.

Amy sensing his hesitation took his hand and moved towards the shower.

"Come on." she encouraged, knowing they would both feel better after the eventful day to be showered and refreshed but also eager to have a reason to run her hands all over his body.

Sheldon lowered his underpants and stepped under the spray pulling Amy in after him. The water was warm and the feel of it running over her body felt amazing.

"That's nice," she smile and reaching round Sheldon grabbed the soap she had placed in earlier. Lathering up her hands she replaced the soap and began washing Sheldon's chest. Moving down to his belly she could see the water and her administrations had if anything made his arousal stronger. Unable to resist she grasped him in her hands and stroked him.

"Amy!" He moaned, wanting to stop her, but taken over by the feeling of her hands and the proximity of her naked body. Lowering his head he kissed her. His tongue desperate, plunging into her mouth and his hands grabbing her bottom pulling her close. She did not stop stroking him but instead sucked gently on his tongue causing him to gasp and release her a little. Using the extra room to increase the movement of her hand Amy kissed Sheldon's neck and ears smiling when he moaned again.

"Amy... I … you need to stop..." he gasped as her fast moving hand brought him to the edge of climax.

But Amy didn't stop moving, she moved her lips; from his neck down to his chest, and as he felt her tongue on his nipples he cried out and came. Sheldon groaned and leant against the shower wall almost unaware of Amy reaching once again for the soap and beginning to bathe him. By the time she had worked her way back up his body and placed a gentle kiss on his lips he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Amy, I wanted to..." he shook his head, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Sheldon lets go to bed." Amy grinned hoping once dry and with a few more minutes to regain his senses Sheldon may even see what had just happened as a bonus. Stepping out and reaching for a towel Sheldon turned and wrapped Amy up. Having wrapped another around his own waist Sheldon reached for her hand and led her to the bedroom. Once again taking in the beauty of the room Amy smiled. "This is so lovely Sheldon!"

"I'm glad you like it. George was impressed!"

Amy grinned "You brought him here."

"Yes and I think he was almost as embarrassed as me when we saw the bed; but he assured me you would like it."

"Well remind me to thank him the next time I see him." Amy smiled.

Sheldon sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Amy toward him but held her in front of him rather than sitting next to him. "Amy, I need you to be honest with me, tell me what you need, I read some more of those books and I really really don't want to hurt you." Sheldon said quietly looking at Amy and trying to gauge her reaction.

"Sheldon," Amy raised her hand to stroke his cheek, "you could never hurt me, I love you and I want to be with you."

Nodding Sheldon said "Can I remove this?" His finger ran along the edge of the towel. At her nod he gentle untied it and dropped it to the floor. His eyes swept over her, taking in every inch from her head to her carefully painted toes. Then reaching out a hand he touched her neck stroking her hair back over her shoulder to give him a better view of her breasts. Moving his hand to hold her gently he lent forward and kissed her nipple softly. Her hands, almost of their own volition, held his head to her. As the kiss moved across her skin she shifted impatiently wanting to feel his tongue again.

"Sheldon..." she whispered and her hands guiding him back to where she needed him; he again kissed her but this time sucking gently. "Oh yes..." Amy whispered and Sheldon moved to the other breast. Again Amy held his head but this time to keep herself steady against the feeling Sheldon's mouth and tongue were creating in her.

Pulling back a little Sheldon said quietly "perhaps we should both lie down?"

He voiced it as a question waiting to check she was happy, and at her nod he stood pulling back the bed covering and laying down. As Amy lay down next to him he moved back to kiss her. His hands on her back stroking softly. The kisses were gentle and their hands slow, discovering each other, retracing the small steps they had made already. As Sheldon's hands grew braver and moved lower tracing the curve of Amy's bottom, Amy's own hand worked on the towel Sheldon still had tied around his waist. Loosening it she moved closer so her body was pressed the length of his. At the feel of her against him Sheldon squeezed his eyes tight and tried to remain focused. Her breasts now against his chest, her stomach against his own, he knew he would need every ounce of self control to do this right.

Amy looked at Sheldon and saw the tension in his face.

"Sheldon I need you." She whispered.

As his eyes flew open at the plea he heard in her voice he just nodded and pulled her over him. He moved a hand into her hair and kissed her, letting her feel him against her. Naked on top of Sheldon felt amazing, and Amy let her hands wander across his chest, his belly, then down to the erection waiting for her touch. She held him in her hands and shifted slowly so she could feel him against her entrance. She closed her eyes, nervous, but also excited at the same time.

"Amy?" Sheldon question eyes now open and watching her closely.

Amy just nodded and moved the head of him into her. He seemed to freeze and Amy moved her head lower to kiss him as she slowly lowered her self onto him. Their kiss was almost a non kiss the just kept their lips close, breathing in and out together, as Amy lowered herself onto Sheldon. Their eyes locked as the moment overtook them. Neither made any move, just held tight to each other until Sheldon's body twitched of its own accord causing Amy to gasp at the sensation and move a little. The feeling of him in her, filling her was almost unbearable and moving a little more Amy closed her eyes and moaned.

"Amy?" Sheldon whispered but her sudden increase in movement and her grabbing his head as she kissed him made all questions leave his head as her movements caused his own desire to raise if possible even more.

Panting over him Amy said "Oh god, more, Sheldon I need more." She wasn't even sure what she needed but she knew she didn't want it to end. Sheldon frantically tried to recall every piece of information he had read in his research for tonight, and hoping he remembered correctly he moved one hand from her waist round to where they were joined. With gentle fingers he touched her until finding the area he was looking for, he rubbed slowly then at her frantic cry quicker. Her increased movements meant his own control was being tested to the limits and it was only her tightening around him, her shouting his name and then collapsing onto him that let him know he too could release. As she continued to kiss him he thrust one more time and letting go held her tightly to him, never wanting to let her go.

They lay holding each other for a long time before Amy gingerly climbed off. Wincing at the sensation and not very keen on the now damp sensation of her body.

"Sheldon as wonderful as that was I think I need as shower."

"Amy, I think that is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me!" Sheldon smiled tiredly. "May I once again join you?"

Amy nodded and together they made there way back to the bathroom. Once clean again and Sheldon having changed the bed with sheets Amy discovered he had actually brought with him, he pulled her back into his arms.

"I love you Mrs Cooper!"

"Once Sheldon. It was nice to hear it once! I am _**Dr**_ Cooper and don't you forget it!"

That night they slept in each others arms, smiling.

73

**A/N: OK, please accept my grovelling apologies for the length of time to get this chapter up. It is no excuse but I had 'mum' duties that kind of took over this weekend and 'I need to write' did not seem to cut it! But it is done, so I hope you enjoy. Next chapter may be a few days coming but I am working on it.**

**Thanks for all the lovely, kind pm's and reviews. They really have spurred me on.**

**Ax**


	40. Chapter 40

Sheldon blinked and tried to get his bearings. It was still dark. Shifting a little he frowned. As the events of the previous evening flashed through his mind he sank back into the pillows and pondered. They had had another shower, why had he not put on his pyjamas? As he lay there now feeling the cotton sheets touching his exposed skin Sheldon was grateful he had brought his own bedding, at least he knew it was clean. Turning his head slightly he tried to make out Amy in the darkness. He could feel her, and he was able to hear her soft breathing; but the darkness showed only her outline. Sheldon wanted to touch her again. Thinking about how she had felt, how she had looked on top of him, around him he knew with certainty that waiting had been the right decision. Their friends and family had warned them that it could go wrong but as he smiled at the memory Sheldon knew they had been right.

He shifted a little closer but the king size bed meant there really was lots of room and he still couldn't feel her. Sighing quietly he got up and used the bathroom then made his way quietly back into the bedroom.

"Sheldon?" Amy whispered.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"No its OK, I was just a little confused when I woke up, strange bed I suppose. What time is it?" She asked.

Sheldon got back in to bed and lay facing Amy in the darkness. "It is half past 4. Go back to sleep we have a long day ahead tomorrow."

He felt rather than saw her smile and moved a little closer.

Amy, sensing him near by, reached out a hand and stroked up his chest before laying her head on him, then falling almost instantly back to sleep. Sheldon lay awake for quite a while, his initial question about lack of pyjamas now answered; he had not put any on because he wanted nothing between them. Now, knowing how long a day lay ahead forced his mind to relax and soon he to was sleeping again.

When he woke the next time the sun was streaming through the windows and Amy was still laying across his chest. She was not asleep however and he realised the only reason he had woken was due to her light kisses on his chest and her fingers tracing patterns on his belly.

"What are you doing?" He asked but he was smiling and as she lifted her head to look at him she was grinning too.

"I thought we had had enough sleep and figured we should test out whether last night was a fluke!"

"Why on earth would you think it was a fluke?" Sheldon asked indignantly, "Are you saying it was only that good by luck?"

Amy's grin widened "You thought it was good then?"

"Oh Amy I think you know full well I enjoyed it."

Amy sniggered. "So how about we see if that bath in there is big enough for 2?"

Sheldon frowned, "That is not exactly hygienic! Showers are much more so, it is a known fact that..."

But Amy cut him off with a kiss. "Mmmm I like I can do that now!" She laughed, "Sheldon I don't need a lecture I just thought it would be nice, but I am just as happy to stay here and let you prove to me that last night was skill and not luck."

Sheldon, as Amy knew, was always ready to prove he was right but she was still surprised when using his considerable length to his advantage he twisted his legs around her own and flipped her onto her back.

"Whoo!" Amy squealed, stunned by the action and thrilled that Sheldon had a glint in his eye that she recognised from last night.

As his head got closer he whispered "I will prove it with pleasure!"

The kiss was hot and full of desire. Sheldon rested on his elbows and forearms, his legs either side of Amy's, but their body not touching anywhere other than their lips. Amy moved her hands from her sides to Sheldon's back, trailing them down to his waist then back up feeling him shiver and experiencing a sense of satisfaction that she could affect him in the same way he did her. Shifting his weight to one arm Sheldon used his free hand to stroke from her breast down to the curve of her waist. He repeated the action a few times before, on the downward stroke, he let his fingers brush across her hip.

The feel of her so near made his own arousal grow and he lowered down so they were touching from shoulder to thigh.

"Am I too heavy?" he whispered.

"No," Amy shifted so he was nestled comfortably on her. "It feels nice."

Taking this as a sign to continue Sheldon began kissing her neck and chest causing her to squirm in frustration at his gentle caresses. "Sheldon... Sheldon please..." she almost begged.

"What's wrong shall I stop?"

"God no, I need you... please..." and moving her legs a little further apart and tilting her hips in invitation Amy groaned as she felt the tip of him touch her.

"Oh yes, please, Sheldon..." she cried and as she felt him slowly enter her she raised her legs around his back locking her ankles so he couldn't escape.

"Amy! it feels good... different..."

"Sheldon move with me. "She cried desperate to feel as he had made her feel last night.

Like this, with him over her, his pelvic bone brushing against her as he moved slowly Amy could feel every inch of him and used her hands to pull him closer, deeper. As his movements got faster Amy squeezed his butt and hearing him groan lifted her hips in time with his.

"Amy, so close..." he muttered into her neck desperately trying to keep going.

"Yes Sheldon yes!" Amy called and moving her own hips faster she felt Sheldon tremble in her arms and pump deep inside her causing her own orgasm to trigger.

Sheldon, so taken aback at the different sensations this position had caused in him, collapsed exhausted on top of Amy. He felt her hands stroke his hair and her lips kiss his face gently.

Opening his eyes he said "Well? Was that enough proof?"

Amy sniggered. "Maybe, maybe not. I do know that I am going to have a lot of fun with this experiment though!"

Sheldon's snort just made her grin more but his retort was cut short by the buzzing of his phone. Reaching across he groaned. "Its 8 o'clock.. we have 1 hour and we have to leave. How about you go shower and dress and I'll order room service and a taxi?"

Amy said "Are you sure, you can go first, I know you will have a disrupted enough schedule as it is."

Sheldon nodded. I have come to the conclusion that now we are married all my scheduling is going to be disrupted! When we get home to Los Robles I will address the issue again; but for now you may as well make good use of the freedom this 'hippy dippy' Sheldon is allowing you!"

He watched her walk, laughing, into the bathroom. Maybe if the reward of such disruption was seeing her naked form like that he would let her go first everyday!

73

Stood next to her in the departure lounge Sheldon watched Amy's face wanting to see the moment their destination dawned on her. He had kept it a secret, just telling her they had a long flight ahead. As he watch her scan the departure boards he saw her gaze flicker on Frankfurt but then carry on across the other destinations.

"Oh I don't know, it could be any of them." she muttered, frustrated that he had kept this secret so very well. "Does anyone else know where we are going?"

"Meemaw, and I hope to goodness that when you work it out you don't cry as she did."

This information had Amy's eyes darting back to the board. "Is it in Europe?" She asked her tone cautious almost frightened of the answer. When he nodded she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly fearful he had made a dreadful mistake. "Amy what's wrong?"

Amy just shook her head and continued staring at the flights.

"Have you worked it out?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"OK, this isn't fun any more. I wanted it to be a surprise, a good surprise but you have a look on n your face as if I were forcing you to go to the dentist or something. Why are you so worried?"

Amy looked at Sheldon and said "Because I am scared I am wrong."

Sheldon blinked in confusion was that good or bad? "Okay" he said slowly. "If you are wrong does that mean you wont enjoy yourself?"

Amy shook her head. "No I am being silly, Sheldon just ignore me."

"Is it because of your dream?" Sheldon asked hoping the answer was yes. And at her nod he said "So where do you hope it might be?"

"Well, the board has a flight to Frankfurt..." and as Sheldon's smile widened Amy whispered, "Are we really going. Going back?"

Sheldon took her hand and led her to some seats that were far enough away form the crowds that any emotion she may be about to display he should be able to keep low key.

"We are going to Germany, we are staying in the Hirschgasse Hotel in Heidelberg, near the castle, and I have arranged for us to visit the institute. When I called they offered us a guided tour and the chance to visit with their biology and physics departments specifically."

Watching her face Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief. Her grin was all he had hoped for and although she had tears in her eyes he was more than a little grateful that she seemed to be under control.

Amy stood and moved so she was sat on his lap

"Amy! What are you doing? There was nothing wrong with your own seat."

"Yes there was, if I sat there I couldn't do this." and wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him.

Disentangling himself and setting Amy on her feet Sheldon shook his head.

"Maybe I prefer tears to public displays of affection!" he muttered but she could see form his eyes he didn't mean it and as he held her hand and led her to the check in desk she said,

"Thank you Sheldon. It is perfect!"

His smile this time matched her own.

73

**A/N Sorry this is not so long tonight. Next chapter they will be on honeymoon, this was the gap before they arrive. Thanks for all the lovely reviews after the last chapter, it means a lot! Ax**


	41. Chapter 41

It was a long flight. By the time they landed at Frankfurt airport both Sheldon and Amy were tired, grumpy and in need of sleep.

"How far is it now?" Amy asked quietly, not wanting to sound ungrateful but wishing she was in a nice warm bed, the cold seemed biting compared to LA.

"About an hour, we have to get a train." Sheldon replied. Even he was not as enthusiastic about the prospect of train travel as he would normally have been. "Someone from the hotel will meet us at the station though." he assured her.

So finding the station and checking they had the right platform they sat quietly waiting. "Did you see much of Heidelberg when you were here before?" Amy asked realising Sheldon rarely spoke about his time in Germany.

"Not really. When I first arrived I was shown around; but to tell you the truth I wasn't interested. All I wanted to do was get to work. They offered me the opportunity to study and teach I wouldn't have had at home and sight seeing held little appeal in comparison. And I am glad. I am glad I get to see it with you."

Amy smiled tiredly. "I don't remember much myself. In fact other than my memory of seeing you that day I had pretty much blocked the whole trip from my mind. Mother lecturing me on where I should be focusing my studies seemed to feature mostly on that particular trip. Telling me I needed to focus. I think we saw the town, and every department in the university, and yet all I remember is that canteen and you."

"Well I propose we don't do any sight seeing or university visits until we have had a good night sleep." Sheldon yawned. "I think the wedding excitement is catching up with me!"

Amy pointed to the train pulling into the platform. "Come on then Dr Cooper lets go find our hotel."

Sheldon was embarrassed that he fell asleep. He missed the whole train journey and it was only Amy shaking him awake 45 minutes later to tell him theirs was the next stop that woke him.

"Come on sleepy, lets go find the car." She took his hand and together they walked through the station to the waiting driver outside holding up a sign with 'Cooper' written on it.

Amy surprised herself by how much German she actually remembered. Sheldon, rusty through lack of practise and shear tiredness, sat quietly and watched the passing scenery. As they pulled up in front of the hotel, paid the driver and got out Amy said "Sheldon it is gorgeous. The castle is so close!"

Once inside and shown to their room Amy was speechless.

"I guess you may get your bath wish after all." Sheldon grinned as he quickly moved around the room. Amy followed him and her grinned widened when showing her the bathroom she discovered instead of a shower they had a double size spa bath, jets all around the edges and what looked like an impressive assortment of bath lotions to choose from.

"If I wasn't so tired I would take you up on that offer right now," Amy smiled "but, not wanting to dent your pride, all I want right now is to crawl into that bed and sleep."

"You go get ready," Sheldon smiled "and I will call home and let Leonard know we have arrived then he can inform our families."

So Amy took her case into the bathroom and taking out her wash stuff began to wash away the days travel. Looking at the night clothes she had packed she smiled. She hadn't actually worn the night gown she had bought for their wedding night, she held it up and contemplated wearing it now. No. Putting it carefully back in her case she decided she would save it. Tonight she wanted sleep and she had a feeling however tired he may appear that gown may be a little tempting! So finding the pyjamas she had actually bought from the comic book store, black and covered in little yellow bat man logos, Amy combed her hair, brushed her teeth and returned to the bedroom. Sheldon was talking to Leonard still and turned on hearing the bathroom door open. She laughed out loud at his suddenly stunned expression.

"Leonard I have to go, goodbye." He muttered cutting Leonard of mid sentence and throwing his phone onto the bed Sheldon walked towards Amy

"Amy I thought we were going to sleep? What are you trying to do to me?"

"You like?" She grinned. "Stuart said I was the first person to buy them."

"Stuart? Stuart helped you choose your wedding night wear?" Suddenly Sheldon's expression hardened.

"No! Stuart processed the transaction of my purchase from his store. I thought they were cute and a possible alternative to plaid!"

"I still don't like the idea he knows what my wife wears to bed." Sheldon muttered and Amy was thrilled at the possessive tone.

"Sheldon you are being silly! now go get changed so we can sleep."

Still muttering Sheldon went to get ready and by the time he returned Amy was in bed and already half asleep.

"Goodnight," she whispered sleepily and smiled when Sheldon pulled her close to him and kissed her neck.

73

The time difference meant Amy woke very late the next day. She was surprised to find Sheldon gone and stretching she let her gaze wander round the room. It was tastefully decorated but the heavy flowery material was old fashioned in style and one she was surprised Sheldon had chosen. Last night she had not taken in much of the hotel as they had made their way to their room so getting up and quickly establishing Sheldon was no where about Amy washed and dressed and fining her phone sent Sheldon a text.

**Where are you?**

His quick reply of **I'm on my way back now** made her smile yet she was still surprised when he entered the room mere seconds later.

"What were you doing? Sitting outside the door?" She asked laughing.

"No, I was heading back. I had gone down to reception to find out where we could get food as we slept through breakfast, they recommended a café round the corner. I was going to bring something back but thought you might want to go out. We spent a lot of time sat inside yesterday."

"That sounds lovely." Amy smiled. "This room is lovely, old fashioned but beautiful."

"You wait til you see the rest!" Sheldon smiled.

Holding hands Sheldon led Amy down to the reception area they had checked-in at last night then through to the impressive restaurant its chandeliers and heavy gold leaf furnishings made the room glow. Each table was laden with candles and gold cutlery. Even from her vantage point at the door Amy could see the furniture was old and heavy and added to the feel of the room.

"Its so old!" She said looking at Sheldon

"I believe it is Heidelberg oldest hotel." Sheldon remarked, "but the facilities seem up to date, they have wifi and spa facilitates. But it was the proximity to the castle that appealed." And turning so Amy could see out of the window behind he didn't need to point tout the spectacular view.

"Come on lets go get something to eat then we can either go look around the town or come back and rest depending on how you feel."

Amy was glad she had wrapped up war but there was something oddly comforting in being huddled in many layers. The café Sheldon had found was small but busy. Finding a table Sheldon ordered a variety of food that Amy was unfamiliar with.

"Your German seems to have come back to you!" She remarked, surprised at how fluent he sounded compared to the previous evening.

"Yes, I think my brain was more tired than I realised yesterday. This morning coming in here, well it felt like I had turned back time and I was a teenager again."

Amy smiled, "we will have to get you a woolly hat."

"What on earth for?" Sheldon frowned.

"Because I want a picture of you in that canteen in a woolly hat! I owe Meemaw."

"OK I am confused now."

Amy grinned "don't worry. Believe me she will be thrilled."

Having eaten then taken a short slow walk through town they made there way back to the hotel.

"So what do you say to trying out that a bath?" Amy grinned raising an eyebrow questioningly at Sheldon.

"Amy, I am not sure." Sheldon hesitated. "Bathing is far less hygienic that a shower. And sitting in two peoples dirt is even worse!"

Failing to conceal his shudder Sheldon looked at Amy who had made her way into the bathroom ignoring his protests. As she turned on the taps and sniffed the various scented oils on the shelves she said "Please yourself!"

Sheldon hovered round the door watching Amy prepare her bath. When he saw her begin to strip he felt his resolve waver.

"You didn't check the temperature." He commented, leaning against the door frame.

"No, but I am sure with you standing there with the door open the heat is escaping even as we speak!"

Sheldon moved to close the door. Leaving it open a little he moved to the bed and sat on the edge. He heard Amy groan and jumped up. "What's wrong have you burnt yourself?"

"No, Sheldon it is amazing. I just turned the jets on and wow!"

Peeking round the corner of the door he saw her covered to the neck in bubbles eyes closed but a peaceful smile on her face.

It _was_ a big bath, he observed. Then shaking his head and turning away he walked slowly to the bed again.

"Sheldon," Amy called, "there is lots of room in here if you want to join me."

"Amy I don't know." but Amy could hear a note of indecision in his voice that gave her hope.

"Come on Sheldon live a little. Its our honeymoon after all!"

Sheldon moved slowly to the door. She was right, and hadn't he said he was going to abandon his rigorous schedule until they returned. Pushing the bathroom door open he saw her smile widen as he appeared.

"I'll even sit up the tap end so you don't have too!" she grinned.

Sheldon stood watching for a moment then began taking off his clothes. Amy, taking in the sight of him, jumped when he said "well?"

"Well what?" she raised her gaze to his face.

"I thought you were switching ends!"

Grinning Amy scooted forward and Sheldon tentatively dipped his toe in.

"Sheldon I am sat here! It isn't going to burn you!" Amy laughed and shrugging Sheldon immersed himself.

As he grew accustomed to the unusual feelings of the bubbles and jets hit him Sheldon gradually relaxed.

"Nice?" Amy asked.

"Yes. It feels deeper than my bath at home, I like it though."

Amy moved and sat so her back was towards him.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, but the question died on his lips as he felt he snuggle into him her back against his chest.

"I have always wanted to do this." Amy said quietly. "Share a bath with someone."

"Someone?" Sheldon asked "I hope not just anyone would do!"

Amy leant her head back and kissed his chin, the only part of him she could reach in their current position. "No not just anyone. I think I always had my ideal man in mind and look, here you are."

She reached beneath the bubbling water and grasped his hands that he had placed on his legs. Taking them in her own she moved them across her belly and up so he was holding her breasts.

"Amy?" Sheldon sounded hesitant again.

"Just hold me Sheldon." Amy said quietly her head resting back against his chest. So he did. The only sound for the next few minutes were the bubbles and water.

"This is nice." Amy said quietly, breaking the silence. Feeling Sheldon nod behind her she tilted her head back and saw him open his eyes, "You are not falling asleep back there are you?" She teased.

"No." silence.

"OK." Amy reached forward for the soap she had placed in the dish on the side of the bath and began to rub Sheldon's legs.

"Amy..." his voice sounded tortured. Reaching round and taking the soap from her he said. "I think I should do that."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I might not be responsible for my actions." he admitted quietly and slipping an arm around her belly he pulled her back closer so she could feel his arousal against her back.

Pushing her forwards again her began to wash her neck and back. As she bent her head forward to give him better access she said "That feels amazing!" Sheldon more confidently let his soapy hands trace her sides brushing the edges of her breasts. Amy moved her arms to give him better access and was rewarded by him rubbing her gently before pulling her back against him so he had better access to her belly.

"Mmm." Amy moaned as his hands trailed lower still. Raising her hips she was rewarded by Sheldon stroking her clit gently then moving lower and letting his fingers stroke her folds.

"Oh Sheldon!" Amy groaned. As his fingers returned to her clit Amy moaned louder and Sheldon, figuring he was doing something right, moved faster until the water swirled around them. As Amy lifted her hips in time to his fingers and turned her upper body to kiss any part of him she could reach. Lowering his head to capture her lips Sheldon practically had to hold her down as the feelings built to the point of total abandonment and her orgasm rushed through her. Moving his fingers back to her stomach Sheldon held her gently kissing softly before lifting his head and saying "This is why we should not bathe together."

"What? Why?" Amy frowned.

"Amy the mess!" And nodding with his head Amy grinned as she saw water all over the floor.

"Sometimes Sheldon a little mess doesn't hurt!"

73

**A/N: OK, I think this story has only a few chapters left. Thanks for all the recent reviews ;-)**


	42. Chapter 42

"Amy!" Sheldon whined. He was almost shrinking down in his chair in embarrassment. "Amy please will you hurry up!"

Refocusing the camera Amy fired off a few more snaps then lowering the camera smiled. "Oh Sheldon. It is like my dream coming to life!" she gushed. Sheldon shaking his head pulled of the hat, threw the book back into his rucksack and muttered "dreams are stupid."

"Oh you weren't saying that last night when I let you talk me into that little fantasy you had of presenting you with a Nobel then us making made passionate love on the stage when everyone had left!"

Sheldon's blush made Amy grin. Taking his hand she said "come on lets go thank the kind lady who actually closed this place so I could get the picture then go back to our room. It is only right and proper I thank you for letting me take that picture!"

73

"Leonard I am sure Sheldon wont mind if you have not cleared every single personal item out of the apartment before he returns." Penny huffed as another box arrived in her already small apartment.

"Penny you have known Sheldon over 7 years now, how can you even utter such a sentence with a straight face."

"Just wishful thinking I guess," Penny sighed. "I heard from Amy today. They leave tomorrow and she sounded depressed about it. It seems they have had a lovely time. She said Sheldon has been very romantic."

Leonard snorted, "No wonder she doesn't want to come home. Romantic and Sheldon are not exactly words you put together are they!"

Penny shrugged, "Maybe he has changed. Maybe marriage changes a person."

"Not in 2 weeks!" Leonard commented and returned to 4A to collect the remaining boxes.

Penny looked at Amy's message again, she sounded so happy, Sheldon it seemed had taken her to every single place he had lectured in, and arranged for Amy to tour the biology labs. They had had tours of a castle, dinner outdoors under the stars, and it seemed to Penny, Sheldon had taken it upon himself to ensure their honeymoon was everything Amy had ever dreamed it could be. She quite understood why Amy was sad to be coming home. Seeing Leonard approaching under another pile of boxes she went into the bedroom and slammed the door.

**Hey Ames, so glad you have had fun! Really cant wait for our next girls night, although not sure we can have it at mine as Leonard has filled every possible space with boxes! Text if you want us to collect you at the airport. P x**

Penny couldn't believe Sheldon and Amy were actually married, that Leonard was moving in with her and Amy would be her neighbour.

**Hey Penny! Just asked Sheldon and evidently he has arranged a car to collect us at airport. We can have girls night across the hall. I'm sure Sheldon wont mind. Let Bernie know and arrange a date. Cant wait to see you! A x**

Penny did laugh at this, she was sure Sheldon would have plenty to say but she would let Amy find that out for herself!

73

Sheldon held Amy's hand and watched the lights of LA grow brighter below them. He was glad to be home. The honeymoon had been better than he had hoped, but now coming back to reality he felt the nerves building again.

"Sheldon are you OK?" Amy glance at Sheldon feeling the tension in his body next to her.

"I'm nervous." he admitted quietly.

"Why?"

"Because everything is going to be different."

"My living with you you mean?"

"A bit, it will be strange."

"Sheldon we have been fine sharing a room the past 2 weeks. I am sure it will be even better once we are home."

"Really?" Sheldon turned completely to look at Amy, "why better?"

"Because we will have our own things around us, we wont have to live out of a suitcase, because we will have work and friends to keep us busy and because at the end of the day we can close the door on all those things and it will be just us."

Sheldon looked thoughtful. "That does sound nice, especially the last part. And if Howard can manage married life I am sure I can." He said with feeling.

"Exactly!" Amy grinned. "About Howard, and the others, I have arranged for Penny and Bernie to come round tomorrow for a girls night, that's OK isn't it?"

"No! Amy you know I have my routine."

"No, you _had_ your routine and if I remember correctly you were going to rethink it on our return, so you can make the first change now. Friday nights will be girls night at 4A you boys can go play games across the hall or at Howard's or even Raj's."

"Why should I make all the changes? This is what I was talking about one of the reasons I am nervous. We will touch down and my life as I knew it is gone!"

"Oh Sheldon you will be fine!" Amy grinned. "How about before they arrive I cook spaghetti and hot-dogs. And if it will make you feel better we can sit down and start on that prescious schedule of yours."

Nodding resignedly Sheldon looked at the fasten seatbelts sign. "Well I guess I have no choice." he muttered. Amy just rolled her eyes and kept quiet.

73

"But Amy you told me it was good to compromise remember, when you made me dress up as stupid raggedy c3po."

"Yes Sheldon but I didn't have you mastering the concept quite so quickly." Amy noted, trying to see a way out of her current position.

"Amy it makes perfect sense. Girls nights occur at Howard and Bernie's; boys nights at Raj's and couples nights here. Ours is the bigger apartment so it makes sense; and it means we host as a couple, I'd have thought you would like that." Sheldon said with a smug satisfaction at the logic in his argument. "We can have our first gathering tonight and answer all the stupid questions they are bound to have together then from next week the new system can take affect."

Sheldon sat watching Amy mull over his plan. If he were honest his main reason for the suggestion was to ensure their first gathering of friends was here, with Amy beside him. He didn't want the teasing about their wedding night and honeymoon to happen at all, but he was pretty sure if Amy was with him the others would not be so crude.

"OK but I'm warning you Sheldon once this is printed off there is no going back."

"I will laminate it and put it on the refrigerator!" Sheldon assured her.

"Oh Bestie it is so good to see you!" Amy grinned hugging Penny.

Penny grinned, hugging Amy back before sitting down and pulling Amy next to her saying "OK spill. I need all the details!"

"It was so romantic, the hotel the castle, the canteen..."Amy gushed.

"The canteen?" Penny asked raising an eyebrow at Sheldon who was listening in and trying to appear as if he was busy getting drinks. "Is this a new move Dr cooper, a bit public I'd have thought."

"The canteen at the institute Penny," Amy clarified quickly seeing Sheldon blush and turn away. "Where I saw him all those years ago. Look." Amy grabbed the pictures she had printed off the computer earlier and the picture Meemaw had had framed as a wedding gift. "This was Sheldon the first time I saw him, and this... this was just a few days ago! It was so romantic. Like watching my dream happen before me."

Sheldon stopped listening half wishing now he had gone with Amy's original idea and had vintage video games across the hall. Anything was better than watching others dissect his behaviour, the honeymoon should remain private he thought once again to himself.

"She looks happy!" said Howard voice next to him causing Sheldon to jump.

Looking at Amy again Sheldon nodded.

"Well you must have done something right as Bernie has been going on and on about coming here tonight, it seems these girls cant help but keep each other up to date on every aspect of their lives. Bernie seemed envious. You will have to give me your secret."

Sheldon looked at Howard. Had he just heard correctly, Howard Wolowitz asking for advise on keeping his lady happy. Sheldon shrugged.

"I just listen." he mumbled. And leaving Howard frowning behind Sheldon went and sat in his spot. He picked up Amy's hand and listened to her telling Penny about the hot tub and the castle.

"So Sheldon," Raj cut in to his thoughts. "What was the physics department like?"

"Just as I remembered it." Sheldon replied. "We didn't stay long. We visited the biology labs and then a few classes but they wanted me to lecture and I really wasn't up for that." Sheldon shuddered.

Amy grinned, "It was sweet. The students had obviously heard we were coming, had been told Sheldon was quite the expert in his field. He had a little fan club by the end of the tour. In fact they had to close the canteen for us as he was close to being mobbed."

"Wow!" Raj whispered and Howard, eyes wide, said "perhaps we should visit Europe." At which Bernie punched him and Penny glaring at Leonard said "don't even think about it!"

"Anyway," Sheldon said desperate now to change the subject and refocus attention on something, anything, other than their honeymoon, "Amy and I have been talking and we have a new schedule."

Leonard smirked, Penny groaned and Raj and Howard looked cautious. "We have decided that instead of vintage video night Fridays should become couples night and take place here."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Raj immediately interjected.

"Hang on Rajesh," Amy soothed, "you are of course included and may come either with a guest of your choice or on your own. The evening we thought would consist of a meal cooked by Sheldon and myself then a film which will alternate, each couple choosing on their given week."

Penny grinned "Sounds good! Means less space and science more romance!"

Amy grinned at her enthusiasm. "Tuesday remains cheesecake factory night and then after eating we thought us girls could gather either at the bar if Penny is working or at Bernie's. Then the boys gather at Raj's."

Looking around Amy could see their plan was a surprise but seeing as no objections were raised she turned to Sheldon, "go fire up that laminator" she winked.

Sheldon jumped up and came back seconds later, laminator under his arm.

"So Amy," Leonard grinned "what other changes have you introduce? Bathroom schedule? Breakfast menu?"

"Why on earth would I change those?" she frowned. "They made perfect sense and worked perfectly."

Sheldon struck his tongue out at Leonard.

"The only other change we intend making," Sheldon said straightening and pulling Amy up off the sofa to stand next to him, wrapping his arm around her waist, "is to have the locks changed. We do not want anyone just walking in uninvited." he smirked directing his gaze at Penny.

"Oh come on, we are hardly likely to interrupt anything!" Penny grinned.

Noting Amy's frown she added hastily "OK, OK. We will knock first."

Sheldon nodded and said. "OK it is now 10pm. You must all leave."

"What? Sheldon I was joking!" Penny asked indignantly

"It is 10pm penny, Amy and I wish to go to bed. Please leave."

And taking Amy's hand Sheldon led her down the hall.

"Sheldon, that was a bit rude don't you think?" Amy asked as Sheldon locked the bedroom door.

"No. I think it was necessary. I have had to sit beside you all night and not touch you. I did t like it. I wanted to do this!" And leaning down he kissed her.

"Mmmmm well I guess I cant argue with that." Amy grinned. "But they could still be out there. Listening."

"Then lets hope they brought noise cancelling headphones with them." Sheldon smirked.

As he lowered Amy to the bed kissing first her chin, then down her neck, she soon forgot about their guests and was tugging Sheldon's t shirts out of his pants and over his head. As their hands stroked and rubbed, their kisses became more frantic. Sheldon pulled away and worked on loosening the waistband of Amy's skirt before pushing it away leaving her in her bra and panties, as Amy gasped at his probing fingers and pleaded with him not to stop they heard the front door slam causing Sheldon to lift his head and grin. "Serves them right!" he muttered. Amy not to be put off pushed Sheldon's pants down his legs and stroked him through his underwear.

Soon the only sounds in 4A were gasps and moans as Amy and Sheldon put in to practise every technique they had tried on holiday and a few more they had read about in the books now gathering dust on the book shelf next to Sheldon's bed.

73

"Shelly!" Mary shouted, delighted to hear her sons voice. "Oh baby it is good to hear from you! Meemaw showed me the photos you had sent from Germany. It sounds like you had fun."

"We did momma."

"And Amy is OK?"

"Yes Amy is fine. In fact better than fine. It turns out as a room-mate she is far easier to live with than Leonard ever was."

"Well I am glad you are both home safe and sound. When can I expect the patter of tiny feet?"

"Whenever you get a small pet!" Sheldon smirked. "We wont be pressured mother, we told you this before."

"Shelly it would make me so happy..."

"Yes I know, but mother not right now OK. We have only just got married. I am not ready to have my routine disrupted again just yet."

Shaking her head Mary said "I think Amy's would be disrupted more!"

"Quite, and until we are both ready you and Meemaw will just have to be patient. I am sure in time when my research is at the right stage my being home will make more, sense but for now you just need to let is be."

"OK Shelly you have lost me, why will yo be staying home?"

"Because it makes sense. Amy needs her lab, I need a white board. Amy needs monkeys and specimens and the like, I need marker pens and a computer and occasional use of a laser. If, or when, we decide to have children we decided my staying home makes more sense."

"Sheldon you are serious? You have really discussed this?"

"Mother we are married, of course we have discussed it."

"Missy I owe you $10!" Mary hissed her hand over the mouthpiece not enough to stop sheldon's superior hearing picking up on the comment and he snorted in disgust.

"Thanks for the confidence mother!"

"Oh Shelly do not be like that. An it is the best $10 I have ever lost! Now you go hug that lovely wife of yours for me and hopefully we will come visit soon."

As Sheldon replace the phone and turned to look at Amy sat on the sofa next to him he said "you were right," he pulled $10 form his wallet.

Amy smirked "I told you Missy had faith in us!"

"How did you know?" Sheldon asked.

"Because I spoke to Meemaw earlier!" Amy grinned "she told me about the bet!"

73

As they climbed the stairs the sound of giggling became apparent. Leonard looked at Penny and groaned. "Not again!"

Penny eyes wide laughed. "Sheldon! Oh yes Dr Cooper!" Amy squealed from behind the door of 4A.

"Wow!" Penny mouthed. "Lucky Amy!"

73

_Married life is the best! Only now do I realise my ideal man was just a face, an ideal. Sheldon is so much more. He listens to me, he argues with me and he loves me. He loves me for the person I am not for my looks or what I do. We do argue, but making up is fun! He does always think he is right, and while more often than not he is, it is fun watching him prove it. To see him sleep next to me, or hold his hand sat together on the sofa, the little things like that make the boy reading a book seem both close and so far away. He is my ideal man for sure but so much more than I ever ever dreamed he would be._

Amy closed her journal. Sheldon had just come home and he was cooking tonight, Amy grinned. Checking herself once in the mirror she smiled, his Saturday pyjamas where blue and green plaid, as a surprise she had visited 'Victoria's secrets' after work. She was sure Sheldon would not be too disappoint she had not bought pyjamas for herself and would approve of her matching underwear instead!

"Hey!" she grinned entering the living room and watching as Sheldon's mouth fell open at the sight of her stood before him.

They didn't eat til very late that night!

73

**A/N: OK, I'm done! Thanks so much to everyone who stuck with this story til the end, and for every single review and pm. Long live the ShAmy! ;-)**


End file.
